Of Beauties and Geeks
by scrappy12
Summary: Sequel to The Beauty & The Geek. Its Senior year for Hanna & Lucas, which gives them one last year together before heading off in different directions, can they find they're way back to each other before its too late or will A have destroyed them for goo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Welcome Back

Gripping on tight to the rope, he hastily pulled it towards his upper body so that the sails turned to his desired direction, letting out a slight grunt as he began to feel the pain from his constant use of his muscles that he had developed over the course of the weeks, there was only a smile that was painted upon his face as he couldn't help but see the beauty of what life felt like out on the open seas on a sailboat. Given that his last experience on a boat ended in a death of a friend, Lucas felt that now more than ever he was closer to his friend and that he embraced with everything in him. Summer classes were a breeze for him, so it allowed him to have a lot of free time and in that free time he used the Smith last name to his advantage to take one of the family sail boats out and then the rest from there was history as far as how his summer was going. Steadying the boat so that he could just enjoy the scenery of Winthrop, relieving himself of his shirt, Lucas was just about to dive into the water before his cell phone began to ring. Learning to screen his calls before answering, he wanted to avoid any contact with Hanna as much as possible. Glad to see that it was a familiar person, he happily answered his phone.

"It is beautiful out here!" Lucas yelled out in excitement as he answered the phone

"Explains where you are. Do you plan on ever coming back in so we can finish up the details on Il Futuro for its big release?" Mr. Smith laughed at the young boys enthusiasm

"Nah, I figured you could handle it. I can just stay out here and come back for my millions later" Lucas joked

"Not so fast, don't start thinking about money because once you start working for money then it goes down hill from there" Mr. Smith scolded him

"I know, I know. I was joking, you know I can do that now these days. What more do I need to do?" Lucas asked

"How about signing off on your copyright so that no one can steal your idea, then sign off on the university to be the first to have rights to use the software" Mr. Smith listed "That's a few starting points" he told him

"Business. Business. Business. You've got to get your dating life going someway or another because I'm starting to feel like your main chick" Lucas laughed

"Oh, well you mean like your current dating life. I believe Jessica, Amanda, Georgie, and some other girl who's name I can't pronounce has called for you. Glad to see that your missing Hanna much" Mr. Smith said

"I'm not committed to her anymore, so there are no limitations. Besides I am not interested in anyone at the moment, all I care about is school and the open seas" Lucas said "Though it is fun to be chased after" he laughed

"I bet it is" Mr. Smith smiled "So you missin' home yet?" he asked

"At the moment, no. The past couple of weeks, no" Lucas replied "Don't worry, I want to be here" he assured his mentor

"There's a lot of opportunities here for you, and I just want you to take full advantage of them" Mr. Smith said

"I know, which is why I love the fact that I know the Smith family very well" Lucas laughed

"That's what I'm afraid of" Mr. Smith laughed "Try not to bang up the boat, but hurry up and get in, I can only hold off for some time" he said

"All right, thank you" Lucas smiled before he ended the phone call. Taking in a deep breath, Lucas once again felt at ease to be in the stillness once again to where he felt comfortable to breath without the heart ache hurting him

Looking down at her phone, Hanna contemplated over and over in her head on whether or not to call him. She had imagined the conversation they would have, and it always started off good, they would tell each other how much they loved each other and how they were both stupid in their relationship, but most of all how much they loved each other was what mattered the most between them. Of course with the good there also came the bad, where for a split moment she got caught up in the joy of hearing his voice to where she wanted to tell him everything and she had accidentally told him about her tryst with Noel. Immediately she began to protest how it meant nothing to her and that it'll never happen again, but all she could hear was his disappointment in his tone and overall how she hurt him deeply that they could no longer be together and that he couldn't even stomach to look at her, before she was overcome with tears she was glad to know that it was only just her imagination getting the best of her, but deep down she knew that would be a basic synopsis of how it really would go in real life. Coming over to the open doorway, Hanna's mother looked in on the young woman sitting on her bed staring down at her phone.

"Are you expecting the phone to morph into something?" Hanna's mother laughed as Hanna looked over at her

"I wish it would morph into a plane so it can get us out of Rosewood" Hanna sighed as her mother took a seat on the edge of her bed next to her daughter

"And where exactly would we go on this plane?" Hanna's mother asked

"Somewhere with warm weather. Has to have a great shopping outlet, with affordable prices. A hotel with unlimited spa treatment for free. The biggest thing it would have to contain is that it would reject any possible plea from dad to come visit" Hanna described as her mother just looked at her

"When are you going to stop punishing your father?" Hanna's mother asked

"Uh…when he realizes that you can't just disband a family and then start another one" Hanna quickly replied

"I thought I divorced him, not you?" Hanna's mother asked

"Yeah, well, when he left it felt like he divorced the both of us. I don't get it, why do you allow him so many chances after what he's done?" Hanna asked

"I don't allow him anything because he's not husband, but he is your father. No matter how much I detest the man, I would never get in the way of him wanting to have a relationship with you because I know he loves you" Hanna's mother said

"Oh, you mean the same love that knew I had an eating disorder but just never said anything about it because secretly he thought it was best for me or the love that wanted me homeless? Excuse me if I'm having trouble finding the love" Hanna said

"Watch it, I'm still the adult here" Hanna's mother said scolding her for her tone "Look, I know your upset and you have every right to be. He is your father, he's the only one you have. I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl, I don't need my daughter to fight my battles, I protect you not the other way around, so lets get that clear right now. Hanna, your growing up so fast and you have your whole life ahead of you but don't think for one second that you don't need family because sometimes family is all you have in this world. Your father isn't perfect, he has messed up but he still loves you and wants to be in your life, and I strongly encourage you to take advantage of that before its too late, and trust me, there are no guarantees when it comes to life" she told her

"So what am I suppose to do? Just pretend like everything is fine and go hang out with his new family?" Hanna asked

"That could be a start" Hanna's mother quickly replied

"Are you serious? I can't stand Kate" Hanna replied

"Well here's your chance to learn something about her so you can stand her" Hanna's mother said

"Here's my chance, what are you talking about?" Hanna asked

"Your father called a little while ago, and he wanted to know if you would be able to come over for dinner tonight. I tried calling you from downstairs but I guess you were getting ready, so I told him you would" Hanna's mother said before she began to freak out

"You had no right!" Hanna replied

"I think I did, I believe I own you until your eighteen" Hanna's mother replied

"Own me? Why would you do that?" Hanna asked

"Because we can't just live on the same block and ignore him, you have to start making an effort" Hanna's mother said

"I have to start making the effort. Why can't we do something just the two of us instead of trying to morph me into his robotic stepdaughter?" Hanna asked

"If you need to be reset, then I'll be happy to oblige, but until then, your having dinner at your father's house this weekend" Hanna's mother replied "And if you try anything to get out of it, you'll feel my wrath" she said before she left the room

Shaking his sugar packet up so that all the particles would group up in one place for one good pour into his coffee, Alton couldn't wait to gulp down his drink in hopes that it would awaken him from his slumber as he hadn't gotten use to waking up so early to head to school since being out on summer vacation. Joining Alton at his table in the coffee shop, Spencer couldn't help but laugh at his approach to the first day of school. Since Lucas was gone away at Winthrop, she thought it was funny that Alton had annoyed her full time as opposed to part time like he used to, but a part of her enjoyed the company since she was free at the moment. Sitting in silence for a few moments as he just sipped on his coffee and looked over his class schedule, Alton did his best to remain awake but found his eye lids getting heavier with each second that passed. Feeling a vibration against his leg, he pulled his cell phone out to see that he had got a text from Jake, who wanted to meet up later in the day.

"Was that your phone?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, it was from a friend" Alton said tiredly as he began to massage his head

"Why do you look so hungover?" Spencer asked

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Alton asked her "Its like one after the other with you, this morning it was like blah blah blah blah blah blah blah question" he joked but still couldn't shake his tiredness

"And there's the jackass in you" Spencer said "You forget I know that Lucas has left his sidekick behind, so there is no real reason for us to even talk anymore" she said

"Oh, but there is. You see you happen to like me" Alton teased her

"Like you? I think not" Spencer laughed

"Deny it all you want, but you do enjoy my company, I know you do" Alton said

"Okay, that's company but I don't like you. Your far from my type" Spencer said

"As are you" Alton replied

"Your type is breathing, my type has far more hoops to jump through than yours" Spencer said

"And while they get caught on fire from those burning hoops, they soon begin to realize that your just not worth it" Alton said "Is that what happened to Alex?" he asked realizing that the joke wasn't quite so funny to her, in fact it was hurtful towards her

"You know, we can have the banter and try to knock each other down a peg or two, but when you really are an ass, that's far from charming" Spencer replied angrily

"I'm sorry. I went to far, blame it on the alcohol. Look Spencer, you're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to be with you, you just have to stop putting up these hoops and walls or whatever you think it necessary to shield yourself off. School, is school, your insanely dumb to think that you can schedule time to just enjoy your senior year, so please this year, take a new approach and enjoy the last year that you'll have to get up this early in the morning" Alton said

"Was that your apology?" Spencer asked as Alton just shook his head in disbelief

"And once again, the questions" Alton said

"No, was that your apology?" Spencer asked

"Yes, that was my apology to you Spencer Hastings" Alton said

"It needs work, but it'll do" Spencer said as a smile crept upon her face at the enjoyment of annoying him yet again

"The sad thing is that you are so my type" Alton laughed

"I knew that" Spencer laughed

Since Lucas was just in summer session at Winthrop there were no restrictions of his interactions with faculty, so since he didn't line up a place to stay for the month, he stayed over at Mr. Smith's house or more like his mansion that was about five minutes away from the university. Not too many people knew about his living arrangements which is what he had hoped for because he didn't want people to think that his successes were purely off of the Smith name. Lucas tried to remain as normal as possible when it came to his schooling, so he would usually wake up early and have breakfast then head out for his first class, and by noon he would be out at the marina getting ready to pull out of the port. Making his way inside the house, Lucas was surprised to see that so many people were in the living room with Mr. Smith, who all seemed to be there on business, thinking that this was just another business meeting he had motioned to head upstairs before Mr. Smith turned his attention to him just as he climbed the first step.

"Glad to see you finally made it back, I was beginning to worry" Mr. Smith said as he excused himself from his company

"Sorry for getting in so late, I lost track of time" Lucas sighed "Who are all these people?" he asked

"They are just board members, we're going over a few policies that the university must oblige by or sever sanctions will be put on the school, so nothing fun for you to sit through" Mr. Smith said "I did want to talk to you real quick before you head up to bed about the paperwork" he mentioned

"Oh, yeah. Did you need me to sign anything?" Lucas asked

"Well that's the problem. You know how we sent off the paperwork to your parents to sign since they are your legal guardians and they can ensure that your not being taken advantage of and all that other good stuff, well we haven't received the papers from them" Mr. Smith said

"That's strange because my mom and dad usually sign right away, I mean they just sent in paperwork a few weeks ago" Lucas said

"Yeah, I mean they're pretty quick when it comes to paperwork. Your mom did call while you were out, so maybe she was calling in concern about the paperwork. If she has any questions, I'll be happy to answer them or if she really wants to investigate more then I'll have my attorney go over the legal aspects of what the paperwork entails" Mr. Smith said

"Ok, well maybe she just called to tell me she signed and she put it in the mail or something. I'll call her and get it figured out" Lucas said

"Okay, well I'm not going to rush you on that front because I want your parents to feel comfortable with everything that's going on involving Il Futuro" Mr. Smith said

"All right" Lucas replied

"I'll talk to you in the morning, but otherwise if your hungry and all that good stuff, you know where to find it" Mr. Smith said as he slowly made his way back over into the living room

Heading into his room, Lucas closed the door behind him as he wasted no time in calling his father. The phone rang for a while and eventually went to his voicemail leaving Lucas confused as to why his father wasn't answering his cell phone, in hopes to get a hold of his parents, Lucas had always called his dad for everything he needed to find out right away. Beginning to dial his mother's phone number, Lucas was relieved to hear her pick up the phone.

"Hey mom" Lucas quickly greeted his mother

"Hey Luke. What's wrong?" Lucas's mother asked right away in a frantic tone that had Lucas more than concerned

"Nothing. I was just calling to ask about something, is everything okay?" Lucas asked

"Yeah bud, everything is okay" Lucas's mother said but was unable to convince her son otherwise

"Mom, your voice is contradicting everything your saying. What's wrong? Why didn't dad pick up his phone? He always picks up his phone" Lucas asked

"Its nothing Luke, your dad is just a little sad right now" Lucas's mother said

"Sad about what?" Lucas asked

"Luke, its okay. What did you want?" Lucas's mother asked

"I'm not going to tell you what I want until you tell me why dad is upset" Lucas said

"You know the best way to end this back and forth, is for me to just end the call" Lucas's mother said "Now what did you want?" she asked

"I'm sorry mom, but I need to know what's going on? I'm still a part of the family, am I not?" Lucas asked "If you don't tell me, I'm just going to call grandma and find out, then if she doesn't know, you know she's coming for a visit to find out" he said using his biggest threat in order to gain the information he wanted

"That's below the belt Luke" Lucas's mother said realizing that he was right about his grandma "Damn you" she said under her breath causing Lucas to realize that he had won this battle with his mom

"So what's wrong with dad?" Lucas asked

"Your father lost his job" Lucas's mother said

"What? He's been working at the factory for years, why did he lose his job?" Lucas asked

"The factory is getting all these technological upgrades and less humans are needed" Lucas's mother sighed "He's been out of a job for about two months now" she said which caused Lucas to be completely shocked

"Two months? How was dad out of a job for two months?" Lucas asked

"Don't get so upset Luke. Look we were able to hide most of this from you because you were with your friends, and your uncle would help out" Lucas's mother said

"So you kept this from me for two months? I don't understand this? What did my uncle help with? Bills?" Lucas asked

"We were a little afraid that we were going to lose the house, and then we had other bills that needed attention" Lucas's mother said

"So your having money problems?" Lucas asked

"Luke, everything is going to be fine" Lucas's mother said frustrated

"Let me talk to dad?" Lucas asked

"No, your not going to stress him out" Lucas's mother said

"Why are you doing this? Why is everything now becoming such a struggle?" Lucas asked

"Because this is nothing for you to worry about and nothing for you to press your father about" Lucas's mother said

"That's easier said than done" Lucas said "Is this the reason why you didn't sign the papers?" he asked

"I will sign the papers, I've just been busy these past couple of days" Lucas's mother said "I will have them in the mail in the next ten minutes" she said

"All right. Mom, I love you. Please keep me in the loop" Lucas said

"I will. Just enjoy yourself up there, and stay focused" Lucas's mother told him "I love you more than life itself, and know that we'll always out your first" she said trying to comfort him but only had the opposite effect on him. Hanging up the phone Lucas couldn't help but feel upset about the fact that his parents were keeping such a huge secret from him and felt it was okay to hide this.

The first day of school jitters were always interesting to see as Seniors because not only did you watch freshmen wander about the campus in search of classes, but freshmen were just about eager to do anything to be popular. Hanna, Emily, and Aria were all gathered around their lockers looking on at the new blood coming in hoping that Mona wouldn't storm the halls spreading havoc early on in the day. Weird glances had been exchanged between Hanna and Noel as he made his way down the hall with his usual crowd but nothing on Hanna's part showed any interest in Noel as Emily looked on at the two. Hating the fact that Hanna had to deal with this, Emily did all she could to keep her friend in good spirits, but nothing made Hanna smile more than to see the sight of Spencer and Alton bickering the whole time they were walking over towards the rest of the group. For a moment they all just took in the fact that they were seniors and would only have to endure a year worth of high school.

"I can't wait for this year to be over" Aria smiled happily

"Speak for yourself on that note" Hanna replied "Senior year means no more dances and parties" she said

"You have to grow up some time" Emily said

"Which is why there is always college" Alton said

"Can you get any more immature" Spencer quickly replied

"Oh, and the stick is back" Alton said in reference to the stick that he believed was up Spencer's ass as the girls just laughed at their banter

"You know you two do this all the time but we all know what that means" Aria teased

"Yeah, it means Lucas needs to come back" Spencer replied forgetting the effect Lucas had on Hanna at the mere mention of him "Oh, I'm sorry" she then apologized

"No, its okay. I mean I'm sure he'll be back by tomorrow, it is the beginning of the school year" Hanna said

"Not necessarily" Alton said hoping that Hanna wouldn't kill him off the information that he knew

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked

"Luke went to summer session at Winthrop and had the opportunity to stay then have the classes count for high school credit classes to graduate and college credit" Alton said

"So Lucas may not come back?" Hanna asked

"Its senior year, I'm sure he will" Emily said

"Al, will Lucas come back?" Hanna asked zeroing in on him

"At this point Hanna, I don't know" Alton said just as Hanna's biggest annoyance in her life right now had interrupted the discussion

"Hey Hanna" Kate smiled "Hi" she said to everyone as Hanna just shook her head in disbelief

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked "I thought you were going to Dalton Academy?" she asked

"It was too late to get in so my mom and your dad thought it would be best if I just went to Rosewood. I was trying to catch up with you this morning" Kate said

"Because I had the assumption that you were going elsewhere, so why wait for someone who is going elsewhere" Hanna replied as an awkward silence came

"So who do you have on your schedule?" Aria asked breaking the silence

"That's why I came over, I was wondering where I get my schedule" Kate smiled

"Well Spencer and I can show you and take you to your first class" Aria said as she walked over towards Kate before Spencer and her took Kate to go get her schedule

"What's the deal with you and her?" Alton asked

"That's my dad's new daughter…but don't think your changing the subject" Hanna quickly told him

"And on that note, I will see you in class" Emily said knowing that Alton was about to get verbally abused by her friend before heading off to class

"Let me just say this, I felt like I was in the middle, so in all fairness I couldn't exactly tell you stuff that Luke told me because I had no idea what was going between the two of you. I mean are you broken up or together but separated?" Alton asked

"You knew I was worried about where the hell he was, I mean I figured he'd go back out to Winthrop to see Mr. Smith but not completely move out there" Hanna said

"Well his girlfriend would know that, so what does that make you?" Alton asked

"We've broken up, I think" Hanna said "Its confusing but we're going to break up" she said

"Why?" Alton asked

"Uh, how about the fact that my supposed boyfriend is in Winthrop and has officially moved away as of two minutes ago, and for other reasons I don't care to share" Hanna said

"Does it have to do with Noel Kahn?" Alton asked "I've heard the rumors" he said

"Nothing is going on with Noel and I, things are just complicated" Hanna said

"Complicated enough to make him leave?" Alton asked

"I don't know Alton, but it would help if I knew where his head was at?" Hanna asked him "So what has he told you?" she asked

"Luke doesn't intend to come back, and I just thought you knew" Alton said

"No, I didn't" Hanna said as she did her best to hold back the tears that were forming

"I'm sorry" Alton said trying to comfort her

"No, its fine. I mean it is my fault in the end, and you were being loyal to him" Hanna said before she quickly walked away so that he would see the tears that were streaming down her face as she ran into the nearest restroom

Sitting in on his first meeting to discuss the future of his software, Il Futuro, that was slated to be the new Windows 7, Lucas did his best to pay attention to what was being said but he found his attention to be elsewhere as to the conversation he had with his mother the other day about the problems at home that was news for him. Mr. Smith for the most part had handled everything but worried about his young student as to where his head was at, the past couple of weeks Lucas had been on cloud nine at Winthrop but all in a matter of 27 hours it seemed to have changed drastically. Finishing up the meeting earlier than intended on account of wanting to discuss further information with Lucas about the little things, it was official that Il Futuro was set to be released by Thanksgiving and that Winthrop University would be the first to gain rights to have the software installed on all campus servers. Inside Lucas was thrilled to be a part of something so groundbreaking and at such a young age, he could feel his life changing before his very eyes but his heart just wouldn't allow him to feel the joy that he knew was there in the moment.

"What's going on with you?" Mr. Smith asked as he closed the door to his study so that the two could talk in private

"Nothing, I'm good" Lucas replied quickly as he began to massage his forehead

"Nothing is what you said during the meeting, now talk to me" Mr. Smith said

"I'm happy about everything and the opportunity I've had here at Winthrop, I'm fine" Lucas said

"Had, why does it sound like your flip flopping on me?" Mr. Smith asked

"Because I don't know anymore" Lucas replied frustrated with everything

"What do you mean you don't know? Luke, I thought you were happy here?" Mr. Smith asked "I thought we had discussed you going here in the fall and receiving college credit as well as high school credit" he said

"I know what we discussed, believe me, I do. Things just have taken a turn though back at home, and I'm not sure I can just stay here and live it up while things could potentially be bad back in Rosewood" Lucas said

"Does this have anything to do with Hanna?" Mr. Smith asked

"No, Hanna and I are over. I've told you that" Lucas said

"Look I don't care who you date, I know how you feel about the girl. I just need to know that I'm sticking my neck out for you because you want to be here" Mr. Smith said

"And I thank you for everything you've done, but like I said, things have changed" Lucas said

"What does that mean?" Mr. Smith asked

"It means that my dad lost his job and my parents are having problems with the bills" Lucas replied

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Smith asked

"Because I barely just found this out myself and frankly I don't know how I feel about the situation either" Lucas said

"So are you thinking about leaving?" Mr. Smith asked

"My dad lost his job, and my parents are struggling. I just don't see how I could even stay here while they're struggling" Lucas said

"Okay, I just have one question. What in your heart do you want to do?" Mr. Smith asked looking him dead in the eyes

"I know what I have to do, but there's something else I need your help on" Lucas said

"Luke, anything you need, I got you" Mr. Smith told him

Sitting in her chair as Isabel scurried around the kitchen to prepare the perfect dinner table, all Hanna wanted to do was be at home right now instead sitting in the room full of awkwardness. Hanna could tell that her father was trying to think of every possible conversation starter that he could think of so that he could at least appear that he had a good relationship with his daughter in front of Isabel, but Hanna wasn't about to make him look good in the slightest. Prancing down the stairs after finishing up her homework like the perfect step daughter she strived to be, Kate joined everyone as they began to gather around the table. Scanning the bowed heads, Hanna found it strange that her father now prayed before his meals when all he used to do when she was growing up was quickly scarf down his meals, but then again she also knew that her mother wasn't the have it hot and ready meal maker when they would get home so she could understand his gratefullness now. Confused as to what she should do all Hanna could do was just sit there and look at them go through the motions before they began to distribute the food.

"So how was the first week of school? Was it everything you thought of?" Isabel asked both the girls

"It was good, I like all of my teachers. I'm hoping to get into some AP classes, but I have to wait to get that signed off" Kate said

"And Hanna?" Isabel asked

"It was great" Hanna replied really not that enthused to answer as Kate was

"Do you have a good schedule?" Hanna's father asked

"Its as good to be expected, I mean its English, Math, Science, and the all important lunch" Hanna replied

"You're a senior this year, how are you liking that?" Isabel asked

"Its not that big of a deal" Hanna replied

"Your very popular at school, everyone seemed to know who you were" Kate said

"I guess, I mean I had a friend who was popular and I guess it was just handed over to me. Popularity is something I live for" Hanna said

"That's a great perception. It matter how you treat people, not how many people you know" Isabel said trying to turn this into a life lesson

"Well dinner was fantastic, and I have to say I'm anxious for dessert" Hanna's father said as he rubbed his stomach "Did you whip up anything?" he asked Isabel

"I didn't have a chance to, I got out of work a little late. I was hoping that the girls could go pick up something to eat" Isabel said turning towards the girls

"Actually I have to get home to see my mom, we're having our annual hang out night" Hanna said as she got up from her seat "Dad, do you think we can talk really quick?" she asked as he slowly rose from his chair

"I'll be right back. You two can decide what will be for dessert" Hanna's father said before Hanna and him stepped off into the foyer of the household "Don't leave yet, there's still dessert coming" he told her

"Yeah, I heard the great announcement" Hanna said not sold on dessert as a good reason to stay "What's with you trying to send Kate and I out for a dessert run, I don't want to be here, the only reason I'm here is because mom made me, so please stop" she said

"Would it kill you to at least be nice to her?" Hanna's father asked

"Are you being serious right now? I don't want to be here. I don't want to get to know her or be nice, I want to go home" Hanna said

"Look I know your still pissed at me, and I fully understand that, but I'm trying Hanna. I'm really trying, could you at least make an effort" Hanna's father pleaded with her

"I don't owe you anything" Hanna replied

"Okay, fine. If you two will just go and get the dessert, even its ice cream from downtown, she doesn't know Rosewood so I don't want her to get lost. You can go home after that if you want" Hanna's father said

"How about this, I go get your family their dessert and you stop forcing this on me all together. No telling mom that I wasn't your perfect daughter, what lack of relationship we don't have is between you and I, mom stays out of this. I get that you're my biological father but your not a father by any means to me, so lets stop pretending" Hanna told him as her words began to feel like knives stabbing at him but deep down he knew he deserved the daggers "Do we have a deal?" she asked

"Yeah, we have a deal" Hanna's father said trying to stop the hurt from being conveyed in his voice as Hanna went back into the dining area

"Are you ready Kate?" Hanna smiled as she happy to know that this would be the last she would have to deal with her father and his family forcefully

Heading inside the café, Alton was glad to see that Jake was sitting off in the corner of the café so that no one would hear them talking about Toby and his case that they were working on. It had been a whole month worth of digging and they had managed to run into a few roadblocks but Alton was confident that Jake would be able to pull through and figure out a way to get the information he needed. Grabbing a cup of coffee before joining Jake at the table, a part of Alton felt like each time he came to see Jake that he had to prepare himself for a let down. He wanted so much to find something, but he knew he had to prepare himself for the fact that he killed Toby and there was no mistaking that as anything but his fault. So much of him transferred his energy into partying or trying to figure out what caused Toby to flip, but he knew he was ignoring the biggest issue and that was that he had Toby's blood on his hands. Jake focused in on his computer as Alton just played with his sugar packets.

"So what do you have for me?" Alton asked

"I think I have a break through for you, something that could point us in the right direction" Jake said

"Okay, I'm dying here, what is it?" Alton asked

"Well I looked into the police records of what happened to his step sister, Jenna, and everything looked pretty clean on that front but I just looked into each other statements made. I saw that this Alison chick gave a statement, basically putting Toby at the scene at the crime. I followed the trail and took a look at Alison's record as far as when she went missing and then was pronounced dead. The thing I found interesting though was the fact that Alison's brother, Jason, made a statement in regards to what his sister told him about Spencer" Jake told him

"Spencer? What does she have to do with things?" Alton asked

"Jason made a statement that Alison feared Spencer and her control" Jake said

"Control? Okay, Spencer has to do with Alison being dead, but I fail to see the connection with Toby" Alton said

"On the night of Jenna's accident, there was a witness that backed up Jason's claim on what Alison told her, and that's the fact that they saw Spencer and Alison arguing. The witness was Toby" Jake said

"If Toby witnessed Alison and Spencer arguing, who's to say he actually hurt Jenna" Alton said beginning to piece it together

"Exactly, if Toby hurt Jenna and was mortified by what his parents would do, why would he hang around the scene" Jake said

"So at this point, we're looking at three people as suspects in what happened to Jenna, I mean this goes all the way back to Jenna. Toby, Alison, and Spencer" Alton said feeling like a fool that the person who could have started all of this drama for Toby, he could have been befriending all along

"How about that as a breakthrough" Jake laughed

"Yeah, it's a breakthrough all right" Alton replied sadly

Happy that Mr. Smith was nothing but supportive to him, Lucas could now focus on his parents and doing whatever it took to take care of them. There was no available trains out to Rosewood at the time he had wanted because as soon as Lucas was able to get the advancement on his first check for his software, all he wanted to do was come home and get to work on helping his family, so Mr. Smith allowed Lucas to borrow his car and he would come down to get it. Since Mr. Smith lived the so called double life, he had to get a few things figured out at the university which took two weeks to get done before heading back to Rosewood for his teaching job in Rosewood. On the final stretch of highway 54 that would lead him into Rosewood, Lucas became more anxious by the minute to get home. Reaching the final bridge that would put him into downtown Rosewood, he immediately spotted a car caught up in between the rails. Pulling over to the side of the road to access the situation, Lucas felt a sense of familiarity of the car as if he had seen it before. Running over to the side where the car was, he could tell that it was hanging off on one side, looking over the edge he could spot someone flailing within the water. Relieving himself of his sweater before he dove into the water to rescue the girl. Pulling her over to side of the river bank, the girl immediately gasped for air.

"Who else is in there?" Lucas immediately asked once she became aware of her settings

"My step sister, she's still in there" The girl said frantically

"Okay, go up to my car at the top of the bridge, my cell phone is on the passenger seat and call 9-1-1" Lucas instructed the girl as he made his way back inside the water.

Swimming around for what felt like hours, Lucas desperately did all he could to try to find the other girl. Delving down deeper into the water, he quickly saw the blonde hair of the girl as she sunk to the bottom of the river. In a mad dash to get to her, Lucas knew he was racing against time to save her if she was all ready sinking to the bottom of the river. Just as grabbed on her arm he immediately was taken aback to realize that the girl in which he was pressed to save happened to be someone familiar. The girl that was lifeless in his grasp was Hanna.


	2. And Then Reality

**Chapter Two- And Then Reality**

Beginning to stir in her sleep, she began to feel the unfamiliar feeling of not being in her own bed. Hanna's eyes began to flutter open as she took in her surroundings. It all looked so uniform to her like there was no personalization of any form in the room from what she observed. A quick shot of pain came to her as she grimaced from the feel of it, her whole body felt like it was in a shell shock and she had no idea as to why. Bits and pieces came to her but she knew that she needed more to go off of to justify why she felt this way. Getting used to the pain in her body, she realized that there was a certain warmth that was occurring on one half of her body or more along the lines of one section of her body as she realized that he was holding her hand. Never had she expected to see him back, a part of her felt like she was dreaming because for so long in her dreams she imagined being in his arms and now here he was with his face burrowed in the space allotted from his arms folded together as he held on loosely but enough to send a sensation through her body from his touch. Extending her available hand, she reached over to caress his face, making sure to run her hands through his shortly cut hair. He appeared to have changed in his physical appearance as he had developed facial hair, not that much but enough for her to realize that he needed to shave. His arms appeared to be far from Screech's upper body strength and seemed a bit toned as if he had been working out, while his tan had come in so that let her know that he had spent most of his time in the sun enjoying the summer sun. Beginning to stir awake, Lucas was surprised to catch her hand in his as both of their hands seemed to be entangled up in the others. Quickly pulling away from her embrace, Lucas motioned to get up before Hanna stopped him.

"Wait. Why am I here?" Hanna asked him

"You were involved in a car accident last night, you and your step sister" Lucas said

"Don't call her that" Hanna quickly replied hating the sound of her even being called her sister

"What else am I suppose to call her" Lucas sighed "When I found you weren't breathing for a little while but I was able to resuscitate you" he told her

"I'm starting to remember now. There was another car, and it swerved into our lane and then….then I tried to avoid it but I guess I forgot about the rails" Hanna said as bits and piece began to come back to her

"Yeah, it was touch and go there for a moment" Lucas said

"You saved me" Hanna said as tears began to well up in her eyes as she motioned to grab his hand once again but they were quickly interrupted by Hanna's parents

"Oh, thank God your awake" Hanna's mother said as she quickly rushed to her daughters side as Lucas got up from his seat so that he wasn't in the way "Are you okay? How do you feel?" she quickly asked her

"Let her get adjusted before you start asking her questions" Hanna's father said

"Sorry. I was just….I was scared" Hanna's mother said trying not to get emotional

"Mom, I'm okay. A little sore but okay" Hanna said "Did I hurt anything?" she asked

"You just got a couple of scrapes and bruises, but they wanted to keep you overnight just in case" Hanna's father said

"But everything is good?" Hanna asked

"Everything is good" Hanna's father assured her "That is thanks to your boyfriend, if he wasn't there I don't know what the outcome would have been" he said as he extended his hand out to Lucas in gratitude

"There's no need for thanks, I just did what I could" Lucas said shyly

"Yeah" Hanna said as she looked over at Lucas before they were once again torn from any personal connection by Emily and Aria, who were more than thrilled to see that their friend was okay

"Oh, thank God your okay" Emily said as Lucas sneaked out of the room trying to leave unnoticed, but Hanna had noticed his sudden departure

* * *

Waiting patiently in the car, Alton did his best to block out what Jake had told him but he found it hard to do so as every move that he took all he could think about was what he learned about that night. It became hard to think of something else when Alton had learned that Hanna was involved in an accident, and like it was second to nature to him, he immediately called Spencer to relay the news and had promised to come and get her so that they could ride over to the hospital together. It had finally sunk in what he had done as he sat outside of her house wondering how could the girl who's only priority in life was to plan every second of her existence, be a part of the very thing that began the slander of Toby's name in the town. Gripping on tight to the wheel as if he was trying to prevent himself from punching the window, Alton needed to calm himself down and he needed to be himself because as soon as he turned to look over at her front door he saw her coming out in a rush. Opening the door in a quick motion, Spencer got in and fastened her seatbelt but found herself shaking uncontrollably. Noticing her nervousness, Alton grabbed ahold of her hands and steadied them so that she realized that everything was going to be fine, all in actions, he was able to calm her down and sooth her more than words could.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe Hanna was in an accident" Spencer said in disbelief

"It's going to be all right, Hanna is tough and she'll be fine" Alton said as he grabbed the side of her face so that they were staring deeply into each others eyes

"And what if she isn't?" Spencer asked

"She's all right, I feel it" Alton said

"Tell me everything is going to be fine" Spencer said unable to ignore the electricity her body felt at the moment from staring deeply into his eyes

"Its going to be fine" Alton said "Can you tell me something?" he asked her

"Anything" Spencer replied effortlessly as if she felt like she would have done anything he asked at this moment if he did in fact ask her. Studying her eyes, Alton searched for truth like he wanted so desperately to see it in her but the two were quickly interrupted by the vibration of her cell phone. Pulling away from his embrace, Spencer quickly answered her phone "Em, what's the news?" she asked her friend

"Hanna is awake. She's a bit sore but nothing serious. The doctors are running tests to see if she has a concussion or anything, but it looks good" Emily told her friend

"That's great news" Spencer sighed "Well I'll let you go so you can go be with her" she said before hanging up the phone

"Hanna is fine?" Alton asked

"Yeah, she's fine" Spencer said "Everything is fine" she sighed as Alton just turned his attention towards her trying to desperately to see the truth but was unable to do so with the range of emotions he had going on in him

"We should get to the hospital" Alton said before he turned on the ignition and drove off down the road

* * *

Glad to see that everything was okay with Hanna, Lucas felt as if he couldn't stay around the hospital any longer than need be because his mind was elsewhere. When he was able to sneak away he did, and made a quick bee line to his house and was glad that there was no other accidents that prohibited his return. Pulling into the driveway, he could immediately sense the difference in the appearance of his household as his father had always prided himself on the gardening maintenance, he knew that was nothing to harp on but it was something that was strange to the young man as he made his way inside the house. Hearing the blaring sounds of the television, Lucas walked into the living room to see his father passed out on the sofa as the tv was watching him more than he was watching it. Turning the television off so he could rest peacefully, just as he left the living room he was met in the kitchen by his mother, who was preparing lunch. Surprised to see her son, she quickly pulled him into a hug and held him so tight that it felt like she wasn't going to let him go.

"What are you doing back?" Lucas's mother asked immediately pulling away from his embrace

"I couldn't stay in Winthrop knowing what was going on here, so I came back" Lucas said

"On what? A vacation or something. Did you get excused from school?" Lucas's mother asked

"I'm going to be attending Rosewood again, and then some on line classes at Winthrop. It'll be a heavy load but I need to do it" Lucas said "How is he doing?" he asked

"He's a good as to be expected" Lucas's mother sighed

"Are you okay? You don't look so good" Lucas said concerned by his mothers appearance

"I'm good, I've just been up all night. I had a late shift, and then I came home an hour ago" Lucas's mother said

"I would have been home sooner but there was an accident. Hanna drove off the bridge or was forced off the bridge" Lucas said

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Lucas's mother asked concerned for the young woman

"She's fine. She's sore but she'll be fine" Lucas said of her condition

"You should be with her, not around the house" Lucas's mother said

"I'm where I want to be, besides we have some business to attend to" Lucas said making his mother sit down on the bar stool as he went to get her a glass of water "So how much in debt are we?" he asked

"We're not discussing this" Lucas's mother quickly replied

"Mom, I deserve to know" Lucas said

"I don't want you to worry about this stuff" Lucas's mother said

"Well I'm worried when you don't tell me so regardless I worry especially when you look like you haven't gotten any sleep" Lucas said "How much mom?" he asked

"We're about twenty thousand dollars in debt" Lucas's mother told him

"Twenty? Why twenty?" Lucas asked

"We took a loan out to repair the house about two years ago, and we make payments on it. With your dad losing his job the interest rates have increased because there's only one income" Lucas's mother said

"Okay, well consider it taken care of" Lucas replied

"What do you mean taken care of?" Lucas's mother asked

"I got an advancement on my software program from the university, and I'll be getting another check in November" Lucas said

"No, no. I'm not taking your money" Lucas's mother said

"My priorities are taking care of my family so I'm going to do this" Lucas said "I'm here to help" he said as he pulled out his wallet and handed his mother a check for ten thousand dollars "Its half but this will work when we pay it down. I have some money in savings from my summer job at the country club" he said

"I'm not taking it" Lucas's mother said

"Take the check, and let me help pay the bills around here" Lucas said "I'll get a job at the country club, I'll get any job, but let me help you" he pleaded with his mother

* * *

Gathered in Hanna's hospital room, the girls just kept their friend company as best as they could while trying to avoid the obvious question that was on their mind. Each of them feared that Hanna was the clear target for A's wrath and that they would all have to wait their due time, but with each tragedy they faced together, each feared how worse it could get with each tragedy being a near death experience. Coming in the room baring burgers and fries, Alton knew that he couldn't be in a hospital without having something decent to eat and since he was particular about his coffee, he had to settle for something else to pass the time with. Distributing the food, Hanna was grateful to finally eat real food after all the examination she had to endure just to make sure that everything was okay with her, she was glad that so far all the tests were coming back good and was counting down to the seconds for when she would get the final go ahead to go home this evening. On occasion she found herself staring over at the door hoping that Lucas would come walking through but each time it wasn't him, she felt herself dying a little inside.

"Now I see why I never drive with you anywhere" Alton joked as all the girls just gave him a look "Someone had to break the awkward silence" he justified

"And oddly enough, its always you" Emily smirked

"How do you feel?" Aria asked Hanna

"I'm fine. I just want to go home" Hanna sighed

"You mentioned that Kate was in the car with you, how did she fare in all of this?" Spencer asked

"She got banged up a little but nothing bad, we both were pretty lucky that it wasn't worse seeing as the magnitude of what happened" Hanna said

"Yeah, I'll say. To crash you car and be forcefully tossed into the water but having enough strength to pull you and Kate to the river banks, that's stuff you hear on survivor" Alton said

"I didn't save myself or Kate for that matter. Lucas pulled us out" Hanna said turning her attention towards Alton

"That's right, I knew I saw him but I guess I wasn't thinking clearly to stop and realize he was here" Aria said

"Luke's back?" Alton asked a little stunned to hear the news

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him then I'd probably be dead" Hanna said

"Its just good that he was there on time to get to you" Aria said

"How long did he stay?" Alton asked the girls

"Up until we came" Emily said

"You can go see him if you want, I'm fine and should be getting out soon this evening" Hanna told Alton

"Are you sure?" Alton asked

"Yeah, I'm just glad you came to check on me" Hanna smiled

"Did you need a ride back to your house to get your car or were you going to catch a ride?" Alton asked as he turned to look at Spencer

"I could actually head back with you since Hanna is going to be released today" Spencer said as she got up from her seat "Get some rest" she told Hanna

"I hardly doubt I will but I'll attempt it" Hanna laughed before Alton and Spencer made their way out of the room "Those two are screaming attracted to each other" she laughed

"Glad to see your back to normal. I do have to agree though" Aria agreed

"They bicker all the time" Emily said

"Bickering now is the new foreplay, it only leads to something much more" Hanna said

"How was it seeing Lucas again?" Aria asked

"It was a mind trip. I mean I thought he was gone for good and then I wake up to him, it was like old times" Hanna said

"How did you guys leave things?" Aria asked

"Don't worry, the plan still stays the same. Its just going to suck having to break up with him, especially since I still love him so much" Hanna said

"Are you going to tell him about Noel?" Emily asked

"No because then he'll hate me. I'm just going to break up with him, and chalk it up to we need time to think or some cliché reason to break up. If he knew that I slept with Noel then he'd hate me, and I don't think I can take that" Hanna sighed

"But you only slept with him because you were forced to" Emily said trying to assure her

"Since I can't exactly tell him about A, I think he won't understand the forced to part" Hanna said

"I feel horrible for letting you do this, we all did this and you're the one who's sacrificing" Emily said

"Yeah, well I don't love the idea of letting him go either, but if it keeps him from being the next target for A than I have to do this" Hanna said trying not to get too emotional at the idea "The bigger picture is what I'm focusing on, and that's for him to be safe" she said

"Do you think A did this, put you in the hospital?" Aria asked

"At this point I don't know" Hanna said

* * *

Through the help of Mr. Smith's financial adviser, Lucas was able to transfer the money that he had earned for his software into his mother's account for the loan that his parents took out on the house. A sense of pride came over Lucas as he was now able to help his parents out as opposed to watching them struggle, at time when he felt his knowledge was his downfall but he quickly learned that his knowledge would be his ticket out of here. Pulling into the driveway he quickly saw Alton trying to climb the grapevine, he couldn't help but laugh at his friend, knowing that as soon as he found out that Lucas was in town he came running. Glad that he didn't have to go through with climbing the grapevine, Alton ran over as fast as possible to greet his friend.

"There's your lazy ass" Alton greeted his friend

"Lazy wouldn't be the word" Lucas replied "I see you found out, how long did it take?" he asked

"I just came from seeing Hanna, and I heard the grand ol' news. How did Mr. Smith handle his young protégé leaving once again?" Alton asked

"He was surprisingly supportive, but under the circumstances he really had no opinion in the matter. I had to come back" Lucas said

"I knew you two couldn't stay away from each other. It was only a matter of time before you would get all love sick" Alton laughed

"I didn't come back for Hanna. If anything that would have been a reason for me to stay at Winthrop" Lucas said

"Okay, that makes me feel awkward. What's going on with you guys?" Alton asked

"Nothing" Lucas replied

"No, its something because one minute you two love each other, then your upset with each other, then you leave, and then you kind of sort of break up, what's going on?" Alton asked

"We're just….things changed Al. We grew apart" Lucas said

"Okay well something had to have happen for you to grow apart so quickly?" Alton asked

"I…I just realize that she may not be the girl for me. I was in love with the idea of her and couldn't get past that" Lucas said "Look don't think that just because Hanna and I aren't us anymore that you have to stop talking or hanging out with her" he said

"Do we really have to talk like this? I mean come on, I'm a big boy. I don't need the separation speech" Alton said

"Just want you to know, for future references" Lucas laughed

"So….welcome back then" Alton said

"Yeah, welcome back" Lucas shrugged

* * *

Putting her overnight bag down in her chair, Hanna was more than happy to be home than spend another night in the hospital. Getting a full glimpse of the damage done to her father's car as she made her way inside the house, a piece of Hanna felt like it was poetic justice for him to get what he had turned their family into, damaged beyond repair. Slowly climbing in to bed she could feel every bone in her body tense up and a shooting pain go up her spine. Stopping dead in her tracks to get adjusted to the pain, she began to breath heavily as it was a pain she had never felt before. Finally getting so she was comfortable in her bed, she glanced up to hear the familiar sounds of Lucas's car pull into the driveway. Unable to ignore the excitement it sent to her heart she instantly got up from her bed to make her way downstairs, suffering through the pain of her sudden movements. Grabbing what was left of the groceries from his car, when he looked up from the car, Lucas was surprised to see Hanna standing in his driveway.

"A part of me thought that you were a mirage or something, but your real, your really back" Hanna said nervously as she was trying to search for the right words to say to him "How was school?" she asked

"It was school" Lucas replied coldly as he continued to pull out the groceries from his car to put on the hood of his car

"Yeah, well school is school. Are you on break or something?" Hanna asked trying to get his interest

"Are you all right?" Lucas asked quickly turned to her, annoyed with the questions

"What?" Hanna asked confused as to where this question was coming from until it dawned on her that she did have an accident

"Did the doctors say you were fine? No remaining effects or anything?" Lucas asked her

"No, I'm good. The doctor cleared me, which is why I'm home. Thank you by the way, I don't know how you do it but you always seems to be there" Hanna laughed nervously

"That's me, always there Lucas" Lucas laughed at the irony of also being there to witness her cheating on him as well

"So, I've been thinking…I think since its clear that you want to go to Winthrop and start over out there….I think we should call this relationship what it is, you know since we're starting senior year and all, there's no need to draw it out to where we both end up resenting each other" Hanna said nervously as she squeezed her fists so that she would prevent herself from crying

"And what exactly are we calling it?" Lucas said with a slight laugh across his face at how she could even think to make this a mutual fault that they didn't work out "Just so I'm clear" he added

"Luke, you up and left without as much as a word for a month. I can't be in a relationship where your half in and half out" Hanna told him

"Oh, you can't?" Lucas laughed

"I'm glad that us breaking up is hilarious to you, just another reason we should break up" Hanna said "We've morphed into different people, and I don't think the love is still there anymore" she lied trying to be cold so that he wouldn't try to protest her request

"Aw, so I get it now. You don't love me anymore? Is this one of the reasons?" Lucas asked as he moved in closer towards her so that they were inches a part from each other

"You've changed" Hanna replied softly to where she was trembling from being so close to him all the while trying to maintain her cool. Looking deep in to her eyes, Lucas maintained his cold attitude which confused more and more by the minute where she went back and forth thinking that he had got so damn sexy or he was just detached from the world at this moment. Capturing her lips with his, he made sure to attack every form of privacy she had at the moment and take it as his own. Her body erupted with sensations as he savagely kissed her like he was a man on a mission and his goal was to take her. Letting out a slight moan, Lucas broke the kiss as he took his hand to turn her face to the side so that he could kiss her neck "You can't do this" she whimpered

"Just answer me one question?" Lucas asked in between nibbles on her neck while Hanna couldn't manage to pull herself away from him

"Uh huh" Hanna softly replied

"Was it good?" Lucas asked as she flashed in and out of her reality to be confused by what he was asking

"What?" Hanna asked

"Was he good? Better yet, did he screw you the way you wanted him to" Lucas said as he slowly backed away from her to reveal how angry he was. Her mind went racing not wanting to give up what she knew in fear of that he was talking about something else

"What are you talking about?" Hanna asked as Lucas moved in close once again to whisper in her ear

"I saw you have sex with Noel Kahn" Lucas whispered angrily as tears began to stream down her face "Now, I have some reasons as to why we shouldn't be together. One, I will never trust you. Two, the sight of you disgusts me. The last and final thing, I want nothing to do with you" he said making sure that at the end he was looking her dead in the eyes. For a moment he stared at her with all the anger in the world in his eyes as all she could do was cry. Deep inside of her she ached to tell him about the circumstances that lead her to sleep with Noel, she was willing to confess it all so that she could erase the pain and anger he had in his eyes when he looked at her. The eyes she grew to love because they looked at her adoringly and lovingly were now gone. Turning back towards his car, Lucas grabbed the groceries and made his way inside the house as all she could do was watch him leave.

* * *

Nearly halfway asleep there was nothing Lucas wanted more than to just forget this whole day even happened. Pulling the covers up over his head so that he was surrounded with darkness that made sleep his only option, Lucas was pulled from his possible slumber once he heard a loud noise from outside of his room. Jumping out of bed practically, he ran out of his room to find his father stumbling up the staircase. Rushing to his side he immediately went into rescue mode to help his father from yet another restless night. Not wanting to wake his mother up seeing as she all ready wasn't getting enough sleep, Lucas helped his father in to his room. Laying him on the bed, Lucas covered him up so he wouldn't be cold while his father drifted in and out of sleep. Looking on at his father he couldn't help but feel bad that his dad had to go through this after all the years he worked at the factory. Grabbing a spare blanket from his closet, Lucas prepared to leave the room so that he could sleep downstairs but was stopped by the sudden sound of his father's voice.

"Luke, is that you?" Lucas's father asked in a drunken tone

"Yeah, its me" Lucas replied "Go back to sleep, we can talk in the morning" he said

"Back so soon" Lucas's father laughed "You always were a momma's boy" he continued to laugh

"Yeah, that's me" Lucas obliged his father's joke

"Why would you come back to dead ass Rosewood. I mean look at this place, its so….its so…..stupid" Lucas father declared

"It has its moments, but I wanted to come home to be with family" Lucas said

"Family? Luke, you should have ran when you had the chance, because all you'll ever have in Rosewood is the should have's and the could have's. You'll be a townie….like your mom and I" Lucas's father said as he could barely keep his eyes open

"I know pop, I know" Lucas said sadly as he hated seeing his father like this "I'm going to get some sleep, you should to" he said just before his father passed out asleep on his bed

* * *

Laughing and talking in Emily's room, Spencer hadn't enjoyed being the latest target of Aria and Emily's tease fest about her current state of relationship with Alton. Spencer couldn't deny that something was there but she also knew that a relationship with Alton would never work. Getting caught up in the fun of the teasing the girls were torn away from their humor by the sudden entrance of Hanna. Noticing how frantic Hanna looked Emily quickly rushed to her side to aid her friend who looked like she had just returned from hell. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to find the words to tell her concerned friends but the only thing that came to mind was a single letter, by that of A. She was ruined, A had flipped her world upside down and now all she could do was sit back and watch it all fade away, at least the thing that matter the most to her.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked

"Lucas and I just got into a huge fight" Hanna sobbed "Its really over" she said

"Forgive me for being mean, but I thought that's what you needed to do in order to keep him safe, break things off with him" Spencer said

"Yes, I know Spencer!" Hanna said annoyed with Spencer's need to always be prompt "But I never intended for him to find out" she cried

"Wait, how?" Aria asked

"Was it A?" Emily said

"Lucas saw us, he came to the party that night" Hanna cried

"Which explains why he left" Spencer pieced together

"I can't do this anymore. I have to tell him" Hanna said becoming desperate

"No, you can't tell him. Your only going to put him in danger more than help him" Spencer said

"He hates me! Hear that Spencer, the guy that I love hates me because he thinks I'm some skank that just slept with Noel" Hanna yelled at her friend

"And I'm sorry but you have to look at the bigger picture, and that is the reason why you did this in the first place and it was him….this, all of this, its for him. So yeah, I don't understand how bad it hurts, but then again I don't know how it feels to love someone like that and I would give anything to love like that" Spencer replied

"Yeah, well I think my chances are running out" Hanna cried

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but it will get better. He'll forgive you, but he needs time" Emily said as all Hanna could do was break down into tears as her friends just hovered around her


	3. Outcasts

**Chapter Three- Outcasts**

He was back. That's all Lucas could think of. How did he get back to the very place he wanted to escape but stuck around for reasons he didn't car to think about then have an opportunity to leave then come back for noble reasons only to end up back at high school hell. Looking on at the institution that had created some agonizing teenage angst for him he could only countdown until the final bell rang for him to be released from the prison. Gathering the rest of his books to put into his back pack, Alton then made his way over towards his friend, who seemed to be lost in the thralls of high school. Walking towards the entrance of the school that lead into the hallway they both expected to be hit by some flying object that mysteriously came from an unknown person and happened to hit them but they managed to walk through the first part of the hallway unscathed. Gripping on to his back pack straps, Lucas was caught off guard to see girls actually smile at him in a flirty manner, for so long he was used to the stares and pointing that followed with laughing at him, but this time it felt like what it used to feel like back at Winthrop. Stopping at their lockers, Lucas couldn't stop noticing all the girls that seemed to be looking and winking at him.

"Did I miss something here?" Lucas asked Alton

"Yeah, color me surprised. Of all people, I thought I'd get the wink before you seeing as I actually attend parties with half of these people" Alton said

"Okay, but still" Lucas replied "I use to get laughed at and now I'm being undressed in their minds practically…oh, wow! I think she just blew me a kiss" he said observing the girls behavior in the hallway

"Its simple my friend, you're a new man. You see you've experienced college and Hanna Marin, that makes you desirable" Alton replied

"Yeah, well, someone else experienced Hanna as well" Lucas muttered under his breath

"What?" Alton asked

"Nothing. I guess word travels when it comes to break ups, so what does that make me a hot commodity?" Lucas asked

"Right now it does, and if I were you, I would cash in on one of these willing participants" Alton said

"And thank God your not me" Lucas laughed as Reese came up to them by their lockers

"I see Alton has says his inappropriate comment of the day, let me guess, something pertaining to your popularity amongst the ladies" Reese said

"You've noticed?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, I've heard Mona down talk your appeal to some of her friends, it was sickening" Reese said

"Looks like Hanna has given you the gift of popularity even after you've broken up, oh how I love that girl" Alton joked "And me being your friend only ensures that I won't get my daily slushy in the face because I'm officially with you" he said

"That's your life goal, to be officially with him" Reese teased "I always forget how simple you are" she laughed

"I forget how annoying you are" Alton fired back

"And things are back to normal. I don't exactly know how to deal with all of this attention" Lucas replied

"You act like such a virgin sometimes, suck it up and take advantage. Think of all these willing women as mere oranges laying on the ground, pick one up and eat one" Alton proclaimed

"Women and oranges, your mind comes up with interesting analogies sort of like you and dumbass" Reese replied

"Look it doesn't matter what I or buzz kill think, its all about where your heads at?" Alton said as Lucas looked at him confusingly

"Moving on from that disturbing topic, how is Jake working out for you?" she asked

"Way to be discreet" Alton said sarcastically at Reese's inability to ask the question in better place rather than in the halls Toby was tormented in

"Just tell the information or I'll stop the flirting with Jake since I'm so into him…that is from your perspective that I'm in to him" Reese said

"Everything is going good, I have a pretty good lead" Alton said trying to busy himself

"What is it?" Lucas asked

"I'm not sure yet, I want to look into some more information" Alton said

"Jake gives good information, I mean it's the actual reports written so I don't understand what more you need to look into" Reese asked

"My day was actually pretty good until you came along. I have my reasons and I want to look into it some more, besides…I thought you two were on the heavy side of caution" Alton said

"I told you my reasons" Reese replied

"And you know mine" Lucas said

"So its just the matter of getting the truth then" Alton concluded "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get our truths soon" he said

"Well I would love to get those truths but I have to get to class" Lucas said

"Wait, we have the same first class" Alton said

"Finish this conversation later? How about over burgers and French fries?" Reese asked them

"Sounds good" Alton replied

"Yeah, that's fine but I can't stay out too late. I need to get home" Lucas said

"You've really become homesick" Alton laughed

"Bye, try not to let the horn dog get you into any trouble" Reese said as she walked away before the boys made their way to their first class. Laughing about the newfound popularity that Lucas had seemed to inherit the boys felt a bit at ease to know that they wouldn't have to spend their senior year picking wedgies or avoiding anyone in fear of a wedgie. Walking in to the classroom they noticed the teacher had written on the board to check a sheet of paper on her desk for their assigned seats, obliging the desired wish they both checked the seating chart and went to go sit in their desired seats. Just as Lucas pulled out his chair he had noticed someone else was pulling out the chair beside him at the desk.

"Look like we'll be…" Lucas said before he looked up to realize who he was sitting next to

"Sitting next to each other" Hanna said as she completed his sentence just as the teacher walked in

"Oh, no" Lucas said as he quickly turned towards the teacher and immediately made his way over towards her "Yeah, I need to change my seat" he said

"What's wrong with the seat your assigned?" The teacher asked

"I can't sit…I don't get along with the person I'm sitting next to" Lucas said as Hanna just rolled her eyes before getting up from her seat to walk over to where Lucas was

"I'm willing to be moved somewhere else if that makes Lucas happy" Hanna told the teacher

"That's sweet of you Hanna, but I need a better reason to rearrange a seating chart I busted my ass to make just to appease Mr. Gottesman" The teacher said "You two will sit together, and hopefully find something to like about each other or really hate this class, but either way seats won't be change" she added as Lucas and Hanna just looked at each other awkwardly

* * *

The whole day had been like slow motion for him as all his classes felt like beginner stuff compared to what he was learning back at Winthrop, the only place he got comfort from was being back in the yearbook room. For a while he wanted to avoid going to the yearbook room because most his time spent with Hanna in the beginning was in the yearbook room, but once he came in he all realized that his escape from high school hell was the yearbook room. Swiveling around in his chair trying to work off as much time off the clock as possible so he wouldn't have to do the assigned tasks left behind that was suppose to be for the rest of the staff but was always managed to be done by him in the end. Hearing a knock at the door, Lucas quickly noticed that it was the school football coach standing on the other side. Not wanting to take the chance of pissing of the football coach, who was known for being a hard ass, he quickly went over to answer the door for him. Mr. Gilroy had been ancient at Rosewood, he basically was around when football even became a program at Rosewood. Gilroy had his ups and downs when it came to his season records with Rosewood always coming close to the big championship game but always fell short, it had been ten years since they even could compete.

"Look who finally decided to come back" Mr. Gilroy told me

"Good afternoon Mr. Gilroy" Lucas replied quickly not knowing how he even knew that he was gone

"Don't suck up to me Gottesman. I don't appreciate ass kisser because frankly I only think they're of the homophobic persuasion. Now I want to understand why one of my players isn't in practice and thinks they can prance around campus without giving a rats ass about following through with a commitment" Mr. Gilroy lectured him

"Forgive me but what are you talking about?" Lucas asked hoping that Mr. Gilroy wouldn't ring his neck

"If you don't know what I'm talking about then that lets me know your not ready to be on a team" Mr. Gilroy said

"What team? I'm not on a team" Lucas replied

"Just don't show up to practice today and you'll really be off a team" Mr. Gilroy said before he stormed out of the office just as Lucas quickly pulled out his cell phone to call Alton up immediately

"Hello" Alton answered the phone

"Mr. Gilroy just came by the yearbook room talking about me not showing up to practice" Lucas said

"Mr. Gilroy?" Alton asked nervously

" What did you do?" Lucas quickly asked noticing suspicion in his voice

"Look, just realize that this was freshmen year and….and it was a joke" Lucas said

"Freshmen year antics all ready don't start off good for you" Lucas said

"We were young and dumb, we didn't know anything then" Alton said

"Al, really?" Lucas asked annoyed with his stalling

"I signed you up for the football team" Alton replied nervously

"What!" Lucas yelled into the phone "How the hell am I on the football team ?" he asked angrily

"I was just joking around, and the list was on the bulletin board. You remember that season when nearly half the team almost got suspended for not making grades, well I signed you up" Alton told him

"So you sign me up for some barbaric sport, what the hell is wrong with you!" Lucas yelled

"Luke, this is fine. We can deal with this…we can make this work" Alton siad

"What do you mean make it work? I'm not going to play football and get my head cut off" Lucas replied

"You kind of have to" Alton said

"What am I missing now?" Lucas asked

"It goes toward physical education credit, and you need three units. That's probably the reason you never got a physical education course last year" Alton said

"No, I thought I didn't get a physical education course because I completed that torture" Lucas said "Not because my jackass of a friend signed me up for football" he said

"Well maybe you can just go out and try it out, or really suck so you get kicked off the team" Alton suggested

"Our team sucks so bad that I think that they'll let the handicaps be on the special teams" Lucas said

"Yeah, your right. We'll make this work, I promise" Alton protested before Lucas just hung up on him and took his chances with catching up to Coach Gilroy as he busted out in the hallway in a quick sprint to catch up with him by the water fountains

"Coach, wait. Can I talk to you real quick?" Lucas said

"How fast did you just run?" Coach Gilroy asked him as he just looked at him quizzically

"I don't know pretty fast. Look, I can't play football…I have no athletic bone in my body and it would be a sheer embarrassment to put me on any team that resembles athletic requirements are necessary" Lucas babbled

"So you just busted out of your room and caught up to me in nearly fifteen seconds?" Coach Gilroy asked

"What? No that's not the point, the point is that I can't play football. Now is there anything else I can do as far as physical education that can cover me for graduation?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let you" Coach Gilroy said

"Why not?" Lucas asked "I thought I had the option here?" Lucas asked

"You had, but now that I see you can actually run without huffing like a fat person in a marathon there is no way I'm going to let you off the team" Coach Gilroy said

"I have no time to be on a team, I have too much crap going on. I'm trying to get ready to transfer and personal issues" Lucas said

"Then you'll probably need to hit something to get all that aggression out of you" Coach Gilroy said

"I don't want to release aggression and then get released from life in return. Please just tell me what I can do?" Lucas pleaded

"Come by the football field after school, we'll get you squared away with a uniform" Coach Gilroy said as he began to walk away

"I'm going to murder Alton. I'm going to literally kill him limb from limb" Lucas said to himself in complete frustration

* * *

Staring down at her coffee as she twirled her straw around in the brown liquid all the girl could think about was how life had quickly changed for her. Nothing seemed right or at least went right in her life right now, the fact that she was having a class with the very person she was still very much in love with only made her heart ache at the thought of not being able to talk to him like she use to or have that same affection that he once had towards her. Noticing the gloom look on her friends face, which had seemed to be her new look these days from an outsiders perspectives, Maya knew that nothing was as it seems when it came to Emily and her friends. Pulling the coffee away from her so that she would have to look up at her, Maya did all she could to get her attention.

"Are you going to burry all your sorrows in this cup?" Maya asked

"I'm sorry. Today has just been a rough one" Hanna said trying to shake off her sadness "So what did you want to know about Em for your big anniversary?" she asked

"Nice try, I don't do changing of topics very well" Maya said "What's going on? What happened between you and Lucas?" she asked

"Nothing, we just broke up. We became two different people" Hanna said unsure as to what Emily had told her

"Two different people? You two were perfect for each other, I find that hard to believe" Maya said

"Which is why it sucks" Hanna replied "Its really not that big of a deal, I'm sure we'll be friends down the road" she brushed off trying not to think to heavily about Lucas so she wouldn't burst into tears

"So that's it, Hanna you loved the guy, its gotta be more than that. He's literally become some sort of overnight sensation and any girl will practically go after him, there's not a part of you that wants to fight for him?" Maya asked

"I can't control what he does" Hanna quickly replied

"Hanna, this is Lucas we're talking about" Maya said not buying her response

"Yeah, I know who it is, and it will kill me to see him with someone else, but I can't….I can't talk about it because I've cried. I've cried so much that I think my heart is going to explode but I can't focus on what went wrong, all I can do is wish him the best and make myself better" Hanna replied trying to hold back the tears "So, can we please talk about you instead of me?" she pleaded with Maya

* * *

Coming out of the locker room dressed in his complete football gear, Lucas still found himself in disbelief that Coach Gilroy had convinced him to even think that he could be remotely athletic. The further he walked out towards the field, the more he felt a wedgy begin to form in the tight pants that he had to wear. Picking at his wedgy when no one was looking but he had accounted for the eyes that had seemed to be following him. Realizing that this was her only opportunity to talk to him while he was clearly by himself for the moment before he had to join the rest of the team out on the field. Waving her hand over at him, Lucas was a little skeptical to walk over towards the girl but he had recognized her from the bridge that night. She got more and more nervous as he got closer towards her but she knew that he was nice seeing as he had saved her life without even knowing her.

"Its you again" Kate smiled at him "I'm Kate by the way, Kate Monroe" she said

"Monroe. That's a new name to the neighborhood" Lucas replied

"Yeah, that's because my step dad moved us here this summer. I've seen you around in the neighborhood" Kate said

"You have?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, you live across the street, a few houses down from me" Kate said

"Still not quite familiar with who's moved in. I went away towards the end of summer so everything is new to me" Lucas said

"Oh, well I'm glad you came back. I wanted to thank you for saving me and my step sisters life out on the bridge that night" Kate said

"Step sister? Your Hanna's step sister?" Lucas asked

"I am but I don't think Hanna want's me anything in her world" Kate said

"Well her father and her don't have the greatest relationship, he's done some pretty crappy stuff to her" Lucas said

"Meaning divorcing her mother and marrying mine?" Kate asked

"I don't want to get into the specifics of it all, but lets just say the first I met of him, it wasn't too good of an impression" Lucas said

"Care to share what the impression was?" Kate asked

"I really don't want to get into that because as you see, I'm a football player today, I don't know how but I am. If you think the guy is a swell step dad then that's great but everyone is entitled to their own opinion and mine hasn't changed too much of him" Lucas replied as he slowly backed away over towards where Coach Gilroy stood with his clipboard

"I'm sorry" Kate said

"Don't say sorry, the debate is refreshing but be around for more than a few weeks before you judge" Lucas said "I'll see you around Kate Monroe" he said before he turned to walk over towards the Coach leaving Kate to kick herself for messing up a perfectly good conversation with family drama that she herself hated.

"And there went that golden opportunity" Kate said to herself before she turned and began her journey back to home

* * *

Stopping by the Country Club to pick up his final check for his work in the summer, Alton was relieved to finally pay off Jake for what he owed him but now it seemed that Jake himself was getting caught up in the mystery of it all. It still hung in the back of Alton's mind that Spencer could have anything to do with what happened that summer but he spent most of his time trying to convince himself that she could be capable of such things and then what would he do if she were. All he had summed Spencer up to was just a spoiled rich kid, who had to be the best at everything she did just to please mommy and daddy, but he never would have pegged her for someone who could be so cruel to hurt Jenna then let Toby take the blame for it. Spotting Spencer out on the tennis court, finishing up her rounds, Alton took her alone time as a moment for them to talk.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here, this is your domain" Alton said surprising her

"Doing some more taxes, are we?" Spencer asked as she continued to put away her stuff

"Picked up my final check today. I'm expecting some good fun with this money" Alton smiled

"What? One more extra keg at a party, sponsored by Alton" Spencer laughed

"That's the plan. So I wanted to ask you something?" Alton asked her

"Okay, ask your question" Spencer said "I find that odd because you usually just ask anyway with or without permission" she said

"Yeah, well this is something that doesn't need our banter. Its something I need to be straight with you about or ask about in this case" Alton said as he looked around the court to make sure that they were alone

"All right, I hardly doubt our banter won't seep through but we can try" Spencer smiled

"I need you to tell me what happened four years ago, particularly in the summer?" Alton asked as Spencer just froze

"Lets see…I spent my summer listening to my sister bitch and moan about losing the love of her life, which turned my summer into hell. Why do you want to know?" Spencer asked

"What happened to Jenna?" Alton asked not buying her answer

"She got hurt, I don't know the details" Spencer said "I know as much as everyone else knows about what caused Jenna to go blind" she said

"Don't do that. Don't do that to me" Alton laughed in disbelief that she actually thought he'd buy the lies she was saying

"Do what? You want me to answer questions that clearly you don't want the answers to" Spencer replied

"Oh, I want the answer but I don't want the bs ones. Spencer I know you were there that night, arguing with Alison" Alton said

"And you know this how?" Spencer asked

"It shouldn't matter how I know, I want to know what you know" Alton said

"And I'm sorry I can't answer that for you. Is this about Toby? Is this about you getting some sort of closure for what happened?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, its about that…" Alton said before Spencer cut him off

"Well you won't get it by interrogating me" Spencer replied "I know you feel bad about what happened…" she said before he cut her off

"I killed him. I took the gun and shot him. I shot him because I was scared out of my mind about what he would have done to Luke and I, and for that time period after no part of me felt anything. I felt numb to it all because I always just chalked it up to me doing what I had to do to protect Luke and I, but he was my friend, Toby was my friend. It haunts me, whenever I see water rising in any form, I just feel like I'm back there again. Nothing makes sense, nothing is the same anymore, and Toby wasn't the same on that boat. So if your asking me if I want closure, yeah, I want it because I need to know that I didn't kill my best friend, but killed a person who was at their breaking point from all the crap they had to put up with" Alton said

"I'm sorry but I can't help you" Spencer said as her eyes became watery

"Spencer please" Alton asked her softly before he grabbed her waste with his hand to show comfort "I can protect you, I just need you to tell me the truth" he said softly to her

"I'm sorry" Spencer said overcome with emotion and guilt for how this was affecting him before she just couldn't take it anymore so she quickly walked away

Storming into the secluded girls locker room at the Country Club, Spencer angrily pulled at her clothes, throwing them down in frustration as they were her only source of venting. All she could think about was how Alton kept trying to get information out of her about what happened the night Jenna was hurt. Of course it wasn't lie, she was there that night but she feared how complicated it would be if he began to ask questions. She had to get the girls together and figure out who was feeding Alton this information, then go from there. Running her fingers through her hair looking on at the mess she created, she was quickly startled by an abrupt sound in the locker room. Scanning the locker room in hopes of seeing someone who had entered the room unannounced but was quickly pinned against the lockers. Getting over the forceful action she soon realized that it was Alton who had pinned her against the lockers, staring into his eyes she was unable to track what he was feeling at the moment but couldn't recognize anything that was going on inside his head.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked as she began to squirm

"I can help you" Alton grunted

"I don't need your help because I don't know anything" Spencer replied angrily

"If I find out that you were there…" Alton threatened before Spencer cut him off

"Your going to do what? What are you going to do to me?" Spencer asked him before a moment of silence came over. "Get off of me" she said pushing him off of her

"Fine, but I have to do something" Alton said nearly out of breath

"What?" Spencer asked him in frustration before he quickly captured her lips with his as he pinned her once again up against the lockers. Attacking her lips with every opportunity he got, Spencer tugged at his shirt forcefully so much so that he had to pull away to pull his shirt off. She then tugged at his pants as she quickly unzipped his zipper before he picked her up and pinned her against the locker as he skillfully slid her underwear down. Their physicality with each other only made things more intense but at the same time they both knew they wanted this for a while and as soon he entered her there was no going back between them.

* * *

Throwing his towel to the ground as he hunched over in exhaustion from a grueling practice. Most of the guys on the team never expected Lucas out there to begin with so the hazing was to be expected at first during practice but after a while it stopped. Running around like a chicken with his head cut off he couldn't tell if he was doing the right thing but the only signal that he had that he wasn't looking like a complete nerd was when he got the occasional clap from people on the sidelines. In the back of his head all he could think about was how he had to get home and check on his dad, it had been pretty rough for the past couple of nights but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Taking off his gear and tossing it to the ground just as Coach Gilroy was finishing up a meeting with one of the other players. Grabbing his back pack out of the locker as he prepared to get ready to leave.

"I want to talk to you" Coach Gilroy said before Lucas threw his back pack to the floor in frustration

"Why?" Lucas asked

"Because you've made the team" Coach Gilroy siad

"God, don't you understand. I don't want to be on the team!" Lucas said

"And why is that? You have something better going on?" Coach Gilroy asked

"Yes, its called the real world. I'm not a jock, I'm the geek and the geek doesn't end up on the football team" Lucas said

"Yeah, well the geek isn't a geek, he happens to be a damn good wide receiver" Coach Gilroy said

"This has got to be some sort of prank now, its like Alton screwed up and put me on the sign up sheet and now your taking the joke further. Wide receiver? Really? I'm not stupid" Lucas said

"No your just a pain in the ass" Coach Gilroy said

"Then kick me off the team then" Lucas pleaded "I'm only going to continue to be a pain in the ass, so end the pain and this joke" he said

"Practice is at 2:30" Coach Gilroy said as he turned to walk away but Lucas quickly rose from his seat on the bench to follow behind him

"I'm not showing up, so just kick me off the team" Lucas said

"Bring your playbook with you, we have a lot of stuff to cover before our first game" Coach Gilroy said as he continued to walk

"Your only going to embarrass yourself by putting me out there" Lucas said "Why are you doing this?" he then asked

"Because its time you stop viewing yourself as the outcast and finally realize that you have just enough to offer as the next popular jock. There's no one type of person who can be a football player, and the sooner you let that go then maybe you'll stop feeling like a social outcast and accept your role in high school hell and move on" Coach Gilroy told him "Bring lots of water" he told him before he went into his office and closed the door behind him so Lucas wouldn't come in

"Oh, that's just great! Great!" Lucas said in frustration

* * *

Pulling up in front of her house, Hanna and Emily quickly noticed Kate putting something in Lucas's mailbox. For a moment Hanna just sat in her seat looking over at Lucas's house trying to figure out what Kate was doing over at Lucas's house but it really didn't surprise her that Kate had all ready manage to learn where her ex lived. Emily unsure as to what she could say about the topic of Lucas just sat in silence while Hanna nearly strained her neck trying to watch every little thing Kate was doing. Deep down Emily knew that Hanna still loved Lucas and was trying to do what was best for everyone including Lucas, but she hated that she had to give up the one thing that made Hanna smile. Never had Emily seen the true blue Hanna like she was when she was Lucas, with Alison it all felt like they were trying to be what Alison wanted them to be but ever since Lucas came into Hanna's life it was like some burden had been lifted off her shoulder and she could breath, and so much of her wanted Hanna to have that feeling again.

"Thanks for the ride Em" Hanna said as she began to notice Emily's concerned look

"Maya told me she asked you a lot of questions about Lucas, I'm sorry about that" Emily said

"It's okay. I should get used to it, a lot of people are going to" Hanna shrugged

"I just…if I haven't said it all ready, thank you for doing what you did" Emily said

"I don't need thanks, I mean I appreciate it but I really…I can't hear another thank you right now because the more I think about the bigger picture, the more it makes me miss…I just can't deal with it, I know you appreciate it and that's all so no more thank you's" Hanna said "So I will see you tomorrow" she said

"Okay, well I'll be around" Emily smiled before Hanna quickly leaned over to give her a hug

"Thanks….for the ride" Hanna laughed weakly before she got out of the car. Standing for a moment watching Emily drive off, Hanna set her sights on Kate who was making her way across the street towards her with her usual chipper smile

"Hey Hanna" Kate greeted her

"What were you doing over at Lucas's house?" Hanna asked

"I just dropped off a little goody basket to thank him for saving us" Kate said "If it weren't for him, we'd still probably be…" she said before Hanna cut her off

"You got out, I was the one who damn near died. So you would have lived, not me" Hanna said "So he didn't save you" she concluded for her

"I was trying to be nice, I was doing a nice gesture" Kate said

"That's great and all but we've said our thank you's now we need to move on from it. Less in case your trying to get Lucas to notice you or something?" Hanna asked

"I'm not trying to do anything" Kate replied

"Good, because I all ready hate the fact that your even here, I don't want another reason to hate you" Hanna said before an awkward silence came between them

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" Kate asked trying to figure Hanna out

"You didn't do anything, he did" Hanna said looking over at her father walk hand in hand with his new wife Isabel "I want no part of his world, including you" she said before she turned to walk over to her house leaving Kate behind

* * *

Making their way down the hallway, Lucas and Alton enjoyed the freedom they had from the shackles that were their old status of outcasts. Doing their usual routine of talking with Reese, which included the ever so funny banter between Alton and Reese, it was finally nice to enjoy what life was like after accepting that he wasn't outcast anymore, that he actually belonged amongst his peers. It was still a surprise to him how far they each have come, no matter how status may have changed with the ladies, he was glad to still have his friends. For all the craziness that Alton brought to his life, he brought so much unexpectedness that he needed from time to time. Going into class, he spotted her sitting at their desk, taking a deep breath before he walked over towards her.

"Hey" Hanna said to Lucas as he took his seat

"Look, I'm not going to lie and pretend like I'm fine with this because I'm not, but I don't want this to be an issue every time I come in here. So lets make this work, lets find it within ourselves to be mature about this" Lucas told her

"What do you suggest?" Hanna asked

"A truce, at least for this class" Lucas replied

"Just for this class?" Hanna asked sadly hoping that he was on the road to forgiving her

"Yeah, just here" Lucas said "I'm not ready to forgive you for what you did, but I'm willing to stop punishing you for it" he said

"That means a lot to me, and hope that sometime in the near future we could be friends" Hanna said

"That's going to take some time, but I hope we could be that too" Lucas said before the final bell rang


	4. Things We Miss

**Chapter Four- Things We Miss**

**The stadium roared with cheers of excitement and anticipation mostly for the other team, but the little fans that they did have were loud enough for them to hear. Kneeled down amongst the rest of his teammates as they all mapped out what needed to be done in order for them to accomplish a win while all Lucas could think about was how he was going to survive this game as the starting wide receiver. Most people were still in shock that he was even on a team, but the shock was going to come to see him actually be a starter amongst the rest of the very jocks that picked on him. Coach Gilroy slowly made his way out of his office building up the momentum of the stirring emotion in the locker room. Standing in the middle of the circle that was formed with all his players surrounding him, Coach Gilroy surveyed each and every one of them as if he were looking for a certain something in their eyes before he would address them.**

"**I don't need to say much because you know what I'm going to say. I don't need to tell you what we need to do because you know what we need to do. I don't have to say what this means to us because you know what this means to us. I don't want to remind you of how much work you've put in because you know how much work you've put in. So what I will say is that leave it all out there, don't for one second step in this room feeling like you had just a little bit left in you, because then I'll know there was nothing I could say. Let's go out there and get us a victory men!" Coach Gilroy spoke as they all got riled up while all Lucas could do was look on confused as he just went through with the motions following them out of the locker room and into the tunnel**

"**Hey, where's your head at?" Sean asked Lucas as he pulled him off to the side, with him being the quarterback it still was a little awkward for Lucas**

"**In the game?" Lucas replied unsure if it was the right answer**

"**Yeah, okay" Sean laughed "This is your first game, so don't think you have to impress anyone on the team. Just play your game" he told him**

"**Okay" Lucas replied**

"**And if that doesn't work, just go deep" Sean laughed before he ran off with the rest of the team **

"**And this all still doesn't make sense" Lucas said to himself as he put his helmet on and ran out onto the field**

**Spotting Lucas on the field as he lined up for the next play a part of Alton felt proud to finally have a friend who was on the football team. He knew that Lucas dreaded going to practice and was always tired the next day from supposedly having a long night of studying, but deep down his friend was appreciative, that's all he kept telling himself as he watched his friend proudly. Amongst the sea of his classmates that hoped for a winning season, Alton truly felt like they belonged and it was all thanks to Lucas. Forgetting the real reason as to why he was here, he quickly put the phone back up to his ear.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Hanna asked **

"**Oh, sorry. Lucas is now running" Alton told her**

"**Of course he'd be running, he's a wide receiver. How is playing? Is he good or bad? Does he suck?" Hanna asked nervously "Of course he doesn't suck because then he wouldn't be on the team" she said to herself**

"**Uh, have you seen our football team. They collectively suck, I don't think adding one more crappy person is going to make them stand out any worse than they do" Alton replied**

"**Alton? Focus!" Hanna yelled at him as she instantly overhead an array of cheering "What was that? Did he score?" she asked quickly**

"**Uh….he caught a ball, Luke caught a ball" Alton said excitedly as Hanna began to cheer along with him**

"**How many yards was it?" Hanna then asked**

"**It was far" Alton replied hoping that she'd accept that answer**

"**It was far? How many yards Al?" Hanna asked**

"**It was like two stick thingies" Alton said**

"**Oh. My. God. You don't know football!" Hanna yelled in realization **

"**I know computers, gaming, porn, not football" Alton replied**

"**When were you planning on telling me this, the main reason why your there is to tell me how he is doing" Hanna said**

"**Because I liked how you believed in me, it made me feel special" Alton said **

"**Okay, just tell me when he gets a touchdown….when he gets into the big rectangle area" Hanna told him**

"**Thank you for the description, it helps" Alton replied as he looked on at the new girl Kate cheer Lucas on "Lucas does appear to all ready have a fan" he told Hanna**

"**If he's that good and give our school a chance of winning, he might have a fan club" Hanna replied**

"**No, I think this is of the female persuasion. That new girl Kate is cheering a bit louder than others" Alton told her**

"**That bitch" Hanna said to herself**

"**So I take it you know of her?" Alton asked**

"**Know of her, that's the unwanted family member or a sperm that should have been a germ" Hanna said**

"**Hostility much?" Alton laughed "Wait, wasn't that the girl you got in a car accident with?" he asked**

"**Al, she's my step sister" Hanna replied as she heard another loud roar of cheering "She's desperate. Was that her?" she asked**

"**No, Luke scored a touchdown. Wow! Luke scored a touchdown" Alton said slowly beginning to understand the magnitude of the situation**

"**Luke scored a touchdown and my step sister is trying to get with my ex-boyfriend. Somehow this still doesn't make sense" Hanna said **

"**Nothing ever does in Rosewood, nothing ever does" Alton said**

**

* * *

**

**Feeling like every part of his body was beyond sore, Lucas did his best to hold it together while the team gathered in the locker room for the end of the game speech by Coach. Once everyone had filed out of the locker room he waited behind so that he could walk by himself down the tunnel. Walking was what he had hoped to do but he found himself limping more than anything as he progressed further down the tunnel to find a familiar face waiting for him. A slight grin came to his face as he had grown to miss seeing his mentors face since the last he had seen of him was when he was leaving for home.**

"**So it's true. My protégé is a football player" Mr. Smith laughed "Very nice out there" he said**

"**Yeah, and my body is paying the price for it in the end. So are you back for good now?" Lucas asked as he limped over to rest against the rail**

"**I'm back for the year until next summer that is. Are you enjoying Coach Gilroy?" Mr. Smith asked**

"**I enjoy him about as much as I enjoy a trip to the dentist" Lucas replied "He rides my ass at practice" he said**

"**I told him not to ride you to hard because you're a rookie" Mr. Smith laughed as Lucas looked at him confusedly**

"**Wait, what?" Lucas asked "You talked to him about me?" he asked**

"**Luke, you needed physical education credits and you wouldn't have made enough credits to graduate. Football happens to get one extra credit that would put you at the max for credits, and I also remembered that dumb prank that Alton did so it fit" Mr. Smith said "The twist about all of this is that your actually pretty damn good at football" he said**

"**Do you know how brutal Gilroy is?" Lucas asked**

"**He's brutal but he's a damn good coach. You can't spend your senior year in the shadows, besides I thought you wanted to live it up this year" Mr. Smith said**

"**Yeah, but the key word would have been live, I feel like crap right now" Lucas said**

"**And you'll survive. Point is that you want to enjoy high school, there is no better way then through the eyes of a football player. Just because Hanna and you didn't work out doesn't mean you have to fade away from what you wanted to begin with" Mr. Smith said **

"**What I wanted was…I don't have anymore, and believe me I have come to terms with it and have even gone on civil terms, but I don't need to be a football player in order to enjoy my last days" Lucas said **

"**That's great, but you'll still be playing tomorrow. Luke, you were freakishly good out there. You scored two touchdowns, you look like you belong in the NFL, your that damn good" Mr. Smith declared "Tell me you didn't enjoy that moment? The moment were people were cheering for you" he said**

"**My parents need me at home, I'm not here to entertain people. I'm here to take care of my family" Lucas**

"**And you will but remember your still a teenager at the end of the day. I get that you want to help your family, but I'm just here to remind you that your still a teen in all of this" Mr. Smith said "Never forget that" he said**

"**If football gets in the way of my family, I'm choosing my family every time" Lucas told him**

"**I would expect you to" Mr. Smith replied**

**

* * *

**

**Looking down at the piece of paper, Alton checked the address again and again to make sure that he had the right address. It had been a while since they had talked but he knew he couldn't avoid her much longer but he knew he couldn't protect her if he didn't know the whole truth. Jake was digging more and more into the events of last three years, and he wasn't sure what he would find but he knew that whatever comes up that he needed to be sure about her. The door quickly opened leaving him surprised as he stood there nervously. Alton had always know that the Hastings were a well known family but he had only witnessed a bit of the magnitude when at the retreat they had gone to during the summer. He was lead back towards the tennis court where she was practicing. Catching a break from her instructor she was surprised to see him waiting for her.**

"**What are you doing here?" Spencer asked him after she got a quick swallow of water**

"**I missed our usual banter, and I figured we should talk" Alton said**

"**I'm not quite sure I want to talk with you. Let's keep it light" Spencer said**

"**Keep it light? We need to talk Spencer" Alton said**

"**About what?" Spencer asked**

"**Oh, you think I wanted to talk about…I wanted to talk about that summer" Alton said**

"**Then we really don't need to talk because I told you everything" Spencer said**

"**Hastings why won't you let me protect you?" Alton asked**

"**You protect me? That's a joke. Alton I don't need protection" Spencer said**

"**So this is nothing to you, it's just whatever?" Alton asked**

"**Look I care about what you feel but there is nothing I can do for you" Spencer said**

"**Maybe so. The one thing I hate the most about you is that you can't seem to shed the damn walls you put up, especially when the only thing that people are trying to do is be there for you" Alton said**

"**You don't know me Alton! You have no clue about who I am and whatever banter we have, you know nothing about me" Spencer yelled at him**

"**Your right. Your really right about that, I know nothing about you" Alton said before he stormed off leaving her to watch him. Unable to take the sight any longer Spencer sifted through her gym bag to pull out her cell phone to dial a familiar number**

"**We need to talk tomorrow" Spencer said demandingly **

**

* * *

**

**He barely had enough energy to stay awake during class due to how late he had to stay up helping his mother out with the chores since his dad had gone in hibernation in his room. Everything seemed to come down him all at once when he woke up that morning from the game he played in last night to staying up late. All he heard were cheers and praises for his performance in the game last night, and he had to admit that it did lift him up but it still didn't change the fact that he felt like he could drop at any second. The teacher went on and on about the English lesson trying to make it relatable to the class, which he found ridiculous because at the end of the day, English was always just going to remain English as in verb or noun. Looking over at the barely woke Lucas, Hanna worried for him because it was unlike him to be so disinterested in class seeing as he was always eager when it came to school, but then again she knew that he was beyond smart and he could probably learn this stuff in a matter of minutes on his own. **

"**So with further notice, today's lesson is hereby done with, but I do have an interesting twist for today" The teacher said as the class groaned at the though of what this twist was going to be "We will be having an assignment that incorporates relatable literature that evokes emotion. So look to your neighbor beside you and plan out when you can get together because that will be your partner. The assignment will be due in two days, so get together and plan out a session to bang out the assignment because I will be grading these heavily off the material we've discussed in class" the teacher said before Hanna quickly looked over at Lucas to see that he was wide awake for that bit of information as they were dismissed from class. **

"**So how are we gonna do this?" Hanna asked as they both rose from their seats and began to walk out of the classroom**

"**I'm not even sure I was wide awake for that" Lucas said as he rubbed his eyes**

"**Late night after the game last night?" Hanna asked**

"**Something like that. I can just take care of the assignment, you don't have to worry about it" Lucas told her**

"**Yeah, its not going to work like that" Hanna replied**

"**And how is it going to be?" Lucas sighed as he leaned against his locker**

"**Look I know that you don't want to be around me and I fully intend to give you that space, but we have to work on this together because the teacher is going to know your work from mine" Hanna said making Lucas hate the fact that she was right**

"**Ugh…your right. Well I have a little bit of time tonight" Lucas said **

"**Do you want to meet at the café?" Hanna asked**

"**Yeah, we can do that" Lucas replied as Alton slowly creeped down the hallway, thrilled to see the two of them together again**

"**Are you sure your okay?" Hanna asked observing more of his behavior **

"**Yeah, I'm fine" Lucas sighed as Alton quickly put his arms around the two of them to pull them into a hug**

"**I'm so happy we're talking again" Alton replied happily**

"**Your squishing me" Hanna complained as Alton held on a little bit longer before he finally let go**

"**So what brings you two together?" Alton asked **

"**We have an assignment together, don't get your hopes up" Lucas replied lazily**

"**An assignment is a good starting point to rekindle the love that was once there and just vanished out of nowhere" Alton said as Lucas and Hanna looked at each other awkwardly**

"**I should go. I'll see you tonight" Hanna said before she walked away**

"**This is great, putting the group back together and all" Alton said**

"**We're not getting back together in any form….we're just working together on an assignment, that's it" Lucas replied**

"**Yeah, well I think need to kick out a member" Alton shrugged**

"**Who?" Lucas asked**

"**Spencer Hastings. Its official now and forever, she is a bitch" Alton declared**

"**And what constitutes her as a bitch?" Lucas asked**

"**She's just so damn difficult" Alton replied**

"**Well I thought you liked that she was so difficult, it was a turn on" Lucas said**

"**New things have changed that perspective, but I've cleansed by blurred vision and I'm not holding back anymore" Alton said**

"**Okay, I'll pretend to understand what your saying" Lucas replied**

**

* * *

**

**It was late last night when Spencer had sent out a panic text to the girls wanting to meet up the next day, so with diligence they all set aside time to meet up for what was sure to be something A involved and at this point they were all nervous to see what new information A dug up on one of them. Avoiding her father's calls, Hanna was glad that Spencer wanted to meet up so that would place her outside of her house so that it was harder for her dad to track her down so that they could hang out. It had taken some time for her to adjust to her father but now all Hanna wanted to do was just avoid him as much as possible because it was like he wanted to make up for every little crime he committed and she just didn't have the time or want to repair the already damaged relationship.**

"**What took you so long?" Spencer asked**

"**Avoiding my dad, its actual hard work. So what's up? What did we need to talk about?" Hanna asked as she took a seat next to Emily on the park bench**

"**Alton" Spencer declared**

"**You woke me up in the middle of the night with your multiple texts because of Alton?" Aria asked "You've got to be kidding me" she said**

"**You two should just get it over with and tell each other how you feel instead of denying it and the banter that's becoming transparent" Emily said**

"**Guys focus! I didn't call you out here for personal reasons, I called you out because Alton is looking in to what happened that summer, and he's uncovered the fact that I was there" Spencer said**

"**When did he start doing this?" Hanna asked**

"**I don't know, maybe when Lucas left" Emily replied "What motivated him to just pick that summer though?" she asked**

"**Because he feels guilty about killing Toby and he feels like bringing justice to him will make things better" Spencer said**

"**So what do we do?" Aria asked "I mean if he put Spencer at the scene then I'm sure we all won't be too far behind" she said**

"**So I guess the plan is to convince Alton to give up the search" Hanna concluded**

"**What made him spring this news on you?" Aria asked**

"**He confronted me about it because he's been working with this guy" Spencer replied "Things got a little heated" she said**

"**Heated? You two heated that should have been fun to watch" Hanna laughed**

"**No, it really wasn't. It was a mistake" Spencer sighed annoyed with what took place between them**

"**A mistake? With the argument or with…" Emily asked her**

"**Wait, wait a minute" Hanna said as she began to read Hanna's nervousness "You two hooked up" she declared**

"**We're not discussing this" Spencer replied **

"**You had sex with Alton?" Aria laughed hysterically**

"**Was it good?" Emily asked**

"**Oh, God. Before we even manage to stop the perv we have to know if his research has paid off" Hanna said**

"**No, you really don't need to know" Spencer replied**

"**You had sex with Alton" Emily said in disbelief still "How did it even get to sex?" she asked**

"**I don't know. We were arguing and I stormed off into the locker room. I was still upset then next thing I know he comes into the locker room and we argue some more then he kisses me and then we…you know" Spencer said**

"**Locker room sex, that sounds hot. Way to go Alton" Hanna smiled at the thought of the boldness he took when it came to Spencer**

"**Was he good?" Aria asked**

"**Does that really matter?" Spencer asked**

"**Yes" Hanna, EmilY, and Aria all replied**

"**We're not talking about this. Let's just fix the problem and be done with this and him" Spencer replied as the girls just looked on at her with confusion "Are we in agreement?" she asked politely**

"**Yeah, sure" Aria replied**

"**Yes" Emily said**

"**Hanna, how about you?" Spencer asked**

"**I still can't believe you boned Alton" Hanna replied as Spencer quickly grabbed her stuff and stormed off**

"**It was good" Aria said as she watched Spencer storm off**

"**How can you tell?" Emily asked**

"**Because if it was bad then she would have then she would have said so, but it was good and that's why she wants to conceal that little detail" Hanna told Emily**

"**To good sex" Aria praised**

"**To good sex" Hanna and Emily agreed**

"**We're so like a high school version of sex in the….town or whatever" Hanna said as the girls just laughed**

**

* * *

**

**Rushing through his house after coming in late from football practice, Lucas had realized that he had scheduled to meet up with Hanna at the café. As soon as he got out of practice he had every intention of rushing to change clothes then check on the home front but little did he know that his father's hibernation had ended that day as well. When he had came into the house he could see his father passed out on the floor in the living room with beer cans surrounding him like he was in a sea of beer cans it seemed, there was no way his mother could see him like this, so doing the best he could Lucas managed to get his father upstairs and washed up so when his mother did get home she would just think he had yet another crappy day. Losing track of time he had realized that he was about an hour late from the allotted time he was suppose to meet Hanna. Grabbing his phone to see that Hanna had called, Lucas opened the door only to find Kate preparing to knock on the door but surprised to see him instead.**

"**Kate, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked**

"**I wanted to apologize about what I said the last time we spoke. I'm new here and I don't quite know the circumstances" Kate apologized as she began to babble **

"**That's fine, I really never even thought about it" Lucas said hurriedly**

"**Good, good. You looked good last night" Kate said not realizing how awkward that sounded after she had said it "Oh, I really wish I could take that back" she squirmed**

"**No, I get what you mean and thank you" Lucas replied as he searched through his pockets for his keys**

"**Are you going somewhere?" Kate asked**

"**I have to meet Hanna" Lucas said **

"**Right, because you two are…what exactly are you two?" Kate asked throwing Lucas off by the question**

"**Huh? We're broken up and why?" Lucas asked **

"**I just…I get this vibe from her and I'm sort of getting it from you" Kate said**

"**It ended badly, I still care about her but I don't want to be with her so is that the vibe you pick up on?" Lucas asked**

"**Yeah, something like that" Kate replied**

"**Look I would love to chat further but I really need to meet up with Hanna before she thinks I blew her off" Lucas said**

"**Do you mean that? Talk further?" Kate asked "I know I sound crazy and a little stalkerish but you seem to be the only person who will actually talk to me and give me crap when I say something stupid, and I..I" she said trying to find the words**

"**Yes, I mean it" Lucas replied as she rushed over towards his car to open the door**

"**Just what exactly are you saying?" Kate asked nervously**

"**Let's talk further" Lucas smiled before he got in his car and quickly backed out of his driveway**

**

* * *

**

**Giving up all hope that Lucas was going to show up, Hanna quickly grabbed her stuff and was more than ready to leave until she saw Alton walk in with some guy. A part of her didn't care what he was up to but she couldn't help but remember what Spencer had told them and all the ramifications it could have if A caught wind of the fact that someone was onto the trail of what happened that summer as well. There was a small part of her that wanted Alton to figure it out because then maybe she could be free from this hell and she could work on getting Lucas back instead of just hoping that he didn't hate her or could look her like he used to, but those days were gone and she knew it. Catching Alton in a free moment while the guy went to go order himself a drink she wasted no time in getting to him.**

"**We need to talk" Hanna said taking the guys seat**

"**Hey Hanna" Alton said strangely by her sudden appearance "What are you doing here?" he asked**

"**Why didn't you tell me you were looking into what happened to Toby?" Hanna asked**

"**Uh…I see Spencer wasted no time in telling you" Alton laughed to himself**

"**We're best friends, of course she would" Hanna replied "What are you trying to accomplish with this?" she asked**

"**I'm just trying to get answers" Alton replied**

"**Look I get that but I don't want you to cause an uproar over a touchy subject in this town, you saw how it was at the funeral" Hanna said**

"**He was my friend, don't you think he deserves justice as well?" Alton asked**

"**Yeah, he does but are you doing this for him or for you?" Hanna asked "Justice is one thing but avoidance is another thing" she said**

"**What's that suppose to mean?" Alton asked**

"**Have you talked to anyone about the shooting?" Hanna asked**

"**That's a low blow" Alton replied**

"**How is it a low blow? Its an issue you've clearly been struggling with because you were the one who killed Toby, albeit that Toby wasn't in the right state of mind but you still pulled the trigger" Hanna said "Have you dealt with that or are you still avoiding it?" she asked**

"**Look I'm trying to make sense of what happened that day and what caused him to act that way but the only info I have is that Spencer and Alison were arguing at the site of Jenna's accident" Alton said "I just want to know why?" he said**

"**Girls argue all the time over dumb things, and Spencer is a softy when it comes to people even though she tries to hide it. She felt bad for what happened to Jenna" Hanna said**

"**So you saw her that night?" Alton asked**

"**Word gets around quick in this town, but I know Spencer" Hanna said**

"**I'm not trying to hurt Spencer, in fact I wish she would just be honest with me so we could address this" Alton said**

"**Together?" Hanna asked "Was that what you were going to conclude with?" she asked**

"**She could have very well been arguing with Alison about lipstick at a dumb place, but there was a huge effort made in the fact to cover up the fact that Spencer was there" Alton said**

"**Her mom is the District Attorney, I'm sure it won't look good if the District Attorney's daughter was at the scene of a tragedy" Hanna said**

"**That's not good enough for me" Alton replied "But I guess my next question is, why do you care so much?" he asked**

"**Because I just want to make sure your going after Spencer for the right reason and not some lover scorned type of scenario" Hanna said**

"**I see, so you think that I would intentionally dredge up memories of her dead best friend because we clearly aren't all lovey dovey after our sexual encounter?" Alton asked "Wow, I always knew you saw me as some loser but I just thought it was in a joke way, but you honestly see me as that" he said**

"**Alton I don't think you're a loser" Hanna said just as the guy returned back to the table to stumble upon a disagreement between the two**

"**Do you want to meet up another time? I see your busy" The guy said**

"**No, we're good. Hanna was just leaving us losers" Alton said staring at Hanna**

"**Al" Hanna replied**

"**I really don't even want to talk anymore" Alton said as all Hanna could do was oblige his wish before she quickly got up from her seat to flee from the café**

"**What was that all about?" The guy asked**

"**That was nothing" Alton quickly brushed off "So your helping Jake out?" he asked**

"**Yeah, he says your paying him pretty good money so we split his cut some times, but I'm pretty familiar with everything" The guy said**

"**That's great. There's been a recent development that I want to address on account of Spencer Hastings" Alton said**

"**That had a lot of red tape around that one, imagine the District Attorney's daughter being at the scene when everything went down with Jenna" The guy said**

"**That's the thing, I don't want to imagine what happened. I want to get to reality but involving someone else" Alton said**

"**What do you mean?" The guy asked**

"**I don't want you to look into Spencer. Everything strictly stays to Toby and Alison, no one else" Alton said**

"**She could possibly be a suspect" The guy said "She could know what your trying to figure out" he said**

"**I know that but I don't want to find out through digging through police records and medical records or any record that the public doesn't have access to. I want to wait until she comes to me" Alton said**

"**Basically let her off like the cops did" The guy said**

"**Look I pay good for all this digging and red taping, which means I get to dictate what I purchase and in this product I don't want Hastings near it. I'll handle her on my own time, but she's to be left alone" Alton said**

**

* * *

**

**It had finally turned to night in Rosewood which made Hanna even more pressed to get home but it became more of an obstacle as she had to pull over to check a flat tire. That was all she needed, another car problem, it plagued her every time she drove that she could potentially have another accident but she thought she'd feel at ease driving her mother's car as opposed to her father's. Realizing that it was indeed a flat tire she wasted no time in calling a repair truck out as she reached inside to grab her cell phone. Torn from her task at hand she spotted a swerving vehicle from behind her, stepping back in fear that the vehicle would hit her due to its lack of control all she could do was hope that nothing else bad would happen to her because it was all ready imbedded her mind that she had bad luck on the roads at night. The vehicle continue to swerve as it passed her but it wouldn't travel much distance as the driver lost all control of the car and slammed into a tree. Looking on at the car she began to feel like there was a familiarity to the vehicle but she couldn't be sure in the night. Rushing over to give assistance to the vehicle, Hanna began to observe who was in the car to see that only person was in the car but it was who was in the car that alarmed her the most.**

"**Oh my God, Mr. Gottesman are you okay?" Hanna asked as she pried at the door to get it open and with a few pushes she managed to do so**

"**My head. It's ringing" Mr. Gottesman complained as he tended to his head while falling out of the vehicle with no sense of control like his driving**

"**It's going to be okay, I'll call for help" Hanna said as he lay on the ground holding his hand **

"**No! don't" Mr. Gottesman groaned in pain**

"**You hurt, I should call like an ambulance or something" Hanna said**

"**I'm good, just…just call Luke" Mr. Gottesman said in between coughs as his odor began to arise between the two. Looking on at the man, Hanna tried to tend to him as best as she could trying to figure out why he protested his need for help but getting a quick glance into the car she quickly learned as to why he protested the idea of an ambulance to come when she spotted beer cans all in the passenger seat and some in the back as well**

"**You've been drinking" Hanna said softly to herself before she kneeled down to check on him "Just lay right here, don't move too much. I'm going to call Luke" she told him**

"**Okay" Mr. Gottesman barely said clearly enough for her to understand before she stepped away to dial Lucas's phone number. It took a few rings before Lucas finally answered his phone**

"**I know, I know. I just pulled into the parking lot" Lucas said hurriedly**

"**You need to come meet me on highway five" Hanna said**

"**Why highway five?" Lucas asked "Hanna I don't have time for this, I have a lot of crap to do tonight" he said**

"**It's your dad. He got into a car accident" Hanna said as it sent a wave of shock over Lucas to hear those words**

"**I'll be right there" Lucas said before he quickly hung up the phone and swiftly out of the driveway**


	5. I Ain't Thinkin' Bout Love

AUTHORS NOTE: Enjoy :)

Chapter Five- I Ain't Thinkin' Bout Love

She had almost felt like a stalker the way she had zoned in on his room let alone his house in general. It had been a week since she had found his father passed out drunk on the side of the road. That evening she hadn't asked Lucas much but just wanted to help him out of a situation that seemed to be routine to him. Never had she seen his father so messed up, she had almost thought he was the perfect father from what she knew. All week long she had seen Lucas do the regular chores around the house, even some that she had always seen do on the weekends while Lucas's mom she mostly was in and out like she was working late hour shifts or something. Whatever was going on, Hanna knew something was up and she had hoped that Lucas would come to her. Unable to take the wondering from a far, Hanna saw her opportunity when Lucas had come out with the trash and in an instant she found herself racing down the stairway and out of the house. Making sure she didn't seem to desperate as she crossed the street, Hanna groomed herself a bit before Lucas finally looked towards her.

"Hey" Hanna said as he put the trash in the trash can

"Hey" Lucas replied tiredly

"I finished up my part of the project, I figured since we got an extension that I should take the bull by the horns" Hanna laughed nervously

"Thanks. I appreciate that" Lucas thanked her

"How is your dad doing?" Hanna then asked him hoping that it didn't come across as pushy before Lucas let out a sigh

"I knew there was another reason why you decided to grab the bulls by the horn….he's fine, my dad is okay. The other night he just got caught up and had too many" Lucas said

"I figured because your dad isn't like that" Hanna said

"Like what?" Lucas quickly asked defensively

"I just knew that he wouldn't get out of control with his drinking. My mom has been known to go too far with wine so its…" Hanna said just as Kate had made her way over to join them. Looking over at the eager girl, Hanna felt as annoyed that she couldn't escape the girl.

"Hey guys" Kate smiled "I'm sorry to interrupt but Lucas your magazine was accidentally sent over to my house" she said handing over Lucas's favorite magazine subscription "Young Inventors".

"It just magically showed up at your house? That sounds coincidental" Hanna said under her breath as Lucas looked on at the magazine.

"Thanks" Lucas smiled weakly at Kate "I have to finish up our project. I'll let you know when I'm done" he said as he backed away from the girls

"Just e-mail to me" Hanna said before Lucas gave her a nod then turned to head back inside. "Really? Could you be any more pathetic" she said turning her attention to Kate.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked

"That's the oldest trick in the book, grab a guys mail and pretend it was sent to you" Hanna said as she began to walk back towards her house with Kate following behind her

"Do you hate me? I mean because its getting hard to tell" Kate asked

"I don't hate you. I just don't have time to be your friend nor your family" Hanna said

"Okay so we're not friends or family. So then Lucas is fair game then, since we have no loyalty to each other" Kate said before Hanna quickly turned around to face her

"Look, I'm going to explain this one time and only one time to you. Lucas is not fair game nor will he ever be when it comes to you. At the moment Lucas and I are….I'm not quite sure but that's none of your business. Stay the hell away from my friends and me, then maybe just maybe I might like you" Hanna said before she quickly walked away leaving Kate to stand in confusion

* * *

Grabbing his usual cup of coffee down at the café , Alton tiredly put his sugar and cream in before making his way back over to the table to look over stuff that Jake had sent to him through PDF files. Skimming through the pages and pages of useless information, Alton felt a wave of boredom come over him as he rested his head on the table. Coming into the café to pick up her order, Spencer quickly became annoyed to see that Alton was there but even more so at the fact that he was researching what happened so out in the public as if it were a free for all. Glancing up out of sheer curiousness, Alton nearly cursed at himself for making direct eye contact with Spencer. Trying to avoid the fact that they were staring at each other, Spencer did all she could to act normal but it was no use because Alton had gotten under her skin in more ways than one. With much hesitation she made her way over towards him.

"Aw, exactly what I didn't ask for. To what do I owe this disturbance?" Alton asked

"If I ask would you tell me the truth?" Spencer quickly asked

"I try to be brutally honest, hence the sheer honesty in me" Alton replied

"I need you to stop this. Your only going to open up a can of worms that doesn't need to be opened" Spencer said "So for your sake and for the sake of me not having to deal with you in this wannabe detective mode, drop this" she said

"Then you tell me, why were you there that night? I can stop this if I wasn't so damn worried about you" Alton said "What is your involvement in all of this?" he asked

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself" Spencer replied before Alton quickly rose to his feet so that the two of them were mere inches away from each other.

"You see, I've tried. I've tried over and over to not care about you, but I've got this stupid voice in my head saying that your in knee deep worth of crap and you don't know how to get out of it" Alton said

"You must be delusional" Spencer laughed "You think just because we…you know. That you've somehow got insight into all things me" she said

"Stop. Just stop. The cruel to be kind act is old and annoying because no matter what you say about our perverse sexual rendezvous, I'm still going to ask the same questions that will lead me back to you" Alton said "You have until tomorrow to tell me or all bets are off" he said before he grabbed his cup and made his way over to the counter. Enraged with Alton's stubborn behavior Spencer was more than ready to storm off until she saw that his cell phone was vibrating. Glancing over at Alton she saw that he was still angered and preoccupied with their heated exchange, which gave her enough time to glance down at the caller identification along with the handy pictures that came along with the call she began to realize that she remembered seeing Alton with this guy, so before she could even think she had grabbed his phone and quickly highlighted the number and put it in text form to text herself.

* * *

Running over to the fountain, Lucas was glad to finally see water once Coach Gilroy had released them from practice. Football didn't rank high on list of important things but for the past couple of days he had found it rewarding to just release frustration out on a teammate rather than keeping it all pint up within himself. Lucas's father had been an up and down rollercoaster since that evening to where one day he would seem like he was finally dealing then the next he'd be so drunk that he would stash his father away in the den and tell his mother that he was so whiped out from doing job applications. Coming up for air, Lucas was caught off guard to see Sean standing behind him.

"Good practice out there" Sean told him before he walked past him to get a sip of water before turning back towards him. "You had a little fight in you" he said

"Yeah, its called the opposing side" Lucas shrugged

"And your still testy. Any chance of us actually being friends seeing as we are teammates?" Sean asked

"You don't like me and I can barely stand you outside of the uniforms, why mesh the two because we play together?" Lucas asked

"Because eventually what makes us different is going to fade away because of the uniforms" Sean said before he glanced over to see a brunette walking towards them "Like a friend would tell you that this girl coming towards us is definitely looking to talk to you" he said before he slowly walked away. Turning to see the girl, Lucas immediately smiled once he realized who it was.

"Winthrop must be sick of you" Lucas laughed as the girl quickly ran in to his arms for a hug "What are you doing here Beth?" he asked as he let go of his embrace on her.

"I've been on break and I'm leaving for Venice next week so I thought I would hang out with Uncle because he knows all things Venice" Beth told him as he began to observes the football attire he was wearing "And I guess what he's mentioned about the football is true" she smiled

"Because he set it up" Lucas replied "It's great to see you" he smiled happily

"So great that you would take a girl out on the town tomorrow night, that is if your not busy being a boyfriend and all?" Beth asked

"You don't have to worry about that because I'm not a boyfriend. Hanna and I broke up" Lucas said "So the advances you love to make are not so forward anymore" he said

"Advances, huh? Who says I was making an advance…your pretty full of yourself these days" Beth laughed

"I know you" Lucas smiled as Beth moved in closer towards him

"You think you do, but yeah…maybe I do want to make an advance at you but it wouldn't be with words" Beth replied "Pick me up at six" she said before she walked away as all Lucas could do was look on at the girl

* * *

Pulling up in front of her house, Hanna was glad the day was finally over and that she could relax with her Sex and the City marathon she had waiting for her. Giving Emily a final look of desperation, Hanna gave her friend a quick hug before she stepped out of the car. Watching Emily pull off the realization began to hit Hanna that her social life had slowly but sure drove off just like Emily had, she remembered when Friday night use to be the night to let loose but now it was the night to sleep and recover from a weeks worth of tiredness. On her way towards the door Hanna was caught off guard to hear Lucas's mom groaning in pain on the floor. Quickly running over to check on her, Hanna quickly noticed that she was holding her ankle. Kneeling down beside her Hanna felt as if she was always in rescue mode and needed to be ready at all times.

"Are you all right?" Hanna asked

"Yeah, I just got careless and missed a step" Lucas's mom winced in pain as Hanna tended to her ankle

"Can you stand on it?" Hanna asked as Lucas's mom just nodded "Let's get you up" she said as she slowly helped the woman get up

"Aw" Lucas's mom groaned in pain

"It's just a sprain, I think. I never really paid attention in health class or whatever class that taught all of the bone stuff" Hanna said making Lucas's mother laugh as they made their way into the house. Placing her down on the sofa, Hanna immediately put her injured foot up so that she could rest it while she made her way into the kitchen to grab some ice. "This should help a little" she said placing the ice on her ankle

"Thank you. I shouldn't have been such a klutz, that's what happens when you have a million things on your mind" Lucas's mom said

"Believe me, I know what your talking about" Hanna said before Lucas's father stumbled into the living room.

"Did you get me what I asked for?" Lucas's father asked in a drunken tone as Lucas's mother tensed up at the site of him

"I hurt my ankle" Lucas's mother said as she sat up on the sofa.

"Uh…hi, " Hanna greeted him like she always had whenever she came over for their family nights.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Lucas's father asked annoyed

"Did you not hear what I said? I hurt my ankle, do you even care?" Lucas's mother asked him

"Don't start with me" Lucas's father said rubbing his head in frustration "Don't fucking start with me" he said immediately beginning to trash the house in a complete rage. Unsure as to what she should do, Hanna quickly covered Lucas's mother so that her injury wouldn't be effected. "I'm so fucking tired of you not doing as I ask. I'm the man in this house and you will do as I say…you think that just because you're the only one bringing in money that you get to make all the decisions" he continued to yell in anger before Lucas quickly ran in.

"Dad?" Lucas said in concern as he saw the damage that his father was causing before he immediately reacted by trying to wrap his father up

"Luke be careful" Hanna said as his mother began to cling to her in fear

"Call the police. Call the police" Lucas's mother cried out to Hanna

"Don't! he's just upset" Lucas yelled out as he struggled with his father

"You'd do that to me bitch! You'd do that to me after everything we've been through" Lucas's father yelled

"Call!" Lucas mother's cried out as Hanna began to become confused as to what she should do.

"Hanna don't call, everything is fine" Lucas told her as he was beginning to wear his father down

"This is my house you ungrateful bitch!" Lucas's father yelled before Lucas finally got a good punch on him that knocked him out coldly on the floor.

"Is he okay?" Hanna asked as she heard an abrupt end to his father's tirade

"He's fine" Lucas said kneeling down to check and see that he was still breathing before coming over towards his mother. "What happened?" he asked his sobbing mother before looking over at Hanna for answers

"She sprained her ankle on the doorstep. It wasn't because of your dad" Hanna said

"I can't do this. I can't do this anymore" Lucas's mother cried "I love him, but I can't live like this" she continued to cry

"Mom you know how he gets. This is not him…it's the alcohol remember" Lucas told his mother as if it were a rehearsed line that they had gotten use to hearing

"But this is the routine. Tomorrow it will be all the same" Lucas's mother cried to him "Call your grandmother and set something up for us, we can't stay here" she said

"No, we're not just going to leave him like this" Lucas refused

"And we're not going to live like this" Lucas's mother replied before a moment of heavy silence came over them. Glancing over at Hanna, Lucas felt more vulnerable than anything now that she knew his secret.

"I'm going to put him in the bed, and then I'm going to take you to the hospital to get your leg checked out. What happened tonight was just a one time thing and there is no need for us to overreact" Lucas told her as he walked back over towards his father

"I'm proud that you are trying to be the man of the house but you have to realize that this is not normal" Lucas's mother said

"Every family has their issues, but they work through them" Lucas said as if he were a robot of some sorts trained to do what his instincts had instructed him to do so. Leaning over, Lucas with much strength picked his father up almost effortlessly before he headed up the stairs. Feeling as if she had walked into an unknown world all Hanna could do was stand mesmerized by the drastic changes that had occurred in the household that she once knew it from.

* * *

Coming out into the lobby with a smoldering hot cup of coffee in hand, all Lucas wanted to do in the moment was fall into his bed and fall fast asleep so that when he would wake up it would be in a different century if need be. Taking a sip of the coffee, Lucas hated that he didn't proceed with caution before sipping and immediately burned his tongue just as he grabbed a seat beside Hanna. For a moment the two sat together in complete silence as neither one of them wanted to say anything or were unsure as to what to say. Pulling out a granola bar from his inside pocket in his jacket, Lucas handed it over to her because he knew that it had been so late that she probably hadn't eaten anything. A slight smile broke on her face that he would be concern with her at a time like this but she knew not to read too much into because at this point the had much bigger things on his mind that their relationship drama.

"Did they say what was wrong with her foot?" Hanna asked

"It's just a sprain like you said. They're doing x-rays to be sure but they'll most likely wrap her up and just tell her to stay off of it" Lucas sighed "If you want, I can take you home…you don't have to be here" he said

"It's okay. I really don't have anything to do" Hanna replied "You've helped me, the least I can do is be there for you" she said

"Yeah, well, I don't need you to be there for me. Everything is fine" Lucas replied

"Fine. Lucas, your dad was screaming and calling your mom a bitch tonight. That's far from fine" Hanna told him

"He wasn't himself…he was drunk. People say and do things that they don't mean when they're drunk" Lucas said

"Well your mom was pretty freaked out" Hanna said as all Lucas could do was laugh to himself

"So you come into my house for one night and all of sudden your going to tell me what's wrong. What the hell gives you that right?" Lucas asked

"Look I don't know what's really going on with your family but I've been in your house to know that something has drastically changed with your dad. Your parents were like the freaking Cosby's for crying out loud….now its like night and day of what I remember" Hanna said "I'm not trying to project what I believe on you, but I just want to be there for you" she said

"I don't need you to be there! You lost that privilege when you decided to cheat on me so don't act like I'm suppose to lean on you because you finally know the big dark secret" Lucas said angrily

"I regret deeply what happened that night but your still my friend, and I care about you" Hanna said

"Then just do me this, forget what happened tonight and keep this between us. Alton doesn't need to know" Lucas told her

"I wouldn't just go run and tell something like this, I would least hope you gave me that much credit" Hanna told him

"With you I never know what to expect" Lucas said before he got up from his seat and quickly walked away leaving her behind.

* * *

Making her way inside the house, Spencer was nothing but a pure mess when it came to Alton. She ran back and forth as to what she should do about his friend Jake, a couple of times throughout the day she tried to work herself up to call his friend and just tell him to cut all contacts with Alton, but she knew that Alton would come after her if he knew that she even snuck and got his phone number without his consent. Coming into Emily's room she was glad that the girls were all there because she was more than ready to spill with the thoughts that were running through her head. Eyeing her strangely, Emily looked at the other girls to see that they were seeing the same thing that she was saying as Spencer just paced the floor trying to figure out how to start off the rampage that was going on in her head. Enough time had passed to where all Hanna could do was laugh at how dramatic Spencer was being and in the midst of her laughter she silently thanked Spencer for helping her take her mind off of everything that was going on with Lucas.

"Okay at this point I feel like this is a game and one of us is supposed to throw something at you because your like this moving target" Aria laughed

"What?" Spencer asked confused

"No. That would be too easy. We should see how many head shots you could get on her within a minute span" Hanna laughed

"Or we could just see if she could actually put a hole in the floor with all that pacing. I've been learning a lot in my carpeting class so I'm pretty sure I could fix the floor" Emily laughed

"This is serious" Spencer snapped

"As is everything in Spencerland. Tell me is it….school problems?" Hanna asked

"It's more like Alton problems" Spencer replied

"Alton? What'd he do?" Hanna asked immediately becoming concern

"He's given me until tonight to tell him what's going on or else" Spencer said

"Or else what?" Aria asked

"That's the part I'm not sure about" Spencer said

"What specifically does he even know?" Emily asked "What if we're worrying about nothing?" she asked

"Well he knows something because he's got some hacker helping him" Spencer said as the girls sighed in disappointment

"It's really becoming harder and harder to conceal this secret. I almost feel like it'd be better if it were to come out because then we would stop having the raised hairs whenever anything Ali comes up" Hanna said

"Yeah, and then we'd be the town freaks" Emily said "I already get enough whispers, I don't need them looking at me for what happened to Jenna" she said

"I'm being serious here I mean what happened to Jenna sucked but the only thing we're guilty of is not stepping in to do anything" Hanna said "What if we're imprisoning ourselves into thinking this is bigger than what it really is" she sighed

"Okay, I'm going to chalk that whole diatribe up to pure insanity because I didn't subject myself to sex with the most infuriating human being for no reason" Spencer replied

"No you did that all on free will" Aria laughed

"It was an overwhelming amount of bad decisions that's what it was" Spencer replied

"Let's put the on going saga of Alison to the side and address the issue at hand. What the hell lead you to sex up Alton?" Emily asked

"We're not discussing this" Spencer said

"At some point we need to because frankly I don't know if this infuriating reaction to Alton is because he's truly bugging you with the whole looking into the past or is it because you actually like him and he's not the type you thought you'd be with?" Hanna asked

"Oh, please. Alton and I are far from Lucas and you" Spencer scoffed

"Yeah because look how well that turned out" Hanna replied sadly as all the girls could do was look on at each other with their own sadness for their friend

"I meant it as that Lucas and you actually had feelings for each other…" Spencer said trying to explain herself

"No, its fine…I mean we've all had to endure the wrath. I guess the biggest thing right now is getting him to even talk to me" Hanna said

"Well maybe your next conversation can be to have him convince Alton to drop the look into the past" Spencer joked

"I think our conversations will be few and far in between" Hanna smiled weakly

"We're here for you. Don't forget that" Emily told her friend

"Can you guys cuddle? because I really miss cuddling with him" Hanna asked with a slight sound of hope in his voice

"I'm pretty sure we can arrange that" Aria laughed

"What about…" Hanna said before Aria cut her off

"We will not be having sex" Aria quickly replied as the girls burst into laughter

* * *

Laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling all Lucas could do was tend to his aching body after a rough day at practice. Silently he thanked the heavens that they had a week off from games before going back to game time work outs, looking over at the clock he realized there was no way that he could even dream of leaving this bed let alone take Beth out for the evening. His father's behavior the other night had him more cautious than anything because he couldn't take the chance of him having another episode while he was away, his mother was all ready pressing him to think that they couldn't live like this anymore. Slowly getting up from the bed he grabbed his cell phone and began to dial Beth's number and within a matter of minutes worth of apologizing and future promises, Lucas was able to get out of his plans with her. Just before he made his way back to his bed, he quickly glanced over at a picture of his parents when they were younger with a taped picture of Lucas and Hanna on the outside of the frame in the same exact pose his parents were in. For a moment he couldn't help but stare and think back to what it felt like to be in that moment with her thinking that his parents were perfection.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**It was the moments after love making that she enjoyed the most because it was where she felt more at peace with him. As usual he would lightly caress the outline of her arm as if he were tracing it in his mind to remember forever. Snuggling up closer towards him, Hanna herself had her own usual routine of taking in his scent like it was Christmas morning to her, I mean it was something she found that she needed to do. The other day in class when she got really bored all she kept thinking about was capturing his scent in a bottle so even when he wasn't with her she'd find a way to have him near as if he were sitting right in front of her. They were love struck and they knew it. Getting up slightly in the bed, Hanna couldn't help but notice the picture of his parents on his desk. Noticing his loves attention turn towards the picture he couldn't help but wonder what her mind was drifting off to.**_

_**"Anything I should know about?" Lucas laughed as he leaned in to kiss her temple.**_

_**"I was just looking at the picture of your parents" Hanna smiled as she felt his touch "They look so happy, hell they are so happy" she stated**_

_**"That picture was taken when they first got married. My grandparents freaked when they first told them they were getting married because they were afraid that they were throwing their future away so in their own rebellious way they took pictures and sent them out to anyone who ever doubted them" Lucas laughed "It's kind of funny" he said as Hanna rolled over to look at him**_

_**"That's a clever idea… I mean they were that confident in their love and didn't care what people thought, so they just said screw the world" Hanna replied "That seems like something your parents would do" she said**_

_**"I just don't see the purpose of having to prove people wrong. If the two people in the relationship love each other and believe that it will work than who cares what others think" Lucas said "And then it kind of showed that they cared what others think because they went and printed up pictures to pass out to show they cared" he pointed out**_

_**"Your over thinking it" Hanna replied as the two just laughed at their mini debate they had going on "We should just agree that we like the thought behind it but disagree on the action afterwards" she said "If that even came out right" she then said**_

_**"I don't think you did" Lucas laughed before Hanna quickly hit him with the pillow causing him to kiss his way out the hits as his kissed proved to be her kryptonite**_

_**"Sometimes I forget how smart you are" Hanna said as he wrapped her up in his arms "And how you drive me crazy with all your smartness" she laughed**_

_**"It is true, I am smart" Lucas laughed "But I think your smarter than you give yourself credit for" he said as he pushed away a single strand of hair away from her face**_

_**"I wish my parents were that resilient. I wish that they loved each other like that" Hanna said almost in somber tone**_

_**"What was it like when your parents were splitting up? I mean after meeting your dad I can see why you'd be upset with him" Lucas asked her**_

_**"It was just a lot of silence. We'd be at the dinner table and it was just nothing but silence, they used to laugh and talk but it just went away out of nowhere. My dad just shut himself off and eventually from me as well" Hanna told him "I remember my big plan of getting them back on track was to do something stupid or do something so drastic that they'd have to bond together to fix the problem that was me" she said**_

_**"Was your bulimia one of those things?" Lucas asked cautiously hoping that he wouldn't upset her**_

_**"When a girl questions her fathers love she questions everything concerning love in general. Do my parents truly love me? Do my friend love me like they say they do? Do I have self love? and if so then why do I feel like I'm never good enough. It was a lot of things that lead to my bulimia" Hanna replied**_

_**"And now? Do you question the love?" Lucas asked**_

_**"Now things are completely different because I know I love me some me" Hanna laughed hysterically to the point of almost falling off the bed.**_

_**"You took the possible romantic man moment and just annihilated it" Lucas laughed as Hanna tried to climb her way back into the bed**_

_**"I had to take it, it was too easy" Hanna said trying to contain her laughter "But in all seriousness…I know I'm loved by my mom, my friends, and you. Hell even Alton loves me" she said**_

_**"Let's hope he loves you as a friend" Lucas said with a smirk "So what about all the so called haters?" he asked**_

_**"To the haters, I'm glad I've rubbed off on you with the lingo" Hanna grinned before she leaned over towards his bedside to grab her cell phone "And to our so called haters" she said before she took a picture of the two of them together with her conveniently placing a kiss on his cheek "A picture to say screw them all" she said**_

_**"Screw them all" Lucas laughed before he rolled on top of her as he pulled her into a heated kiss.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Holding the picture in his hand all he could think back to was how perfect each of these couples were with each other compared to how things are now. Just like that things had changed for each of them, Hanna was no longer the girl of his dreams but more of the girl who had smashed his heart and his parents were slowly but surely killing their love. He didn't know what to think about love, love had screwed him over big time and he wasn't about believe that that's what would bring people together when he himself couldn't fathom loving the person who had hurt him ever again. Caught up in all his thoughts, Lucas quickly took the frame and stowed it away in his desk hoping to never see the picture again by choice. Returning to his bed, the last thing he wanted to think about was love because in his mind it was gone and so was she.

* * *

It had been like a scene out of a movie for the young man as he was living out his steamiest sexual encounter feeling as if he could nearly divulge her. Giving him one final lingering kiss, she looked on at him and how he sincerely enjoyed the joining of their lips and for a moment she felt guilty. Rolling over to lay on her back as all she could focus on was catching her breath, Spencer looked over with a smile of delight coming across her face knowing that it was just as good as it was before for her as it was for him. Doing his best to control his breathing, Alton couldn't help but laugh at the oddities between the two of them, not letting a single moment escape them, Spencer quickly pulled Alton into another intoxicating kiss.

"Who'd ever thought the second time would be the charm" Spencer said in between kisses.

"Who'd ever thought there would be a second time" Alton laughed before he quickly rolled on top of her to pin her down so that he had the upper hand "What inspired this sudden sexual explosion?" he asked in between kisses

"Nothing. Just an itch that needed to be scratched" Spencer replied breaking the kiss

"An itch?" Alton asked suspiciously

"What you want me to say that I realized how I can't be without you?" Spencer asked

"It'd help a guys ego" Alton laughed before Spencer rolled on top of him in what felt like a back and forth battle between them. "But seriously, this passed my own wildest fantasies" he said as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. Wrapping her hands around his neck, Spencer couldn't allow herself to get lost in the moment because she had to realize the importance.

"So would this be enough to drop your little investigation?" Spencer whispered into his ear before Alton quickly stopped dead in his kissing tracks to grab onto her but cheeks to roll back on top of her

"I can't believe you!" Alton said after a moment of staring deep into her eyes before he rolled over to get out of the bed making sure to cover his lower body.

"Don't act like you didn't want this?" Spencer said as she sat up in the bed

"Yeah, I want you but not in that manner. I don't want to have sex with you because I want something" Alton replied as he put his boxers on

"If you care for me then you'd drop this" Spencer replied quickly

"Why? What's so damn important that you feel you have to solicit sex?" Alton asked

"Your only digging up old wounds by doing this and I have to protect Alison" Spencer said

"So this is about Alison? Alison played a part that night?" Alton asked quickly jump on what she had said

"What? No. Look a lot of people got a misconception about Alison because of that night and it was something that nearly destroyed her from then on. Do we make decisions in the past that are some times questionable, yes, but we don't deserve to have our past define who we are" Spencer said before Alton busted into laughter causing Spencer to fume with anger, reaching the nearest object Spencer threw it at him.

"I don't buy it. I don't buy it because for the great Spencer Hastings to reduce herself to hot, steamy…" Alton said before Spencer cut him off

"The sex wasn't all that" Spencer shrugged

"Oh, please. You were crying out for God so many times that I thought you had a direct line to him" Alton replied finding her statement to be a load of crap "Your better than this, and the fact that you think you have to do this then I know there's more than what your telling me" he grinned

"If you continue with this so called investigation then don't expect this to happen again" Spencer replied

"I think I have a burning image of you nearly clawing at my back, it will last me because sooner or later you will cave" Alton smiled as he put his shirt back on

"I wouldn't touch you again if my life depended on it" Spencer said as she stood up in the bed

"Well luckily for you, I can get the job done myself with or without your help" Alton laughed

"You make me sick" Spencer said in disgust before Alton quickly pulled her legs out from under her before sliding her towards him. With their faces nearly inches a part, Alton could feel her heart racing at a hundred miles per hour "When you walk out that door all bets are off" she said trying to fight the strong attraction between them that made her want to kiss him.

"I guess its war then" Alton said pressing his forehead against hers

"Your now my enemy" Spencer replied turning her head away so that she wouldn't lock in on his eyes. The electricity could have nearly killed them as they knew what they wanted in that moment but was quickly torn away by his ringing cell phone. Turning his attention towards his cell phone, Alton let go of his embrace on Spencer to retrieve his phone to see that Hanna was calling him.

"It's Hanna. Should I tell her about how I rocked your world?" Alton laughed as Spencer nearly jumped to pull the phone out of his hand in fear that he would make good on his promise "Ah ah ah, only friends are privy to my conversations. You're my enemy and a sexy one at that" he said

"Screw you" Spencer replied

"And you did it so well" Alton laughed before he answered the phone and made a mad dash out of the room trying to avoid the flying object that was most likely coming his way.

* * *

Coming into the diner, Hanna couldn't shake Lucas's family issues out of her head even when she tried to. At moments when she felt like she could find some way to help him, she knew that he was right in the long run and had lost her privilege to be that one that could just tell him like it was. So many of her questions had been about him and as to why he came back because the more and more they talked she knew that it wasn't because of their relationship but for something else and that tugged at her more than anything. It had been mind blowing to witness first hand what was the deterioration of his parents relationship, but it made her even more concerned as to what this could do to Lucas because it was clear that he was unable to see the brutality of it all through an honest perspective. His mother's cries for help rang loudly in her ear so much so that she felt like she was ignoring an innocent voice that just wanted to feel safe again, but she couldn't go against his wishes even if deep down she knew it wasn't the best thing. Coming inside the diner, Alton quickly spotted the blonde and made his way over to join her.

"You called at the best time. Remind me to thank you" Alton said as he immediately began to play with the sugar cup "Did you order anything?" he asked

"I'm not that hungry" Hanna replied unable to shake the tone of worry out of her voice

"I'm starved. I worked up an appetite fit for a king" Alton said still poking fun at Spencer in his head "Do you want to split some fries or do you want anything in general?" he asked her

"No, I didn't come to eat" Hanna said

"Then did you come to spend time with your oh, so loveable perv?" Alton joked

"Is Lucas okay?" Hanna asked turning the moment to her purpose

"Lucas is fine. I mean since I saw him last" Alton said

"I know but from your perspective is he okay? You have this creepy insight that is sometimes accurate and you pretty fluent in Lucas" Hanna babbled

"I like to think I am, but Luke is fine. Is this the girlfriend in you that is concerned about your ex-beau?" Alton asked

"Something like that" Hanna said "But all I can be right now is a friend to him, and I'm not sure he wants that" she said

"Because you two aren't friends and as much as you two like to stay in this friend lane sooner or later you need to turn the blinker on and get back to Hanna and Lucas the couple" Alton said

"It's not that easy" Hanna sighed

"Why?" Alton asked

"Because its just not that simple" Hanna said

"Then simplifying it. You ever think Luke might miss you?" Alton asked

"I'm pretty sure that isn't it" Hanna replied

"And how can you be so sure of that" Alton said just as Mr. Smith and Beth walked into the diner together, catching Hanna's eye

"Because of that" Hanna said as she looked on at Beth causing Alton to turn to look himself

"I didn't know she was even here" Alton said turning back to look at Hanna

"It doesn't matter because as he's stated…I've lost that privilege to be upset or to even help" Hanna said

"Hanna, he still cares about you and I know he still loves you" Alton said before Hanna got up from her seat.

"Just look out for him, and pay attention to him because even though he's got it all together doesn't mean something won't fall apart" Hanna said "Promise me that you'll do that?" she asked

"I will" Alton said

"Thank you" Hanna smiled weakly before she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek then made her way out of the diner making sure that Beth wouldn't see her.


	6. A Nemesis, Lie, & Divorce

Chapter Six- A Nemesis, Lie, & Divorce

Running over to his spot on the field, Lucas made sure that he was lined up correctly with his teammates before getting the call from Sean, who was under center. Looking up at the screaming fans that filled the stadium seats, which was impressive seeing as Rosewood was never a town for football, Lucas could see amongst the fans and spot out the one person that made him even more nervous at this point. Lucas's father had come out to cheer his son on and all Lucas could think about on the field at that moment was that he hoped his father wasn't drunk at the moment, but once the ball was snapped that had to be the least of his worries at this point. With a thirty seconds left on the clock, down by three points, Lucas main focus was to get open and put his team into field goal range and that's all he had to focus on, anything else would have been too much. His thought process narrowed in as he ran his route and before he knew it the ball had been thrown his way. Like pure amazement to even himself he had managed to catch the ball and put his team in more than enough field goal range.

After the game, Lucas was pretty much like a rockstar as he left the locker room receiving his fair amount of praise from his peers that at one point made fun of him. Deep down he'd be lying if he said that he didn't like the praise and recognition but football wasn't that for him, it was something that he needed to help take his mind off the hell he was in. Walking towards his car he could see that his father was waiting for him and was obviously dressed as if he had gone out for success. Cautiously walking towards him, Lucas's father could detect that his son was weary of him and that hurt him to know that he made things this way.

"I thought it was a joke at first but apparently my son can play football" Lucas's father smiled happily

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly my choice to play but its working out" Lucas replied "Did you go out today?" he asked

"I did. I went to a few job interviews, your dad put on the old suit and tie, did the little dance, so lets hope it will land us something" Lucas's father said giving him a slight laugh

"That's good dad, that's real good" Lucas replied "Does mom know?" he asked

"No. She's a little upset with me, and she has every right to be. I just wanted to surprise her" Lucas's father said

"She'd like that. Look, I know that things have been hard for you and I just want you to know that I'm not upset. I'm fine and we'll be fine" Lucas told his father

"I appreciate that but that still doesn't excuse my actions and I want to change them, I will change them" Lucas's father said "But it was really nice to come out here and see you play. Reminds me what's important and how much I want to be a part of this" he said

"I want you to" Lucas smiled

* * *

Making his late night food run before dwindling away the night with his new porn movies he had purchased, Alton had his mind all ready set on what he wanted to order. Aftering ordering his food, he had sat at the counter and just nonchalantly observed the customers in the restaurant until he laid eyes on Hanna sitting alone at a booth by herself. So much of their last conversation stuck with him because he feared that something deep may be behind her worries but then he just feared that by through him that was her only way of being connected to Lucas. He'd be lying if he said that it didn't bug him that the two people he cared most about weren't together, but he slowly but surely was accepting it but if it ever came a chance where he could help out then he'd do all that he could to help them. Grabbing his order he made his way over towards her table nearly catching her off guard.

"Hey" Alton said taking a seat "Why are you all dressed up?" he asked her

"I'm out. I like to be dressed up when I'm out in the public" Hanna said

"Your at the café, I hardly call this out" Alton shrugged as he pulled out his tray of fries "Want a fry?" he asked her

"No. You can go now" Hanna replied quickly

"Why?" Alton asked

"Because I can see that you've got a busy night ahead of you and I don't want to hold you up from…" Hanna said looking to Alton for some sort of confirmation as to what he was doing

"Watching She's Gotta Have It" Alton quickly replied

"What is that? Wait….I don't even want to know" Hanna replied posing the question but taking it back once she realized

"The real blockbuster is She's Coming Soon…get it" Alton laughed as Hanna looked at him with the disgust and confusion.

"That's really gross, even for you" Hanna said unable to control the slight laughter that she tried to so hard to keep in

"So why are you here? Did your mom make meatloaf again? We all know how that turned out last time" Alton said as he chomped away at his fries

"I'm out on a date" Hanna replied cautiously unaware as to what he would do. When she had said it he slowly dropped his fry and did his best to convey happiness for her when he looked at her.

"A date. With who?" Alton asked giving her a fake smile

"His name is Dave Narco" Hanna replied

"Dave Narco? Wait…the basketball player?" Alton asked

"Yeah. I mean Luke has moved on and I figured I should to" Hanna said

"Yeah, yeah…it's clear you two aren't together anymore so why pretend that you'll get together in the near future or from two to three months like I projected" Alton said

"What?" Hanna asked trying to clarify the last thing he said

"Nothing" Alton replied "Where is lover boy?" he asked

"He's in the restroom" Hanna said almost a bit embarrassed to say that sentence realizing how gross it sounded

"I see he had your mother's meatloaf" Alton joked before Hanna kicked him in the shin under the table causing him to lean down in pain with a bit of laughter in between "I'm joking" he said before he slowly got out of the booth

"He's a nice guy" Hanna replied

"Yeah, nice. Well I'll wish you the best with your nice guy and I hope you have great evening" Alton said just as he stood to his feet

"Do you mean that?" Hanna asked

"Yes. I mean that with my whole heart" Alton smiled "Just a word of advice though" he then added as Hanna rolled her eyes knowing there was a point to his madness

"What?" Hanna asked

"Just say no if he tries to get admittance into Pantyville" Alton laughed before he slowly walked away

"Goodnight Al" Hanna laughed to herself as she brought out her cell phone to begin texting.

Noticing that Hanna's attention was turned towards her cell phone, that allowed Alton to have enough time to sneak off into the men's restroom. Not wanting to come across as stalkerish, Alton checked the stalls as stealthy as he could but knew he to be somewhat evasive if he wanted to find this guy before he made his way over to Hanna. Finally finding him over by the sink, washing his hands, Alton shook his head in disapproval to see that Dave was talking to himself like he was trying to get pumped up for a game. Throwing his food in the trash as he approached the sink next to Dave, Alton did his best to act smooth.

"Hey. What's up?" Alton asked the guy trying to act smooth and cool

"Hey" Dave replied

"I saw you come in with Hanna Marin. Nice" Alton replied in total guy mode

"Yeah, we're on a date" Dave said

"Date? Wow, she's dating so soon" Alton said surprised

"Yeah. Why?" Dave asked "I thought you broke up with that Lucas guy?" he then asked

"Oh, yeah. They broke up but the way they broke up was so tragic" Alton said

"What do you mean?" Dave asked

"You didn't hear? Luke found out about little…." Alton said scanning the restroom for some inspiration for some names "Charmin and….Dove" he said noticing the toilet paper and the soap dispenser

"Who is Charmin and Dove?" Dave asked

"Just her welfare babies. Luke loved the girl but he couldn't take Julio always threatening him about his kids" Alton lied

"Who is Julio?" Dave asked becoming more intrigued with all things Hanna

"No one. Just some ex-gang member she dated. He was really a nice guy, when he wasn't stabbing who ever thought they could date Hanna" Alton said "But looking at the two of you together you look like you have good health insurance so you'd be able to foot the bill" he said

"What? You've got to be kidding me" Dave said in total disbelief

"Hey, don't listen to what I said…she's a great girl. I just don't want her to get mad at me for telling you this because she's really trying to find a father figure for the kids…you know no child left behind thing" Alton said

"No, no, no. I won't say a word" Dave replied "Thank you though for telling me" he said "Hanna never even told me" he then said

"Bless her heart. She's just trying to survive in this cold, cold world but you can't turn a pinto into a Mercedes" Alton said before Dave extended his hand to shake

"I would but I really don't know where your hands have been" Alton replied

* * *

Letting out a deep sigh of frustration, Lucas sat at his desk looking down at the test in which he had received a failing grade for. Noticing Lucas's facial expression, Hanna sneaked a peek to see that he had received an "D" on the paper and was simply taken aback by it. The final bell rang before the class dispersed out into the hallway, unable to break stride away from each other Hanna and Lucas made their way out of the classroom. Lucas quickly stopped off at his locker to exchange his books while Hanna contemplated whether she should continue to walk away but she found herself unable to walk away. Quickly making her way over towards him, she leaned up against the locker then stood straight then leaned, just unsure as to how she should even be around him.

"What do you want Hanna?" Lucas sighed as he closed the locker

"I saw the test. This is the fifth failing grade you've received this month, and I know you know this stuff" Hanna rambled

"Maybe I just don't know this stuff. I'm allowed to have a bad day" Lucas said

"Days, not day" Hanna said "Does this have to do with your dad?" she asked in a low whisper before Lucas slammed his locker door

"We're not having this conversation" Lucas replied

"Look I know you think you have this under control but this is school we're talking about" Hanna said

"And I have it covered. So I really don't need you telling me what's wrong with me" Lucas said before he walked away just as Emily, Spencer, and Aria made their way over towards the defeated young woman

"I see another conversation gone bad" Aria said

"Yeah, something like that" Hanna replied

"So give us the details? How did Dave Narco fare with you last night?" Emily asked as Hanna got even more depressed with that topic

"It went well until he came out of the bathroom" Hanna said

"What happened?" Spencer asked

"He said he had to leave because he wasn't ready to take on so much responsibility…then he mentioned something about Charmin and Dove" Hanna said recalling last nights events "It was all so strange" she said

"Charmin and Dove?" Aria asked confused "Where the hell did he get that from?" she asked

"The hell if I know. Maybe I'm just doomed, maybe my dating life has come to an end and Lucas will be my last" Hanna complained

"Stop. I'm actually quite glad you didn't hit it off with him because I think I've found someone for you" Spencer told her

"Oh, God. A Spencer Hastings date, this should be interesting" Hanna laughed

"His name is Ryan Jacks, and he's uber cute" Spencer said

"Ryan Jacks, fortune five hundred and Mr. Conservative" Aria laughed

"So he's a little uptight but I'm sure with your help that he'll loosen up. When I him about you he sounded very interested" Spencer said

"Yeah because he probably thought I'd cross the aisle" Hanna laughed

"Just give him a try" Spencer said

"Okay, fine. Set it up" Hanna replied reluctantly

* * *

Listening to his ipod as he walked down the sidewalk, Lucas had a bit of comfort just walking rather than driving home. His failing grades weighed heavy on his mind as he thought back to those nights he had to drag his dad up the stairs and hold his head over the toilet so he could puke with out falling asleep on the toilet. A lot of what changed in the house had took away his opportunities to keep up with his studies because so much of his attention had to be towards his father and his mother's safety to where the was no room to worry about himself. He had peace to know that he only needed his English class to pass but everything else was gimme classes, but his grades were lagging in his English class so that he had to pass his next tests or else he could possibly be screwed. Coming up the driveway, Lucas was surprised to see his grandmother's car parked in the driveway. Nearly in an hallucination, Lucas quickly ran into the house to find the woman in the kitchen slaving away over a stove like she was known to do.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he ran over to hug her

"Oh, I hadn't heard much from your father and you know how I worry. So I packed up the car and came down here to check on things" Lucas's grandmother said

"Check on things? Things are good. Things are in order and in place like you've taught me" Lucas said

"Well that's good but a mother needs to check on her son. So tell me how has he been?" Lucas's grandmother asked him

"He's been doing good. He even went out on interviews" Lucas reported to his grandmother

"And your mother? How is she holding up?" Lucas's grandmother asked

"She's doing good. You know, holding up" Lucas lied as his grandmother studied him for a moment "And your lady?" she asked

"My lady?" Lucas asked confused as to what she meant

"The Hanna girl" Lucas's grandmother smiled

"Oh…she's…uh, she's away" Lucas lied trying to find the words

"I saw her outside earlier with her mother" Lucas's grandmother told him

"Oh, she's back. Yay" Lucas replied

"You should invite her over for dinner tonight" Lucas's grandmother said

"She's probably tired and wants to get rest since she's been traveling" Lucas said trying to come up with an excuse that would stick

"Go! Invite her and don't come back until she says yes" Lucas's grandmother told him before he reluctantly did so.

Cursing to himself as he crossed the street hating the fact that he didn't have the guts to tell his grandmother the truth. This use to be routine to him, going to her house but now it was a path he wanted to forget, a path that would never be traveled if it were up to him. Knocking on the door, Lucas waited for a moment before Hanna finally came down to the door.

"Hey" Hanna said surprised to see him standing at her door step

"Hey. Look my grandma has made a surprise visit, and she would like to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight" Lucas asked her

"Your grandmother? What is she doing here?" Hanna asked as she stepped outside making sure to close the door behind her

"She just stopped in, I have no reason as to why she's here" Lucas replied "So are you coming or not? If your sick or can fake being sick that would be greatly appreciated" he then said

"Did your mom call her?" Hanna asked "Because she did want you to call" she said

"What? No or at least I don't think so" Lucas said confused

"Doesn't your grandma know that we're broken up?" Hanna asked

"I haven't quite updated her on our current status. So are you in or out Hanna? I really need to do some homework and not worry about getting a wooden spoon to my ass" Lucas said

"What time?" Hanna asked

"Be over in the next three hours, that's what time my mom comes home" Lucas said before he walked off in a huff

"Thanks for the invite" Hanna said knowing that this wasn't Lucas's idea by a long shot just by the way he was acting

* * *

Making her way down the aisle of the library, Spencer scanned the library in search of her target. Doing a bit of research, Spencer was able to learn the usual routine of Jake, Alton's little helper, so much so that she had followed him around a few times to confirm what she all ready knew. Every Friday like clock work, Jake came to the library to try to upload and scan textbooks so that he could sell them to a few of the students at school for a cheaper price, in every sense of the word Jake was far from a law abiding citizen. Grabbing just any text book, Spencer made her way over to his table that sat off in the corner of the library so that no one could see what he was doing. Catching him by surprise as she approached him she soon flashed her million dollar smile as she knew it was showtime.

"Jake" Spencer smiled

"Yeah" Jake replied

"Hi, I'm…" Spencer said before he cut her off

"Spencer Hastings, I'm well aware of who you are" Jake said

"I don't know if that's a good thing. I know Alton doesn't think highly of me" Spencer said

"No, nothing but good at least my perception of you" Jake smiled as if he had a school boy crush on her

"I'm actually quite glad the awkwardness is out of the way, I mean I had no one else to go to" Spencer said pulling out all the stops as she rested her hand on his "I need your help with something" she said

"Sure. What do need?" Jake answered nervously as he gave all his attention to her

"Well for starters I'm trying to figure out how I ask a guy like you out for dinner?" Spencer smiled as Jake nearly was over loaded with joy. With that smile she knew that she had him locked and sealed.

* * *

For most of the evening everyone had put on their best faces and managed to convey the happy family down to a tee. Hanna had made a point to not make too much eye contact with Lucas's father in fear that she'd get flashbacks of him at his worst, but she knew deep down inside that he wasn't the man he had portrayed himself that night. Lucas's grandmother was more than gracious to her, she treated her like she was part of the family and some points when Lucas and her were dating she was glad to be a part of a solid family, a family that on every aspect could be your typical Brady Bunch. Hanna felt a wave of guilt as she sat in their home because she knew that she had hurt the very boy they all thought highly of. Lucas's mother had done her best to convey as much happiness and love but Hanna knew that there was still a lot of hurt behind her tear stained eyes, but she couldn't think like that she had to focus on keeping the appearance alive.

"So it's been almost a year for you two?" Lucas's grandmother asked Hanna

"Uh, yes. We've been together for almost a year" Hanna replied

"It'd be eleven months" Lucas said almost embarrassed that he knew exactly how long they would have been together.

"Aw, you've got him trained well. Always make a man remember the importance of dates" Lucas's grandmother smiled

"They've been through a lot, and they remain such good friends" Lucas's mother smiled assuredly letting the two of them know that she knew what they were doing.

"Friendship is the root to everything" Lucas's grandmother smiled "Just glad to know that everything has remained the same" she said looking at them all with a stern look

"Yeah, nothing has changed" Lucas's father said as he did his best to avoid the eyes around the table

"Family is important to me, and I'll do anything to protect it, but I can only protect what I'm aware of" Lucas's grandmother said "So is there anything I should know?" she asked once again as everyone became silent.

"I have to step outside. It's getting really hot in here" Lucas's father said quickly getting up from his seat to go outside.

"I guess I have my answer" Lucas's grandmother said

"No, he's just upset about work" Lucas said in his defense

"Lucas I love you but I do not like lies" Lucas's grandmother scolded him

"It's been tough but we're managing" Lucas's mother said

"So then explain why my son isn't calling as much as he used to. I used to hear my son's voice two, three times a day and now its silence" Lucas's grandmother said

"That's something you have to take up with him then, but we're managing" Lucas's mother said

* * *

After what felt like an intense session of questioning, Hanna and Lucas were glad to come out alive because the more she saw the sterness in his grandmother the more she feared to even continue the lie. Stepping out onto the porch, Lucas wasn't surprised to see that his father had gone off somewhere but he had hoped that he wouldn't be dumb enough to come home drunk. Standing in silence for a few moments, Lucas knew he couldn't be an ass to Hanna anymore because she had come through for him in a major way, and although he didn't want to hear her worries he knew that he had to find some way to move past what happened and muster up the strength to be civil.

"Thank you for tonight" Lucas said as the two of them took a seat on the bench

"No problem. Just make sure your grandmother doesn't find out about us because I think I'm truly afraid of her" Hanna laughed as he too couldn't help but let out a laugh himself.

"She's gonna want answers soon and I don't think we can maintain this" Lucas sighed

"Then give her the answers. She only wants to help Luke" Hanna told her

"Yeah, but to hear that her son is…it'd break her heart and that would only make him worse" Lucas said "Its damned if I do, damned if I don't" he said

"Well then you have to do what you feel is right, but you can't pretend like nothing is wrong because its starting to show" Hanna said

"My dad went on a few interviews, so hopefully he'll land a job" Lucas replied

"Hopefully" Hanna said as she rose to her feet "Thank you for an awkward dinner, and I will see you around" she said before she turned to walk towards her house.

* * *

Noticing that Spencer was off to herself, Alton relished in the opportunity to disrupt her day. Sifting through her books Spencer was trying to cram for her next class not expecting to see Alton leaning up against the locker beside her. Giving him a look of annoyance, Spencer returned her attention towards preparing for class not allowing Alton to get to her. Unable to take his presence any more she slammed her locker door and stared him down with as much anger as she had stored up in her before Alton couldn't help but let out a laugh. Coming out of her class, Aria couldn't help but notice the two of them together and almost had half the mind to give them privacy but she needed a laugh and she was sure their banter would give her what she needed.

"I thought our arrangement was clear? This is no more" Spencer told him just as Aria walked up towards them

"Hey guys, do I even need to guess what your arguing about?" Aria asked

"Oh, nothing really. Just hangin' with my sworn enemy. We're thinking of doing it Batman vs. Riddler style" Alton laughed

"Alton and I have declared ourselves nemesis's" Spencer said as Alton couldn't help but laugh

"Really? Who says that? You're my nemesis" Alton laughed

"Yeah, I don't think you say that" Aria laughed

"Laugh now but we'll see who will get the last laugh" Spencer gloated to Alton

"Oh, go choke yourself" Alton replied "I'm actually not here to speak to my nemesis, I'm here to talk to Hanna" he said

"Was she suppose to meet up with you?" Aria asked

"No, I just wanted to report my findings on Lucas. I'm supposed to look out for him but I think that's subtext for make sure his ass stays single talk" Alton sighed

"Or it could be….be a friend to your best friend" Spencer replied

"Nemesis's don't talk unless a threat is behind it" Alton pointed out

"Look out for Lucas or else Hanna is going to kill you" Spencer quickly replied

"Let's choose a word that's not so heavy on the letter "s", I feel like I'm going to choke on the damn letter" Alton said "Lets do rival" he suggested

"When did Hanna ask you that?" Aria asked wanting to break away from his random thought

"A couple of days ago, and so far my findings have concluded…..he's still single" Alton replied

"Maybe she isn't ready to start dating. Maybe she does miss Lucas and is keeping tabs on him" Aria turned to tell Spencer

"She's not just going to up and get over him but she needs to try" Spencer said

"Why? Just because you haven't penciled in love on your to do list doesn't mean Hanna can't fight for the one she loves" Alton said

"You know unlike yourself I'm actually looking out for my friend and her waiting around for Lucas is not doing her any good" Spencer replied

"Because that might actually means she gives a damn about him" Alton quickly fired back

"Guys, calm down" Aria told them feeling like she had to refereeing the two of them "Hanna and Lucas had a sad ending but they should both be happy. Hanna's even going on a date tonight?" she said

"With who?" Alton asked

"Ryan Jacks" Spencer smiled proudly before Alton looked at her strangely

"Are you trying to help her or send her first class to hell. Ryan Jacks is a uptight stick in the mud, and I'm saying that lightly. He was my partner for history…I think I still have his number" Alton said "I mean could you imagine if the two of them ever had sex, it'd be like boning Sara Palin. Instead of screaming oh, God she'd be screaming oh, Russia I see you clearly now" he joked

"Your disgusting" Spencer replied

"What's with you and boning?" Aria asked noticing his choice of words

"He's sick and perverted…this is normal" Spencer said

"Instead of trying to hook her up with random political candidates who will bang the first hooker they come across, you need to help me put them back together. End the madness, I mean this is like our Brangelina…they're not right if their not together…save Hucas" Alton declared

"Hucas?" Spencer asked "Why do I feel like your living your lack of a romantic life through them?

"And why do I feel like Webster will be your current and last boyfriend. Just think, he'll never run out words, he's all ready your perfect boyfriend" Alton replied "So are we in or out. Team Hucas?" he asked the two girls

"I have to be supportive of my friend" Aria said before she patted him on the back

"And you kill joy? Are you in or out? That phrase should sound familiar to you" Alton laughed

"I'm so going to enjoy my revenge on you" Spencer laughed to herself before Aria and Spencer walked off together

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Alton said to himself as he looked at Spencer confused but just chalked it up to her not knowing how to give a good come back. Pulling out his cell phone Alton scrolls through his contact list before hitting the call button on Ryan Jacks. Getting the answering machine, Alton let out a sigh before leaving a message on his answering machine "Ryan, hey. I just heard that you scored a date with Hanna Marin, you two would make an…interesting couple. I figured since Hanna and I are friends I would let you in on a deal breaker with her. One word will sum up the reasons you'll love her….atheist. Well have fun tonight, and tell your mom God bless" he said before he ended the phone call "Spencer you make my job too easy" he said as he began to walk down the hallway with a feeling of victory within himself

* * *

Entering into the classroom, Lucas knew fully what his mentor would scold him for he had just hoped that it wouldn't be too bad of a thrashing from him. Standing at his chalk board, Mr. Smith cleared the board from today's lesson before tried to clear his hand of all things chalk just as he sat down in his chair. With almost a half witted smile, Mr. Smith motioned for Lucas to come sit down in the desk in front of his and like an obedient child he followed his command. Grabbing his seat, Lucas let out a sigh feeling the weight of tiredness come down on him all at once before he could finally see that he needed to rest or else he'd have more explaining to do. For a moment the two sat in silence as Mr. Smith just looked on at his young protégé in wonder as to what the big plan was, what was the overall thought process that was going on in his head.

"So are you going to bring it up or should I?" Mr. Smith asked breaking the silence between the two of them

"You called me in here so I figured you wanted to deliver the refreshing news" Lucas replied trying his best not to try sarcastic but his tiredness wouldn't allow him to do so

"Don't be a smart ass with me. I'm the last person you want to be a smart ass with. Luke, what the hell are you doing?" Mr. Smith asked him

"It doesn't help that I have football, school, and then family to worry about" Lucas replied "Football eats up a lot more time than you think" he then added

"You have one class…a class that I'm pretty sure you can ace in your sleep, but somehow your teetering on a C and D" Mr. Smith said

"It's going to be fine. I'm going to get it under control. I have a test coming up that I've been working my ass of to pass, and I'll be back on track to at least a B" Lucas said

"B sounds good if you were a typical student here" Mr. Smith said

"Well maybe I'm just that, a typical student. I wish you would stop treating me like I'm some damn brain child" Lucas replied angrily "I get it! You have big hopes for me and you want me to succeed" he added

"So you failing your tests is my fault, I'm putting pressure on you. Well this is not pressure, this is me being concerned about you because this isn't like you" Mr. Smith said

"Yeah, well maybe it is like me. Maybe this is me enjoying my senior year and saying screw everything else" Lucas replied

"Stop being dramatic" Mr. Smith said to Lucas's rant before Lucas quickly got up from his seat.

"I'm through with this. I don't need this!" Lucas replied before he stormed out of the classroom

"Luke….dammit!" Mr. Smith said in attempt to call after him but failing.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, Hanna leaned forward to scan inside the diner to see that Alton had made his usual late night porn food run. Quickly making her way out of the car still dressed for her date that evening, Hanna stormed into the diner and made a quick bee line for Alton. Sitting like usual at his table chomping away at his fries, Alton checked his phone hoping that Jake would have sent him something by now. He didn't want to seem to worried but he was a tad bit worried or concerned that his friend hadn't made any contact with him for the past couple of days. Just as he was about to send Jake a text for him to get in contact with him, Hanna made her way over to the table and quickly threw down her purse before she took a seat. Sitting in complete confusion, Alton did his best to rack his brain as to what Hanna seemed so upset with.

"Okay, bad night?" Alton asked taking a stab at trying to uncover what was going on

"Bad night? I know what you did you ass!" Hanna scolded him

"Hey, I resent you calling me that. Besides how do you know I had something to do with whatever your accusing me of?" Alton asked

"Cut the crap Al, I know you sabotaged my dates" Hanna said "Really? An atheist, do you hate me or something? I mean are you like an undercover spy for Mona or something?" she asked

"I wish, I mean in the aspects of being in Mona's near vicinity is what I would wish for. Look I just don't think your ready to start dating other guys because its still pretty clear that your in love with Lucas. Why waste some others guys time when your hung up on someone else" Alton told her

"So you make me out to be a baby mama and an atheist. I'm a Christian by the way so I take serious offense to that. I just can't believe you'd go that far" Hanna said

"Because your just acting out. Luke and you…" Alton said before Hanna cut him off

"Lucas and I are gonna get back together! Alton, its over between us" Hanna replied

"But you wanted me to look out for him, which was basically code for make sure he didn't date anyone else because I still love him" Alton said

"No, it was code for look out for him, no subtext" Hanna replied

"Hanna c'mon, Dave Narco and Ryan Jacks are downgrades from Lucas. I did you a favor and you'll realize that" Alton said "In time you and Lucas will find your way back to each other" he said

"No we won't because Lucas hates me or can barely even look at me without disgust" Hanna said

"Oh come on. Lucas and you are still made for each other" Alton said

"Will you listen to yourself! You sound like my own little annoying personal cheerleader. Luke will never date me again or ever be made for me again because I'm pretty sure he doesn't want a girlfriend who cheated on him" Hanna said in a tirade causing Alton to become shocked with what she had just said

"What? You cheated on Lucas? How…how" Alton said trying to find the words

"I slept with Noel Kahn at last years party. I'm the reason why Lucas just up and left at the end of the summer because he saw Noel and I together" Hanna told him feeling a little scared with each word that she said not realizing what effect this would have on Alton

"Wow, I really didn't expect that. I mean I always wondered why you two broke up but I never thought that you would do something like that" Alton said still in disbelief over what she said

"So now do you understand why I have to move on?" Hanna asked Alton nervously hoping that he would understand

"Yeah, I understand, I understand that your selfish and ungrateful" Alton replied leaving Hanna unsure as to whether he was joking or not in his usual manner

"Your joking right?" Hanna asked unaware of what to make of his statement

"Do you know what Lucas gave up to be with you. He nearly gave up his dream school because he thought you were the one and that's how you repay him. I can't believe that I defended you, I mean I constantly kept telling Luke that he made a mistake for letting you go and just up and leaving you like that when all along it was you that drove him away" Alton said angrily "Yeah, you deserve to move on, straight to hell" he said before he got up from his seat and angrily made his way out of the diner. Sitting in her chair Hanna felt dejected by his words because she never thought that Alton would be this upset with her and as much as she wanted to shake this off as just another person mad at her, somehow she just couldn't, somehow this hurt deep.

* * *

Heading inside his house Lucas could tell that his grandma had left just by the lack of aroma that he came into, deep down he had enjoyed her visit and hated that he lied to her but he knew the last thing his dad needed was his mom to be on his case. Throwing down his back pack on the closet floor before he made his way inside the kitchen to make himself some leftovers. Just as he put the portions he wanted onto his plate he couldn't help but notice the paper that was on the kitchen counter. Looking at it closely he shook his head in disbelief as he had just realized that things weren't going to get better as he thought with his dad receiving the we regret to inform you letter on top bills that were due. Just as he anxiously racked his brain of how to help his dad see the positive in his actions for the past couple of days there came a knock at the door that tore him away from his thoughts. Answering the door, Lucas was surprised to see Hanna standing on the other side so dressed up.

"Uh, hello" Lucas said confused as to why she was so dressed up

"Is your grandmother still here?" Hanna sighed

"No, but so glad that you were anxious to see her. We can stop pretending, she left today" Lucas said

"Oh, so we're gonna go back to you basically hating my guts, that's nice to know" Hanna replied

"I don't hate you. It's hard to be around you, but I don't hate you" Lucas replied as Hanna grabbed a seat on the bench on the porch

"I just told Alton the reason why we broke up and now he hates me" Hanna huffed in frustration

"I'm surprised you told him" Lucas replied "I was kind of thinking you were going to keep that between us" he said

"That was the plan, but that was until Alton sabotage my dates all in an attempt that I'd stay single and you'd stay single so we'd get back together" Hanna said as he couldn't help but laugh

"Alton has the strangest way of looking at things" Lucas laughed "He see's rainbow when there is just a cloud" he said

"I'd laugh at that but you should have seen his face. It was like I told him Santa Clause wasn't real or something" Hanna said

"Santa Clause isn't real" Lucas replied

"You know what I mean" Hanna said "I just don't want him to be mad at me because in some odd way I enjoy talking and hanging out with him, he's like a brother to me, an annoying one, but a brother to me" she said

"Don't worry he's upset but he'll come around. Just get him the latest porn video with extra buttery popcorn and he'll forgive you, it always works for me" Lucas said

"Why extra butter?" Hanna asked

"Do you really want to know?" Lucas asked her

"No, I really don't" Hanna said in agreement with Lucas "So eleven months huh? That would have been my longest relationship" she said

"Yeah, well don't get to excited. I'm just good with numbers" Lucas told her

"That you were, numbers were always your thing" Hanna laughed

"And that would be the sexual innuendo part of the conversation" Lucas laughed

"God, I miss this. I miss just talking to you" Hanna said

"I have my moments when I don't get upset with you, and partially because you know the biggest drama that's going on with me right now that not even my best friend knows about" Lucas said

"That is pretty good leverage to have on someone" Hanna laughed Your dad seemed fine the other night. These past couple of days to be exact" she said

"Seeing as I saw a letter of rejection for one of the places he interviewed for I would think that he's out somewhere getting plastered right now" Lucas sighed "And then I have Smith riding my ass at school so all in all this week has been too much" he said

"Smith cares about you, he just wants to help" Hanna said "Just have faith that your dad will change for your mom and you" she told him

"Believe me, I'm holding on to that" Lucas said

"I'm sorry. I know I've said this a lot over the course of you being back but I never meant to hurt you and I sincerely regret how we ended. I hope that we can be friends" Hanna said

"It's going to take time but I have a feeling we'll be friends" Lucas told her

"Well I should get home so I can avoid my dad and his want to have a movie night" Hanna said as she got up from her seat next to him

"Goodnight Hanna" Lucas told her

"Goodnight Lucas" Hanna smiled before she turned to walk over towards her house

* * *

Waiting for what felt like hours for Jake to show up, Alton began to lose faith that Jake would even show up. A couple of times he couldn't help but reminisce about the promise of payback from Spencer, which he just shook off as her attempt to be mean since they were now nemesis's. Thinking of her calling them that always made him laugh because it was cute in a dorkable way that she took the time to even call them something so serious like that. Finishing up the last of his coffee, Alton soon gave up hope that Jake was gonna come so he packed up his lap top and prepared to leave for the day. Hanna enters into the café with gift bag in hand as she approaches Alton, who is appearing to leave. The two stand in awkward silence but Alton stands wanting nothing more than to leave.

"I know your upset with me and you have every right to be but will you just sit?" Hanna asked

"I'd sit for someone who was faithful but you don't meet that standard, so I really don't owe you anything" Lucas said trying to walk away before Hanna steps in front of him.

"I got you something that you will like" Hanna said handing him the gift bag

"I can't be bought" Alton replied

"Al, will you give me something here" Hanna said

"Why should I?" Alton asked

"Because I like to believe that whether Lucas and I are together or not that we'll still be friends" Hanna said "Your still my friend" she said as Alton takes a moment to think before he takes a seat as well as Hanna.

"Let me guess, you bought the latest and greatest porn video that you thought I would be interested in" Alton said as Hanna sighed knowing that he had hit it right on the nose what she had given him

"I just got a new release. It's sickening going into an adult shop to request porn, so this is me trying" Hanna said

"This doesn't erase what you did. For months on months I ragged on Lucas for running away when all that he was running from was a cheating girlfriend" Alton said

"I made a mistake, a mistake that I regret" Hanna said

"Because you got caught" Alton said "He did catch you right?" he asked

"Yes" Hanna said

"Then that's all we need to discuss" Alton said

"So then that just means the end to our friendship. We were only friends because of Lucas? Is that what our friendship was about?" Hanna asked

"No, our friendship was based on the fact that I thought you were a good person and that you were different from all the popular jackasses that act like their God's gift, that you cared about the geeks like Lucas and I" Alton said

"I care about the geeks, I lost my virginity to one" Hanna quickly replied

"And you also cheated on the geek, so that still places you back at square one" Alton said

"So what does this mean? Are we not friends anymore? Are we nemeses now?" Hanna asked as Alton got up from his seat

"I really hate that word, and I despise Spencer for even bringing that word out of the dictionary" Alton told her "But moving onto more serious things since its clear that we are unable to solve our problems, we should probably discuss our custody schedule of Emily, Aria, and Maya" he stated as Hanna just looked at him with confusion

"They're my friends. I would hope if we're ending our friendship we'd leave with what we entered into the friendship with" Hanna replied taking him seriously

"Fair enough" Alton said as he got up from his seat

"Will you at least take your gift. Think of it as a missed birthday or Christmas gift" Hanna told him as she extended the bag towards him before he reluctantly took the bag

"See you around" Alton said before he turned to leave the café.

Hanna hung her head low feeling the defeat that had just taken place. Letting out a sigh, she knew that eventually her actions would catch up to her and she had no one to blame but herself. Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, Hanna prepared to get up before she saw the door open once more as Alton came back in. Standing in fear of what else he might say on her actions, Hanna couldn't help but take a deep breath.

"I…I just came back in to tell you that I have this one all ready. So maybe you can get your money back on this" Alton said as he handed the movie back over to her

"Sorry" Hanna said as she took the gift

"But this…this is something I've always wanted" Alton said as he slowly cracked a smile as he held up a picture of Mona in a towel in the girls locker room "Welcome to the perv side" he laughed

"Now I officially know what it's like to be in your head" Hanna said "Get me out" she said as Alton laughed "Are we good?" she then asked him

"Yeah, we're good. I'll have to cancel my Hucas fan club t-shirts but I guess its something I have to cope with on my own" Alton replied making Hanna laugh

"Alton, really? A fan club?" Hanna asked as they both proceeded to leave the café together

"Hey, it could have spread" Alton said as he followed her.


	7. The Things We Conceal

Chapter Seven- The Things We Conceal

His eyes began to flutter open from the sun that peeked through the curtains, moving slowly he soon realized he was laying on the hard surface that was the den of their house. Slowly sitting up on the floor he could see his father passed out on the sofa across the room, but felt a sudden pain strike him as he blinked. The more and more he blinked, the more pain he felt come from his right eye. Getting up from the floor he felt the scrapes of glass that left cuts on his arm, but as he came closer to the mirror he became even more shocked to see that he had a black eye. He wished he could have said that he had no clue as to how he received it but the flashbacks of last night came storming back to him as he observed himself in the mirror. Looking back over at his father still fast asleep, Lucas made his way out of the den and was about to head into the kitchen before he heard his mother scurry around trying to make her lunch for the day. Quickly ducking into the hallway closet he waited until his mother had left before he made his way into the kitchen. Heading over towards the sink, Lucas gingerly gave attention to his scraped up arm as he turned the water on to begin cleaning his bloodied wounds. Overwhelmed with pain, he took a moment to breath before he finally just bit his lip and finished the painful task of cleaning his wounds. Realizing more and more that he couldn't get a clear view of what he was cleaning so he reluctantly pulled out his cell phone and began to dial the number that had become so familiar.

"Hey" Lucas said groggily as if he were hungover or something "Can you meet me?" he asked

* * *

Storming the hallways in a rage, he was like a man on a mission and was determined to find his target and hopefully annihilate. He had always viewed her as a challenging person but he never thought that she would actually challenge back in the manner of which she did. For the longest she was unattainable as he was just a mere geek looking upon the beauties and the popular walk the halls with such pride as if they were the human forms of a God. Turning the corner, he was relieved to finally find his nemesis because if he had to look any further, he was almost sure that he would have given up. Making his way over towards her, he quickly made his presence felt but of course she didn't blink an eye at him, and that only made him more upset.

"You're unbelievable!" Alton said angrily "I can't believe you'd really stoop that low" he said

"I see you've talked to Jake" Spencer smiled "How is he by the way?" she asked rubbing it in further

"He's stupidly in love with you" Alton said

"In love?" Spencer asked

"Yes, as in naming your unborn children type thing" Alton replied

"Children?" Spencer said as she nearly confused as to how Jake moved to that step so quickly "Well as long as he see's the light about your little research project than I guess I can live with the fantasy" she said

"Fantasy? You'd really do that to him? You know what, never mind. I can care less what he names your children, how did you even do it?" Alton asked

"It's called flirting and then…" Spencer said before Alton's eyes widened at the thought

"You slept with him?" Alton asked

"God no!" Spencer quickly replied at that notion "We just went out to dinner and I only kissed him on the cheek" she said as Alton seemed a little at piece to know she hadn't taken it that far

"So you did all this to stop me from finding out your little dark secret?" Alton asked

"No, I did this so you could stop wasting your time and opening up a wound that is closed" Spencer replied "Just face it, the only reason you kept up with this ruse was because you wanted to get back at me" she said

"Oh, really? Because my life only exists when your in it. Don't get so full of yourself honey" Alton replied

"But it has truth. Ever since we've slept together that one.." Spencer said so only Alton could hear and not the surrounding people could over hear before Alton cut her off

"Two times. We've slept together two times" Alton replied

"We didn't morph into the couple you wanted so you took it out on me, and that's not fair" Spencer replied

"The sex was good, great even, but I can live with a booty call type of deal. I don't need us walking hand in hand through the park to make my day, what I need is for you to back the hell off" Alton said

"Aw, your too cute for me to do that" Spencer replied sarcastically

"You do know that since you've drew first blood I have no choice but to retaliate, and baby, I'm a challenge you don't want" Alton told her

"I'm a big girl, I can take whatever you throw at me" Spencer smiled before she turned to walk away

* * *

Cautiously making her way outside of the gallery towards the dumpster out back, Hanna dumped out the bloodied trash that she had managed to collect all in the matter of an hour, and all she could do was look on in horror as if this was coming straight out of movie. Looking around once more before she made her way back inside to see Lucas looking on at his taped up arm. Staring at him for what felt like forever in the doorway she never imagined that she would see him this way, walking over to her bag she pulled out the long sleeve shirt that he had requested her to bring over. Relieving himself of his shirt her eyes soon widened to the bruises that had formed on his body but mostly on his chest, a chest that she had come to know so well to point where it was horrific to see a new color had been added to it.

"Thanks for coming" Lucas said as he winced in pain

"Get out of Math, I was glad to, though I will have to explain to Mr. Smith why I decided to skip" Hanna said

"I'll make up something and tell him" Lucas replied as he took a seat on the sofa bed that had once been so memorable to them before Hanna handed him the shirt "You mind?" he asked wanting her to help him put it on

"Yeah" Hanna said as she walked over towards him to grab the shirt from his hands. Getting a closer look of his bruised up body, Hanna couldn't manage to stop herself from touching the bruises. For a moment Lucas winced in pain but felt somewhat of comfort feeling her hands against him. Closing his eyes trying to not to let her see the pain that he was feeling, Lucas slowly brought his hand up to grab onto hers so that she would stop her curiosity from continuing "Does it hurt?" she asked kneeling down

"Not as much" Lucas replied "I'm fine" he told her

"Luke, I'm not blind. I can see your in pain, so much pain that you can't even put on a shirt" Hanna said "Did your dad do this?" she asked

"He was drunk" Lucas replied as Hanna let out a deep sigh before she sat back on her knees

"You keep using that excuse but then I see this, and I can't muster up sympathy anymore for your father" Hanna said

"Yeah, I know but you know how he is and who he used to be" Lucas said

"Who he used to be would never do this to you" Hanna said "I bet your mom is a wreck" she stated

"My mom doesn't know" Lucas replied "It was late and she was all ready in bed. By the time I came to it was in the morning. If I would have told her we'd be packed up and off to my grandmothers house" he said as Hanna shook her head in disbelief

"So let me get this straight, your dad shoves you around a bit which leads to this" Hanna said pointing to his chest "Causing you to fall to floor that has broken beer bottle glass, then you try to calm him down and he gets antsy and punches you so hard that you have a black eye…your mom needs to know" she told him

"She's all ready worried, and I don't want her worrying about me" Lucas sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair

"What are you going to do tonight when she see's you? Are you just going to avoid her?" Hanna asked

"If I can I would, but I'm hoping with your make up expertise that I can survive a few days without her having to know" Lucas told her

"And your so sure I'd go along with this plan? I should call your mom and tell her exactly what you look like" Hanna threatened

"Why are you being this way?" Lucas asked

"Because someone needs to be. I look at you and I'm scared for you…I'm scared out of my mind that this could turn into something worse if you don't wake up and realize that this is serious" Hanna scolded him

"Will you please just help me? I need your help" Lucas pleaded with her

* * *

Being a Hastings had its perks but it also had the downside of living up to expectations. Following in the footsteps of Melissa Hastings had become an all day job that Spencer at times grew to hate, but luckily she found that having friends that do actually care about her balanced out her over achieving lifestyle. Coming into the office, Spencer signed in to see the school counselor before she took a seat in the waiting room of the office. Sitting and observing the decorated walls, she couldn't help but notice a picture of Alton in the outstanding students section of the room, a slight smirk came to her face as she not only bested him at his own game. The more and more she thought about him she couldn't help but smile at the good he did have in him, Alton was insanely smart but you wouldn't know if you were having a conversation with him. It frustrated her at times that he didn't take the future seriously, it was like she wanted him to care about himself more than he cared about porn or Hucas, that seemed to be the fault that came with him. Before she could go any deeper with her thoughts, the school counselor had called her in to her office.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you Spencer" Ms. Dupree, the school counselor, smiled as she took her seat while Spencer took hers

"I wanted to get a jump start on applications" Spencer said

"Well we've hit all the ivy leagues, are there any other school in mind?" Ms. Dupree asked

"Well I was looking at Jamestown, Wake Forest, and UCLA" Spencer said

"Jamestown is an excellent choice. I do believe they have a excelling student dinner coming up. We've actually have one spot left and I'm more than positive you qualify for the spot" Ms. Dupree said

"Excelling Students Dinner? What's the purpose of it?" Spencer asked

"Well the Student Board holds it for future prospects coming in, and they review those interested in the school and give out applications to those who pass the review mark" Ms. Dupree said "I really think you'd make it pass review mark, those who do are almost certain to receive a spot" she said

"Okay. Well when is the dinner?" Spencer asked

"It's tomorrow night, so I suggest you pick out your fancy attire" Ms. Dupree smiled

* * *

Was he going to far with this research into that summer? Alton kept questioning himself throughout class as he just sat there staring at the board. It was a good thing he was smart because he knew that the other kids in the class were nearly freaking out with the days lesson plan due to the fact it would be on their upcoming midterm, but all Alton could do was worry about what Spencer had said earlier. Once the bell had rung, he wasted no time making his way out of the classroom hoping to meet up with Lucas but he could tell that since Lucas hadn't been waiting by the lockers that he was probably not going to come to school today, which was odd. Going over towards his locker, Alton began to sift through his book bag to replace the books he no longer needed for the books he'd need for the second half of the day. Just as he looked on at the notes for AP History, Reese made her way over towards him.

"Good, I found you" Reese replied as she came up to him

"To what do I owe this disturbance?" Alton asked

"I wanted to get your confirmation on Revis's spot tomorrow night?" Reese asked

"Revis?….Oh, you mean for that Excelling Dinner crapfest tomorrow night. What exactly do I have to do?" Alton asked

"Oh, your actually going to do it? I thought I would actually have to bribe you" Reese said

"Well I'm not looking forward to it, hence crapfest in the earlier statement, but I heard through a little birdie all ready on the board that you get credit on your application for sitting on the board. A detail you forgot to mention by the way" Alton said

"Well I figured you'd do it out of the goodness of your heart instead of for a price" Reese said

"You really don't know me then" Alton laughed "So what exactly do I have to do? Or what would Revis be doing if he was going?" he asked

"We basically go over the applicants who want to apply and decide whether or not we extend an application to them" Reese said

"That sounds easy…why couldn't Revis do it?" Alton asked

"Because Revis has to cover a seminar that night, and I figured since your currently enrolled in classes there and happen to be a fave with the faculty" Reese smiled

"So basically they asked for me and you just had to deliver me. I love the fact that you have to basically kiss my…" Alton laughed before Reese cut him off

"My first choice was Lucas but he's been missing in action" Reese said as Alton just shook his head "Where is he by the way? He didn't come to second period" she asked

"He probably just slept in" Alton said before a silencing came over the usually talkative hallway. Looking over at Reese, Alton could see that she was looking elsewhere and all he could do was follow her gaze to where he soon had the same surprise to see his friend walk down the hallway looking more banged up than usual. Hanna did her best to act normal so that it would effect Lucas, but she could tell that he was clearly becoming agitated with all the attention. Glad to see that Alton wasn't too far away she quickly grabbed Lucas's hand and walked over to Alton.

"I know we have eyes on us, but I need you to make a scene" Hanna whispered to Alton who looked at her with confusion "Will you two just stop being stubborn" she said loud enough for people to hear as bother Lucas and Alton looked at her strangely while Reese looked on like it was fresh entertainment

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucas asked her in a whisper

"Al, do this" Hanna whispered as Alton took one more final look at his friends face before he knew that what Hanna was saying was best. Looking at Hanna once more before back at Lucas to say with his eyes that he had no choice just before he shoved Lucas to the ground "I'm tired of this! I kicked your ass before and I'll do it again if I have to" he yelled at Lucas who did his best not to let the pain over come him. Realizing that a fight had occurred between the two boys, everyone went back to their usual chatter knowing that nothing good would come from a fight in which a geek had won. Alton motioned to help Lucas but Reese had stepped in front of him.

"Your suppose to be pretend mad" Reese whispered to him before he realized

"And on this note I will storm off….angrily" Alton said before he awkwardly left them as Hanna kneeled down beside Lucas

"Are you all right?" Hanna asked him

"Yeah, I just want to get this day over with" Lucas sighed as she helped him up

* * *

Being new into a small town like Rosewood was far from fun because it seemed like everyone had all ready found their group of friends and were in no need for newcomers. Kate had gotten use to doing the school route, watching a bit of the football teams practice, then the lonely walk home, and if she was lucky she'd get the quiet dinners at home in which Hanna would come over just to appease her father's constant begging to spend time together. Life in Rosewood was far from entertaining, and she missed home more than she realized. Heading out of the girls locker room, Kate was quickly caught off guard by a dark haired girl.

"Your Hanna's sister, right?" Mona asked

"We're more like step sisters" Kate said correcting Mona's earlier statement

"Surprised to see you all lonesome all the time, I thought you'd be riding your sisters fading popularity?" Mona asked

"She doesn't quite like me" Kate replied "But it's okay, I mean having siblings is over rated" she said

"I've seen you watching the football team a few times, anyone special you have an eye on?" Mona asked

"I'm sorry…how exactly do you know Hanna?" Kate asked confused as to why the girl was now her best friend

"We're party friends" Mona said

"What is that?" Kate asked

"We're only friends at a party" Mona replied "So are you crushing on anyone from the team?" she asked walking closer towards her

"Uh…I think Lucas is pretty cute, but apparently Hanna and him had this thing" Kate said

"Hanna and Lucas?" Mona said before she laughed "Hanna and Lucas were never a thing. Hanna obsessed over him, but they were just screw buddies…you do know what that is right?" she lied

"Yes, I do….so they just had sex?" Kate asked "Hanna makes it seem like she's in love with him or something" she said

"Hanna just wants Lucas because the boy she was in love with dumped her then moved on. Lucas just wanted to bump up his popularity status and got more than he bargained for with her" Mona said

"Wow, I never knew" Kate said "I mean every time I try to talk to Lucas she seems to be upset" she said

"Because she's a cock block. If you like Lucas than you should make a play for him" Mona said "With the football team winning, he's actually relevant now" she said

"Maybe" Kate said "I just wouldn't know how to even really talk to Lucas. Half the time when I talk to him he seems bothered" she said

"Spare me the problems, just go for Lucas however you have to…he loves playing hard to get and all that other nonsense" Mona said becoming annoyed with Kate's boring drama before she quickly turned to leave

"That was strange" Kate said to herself before she continued on her way to class

* * *

Going their separate ways before class, all Hanna could think about was Lucas and the trouble that he was in. He had so much faith in his father, but she worried that his father had lost the faith within himself. The memory of Lucas's father yelling at his mother still remained with her so much so that she feared that Lucas had caught the wrath in protection of his mother. So much was going through her head, and so many solutions she thought she had but she knew that Lucas wouldn't see any other way to take care of his father if it didn't involve him living at home and him taking care of him. Once the final bell rang, Hanna slowly gathered her things before Mr. Smith had made his way inside the classroom to hand paperwork to the teacher but had noticed Hanna. Unable to pretend like she didn't see him, Hanna knew that he had some questions for her so she didn't even try to flee the room.

"Do you have a minute?" Mr. Smith asked as he walked over towards her

"Yeah" Hanna replied as Mr. Smith waited for the other students to leave the classroom

"Luke missed class today, well his English class, and he's been doing pretty bad in school these days….are you two having any teen angst problems or something?" Mr. Smith asked

"I forget that you have this straight talk attribute" Hanna laughed to herself "No, Lucas and I don't have anything stirred up. We're broken up" she replied

"Broken up? But is he having some lingering effect of it though that may be causing the behavior" Mr. Smith asked

"I really don't know. We broke up and I'm giving him his space….he's not telling me anything" Hanna lied

"So you two barely even talk? Your just done with each other…I thought you two lived close together" Mr. Smith asked

"Look I know that Lucas is struggling, and I've made it more than clear that I'm here for him but he's shutting me out, Alton as well" Hanna said

"Is everything okay at home?" Mr. Smith asked

"Yes, his family is great. They're like the Cosby's incarnated" Hanna lied

"If something was wrong with him, would you tell me?" Mr. Smith asked

"If something was wrong then I would tell you, if he wanted me to" Hanna said "I have to respect his privacy" she said

"But I'm trying to help him…Hanna, is Lucas in some sort of trouble?" Mr. Smith asked questioning her further

"No. Lucas is just…enjoying popularity. Can I go?" Hanna asked as a moment of silence came between them

"Yeah, you can" Mr. Smith obliged "Lucas is a smart kid, insanely smart. But he can be incredibly stupid when it comes to the real world. He has this habit of being naïve, so I hope that there is someone looking out for him" he said as all Hanna could do was take in what he was saying before she left the classroom.

* * *

Cleaning up the mess that his father had left behind, Lucas kept getting flashbacks to the night before and each time he thought of it, it just seemed to get worse. Shoving the rest of the empty beer bottles into his black trash bag as he proceeded on with his task just before he heard the front door open. Feeling a bit unease as he wondered if it were his father coming in from another job interview with a rejected ego, Lucas had no idea what he was going to get and that seemed to be the feeling he got all the time these days. Noticing the mess as he entered, Alton seemed a bit confused to see Lucas's house look like this let alone his den that had been known to be his father's relaxing area.

"Uh…was there a party here that I didn't know about?" Alton asked observing the mess

"Party?" Lucas asked before he realized what Alton meant "No, there wasn't a party. My dad and I were just celebrating me being on the football team and all" he said before Alton flopped down on the sofa

"I'm starting to think that was a direct insult towards me" Alton laughed as he picked up the nearest plush toy "I feel like we haven't hung out in a long time, like we're strangers or something" he laughed

"Strangers? We just went to the comic book store this past weekend" Lucas replied

"Comic book store is like school for us, where we're forced to see each other regardless. I'm talking our all night Wii sessions or something mindless…we should play that drinking game again" Alton laughed as Lucas tensed up

"Drinking isn't as fun like we think it is" Lucas quickly replied

"Isn't as fun…you sound like Spencer there. I almost felt like I was going to get a public service announcement after that statement" Alton joked

"Football just takes up so much of my time, and with my mom working crazy hours it's just been a little insane" Lucas said

"That's right. How is your dad doing? I mean I know he lost his job and all" Alton asked

"He's doing good. He's been interviewing, and even makes a few side bucks here there down at the marina" Lucas lied

"Oh, well that's something. I mean people underestimate how much you can earn down at the marina. Look how much we earn in the summer" Alton said "And the amount of money you'll earn for the software, lets just say I'm glad to be your friend" he said

"Yeah" Lucas laughed weakly

"So how'd you really get the shiner? I know Hanna had us pretend to be upset with each other, in which I got to say I kicked your ass, which is an ego booster" Alton said

"I got it at football practice. I thought I was all fancy trying to catch a ball without my helmet on" Lucas said

"So you basically got hit in the face?" Alton said before he busted into laughter "I wish I could've seen that" he said

"Yeah, you would have laughed" Lucas sighed as he continued on with his cleaning before Lucas's father walked into the den causing an immediate silence in the room

"Hey, Alton" Lucas's father said somberly as he looked on sadly at his son and what he had done to him

"Hey, , I was admiring your partying ways. Next time you should call me up when you start up another rave?" Alton laughed

"Rave? What has Lucas told you?" Lucas's father asked trying to fake a laugh but hoping that Lucas hadn't said anything

"Alton thinks we threw a party, but I told him we were just celebrating my success on the football team" Lucas told his father to reassure him that he hadn't said anything

"Oh" Lucas's father replied "How are you doing?" he asked his son

"I'm doing good. Football will do this to you, nothing for you to worry about" Lucas told his father as Alton began to feel the weirdness in the room

"Well I'll let you two hang out, I'm sure Alton has something crazy for you two to do" Lucas's father said before he walked away

* * *

All throughout the day she prepped herself on possible conversation topics that would come up and how she would respond, to her every conversation was a possible interview and she needed as many chances as possible. Dressed to impress as she usually did, Spencer entered into the glamorous party filled with possible classmates and faculty members who were the best in their fields. Walking over towards the sign in table, Spencer checked in and was immediately lead to her table where she sat amongst other classmates from Rosewood and others from the neighboring schools. Taking her seat, Spencer began to go over her cards before she felt a finger brush up against her neck. Turning slowly, Spencer was surprised to see Alton sitting behind her dressed in a suit and tie.

"I see we meet again" Alton smiled

"What are you doing here?" Spencer quickly asked

"I thought I'd just stop in on the festivities, you know since I'm so obsessed with you" Alton laughed "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Because I'm appearing before the Student Board for an application, you know something that pertains to the future" Spencer replied

"And you still manage to take shots at me. When will you stop the hate?" Alton asked

"When you drop the….well I think I all ready handled that for you" Spencer smiled realizing the mini victory she had over him

"Oh, well. I would celebrate just yet, I do owe you a payback" Alton said as he rose from his seat

"Where are you off to?" Spencer asked

"I'm off to salvage my pathetic life that doesn't have you in it. I just hope I can make it through the night without you, but then again if you ever have an itch that needs scratching" Alton said

"We're enemies" Spencer replied

"Nemesis's" Alton said "You know you should stop being so rigid, live a little" he said before he walked off

* * *

Looking over his artwork, Lucas stood amongst the sea of work that he had collected and even made himself as if he found peace being here. Anything that meant him not being home between the hours that his mom was at work was always a welcome get away, he knew that his father would be at home most likely drowning his sorrows in a beer bottle and last thing he wanted to do was watch his father get drunk. Making her way inside she could see him looking on at the artwork, for a moment she smiled remembering all this place had meant to them, remembering their re-do first date in which she was first brought over here. Turning, Lucas was glad to finally have seen her and in that moment she had seen that he took off the make up that she had put on his eye that concealed some of brutality behind the look of his eye.

"What's the plan?" Hanna asked "Are we going to continue to put more make up on?" she asked

"Is this another rant?" Lucas asked as he sighed

"No, this is another question as to if you really know what your doing here?" Hanna questioned him "Mr. Smith asked me about you today and I had to lie to him about what's really going on with you. I told him that you were just basking in your popularity….he knows I was lying" she said in frustration as she paced the floor

"I'll talk to him" Lucas replied

"And tell him what? What lie are you going to tell him that I all ready haven't?" Hanna asked

"What do you want from me?" Lucas yelled "What do you expect from me? I never wanted you to know because I knew you'd be like this" he yelled

"Be like what? Concerned about you. I'm sorry that I give a damn about you" Hanna said

"No you just feel guilty about what you did. Don't think I don't know what your doing. You probably purposefully came over that night just to insert yourself into this mess" Lucas accused her

"So I did this because I feel guilt…don't flatter yourself because although I feel guilty for what I did, I wouldn't put myself in this situation voluntarily" Hanna replied angrily

"Then go? You act like I'm forcing you to be here! I don't want you here. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want you anywhere near my family, and I sure as hell don't want you" Lucas yelled at her as he got closer with each word he said so that he could get a clear view of the tears welled up in her eyes

"You think your tough?" Hanna asked "You think your handling things and taking care of things?" she asked

"I'm taking care of my family" Lucas replied "So yeah, I'm tough" he said

"You're an ass" Hanna said as she shoved him unable to stop the tears

"I'm being honest" Lucas replied

"If I didn't care about you so much then I would have left because do you honestly think this is easy for me?" Hanna asked him before she quickly grabbed a hold of his face "I worry. I worry that the next day I wake up that you might be hurt. I worry that your mom might be so scared that she might hurt your father. I worry that you may lose your cool and end up doing something you regret. All I do is worry, and I can't stop worrying because I know that I'm helping you cover up what's really going on" she cried

"Everything is fine" Lucas said breaking away from her embrace

"Then call it what it really is Luke" Hanna said

"No! you don't know what the hell your talking about" Lucas told her angrily

"Your father is…" Hanna said before Lucas cut her off

"Shut up!" Lucas yelled as the tears streamed down his face

"Your father is and has…" Hanna said wanting him to feel in the blanks

"Go! If you don't want to help me then get the hell out of here, but I will not say that!" Lucas yelled

"You can't help him at least not the help he needs, and the sooner you realize that then this weight you feel will all be gone" Hanna cried

"Are you finished?" Lucas asked after a moment of silence fell upon them

"Yeah. I am" Hanna said before she threw down her make up kit on the floor before she turned to leave. Quickly grabbing the nearest object in his presence, Lucas threw it with as much anger as he had stored up in him.

"Dammit!" Lucas screamed

* * *

Waiting anxiously out in the waiting room with everyone else, Spencer had felt somewhat confident that she would receive an application just due to her last name. She didn't want to think like that but she knew most of the people that were in the room with her and each of them hadn't surpassed her success, even Melissa hadn't achieved as much as Spencer had managed to. Coming out with the final list, the clerk posted the list up on the board and people immediately flocked to the board. Standing back not wanting to get caught up in the madness of upset kids mixed with those who were overjoyed. Once the crowd had dwindled down, Spencer walked up to the board with much anticipation, she scrolled down the list with her eyes and again then again but nothing. In total shock she found that her name wasn't on the list. Leading the way outside into the hallways with the rest of the student board, and immediately she knew that this was all Alton's doing. Storming up to him in a complete rage, Alton was caught off guard to see her.

"You ass!" Spencer said shoving him causing him to be confused with her outrage

"What the hell is your problem?" Alton asked

"Uh, we'll catch up with you later" One of the members said catching Alton's attention

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Alton said before the rest of the members walked away leaving Alton and Spencer behind "You want to explain your little outburst?" he asked angrily

"You messed with the review. You did something so I wouldn't get the application?" Spencer asked

"And like always, this is about school and you" Alton laughed to himself

"This isn't funny. This is my future. You may not care about yours but I care about mine" Spencer replied

"Oh, I care. I care so much that I was on the board for school credit on my applications. The same board in which I voted you in to receive an application. The same board in which I voted for you based on your resume you presented not because of personal issue, but you always seem to throw it at me" Alton told her

"So you were just on the board just because? I bet you pulled some strings" Spencer said

"I was on the board because I'm enrolled online to Jamestown and I happen to have a good relationship with the faculty" Alton said

"You had nothing to do with me not making it?" Spencer asked

"If it were up to me then you would have received an application because I think your work speaks for itself, but what do I know…I'm just a perv who doesn't care about his future" Alton said before he walked away as all Spencer could do was watch him walk away

* * *

On the way home, Hanna had managed to receive her mother's text message just in time to stop by the grocery store to pick up the milk she had requested. The fact that her mother was even requesting a possible cooking ingredient worried her a bit, but then she knew her mother would never stay up this late to cook any item, even if it were for an overnight visito that she thought she knew nothing about. Although the thought of her mom getting her freak on in the same house made her cringe a little, Hanna was just happy that she wasn't letting her father's sudden move with his new happy family affect her. Coming out into the parking lot after purchasing her item, Hanna was caught off guard to see Lucas's mother in the parking lot putting away groceries. Unable to just walk away to pretend like she had never seen the woman, Hanna found herself walking towards her.

"Mrs. Gottesman" Hanna said shyly making her presence known to the woman

"Hanna, surprised to run into you here so late at night" Lucas mother smiled

"My mom needed milk, so I got milk" Hanna replied

"Milk is a necessity. I happen to love milk" Lucas's mother laughed

"Yeah, my mom is quite odd, but I love her" Hanna said

"So I'm guessing this visit has more to do than just milk?" Lucas's mother asked "It's okay to ask, I mean I'm sure Luke is keeping his emotions locked up like a fort" she said

"Is it my place to ask?" Hanna asked her

"You've seen the worst, and I know how you feel about Lucas….so yeah, its your place" Lucas's mother replied

"I just…I just don't understand how he got like this? Mr. Gottesman" Hanna said

"Lucas doesn't know this, but Lucas's father had always had a little drinking problem. I never thought much of it because we were young and stupid, half the times I'd be halfway buzzed myself because that's was just having fun. When Lucas was born the drinking wasn't important to us, Lucas was. Lucas's father thought the world of Lucas, he'd have such big dreams for him and would come up with any idea that would give Lucas the finer things in life….Lucas's father is his biggest fan. Lucas's father worked in worked at the factory for twenty years, and that had always managed to take care of us, even in the worst of economies" Lucas's mother told her as Hanna began to piece it together

"And with the factories closing down this summer….he lost his job" Hanna concluded

"From then on he tried to be optimistic but he just turned to alcohol. It got worse while Lucas was away" Lucas's mother said

"This happened before Lucas left?" Hanna asked

"Yes, we tried to keep it from him thinking that it would all be solved but it just got to a point where Lucas could tell something was wrong so he came home" Lucas's mother said

"Do you ever think if Lucas's father never lost his job then Lucas would have stayed?" Hanna asked a bit sad

"Yes. I think about that every day, how much Lucas has walked away from and it breaks my heart" Lucas's mother said teary eyed

"That's Lucas for you…always sacrificing, never expecting anything in return" Hanna replied as the two of them just laughed "I'm just really afraid that Lucas will get hurt in the end" she sighed

"As much as I fear what his father will do at times, I know that he'd never lay a hand on Lucas" Lucas's mother said a bit proudly feeling a bit of comfort in what she had said as all Hanna could do was try to play off the fact that what she believed to be true was completely false. Doing her best to avoid his mother's eye contact as Hanna herself became emotional, Lucas's mother began to detect Hanna's weirdness and became somewhat worried. "He hasn't hurt him, has he?" she asked

"I really can't say" Hanna lied

"No, no. He hasn't touched him?" Lucas's mother said as tears began to stream down her face as if she herself was trying to force herself to believe that what she originally stated had to be true "He wouldn't" she cried

"I'm so sorry" Hanna cried as Lucas's mother nearly broke down in to tears

"He touched him? He touched my child?" Lucas's mother said in complete disbelief before she fumbled around to search for her keys

"No, let me take you home. I can take you home" Hanna said not wanting Lucas's mother to drive while upset

"No. I can…I can" Lucas mother said before made her way over to the drivers side of the car and quickly got in to turn on the engine

"Mrs. Gottesman!" Hanna called out for her as the woman pulled out of her parking spot and sped out of the parking lot. Tears ran uncontrollably down her eyes as she had a gut feeling that something could go terribly wrong, make a quick stride back to her car, Hanna pulled her cell phone out and quickly began to dial Lucas's number.

"What?" Lucas asked still upset from their previous encounter

"Get home. Your mom knows" Hanna told him before he dropped the phone before Hanna ended the call knowing that he was on his way back to his house.

* * *

Grabbing his cup of coffee to head back to his table, Alton loosened up his tie as he let out a sigh of frustration. Coming into the shop, Jake spotted his friend and happily made his way over like a school kid in love. Sickened by the sight, Alton did all he could to hold in the inner disgust at the fact that Jake really thought Spencer would go for a guy like him, hell Alton didn't even know if Spencer went for a guy like him. A few times Alton had ran the sexual encounters in his head thinking that at one point what they truly felt for each other had been exposed in order for them to carry on the deed, but he couldn't manage to pin point a moment where he could clearly see that she liked him as more than the perv he had perceived. Alton knew he was far from what he had let people believe of him, but it was his outer wall, the thing that he could control that others couldn't, but deep down he did care about his friends and even for Spencer. Torn away from his thoughts by Jake's whistling of love tunes, Alton knew he had to squash this once and for all.

"Okay, I'm really glad you decided to come because we really have to set some things straight" Alton said

"I'm not helping you take down Spencer. She's not the girl you think she is" Jake replied

"Take her down, I never wanted to take her down. I just want to know what she's hiding" Alton replied

"In due time she will tell you" Jake said

"In due time…what the hell is that? Look I know you have this crush on her but she's playing you" Alton said

"No, she likes me" Jake replied

"Like I like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich…that's how she likes you. Like I like McDonalds, but you want to know what's the kicker? I also happen to like Burger King, so technically my like for McDonalds is not the like that will stop me from going to Burger King or even Jack in the Box" Alton said "This like word is not strong enough for you to lose what the point is of our union" he said

"Yeah, basically searching aimlessly for what ever happened to Toby. It's becoming useless even if I'm not head over heels for Spencer" Jake said

"Useless? I paid you" Alton replied "That wasn't useless when you went to the bank to deposit it into your account…yeah, I can hack as well genius" he said

"What happened to Toby sucked but you can't bring him back from the dead nor change the ending" Jake said as Alton looked at him with much anger and frustration all rolled up into one death defying stare before he was quickly torn away by the vibration of his cell phone

"Hello" Alton said not tearing his stare away from Jake

"I need you to come over to Lucas's house" Hanna said in a frantic tone

"Why? What's wrong?" Alton asked

"Just get over there" Hanna said in between tears

"Hanna, are you okay?" Alton asked becoming concerned

"Alton!" Hanna yelled

"I'm on my way" Alton said before he quickly ended the call and got up from his seat

"Where are you going?" Jake asked

"Leave Spencer alone. Whatever feelings you may have is fine, but trust me, she doesn't like you" Alton told him before he ran out of the café and began a mad sprint to Lucas's house.

* * *

They all showed up at what appeared to be exact timing as if it were suppose to be like this. Running up towards Hanna in a complete worry, Alton feared what was going on but still hoped that it would all turn out to nothing in the end. Lucas looked on as his two friends before they all turned their gaze over towards the darkened house he had called home for the longest. It was unusual to see it so dark at night because someone was always up doing something, but the fact that it had been so dark only added to each of their worry. Slowly making his up to the house like he had plenty of times before, Lucas cautiously walked up the steps with Alton and Hanna close behind. Opening the front door, they all immediately saw broken glass all over the floor along with destroyed picture frames on the floor. Each looking off in different directions taking in the sight, Hanna's heart nearly sank to the pit of her stomach. A squirmish sound came from upstairs and immediately they all took off upstairs. Once they had made it upstairs they immediately saw Lucas's father sitting on the ground sobbing uncontrollably before their eyes followed over to Lucas's mother laying on the floor off in the corner. Rushing over to her side, Lucas did all he could to tend to his mother.

"Call 9-1-1!" Lucas yelled out as Alton quickly pulled out his cell phone while Hanna looked on in horror at the sight.


	8. Right vs Wrong

Chapter Eight- Right vs. Wrong

It felt like being straight out of western movie, where the tumble weed would lazily fumble across the spacious dirt filled land. Looking out at the stained window she could only imagine what caused them to even come to this point, but she knew this was something he had to do in order to feel like he had done something right in this mess of things that he was in now. With much joy spread across his face, Alton entered the abandoned diner with a bag of oreo's in hand like he had hit the jackpot or something while Lucas stood at the phone booth still. Joining Hanna at the booth, Alton couldn't contain the pleasure he was having in eating the dark chocolaty goodness that was the oreo. They both looked on at a flustered Lucas as he did his best to get directions, but was meeting a road block everywhere he turned, but deep down they knew it was beyond directions that had him so flustered. The joy of the oreo soon started to wane as he continued to look on at his friend, wishing that he could do something to take all of this away or just make it so things went back to normal.

"You know you should have told me" Alton told Hanna

"I did. I told you to look out for him, but you thought it was all subtext" Hanna replied

"Then you should have told me what you really meant" Alton said

"Alton! We're here now, we can't go back and say well I wish you would have told me because I was in a situation as well. Luke didn't want anyone to know" Hanna said

"I'm his best friend though" Alton said

"It doesn't matter Alton" Hanna sighed as a moment of silence came between them "I can't get the image of his mom out of my head….I shouldn't have even talked to her that evening" she said sadly

"Hey, don't blame yourself" Alton told her trying to comfort her "You were just trying to help Lucas" he said

"Yeah, but look what it lead to. I was scared out of my mind when she was rushed to the hospital. I was just glad that she only had minor injuries and nothing serious" Hanna said as she rubbed her head trying to erase the image of Lucas's mother's battered body out of her head

"I just don't understand how he could get so drunk that he could beat the living crap out of his wife and his kid?" Alton asked in disbelief

"If I had the answer than things would be simpler" Hanna sighed before Lucas walked back over to join them at the table.

"Did you find out anything?" Alton asked his friend as he took a seat in the booth with him and Hanna

"We're about three hours out from the rehab center" Lucas said "And seeing as we've pretty much let the day get away, we should probably call it a night here" he said

"Sweet. A seedy motel overnight, it's very horror movieish of us" Alton said

"Three hours isn't so bad" Hanna said

"Yeah, but seeing as it took us six hours just to get to this diner…it's going to be dark before we even make it back home" Lucas sighed

"You should just have your grandmother go check on your mom" Hanna suggested

"I don't want my grandmother involved…if she gets involved then its going to lead to more questions that I don't have the answers to right now" Lucas replied angrily

"It was just a suggestion Luke, calm down" Alton said stepping in to defend Hanna

"Well I really don't want suggestions?" Lucas replied annoyed

"Can you give us a minute?" Hanna turned to ask Alton as Alton looked at Hanna and Lucas for confirmation to see if this was the wisest thing to do but ultimately he knew that since Hanna had known for the longest that she would be able to talk to him better than he could.

"Fine. I'm going to get some more snacks" Alton said before he got up from the booth and headed back over to vending machines

"What's going on with you?" Hanna turned to ask Lucas

"Don't start with me!" Lucas snapped at her

"I knew you'd be like this, so I'm more than prepared to be the punching bag for you. You want to be an ass then be an ass but I'm not going anywhere" Hanna quickly replied to him "I'm sorry for whatever it is that you want to be mad at me about, but you need to face the facts!" she replied

"Face the facts? Oh, give me a break" Lucas replied

"Luke, your mom was nearly beaten to death all because your dad was drunk. Your father is in a rehab center for alcohol and luckily your mom didn't press charges so he won't serve jail time, but you have got to come to grips with the situation here and stop trying…" Hanna scolded him before Lucas cut her off

"I actually give a damn about my father, which is more than what I can say for you. So excuse me if this decision isn't as easy as you make it out to be" Lucas quickly interrupted "He's my father and I have to support him whether good or bed" he said

"No, you have to love him good or bad" Hanna said "How can you honestly support what he did to your mom and to you?" she asked

"Because he is my father!" Lucas snapped at her

"Grow the hell up Luke!" Hanna quickly replied hoping that they weren't drawing attention to each other

"Oh, this is classic" Lucas laughed to himself

"I get that this is tough for you, I really do, but you have got to face facts. Your dad is an alcoholic, there is no way in his right mind that he ever would have done that to you or your mom. Just because he's not in his right mind doesn't mean its okay to just take him home and will him to get better because frankly no matter what you do or what you hope, this is out of your hands, and somewhere along the line you have to see that" Hanna told him

* * *

Walking down the hall of the seedy motel, Alton did his best to think highly of the place but he could only imagine what creepy crawlers were roaming around so openly. Pulling out the two room keys that he had been given, Alton looked in on the two rooms to discover that it was only a king size bed in each of their rooms. A slight devilish grin came to his face knowing that there was no way that Hanna would share a room with him, but then he thought maybe she'd want to have a room to herself…all the possible outcomes ran through his mind and with his luck he knew the separation between Lucas and Hanna would most likely continue in room form as well. Although Lucas was upset with Hanna, he knew that he needed her with him no mattered how frustrated he was with her. Claiming his room for the night, Alton soon felt the slight vibration of his cell phone.

"Really? That's your payback?" Spencer said immediately as he picked up the phone

"I see you got it" Alton laughed to himself

"A stink bomb shouldn't surprise me seeing as your that grotesque" Spencer said

"Yeah, well, I sent that prior to recent events. I wouldn't have after everything" Alton said as he walked into the room, throwing his keys down

"So you regret sending me a stink bomb?" Spencer asked

"That's what I said didn't I" Alton replied as he kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the bed

"Things must be bad with Lucas for you to regret" Spencer sighed "How is he?" she asked

"He's surviving, which is not as hopeful as I make it sound" Alton said

"Is Hanna able to talk to him?" Spencer asked

"I really can't tell, I mean I think he's a little pissed with her but Hanna is use to it, so its rolling off of her like nothing at this point when he snaps at her" Alton said

"Well, if there is anyone who can get through to him it will be Hanna" Spencer said

"Yeah, I just wish I was amongst the anyone…I feel like I'm late to the party of stuff I should know about my best friend" Alton said

"Lucas probably didn't want anyone to know. I mean when something goes on within your family you want to believe its just a phase and will go away" Spencer said as a moment of silence came between them causing Spencer to wonder if he was even there "Hello?" she called out

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just….amazed. I mean we're actually having a conversation here that doesn't have banter in it, we're having a genuine conversation like two people, who care about each other" Alton smiled

"Don't let this get to your head. My concern is for Lucas" Spencer quickly replied taking the moment away from Alton

"And there it is…the bitchieness" Alton sighed in frustration

"And there that goes. I mean I think you've called me a bitch more than anyone I know" Spencer replied

"You act like one, I never said you were one" Alton clarified "We should just end this call because I have a feeling we're going to end up saying things we don't mean" he said

"Like what? What could you possibly do or say that you haven't done all ready" Spencer said before Alton quickly hung up the phone on her

"Something like that" Alton said in complete frustration before tossing his phone on to the floor not caring what happened to it

* * *

Sitting up in the bed checking her messages both voicemail and text, Hanna was relieved that her mother wasn't so concern with her whereabouts as the simple I'm spending the night over at Emily's sufficed. She hated lying to her mother but she wanted badly to be there for Lucas with everything that was going on, and a part of her felt like her mother knew that she was Lucas. Trust was big in their relationship, and its what made her mom so different from everyone else in her eyes. Angrily making his way towards the room after Alton refused to let him into his room, Lucas's only choice to get some shut eye for the night was to bunk with Hanna. He hated that he had to bunk with Hanna because so much of him was angry with her, and then vulnerable towards her knowing how well she knew him. Opening the door he quickly saw the blonde all ready in bed on her phone as he quickly relieved himself of his jacket to toss onto the chair before flopping down in the chair.

"Let me guess…your mad" Hanna said observing the mini temper tantrum Lucas was throwing as he tried to make the chair as comfortable as possible

"Hanna…not now. I'm really not in the mood. You've said what you needed to so lets leave it at that" Lucas replied with much irritation in his voice

"What am I suppose to do Luke? Tell you what you want to hear?" Hanna asked

"No! I just want you to leave me the hell alone! It's either you bitching at me or just…..just being annoying" Lucas replied

"I'm sorry that I can't lie to you! Honesty is all that I can give you" Hanna replied

"Where the hell was this honesty when you were screwing Noel Kahn. Honesty must have fled on that note" Lucas replied angrily

"And here we go with that again. How long are you going to throw that in my face?" Hanna asked

"Until I feel like letting it go!" Lucas yelled

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Hanna yelled "I can say that until I'm blue in the face but you'll never believe me….so I'm done with saying that, tonight was the last time you'll hear that because I don't even think me cheating is the issue anymore. Your making me a scapegoat and as much as I love you, I refuse to have you talk to me that way" she scolded him as she stood up in the bed "If your mad at me for something else than put it on the table because this bitchy version of you is getting annoying" she said

"We never would have been in this situation if it wasn't for you" Lucas finally revealed "If you just would have kept you mouth shut then we wouldn't be here" he said trying to compose himself as Hanna stood stunned by his revelation

"You blame me for what happened to your mom?" Hanna asked as tears welled up in his eyes

"In all honesty….yes" Lucas said knowing that this accusation was killing Hanna

"Wow. You've said some horrible things to me, but I think this one takes the cake. I mean for you to think I'd honestly put your mother in harms way for….for what? Why would I?" Hanna asked as she gathered her stuff

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked sadly regretting more and more what he had said

"I'm giving you what you want. I'm giving you space" Hanna said as she attempted to push past Lucas but was unable to "Get. Your. Hands. Off of me" she said sternly as Lucas held his hands up to show he meant no harm but also revealing his car keys

"I'm sorry. I'll leave. You stay here and I'll…sleep in the car" Lucas said before he leaned over to grab his jacket and left the room

* * *

Feeling like he was straight out of western movie as he groggily looked out at the desert scenery pass by, Alton did all he could to shake off the want to put on a good Willie Nelson song to add into the feeling he was having. An dreadful silence lingered in the car since the moment they got in the car, but Alton knew better than to ask straight up what happened but as the silence grew on it was getting harder by the minute. Finally making it to the facility, a sense of nervousness came over Lucas as he looked on at the facility that came off as a prison site. Still angered with him, Hanna knew what this was doing to Lucas, she knew that this was killing him and although she wanted to be pissed, her heart wouldn't allow her to. Pulling into a parking spot, Lucas nervously turned the engine off before taking a moment to breath.

"Everything is going to be fine" Hanna said as she rubbed his back in comfort as he took deep breaths

"Yeah, it'll be fine" Alton told him

"Did you guys want to come in?" Lucas asked them

"You should do this on your own" Hanna told him "It'll be fine" she said before Lucas reluctantly got out of the car and made his way over towards the entrance of the building.

Getting through security, Lucas couldn't help but observe the surroundings more than anything. It all became so daunting that it just made it more clear where he was as opposed to just picking his father up. The guard guided him down the hallway to where his father's room was and looked in through the small window opening to see his father sitting at the table anxiously awaiting his arrival. Give the guard a final look, Lucas was finally let in to join his father. A slight smile broke on his father's face as he was delighted to see his son after being away from him for a week. Heading over towards his father's side, Lucas gave his father a bear hug

"How was the drive?" Lucas's father asked as Lucas went to take his seat

"It wasn't too bad. Winthrop prepares you for this type of drive so it was nothing" Lucas shrugged "How've you been in here?" he asked

"It's been like prison. Everything is so white here" Lucas's father sighed "I feel like I'm in a mental institute for crying out loud" he said

"And going cold turkey, how is that?" Lucas asked

"It's something that I'm getting used to" Lucas's father replied before a moment of silence came between them

"Dad, what happened that night?" Lucas asked as his father just shook his head

"I don't want to talk about it" Lucas's father said

"Why not? I mean it is why you're here" Lucas told his father

"I don't want to talk about it" Lucas's father said becoming annoyed

"Mom is doing fine. I just thought you might want to know that since she's the one you beat" Lucas quickly replied

"Don't talk to me like that!" Lucas father said slamming the table

"And don't treat me like a kid, when I'm the one who's been lugging you around for the past few months because your too drunk to walk" Lucas snapped back "What happened that night?" he asked

"I'm not discussing this with you" Lucas's father replied

"Then if you won't discuss it then I won't sign you out" Lucas replied as he folded his arms in protest before his father quickly lunged forward to grab him but Lucas was quick enough to get away "You haven't learned a thing. You'd really do that to me" he said getting upset by the minute as his father just paced the floor trying to control himself

"I need a drink. I can't stay here like this. I need to have a drink and this place…..is hell!" Lucas's father said becoming antsy "I appreciate what you've done for me son, but I need to be home" he said

"And again, you haven't even asked about mom" Lucas said standing in disbelief by his father's actions

"Don't you think I know what I did to her! I'm fully aware of what I did but I would never hurt her intentionally" Lucas's father yelled

"But you did! You put her in the hospital, and you gave me a black eye" Lucas replied

"That wasn't me, that was the alcohol. Look, I know I was out of control but it was because of work, but I have a better control on my drinking" Lucas's father said

"No, you should just stop drinking all together. That's how you control your drinking" Lucas said

"Well I'm sorry I can't be like you. I'm sorry that I'm not smart like you Luke. I'm sorry that I'm not future millionaire. How does that feel? Knowing that you came in to save the day for your mother. You saved the day Luke" Lucas's father said clapping towards the end "You're the man of the house, is that what you want hear Luke!" he yelled

"I want my father! I didn't want this!" Lucas yelled as he was unable to hold back the tears "I didn't want this….I'm a kid. I don't want to worry about bills or about taking care of a grown man, who can't control his liquor" he said teary eyed "You're my dad, I look up to you, but the past couple of months I hated you…I hate you. I hate how you have mom scared out of her mom, and I hate that I can't even stand to look at you without feeling disgusted" he went on to say

"I'll do better" Lucas's father said trying to read Lucas

"I really don't think you can because I don't even think you've admitted to yourself. You have a problem" Lucas cried

"No, no. I'm fine. Your father is fine" Lucas's father said trying to shake off the tears that were coming to his eyes

"Admit it. You owe me that because for the longest I've fought for you, and stood up for you. Tell me that you don't have a problem truthfully and I'll sign you out…I'll fight the world and their perceptions of you, but I want to hear it from your mouth convincingly" Lucas told his father

"Lucas….I'm fine" Lucas's father said doing his best to compose himself as Lucas just stared at him reading ever expression on his face

"I believe you" Lucas said after a moment of silence lingered "I believe you have a problem, an alcohol problem. Dad, you're an alcoholic" he said

"Stop saying that!" Lucas's father yelled

"I'm not going to sign you out, and I'm gonna look into how much it costs to get you in a better facility because you should be close to home. I'll take care of everything" Lucas cried as he walked over towards the door to signal the guard

"You can't leave me here" Lucas's father called out

"I love you. I love you with all my heart dad, but I can't do this anymore…you need to help yourself before I can help you" Lucas cried before the door was opened "Goodbye" he said before he left the room with tears streaming from his eyes.

* * *

Knocking back gummi bears in his mouth, Alton felt a little bad that he felt an overwhelming feeling of boredom as he sat in the car just anxiously awaiting to see his friend and help him get through the next step he had to take. Hanna's mind had been on nothing but Lucas, so there was no way she'd carry out a decent conversation with him. If only he could've done something to help was all he could think about. Letting out a sigh, Hanna couldn't take the waiting, that's all they had been doing and this point she just wanted to see his face even though she was currently upset with him.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the…I don't think I should this song" Alton said realizing what exactly the song was about

"Seeing as we're outside of a rehab center…I doubt that's the song you want to sing" Hanna replied

"We should take our mind off of this because if we keep thinking about this than we're gonna go insane" Alton said

"Then what should we think about?" Hanna asked

"Let's think about…my love life" Alton said as Hanna turned to look at him

"What love life? Your still single" Hanna said

"As are you" Alton replied "I have you know my sex life has been awaken recently" he said

"With who?….Spencer?" Hanna asked coming up with her conclusion as she looked at him "You two slept together…again?" she asked

"Yes, well it was like ultimatum sex" Alton said

"Spencer had ultimatum sex. Wow, this is surprising" Hanna replied

"Yeah, but the thing is we're suppose to be sworn enemies. So its like whenever we talk its always banter and snaky comments at each other" Alton said

"Isn't that how you like it?" Hanna asked

"You would think, but with everything that has been going on with Lucas, I've realized that I missed out on being a friend to him because of this stupid nemesis crap and my little research into that summer" Alton said "I like her, a lot. I mean I lost my virginity to the girl" he said

"So you want to make it official? What does Spencer think?" Hanna asked

"She doesn't know I feel like this or think I'm actually into her" Alton sighed

"Then maybe you should take this as an example to just tell her how you feel" Hanna said

"What if she just laughs at me?" Alton asked

"What do you really have to lose. Either she wants to be with you or not, its as simple as that" Hanna replied before they quickly sat up in their seats once they saw Lucas come back to the car with his eyes redder than ever. Getting into the car, Lucas quickly turned the engine on and pulled out of the parking spot.

* * *

The whole car ride back to the motel had been as silent as it ever was, unsure as to what even think or say all Alton and Hanna could do was give Lucas his space. Once they arrived back at the motel, Lucas quickly got out of the car and made his way to the room without even looking back for Hanna or Alton. It had pretty much been solidified in their minds that what had happened back at the facility had gone horribly wrong if not worse. Going back and forth as to what he should do, Alton was conflicted as for the first time he had no idea as to how to help his friend and that worried him more than anything. Knowing that she couldn't just act like this was something he had to get through on his own, Hanna knew that she had to go check on him just for her sake if not anything.

"Al, you'll be fine for the night right?" Hanna turned to ask them as they locked the car up

"Yeah. I'll be fine" Alton said as Hanna got the confirmation she needed

"Ok. Well I'll see you in the morning" Hanna said turning to leave before Alton called out towards her

"Hanna" Alton called out causing her to turn around to look at him "He's going to be all right, right? I mean he's my best friend and I let him down, but he's going to be all right?" he asked

"Yeah. He'll be fine, he just needs….just give him time" Hanna weakly smiled at him before she continued to make her way to the room.

Coming upon the room, Hanna could see the darkness within the room feeling as if she was outside of his house that evening all over again. Pulling out her room key she slowly opened the door to see Lucas laying across the bed throwing up a wad of paper as if it were a basketball. Closing the door as silent as possible behind her, Hanna took a seat on the edge of the bed. A moment of silence fell upon them as neither knew what to say.

"You were right" Lucas said continuing to throw the wad of paper

"I didn't want to be, if that means anything to you" Hanna replied

"At this moment, no" Lucas replied

"So what's going to happen to your dad?" Hanna asked as she laid back with Lucas on the bed

"He's going to stay in rehab to get treated for his alcohol problem, but I'm going to have him moved to another facility closer to home" Lucas sighed in frustration "My dad is an alcoholic. My dad is an alcoholic. I keep saying it and it still seems unreal" he said

"Nothing about this situation seems real" Hanna replied

"Who would have ever thought that I'd have to commit my father into rehab" Lucas laughed to himself "It's just too much" he said

"I'm proud of you" Hanna said to him as they turned to look at each other

"Proud of me? I almost got my mom killed by not recognizing that my dad had a serious problem, I gave my dad the benefit of the doubt even when he beat the crap out of me, and I was an ass to you" Lucas replied

"You were an ass but an ass for a reason" Hanna laughed "I know it may feel wrong right now, but you did the right thing. In the end you did the right thing" she told him

"Give me a week or so and then tell me that because right now the right thing just only means my family is torn apart and I'm stuck picking up the pieces" Lucas replied

"When my dad and mom split up I thought it was the worse thing in the world. I felt like everything was my fault" Hanna said before Lucas interrupted

"So you think my parents are going to split up now?" Lucas asked her

"There's a point to this story Luke" Hanna replied "The point is that we can't worry about stuff that is out of our control because if we do then we'll drive ourselves insane. You have to focus on helping your mom and dad get better, but most of all being a teen because believe me we will have our adult moments" she said

"Well I'm pretty sure this is it, my adult moment" Lucas replied before Hanna reached down to hold his hand

* * *

Flipping through the channels on television, Alton had hoped that he would find something that would entertain him for the night but nothing was popping up. For a moment he thought that maybe he could watch a little sleazy motel porn but even that made him feel cheap and disgusting in a weird way. His heart broke for Lucas and what he was going through, he wouldn't have wished this on anyone but he knew that his friend would be the better man for it in the end because no one knew how to get through adversity like Lucas. Reaching to grab his phone, Alton quickly dialed a number that had seemed to be on his mind all day long.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked as she answered the phone

"I like you. I like you a lot. I like you as a girlfriend and boyfriend type of deal. I like you so much that I'm contemplating whether we should have Chinese or Italian for our first date, I'm hoping you want Italian because its been my dream to have the long spaghetti noodle that leads to an awkward kiss. I don't want to be nemesis's because I don't think I should have these feelings for a nemesis. The very things that drive me insane about you are the same things I like so much about you. So I don't want a war or anything but honesty between us" Alton said as a moment of silence fell upon them

"I really don't know what to say about this" Spencer said in complete and utter shock "I mean we've always bantered and had the snark" she said

"And now we can have something different…we could have something new" Alton replied

"New. What is new for us?" Spencer asked

"I don't know but I want to figure it out, don't you?" Alton asked "I mean I know you feel something" he then replied

"I don't…I don't think we feel the same thing, I mean I care about you but I just don't see what you see" Spencer replied leaving Alton shocked

"Yeah. Right. I mean I was stupid. I was just throwing it out there" Alton said completely back peddling what was his romantic gesture towards her

"Alton" Spencer said feeling as if she was torn

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have called, lets forget about what I said because I'm sure this will go down in my adolescent youth as an embarrassing moment that I would love to take back" Alton said before he finally just ended the call

* * *

It was well into the night as the two just remained laying across the bed with their hands linked together, just talking about the past and present as if this was the moment to just reflect on life in general. Lucas still felt the pains of the day weigh heavy on him but the more time he spent just letting the world fade away it all became a numbing feeling for him in the end. For tonight he didn't want to think about the repercussions of what this all meant but just let one day be about nothing at all and just say screw it all until the next day. Rolling over onto his stomach, Hanna felt an electricity within herself as he his body nearly overlapped hers but at this point them touching was something that had come second nature to them after what they had shared together.

"I think I talked Alton into revealing his feelings to Spencer" Hanna laughed to herself

"Now that's a couple to root for" Lucas smiled "I really wish that they can figure it out because in some way they are a compatible couple" he said

"Opposites do attract" Hanna replied

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you cheat on me?" Lucas asked her out of nowhere

"And there's the moment killer" Hanna said as she sat up on her arms

"I've always thought that I didn't need to know but I think in order for me to stop throwing it in your face, I feel like I need to know now" Lucas said

"And this is going to stop you from throwing it in my face? I just don't see the good in going down that road because we know where it leads to" Hanna sighed sadly

"It leads to right now, and I like to think that I'm not as upset as I was when I first found out" Lucas said

"Then what do you want to know? What in your mind will make what I did okay for you to accept?" Hanna asked

"I guess I need to know that I didn't cause you to stray" Lucas said "I want to know that it wasn't something that I did that made you feel like for any amount of time that you we were a mistake" he said

"Nothing about us was a mistake. You are and will be the love of my life" Hanna said "What happened that night was never planned or intended to hurt you, it was just something that I did out of pure stupidity. I regret every day that I did that to you and to us because I wonder some times what would be like if we were still together" she said

"You wonder about that?" Lucas asked a little shocked

"Yeah, I kind of do" Hanna replied shyly as she tried to hide her face from him as all he could do was look at her. Realizing that the statement had caused a moment of silence between them, Hanna let down her guard of hands to look back at the caring and vulnerable eyes of the boy who had basically lost his father. In a moment they just looked at each other and nothing else came into mind, neither past of present could tear their gaze away from each other. Letting out a slight laugh that she was unable to control before he quickly leaned forward to kiss her. Capturing her lips in a feverish manner to where he felt like kissing her would numb the pain. Caught up in the unexpectedness of it all, Hanna was unsure as to what was going on at this moment.

"Luke. We can't do this" Hanna said breaking the kiss

"Why?" Lucas asked nearly out of breath

"Because your upset about your dad and about everything at home. Your not thinking clearly" Hanna said as half his body rested on top of her

"I know we can think of everything under the sun as to why we shouldn't but for one night can we just throw that out the window and worry about it later" Lucas pleaded with her as if she was his drug that he needed to have in order to get him through. In a moment of silence that fell over them Hanna ran through her head every scenario that could end up potentially happening to them, but in this moment she wanted to make him feel better and her vulnerability for the boy that she still loved clouded in reasonable judgment she had. Slowly leaning in they both collided like a tidal wave and were in desperate need of each other. Tugging at his shirt, Hanna was anxious to relieve him of his shirt as he kissed her neck and was unable to take the boundary of clothes between them much longer. Sitting back on his knees, Lucas took off his shirt as Hanna slid hers off as well in quick motion before their lips connected again and from that moment on they had ignited the passion within themselves and were unable to control themselves.


	9. One More Song For the Losers

Chapter Nine- One More Song For the Losers

His eyes began to flutter open as he inhaled her scent finding it a bit surprising that it was so close that it lingered. With his hand draped over her pillow he felt his other hand resting upon a warm body, a body that at one point in time he knew like the back of his hand. Laying restlessly cradled within his body like a fitted puzzle piece, Lucas took in the site as he slowly lifted his head to see that they were both naked, which was only solidified with the scattered clothes that were on the floor. Unsure as to how he even felt at this moment, all he could do was just try to wake himself and then deal with everything later but now he wanted coffee, a big strong cup of coffee to be exact. Adjusting his eye sight from the blurred vision he had, Lucas soon began to feel Hanna stir beside him. Her eyes fluttered open to look upon the dark haired boy, who was trying to wake himself up. Looking on at him she searched for a sign or confirmation that matched what she felt at this moment but nothing was clear for either one of them.

"I'm surprised Alton has called. It's late" Lucas sighed as he laid back on his pillow as she turned towards him

"It's barely eight" Hanna replied

"Yeah, but the drive. I mean I'm sure we'd like to get back to normal once we get back to Rosewood" Lucas said

"Normal?" Hanna asked as Lucas soon realized that she probably took that in a different way then he had meant it

"I mean we should probably just get back home. What we came out here for is accomplished or worse off, so we should just go home" Lucas said as a moment of silence came between them

"I'm going to take a shower" Hanna said before she quickly got out of the bed, grabbing the covers so that she could cover her body as she walked into the restroom leaving Lucas in the bare

"And I'll just get dressed" Lucas replied awkwardly knowing that he had most likely pissed her off as he rolled over to the edge of the bed to grab his boxers

* * *

Sitting at the booth, Alton angrily looked on at the couples that had magically made their presence in the diner today of all days, thinking to himself this was just a new form of punishment to look at something he'll never have. Taking another swig of his root beer float that he was pretending to be a real beer, but since he was underage the root beer float had to suffice. His eyes fell upon a classified and in some odd way it caught his attention seeing as entertainment was scarce in this town. Flipping through pages he became less and less intrigued with what he read as he thought his next option would be to bang his head against the table until the part of his brain that thought it was a good idea to admit his feelings to the stuck up Spencer Hastings was sprawled out on the table like a bloodied horror movie sight. His thoughts weighed heavy on him and even brought upon strong consideration until he saw an ad in the paper for a lady of the night service in a neighboring town that was close to Rosewood. Usually he would have scoffed at the idea, knowing that would make him even more desperate than he all ready knew he was but right now he was at his lowest and morals were out the window when you felt like crap to begin with. Beginning to dial the number in a spur of the moment, Alton quickly hung up the phone once he saw Lucas enter the diner to come over to join him. Closing the page in a quick motion, Alton tried to pretend that he was his normal self.

"Hey" Lucas said tiredly

"You look like crap" Alton observed of his friend as Lucas flashed a sarcastic smile his way

"Yeah, well after the week I've had you'd understand. What are you drinking?" Lucas asked his friend

"Root beer, the g-rated beer" Alton replied

"It's not beer to begin with, it just has the title beer in it" Lucas replied

"Leave me alone. I want to believe it's a g-rated beer and I will continue to do so without your mocking" Alton said

"What's up with you?" Lucas asked noticing the tirade he just gave about his g-rated beer

"Just a bad night" Alton said

"A bad night? Why? No porn available?" Lucas asked

"Am I really that porn obsessed? I mean I used to think it was my show runner for the character that is me, but I'm seeing that a lot of people are starting to think I'm obsessed with porn" Alton asked

"Your not exactly obsessed but you know your way around an adult store better than anyone I know, which has its benefits" Lucas said

"Beneficial how? I'm fantasizing about a woman I'll never have, while you had sex with a girl you fantasized about" Alton replied

"You had sex with Spencer. That's a step up" Lucas pointed out

"We will not speak of her, she caused me to drink" Alton said

"Your g-rated beer" Lucas concluded "Wait, Hanna told me she encouraged you to tell Spencer the truth, how'd that go?" he asked

"I'm imagining myself drinking beer, how do you think it went?" Alton replied

"That bad" Lucas said "Well at least you know where you stand with her" he said

"I know where I stood. I've officially moved on" Alton declared as Hanna came in to join the two of them, which caused Lucas to tense up at her presence "You smell fresh. Your defying the seedy motel allusion of all things disgusting and foul smelling" he laughed to himself

"Root beer?" Hanna asked noticing the glass

"It's his g-rated beer" Lucas replied

"Oh, so I take it things didn't go well with her last night" Hanna said

"God! Why is my love life on display here? Can't a guy just drink his g-rated beer in peace?" Alton asked

"It's not even beer" Hanna replied

"In his mind it is" Lucas laughed

"And this is the point where I'm changing the subject because I'm officially bored. How did you guys rest last night? I think I got like a crick in my back" Alton said as both Hanna and Lucas looked at each other nervously hoping the other wouldn't say anything about what had happened last night, which lead Alton to look at them strangely

"Really?" Alton declared after a moment of silence as Lucas and Hanna looked at him

"You two had sex!" Alton declared

"And I think I'll have a g-rated beer myself" Hanna said nervously as she got up from the table to walk over to the counter

"Don't ask" Lucas said before he got up from the booth "I'll meet you guys in the car" he said before he left the diner

"He's even having seedy motel sex with a girl he's not even dating, unbelievable!" Alton said in disappointment with himself before he down his root beer wishing it was the real thing even more so now.

* * *

Looking on nervously as Lucas pulled into his driveway after he had spent three days away from his house, Kate fixed herself so that she would look perfect when she made her move. All weekend long she had thought over and over as to what she should do to even start up a normal conversation with Lucas, but she continually got nowhere, she had even gotten to the point where she was jotting down ideas then turning them in conversations in a paragraph format. Insane, she was, but she really liked Lucas and she wanted something in Rosewood to go right for once. Walking over slowly she was surprised to see Hanna get out of the car as Lucas and Alton walked over to her house. Completely taken aback Kate had no time to spare and she had to be in the proactive phase if she was ever going to get Lucas to notice her so she found herself walking over towards Hanna's as if she was originally invited over in the first place.

"What day is your mom coming home?" Hanna turned to ask Lucas after she had dropped her overnight bag down on the porch

"Probably in the next few days, the doctors are monitoring her" Lucas sighed as he took a seat on the bench

"Will you be all right staying by yourself? I mean your welcome to stay over" Hanna suggested to him as he got even more nervous at the thought of them being in the same vicinity again that could warrant no clothing to be involved

"Won't your mom get upset?" Alton asked

"My mom happens to like Lucas, which is strange in some way, but it's not like we'd be in the same bed…again" Hanna said

"Because we know how that turned out" Alton said

"Guys, I just want to help. Nothing more, I feel bad for my part in what happened and I just want to help your mom out" Hanna replied

"It wasn't your fault. I know I blamed you but I was just…" Lucas said before Hanna cut him off

"I know" Hanna said "But regardless of what you meant I feel like I played a part" she sighed

"What exactly do you want to do?" Alton asked

"I don't know, whatever you need" Hanna told Lucas before Kate walked over towards them.

"Hey guys" Kate said happily as she joined them

"Hey? And you are again?" Alton asked as he looked at her strangely

"Katie, but you can call me Kate" Kate introduced herself "I'm sorry to just come over but I was just coming over to see if you were coming over for dinner tonight?" she turned to ask Hanna as Hanna just looked at her strangely wondering why she always had a knack for showing up

"I would love to chalk this sudden visit up to you trying all you can to get Lucas to notice you, but lucky for you there is some truth to your statement. Yes, tell my dad I will come over" Hanna replied

"Hey Kate" Lucas sighed wishing Hanna wouldn't make it so obvious that Kate liked him because that only made him feel more weird to know

"Did you guys go to Mona's party the other night? I heard she had it at a hotel" Kate said hoping to inspire a conversation

"A hotel party, and a motel party. I'm just hitting the jackpot of all things loser" Alton said

"What do you know about Mona?" Hanna asked wondering how Kate even knew of Mona to begin with

"She and I talked the other week. She was asking about you" Kate said

"About me? What did you tell her?" Hanna asked

"Nothing, really. I mean I don't know anything about you besides dinner at our house which is always awkward" Kate said

"Well here's advice for you. Mona is bad news and if your in need of friends, she's not it" Hanna said almost coming across as caring to Kate which surprised both Lucas and Kate

"She's not that bad" Alton replied

"Said the guy, who thinks she's sexy" Lucas laughed "I wouldn't take his word for it, but Hanna is right, Mona is not someone you want to have conversations with less in case its about social climbings" he said

"Since there is such a negative response about her, I guess I'll just take your advice" Kate smiled feeling like they actually cared before Spencer pulled up in front of Hanna's house.

"And this day just gets worse" Alton sighed as ran his finger through his hair "I'll catch up with you guys later" he said preparing to leave

"Al? don't leave" Hanna told him feeling bad for him as he did his best to ignore Spencer while walking down the pathway only to have Spencer walk right up to him

"Hey, your back" Spencer replied happily

"And I'm leaving" Alton said as he walked right passed her causing Spencer to be surprised

"Alton, wait" Spencer said as she turned to look at him as he couldn't help but wonder what she wanted "About last night…I hope we can still be friends" she said as all Alton could do was laugh to himself

"Friends. We had sex, twice. I hardly call the two times that we did were on friendly terms" Alton said in disbelief at her request

"I know, but…you just caught me off guard, and that wasn't fair" Spencer said

"Fair? Oh, I'm sorry me pouring my heart out is unfair to you" Alton said "Forgive me for not putting your feelings in consideration first above mine that you shot down" he said

"I didn't shoot you down" Spencer replied

"Yeah, I think you kind of did" Alton replied before he turned to walk away

* * *

Finishing up his shower, Lucas would have usually made his way back to Hanna's room to get dressed but seeing as they weren't sexually active nor together anymore, Lucas had gotten dressed in the bathroom. He didn't know why he decided to stay over because he knew that right now things were extremely awkward between Hanna and him, but her mother had made such a strong case for him to stay that he couldn't resist. Hanna hadn't really disclosed any information about what was going on with Lucas's family but from the ambulances that had arrived at his house the other night, Hanna's mother knew that Lucas needed some support and with everything he had done for Hanna with her bulimia she felt she owed him that much to give it back to return. Making her way out of her room Hanna was surprised to see Lucas sitting downstairs waiting for her like it was their first date or something. Flipping through the Cosmopolitan magazines Hanna had laying around not even noticing Hanna coming down.

"You could've knocked on my door" Hanna told him shyly as he got up from his seat

"I wanted to give you privacy, you were still dressing and all" Lucas said

"Is this weird for you?…I mean I feel like ever since what happened last night that things got weird" Hanna said

"No, its…it's not weird. I mean it's something we use to do all the time and we just happened to do it last night" Lucas rambled on nervously

"Your rambling" Hanna pointed out

"I know and so desperately trying to stop" Lucas quickly replied

"When we used to do that was when we were together" Hanna said

"And now we're not" Lucas said

"So it was just casual sex?" Hanna asked

"I guess. I mean the sex was beyond good but I would think it would take more than that" Lucas said

"To fix us?" Hanna asked

"Fix. I thought we were just…I don't know, hooking up" Lucas replied

"Hooking up?" Hanna asked a little surprised that he had called what they did as that before she finally just realized that this was a conversation they weren't ready for "We should probably go over to my dad's before he gets paranoid" she said before she made her way out of the house leaving Lucas to just follow behind in confusion

* * *

Staring at his clock in disbelief all he could do was sit on pins in needles that he actually worked up the nerve to call. In a pure and desperate attempt to forget everything Spencer, Alton had called up the lady of the night service and had gone through with ordering his pick. As he was selecting his so called pick, he found it all to be so surreal that people actually had choices like they were at a fast food restaurant, his mind could only imagine the extra stuff that people had requested. The lady sounded sweet on the phone and he was almost able to connect a face to her voice but found it better to just simply think of her as the product she was selling herself as. The longer he waited the more he just kept questioning everything he believed about porn and seeing women as objects in general like it was a gut check moment for him, but then again this would be something he'd knock off his list of things he's always wanted to do that Lucas would never have done. How pathtic was he quickly thought, now he's ordering women just to stay in the race with Lucas. Before he could begin his back and forth struggle with himself he heard a knock come at his door as he had instructed the girl to just come upstairs to his room because his parents were out of town for the night. Slowly getting up from his bed, Alton took a deep breath before opening the door to see a drop dead beauty before him.

"Are you Alton?" The girl asked

"Yes" Alton said trying to control his emotions that were beyond elated

"Nice room. Looks all comic bookish" The girl observed as she made her way inside of the room

"I'm a comic book fan. I collect them and sometimes attend the conventions but not often because that would make me seem so….dorky" Alton said realizing that his attempt to not sound like a dork was making him sound like a dork

"That's cool. My brother is into comic books" The girl smiled

"Do you…do you want the door opened or closed?" Alton asked

"Whatever is good for you" The girl said as she seductively walked towards him beginning to stroke his chest

"How about we leave it open" Alton replied nervously as he broke away from her embrace to close the door "You look, look nice" he stuttered

"Thanks. I got these from a strip auction, they cost me a pretty penny" The girl said as Alton sat down on the edge of his bed

"A strip auction? As in like a strip club clothes auction?" Alton asked

"Yeah, I wanted the aquarium high heels because it'd be cool gadget for the customers" The girl said "I must really sound like a slut right now" she said

"No. I think aquarium high heels are very gadgety and could possibly be a good investment for your chosen profession" Alton replied

"Thank you. You know your pretty cute, so cute that you remind me of a cherry pie" The girl said as she joined him on the bed then slowly leaned in to kiss him. In a moment he got caught up in the moment of kissing her partially because she had vanilla chapstick but because he was caught off guard, but all his sense had managed to come back and he knew this wasn't what he wanted

"I'm sorry. I..I can't do this to you" Alton said breaking the kiss

"I think you've paid for it" The girl smiled

"I know I did, and that was pretty pervy of me, which I'm starting to see that I am, but I can't" Alton said "You're a nice girl and you deserve better" he said as the girl looked at him quizzically for a second

"Aw, your one of those guys" The girl concluded

"What guy? What are those guys?" Alton asked

"The guys that call girls like me because they've gotten their hearts ripped out" The girl said "It's a classic case" she sighed

"Really?" Alton asked "Am I that transparent?" he asked

"Pretty much. Well since we're not going to do anything, I guess I'll just leave" The girl said as she got up from the bed

"Wait" Alton said grabbing on to her hand "I…I don't want to be that guy or those guys" he told her before she quickly flashed him a smile

* * *

Hanna hadn't been a fan of the infamous dinners that her mother made her attend over at her father's house, but she had become immune to them to where it didn't bug her as much as it used to. Before when she would come over the very sight of new life that her father had created without her and her mom irritated her to the point where she wished she could destroy it one foul swoop just like he had done to her but she had always reminded herself that what hurt her had made her stronger, and that it really got to her father that they didn't have the relationship they once had. On occasion Hanna's father tried to make small talk with Lucas thinking that was the way to get Hanna to engage but Hanna only laughed at the fact that he didn't even know they were together so his attempts would be useless in the end.

"So is anyone up for dessert?" Hanna's father asked

"I'm good" Hanna quickly replied

"Can I have a coffee?" Lucas asked

"Okay, one coffee. Hanna are you sure you don't want dessert because it's that pie you love from the bakery on the corner" Hanna's father asked her

"I'm full, but I'll take a slice home" Hanna said just to appease her father but didn't want to mention that she hated that pie from the bakery and that she only pretended to like it because that's the only pie he'd get

"So how are things at school?" Sarah asked, Hanna's step mom

"Things are good" Hanna replied

"Just waiting for the year to be over I guess" Lucas replied

"That's how Kate feels. It's an adjustment for her but she's really looking forward to college" Sarah said

"Oh, what college are you planning on going to?" Lucas turned to ask Kate which only made her blush

"Well I applied to the Ivy's, USC, and Jamestown" Kate replied

"Jamestown, interesting choice" Hanna said as she sipped on her water before putting it down "Lucas might go there" she mentioned

"Really? What program?" Kate asked intrigued

"Uh…computer engineering and software" Lucas said

"That sounds like a lot of brain work" Hanna's father said

"It's all I know. I've actually narrowed my choices though…I'll be attending Winthrop" Lucas said

"Winthrop. I've heard high praises about that school" Sarah replied

"Yeah, I mean your like guaranteed a job if you graduate from there" Kate said

"Well Lucas is ahead of the class in both areas because he all ready has a software that is worth a lot of money" Hanna said "But I'm guessing that Mr. Smith is glad that you've made it official" she laughed

"Probably" Lucas replied

"And you, Hanna? Where are you planning to go?" Hanna's father asked

"Oh, I'm not quite prepared to answer that question. I'm the underachiever in this group, so most likely a junior college will be my future" Hanna replied

"But where?" Hanna's father said "Do you know what programs your interested in? if you'll be traveling to another junior college or stay local?" he asked

"I haven't really thought that far" Hanna shrugged

"Well don't you think it's the time you should?" Hanna's father asked with a slight laugh that she wasn't taking this seriously

"And in due time I will but I'm pretty sure I have time" Hanna quickly replied giving her father a glare "But I would greatly appreciate if you change the subject" she smiled at her father trying to be as polite as possible

"Hanna…" Hanna's father said before Hanna cut him off by getting up from her seat while Lucas looked on at her confused as to what she was doing

"And I'm now officially leaving" Hanna said as she got up from the table

"It was just a simple question Hanna" Kate replied

"Yes, it was a simple question, a simple question that a father would have answered but seeing as I had a part time dad then he only gets a partial response. I'd also appreciate if you would stay out of my business" Hanna replied before turning her attention towards Kate just as Lucas got up from his seat

"You know I will actually have to hold off on the coffee because we'll be leaving now" Lucas told Hanna's father and step mother as he guided Hanna out of the dining area

"We have to discuss this Hanna" Hanna's father sighed

"I've obliged your desire to want to have this so called family dinner, don't ask for more" Hanna replied as her father just nodded knowing he wouldn't gain anymore information

"Goodnight, and thank you for dinner" Lucas thanked Hanna's father before the two left the house

* * *

Walking back over to the house all Hanna could do was curse her father out underneath her breath as she still found herself fuming over her father. Lucas looked over at her a few times unsure as to what he should say to calm her down but just couldn't even wrap his mind around as to what he wanted to say. He knew that her and her father had a rocky relationship which he's witnessed once before, but at this point with the relationship with his father it almost hurt him to see that she was so closed off from him. Making their way inside the house, Hanna quickly relieved herself of her coat and stormed off inside to the living room just so she could flip angrily through the channels.

"What time is your mom coming home?" Lucas asked

"I really don't know Luke" Hanna answer in annoyed tone as Lucas sat beside her on the sofa

"Okay, don't bite my head off" Lucas replied

"I replied" Hanna said

"But in a bitchy tone" Lucas answered "There's really no point in arguing about it, dumb question, lets move on from it" he said

"Are you going to tell your grandmother what happened?" Hanna asked

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh

"Since your concerned about my mother, I figured I'd be concerned about yours" Hanna said

"Oh God?" Lucas groaned

"Okay then lets drop it all together" Hanna said

"I just figured since I'm obviously sleeping over at your house that I would ask when your mother is coming home just out of concern" Lucas reasoned

"So are you asking because….what? You want to hook up again?" Hanna asked trying to be sarcastic

"I know where this is coming from. Your trying real hard to start a argument but I know what this is about" Lucas laughed to himself

"I'd prefer a hook up than to discuss that" Hanna said resting her head back on the sofa

"Why didn't you just answer the question? It was a simple question" Lucas asked her

"Because what right does he have to know?" Hanna asked "He wants to play a father when he's around his little wife" she said

"Maybe he actually wants to try to be one, but you kept shutting him down all night" Lucas replied

"Because its all an act" Hanna said

"Look I'm not going to act like he's the perfect father, but considering everything that I'm dealing with as far as my father is concern I just think your making a mistake" Lucas said

"Your father and my father are night and day. Two opposites" Hanna said

"Maybe, but your dad is trying to a part of your life whether it be annoying or over bearing, he's trying" Lucas said as Hanna just laughed to herself

"This is the confusing part for me…is this advice from a friend or a boyfriend because as of today I'm not sure what to make of this or us" Hanna stated "I mean where is this coming from?" she asked

"Why are you being like this?" Lucas asked frustrated with her

"It's coming from a confused place" Hanna quickly replied

"You know what last night meant, it wasn't…it wasn't suppose to be more than it was" Lucas said

"So let's call it what it was, last night was a hook up as you call it" Hanna said

"Hanna, you knew what it was. Do you honestly think sex will just fix us?" Lucas asked in disbelief

"No, I thought we meant more to each other than to just have sex. Sex makes it seem so casual, like we can't control our hormones. Silly me to think that with you that you'd respect me enough to have the emotion behind it" Hanna said

"Just not the emotion you want apparently" Lucas said "There is no winning with you" he sighed

"There's no winning with you!" Hanna quickly replied "I can understand that after last night that we weren't going to magically get back together, I'm not that delusional" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "But do you know how you made me feel this morning?….of course not because it's all about how you feel and what you need" she laughed to herself as she was unable to stop the tears that were running "You made me feel like I was nothing…like I was some meaningless screw for you. I remember a time when you were so loving and caring the morning after…you made me feel like I was the most beautiful girl in the world and I didn't feel that way with you" she cried

"I don't know what you want from me?" Lucas asked wanting so badly to just understand but was unable to comprehend what she wanted last night to mean

"Luke don't you think you mean more to me…you were my first. The first guy I let see me….in that way. So whenever we have sex it'll always mean something more just because of that reason" Hanna said

"I just never thought you thought like that" Lucas said

"Yeah, well I do" Hanna said as she turned off the television and passed by Lucas on her way up to her room

"Where are you going?" Lucas turned to ask her

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed" Hanna said still muffling back tears as she climbed the stairs to her room

* * *

Snacking away on their pizza that he had ordered for them, Alton kept looking over at the girl to make sure that she was actually real and in his room. He instantly regretted calling the service when she had first come over, but now that they had talked to each other and actually had stuff in common he realized more than he ever could about himself in a weird way that he was a good guy. Finishing up her pizza she quickly set it to the side, and turned her attention back towards Alton as if she were studying in him in disbelief or something. Glancing over at her, Alton found it weird that she was staring at him but was a little flattered that she had found him so intriguing. A slight laugh came to his face as he tried to act like he hadn't noticed but it was getting harder to do so.

"If you didn't want to do anything then why did you call?" The girl asked

"Not that I don't want to answer your question, but I'd feel better if I knew your name" Alton laughed

"Vanilla. My name is Vanilla" Vanilla replied

"Vanilla? Is that your…lady of the night name?" Alton asked

"Yes. I don't know you that well enough to just reveal everything about myself" Vanilla replied

"And yet you want me to tell you about myself" Alton replied "Double standards much" he laughed

"Why'd you call?" Vanilla asked again

"It was stupid. I just came across the ad in the classified and just called. I really should be more concerned about my friend rather than my stupid love life…it was just a bad decision all around" Alton sighed

"Uh, thanks I think" Vanilla replied

"You know what I meant. I mean I will cherish sharing a pizza with a dime like yourself for an eternity" Alton laughed

"What makes you think that your love life is stupid? Everyone deserves to feel loved" Vanilla told him

"Because the girl I professed my like for doesn't feel the same about me" Alton said "I've been thinking about her non-stop like crazy thinking I couldn't stand her but the very things I can't stand are the things that I like most about her" he said in a complete daze of all things Spencer "But now I know we will never be so I can just move on" he sighed

"So you think that just because this girl didn't like you that no other girl will. I think your selling yourself short because I happen to think you're a pretty nice guy" Vanilla said

"Nice…nice guy is like the kiss of death to your nice but I would never date a guy like you" Alton said

"Sometimes nice means a lot to a girl. Sometimes nice is a one of kind word that can't be replaced with other adjectives" Vanilla said "You're a great kisser" she pointed out

"Really?" Alton asked surprised "Well my left hand provided a lot of practice for me so you have lefty to think" he laughed

"Well thank you lefty" Vanilla laughed "Your also pretty funny…I haven't laughed this much in months" she smiled

"My honesty has a tendency to make people smile" Alton said

"See all the things you think you fall short on you make up in other ways" Vanilla said "And that's what this girl will be missing, and I happen to think its her loss" she said as she walked over towards Alton as he slowly rose from his seat "Well, I guess I should be getting ready to leave" she smiled

"Yeah, I guess" Alton agreed "Thanks for a great night. We may not have done anything but this was fun" he said

"It was a fun night. I don't get these often so I'm extremely glad you gave me one" Vanilla laughed "Take care of yourself Alton" she said as she leaned in to hug him. The two stood in a long embrace as Alton was unsure to let go but found being within her embrace more than pleasing that it made it nearly impossible to let go. His eyes drifted in and out of pleasant slumber before the door slowly opened. Surprised by the site, Spencer stood in the doorway caught off guard to see Alton with another girl let alone in a close embrace with her.

"Oh, wow" Spencer responded as Alton broke away from Vanilla's embrace

"Well I'll hope to see you around Alton" Vanilla said before she kissed his cheek then slowly made her way out of the room as all Alton could do was watch her leave. Standing alone in his room he took a moment to think and recess everything before a took a moment to just laugh.

* * *

Making sure that her mom was fast asleep in her room before tip toeing past the bedroom down to Hanna's room. When he had slept over without her mother's knowledge, tip toeing was something he had become a professional at but it was only the few times that they spent the night over at her house. Giving a slight knock at Hanna's bedroom door before he began to look around the hall suspiciously hoping that her mom wouldn't come out as he waited out in the hallway for Hanna to come to the door. From outside he couldn't hear much at first, which lead him to do their code knock that they did when he slept over but even that didn't receive much response until he finally heard movement from within her room. In pure annoyance Hanna opened the door to see the geek she had fallen in love with standing so pathetically outside her door.

"Do you know what time it is?" Hanna asked him

"Yes. I do" Lucas replied

"Then you should know that most people like to sleep this time of night" Hanna replied

"I have a surprise for you" Lucas told her

"A surprise?" Hanna asked

"Yes, now will you please just oblige my wish?" Lucas asked her "Please" he begged her

"This better be worth it" Hanna said as she grabbed her robe and followed Lucas downstairs to the living room. Looking around suspiciously for her surprise, Hanna didn't know what to make of what Lucas was up to until she saw that the television was on a video game screen. Stopping to look at her reaction, Lucas flashed a smile in hopes that she would be somewhat pleased with her surprise "What is this?" she asked turning to look at him

"This is Wii" Lucas laughed

"I know what it is but why is this my surprise?" Hanna asked

"I figured we should get back to something that we use to enjoy before all the relationship problems came along….just a simple game of wii" Lucas said as he reached over to grab her wii stick "So how about it? To old times?" he asked her as he extended the wii stick out towards her in hopes that she would take it. For a moment she contemplated what Lucas's face would look like if she just abandoned his attempts to mend things but she knew deep down she didn't want to walk away and leave things the way they were.

* * *

It was well into the night and almost into the following day before the two had taken a break from their fierce competition to grab a water break. Massaging her arm as she followed behind Lucas into the kitchen, Hanna was more than thrilled to give her arm a break just so she can still check and see if it was attached at the end of the day. Handing her a water bottle, Lucas leaned up against the counter after closing the fridge door and just couldn't help but laugh at the fun they were having just getting back to what they did best and the fact that Alton was going to kill him for having a marathon wii night without him. The essence of the wii marathon night had always been between Alton and Lucas because that was there thing and it was just a simple way of hanging out. They only started calling it a marathon when the games last until morning time to where Alton would have to sleep over, but in all intentions it was meant to because competition.

"It's been a while since we've played that" Lucas mentioned as he flashed a smile at her

"Yeah. I forgot how fun it was" Hanna smiled "So much so that I think my arm is beyond sore" she laughed

"You'll be fine, just take an advil or aleve or something" Lucas told her

"Because that's the prescription for everything" Hanna laughed "I'm really glad we did this….I was beginning to think that you were going to continue to be an ass" she said taking a sip from her water

"Oh, my assness has its phases. It should be gone by now" Lucas laughed

"That's good to know" Hanna replied

"I know these past couple of months we've been through a lot together, more than we both cared to go through but I'm really glad I'm going through this with you. I don't know if we'll ever be the same again, but I know I need you in my life" Lucas told her

"I haven't gone anywhere…it's just getting hard to detect where your head is at" Hanna said

"I'm always going to have feelings for you because you were my first everything, so yeah, sex with you will always mean something more to me when it comes to you. This morning I just….it was like second nature to have you with me so much so that I took what you could have been feeling for granted" Lucas said

"That you did" Hanna laughed

"I'm sorry for how I acted and how I've been acting" Lucas apologized to her "I guess I just treat you that way because some little part of me believe you when you say your not going anywhere so I just treat you like that because I figure you can take it" he laughed

"Oh, wow. Now I'm getting the Alton treatment. So when your snapping at me, its just you thinking I'll be able to take it…that's a very interesting perspective, but I'm not just going to let you treat me any kind of way" Hanna replied as she walked over towards his side of the counter to lean beside him

"I know" Lucas replied

"And that's the end of throwing the cheating in my face" Hanna said

"I know" Lucas replied

"And your going to let me help with your mom" Hanna said

"All right, if you want to. Now don't think your forced to because of what I said" Lucas told her

"I don't. I want to help because when I needed someone the most you were there for me, so now its time for me to be there for you" Hanna smiled "And besides…I like to think we're friends" she laughed

"Yes, we are…friends" Lucas joined her in the laughter

* * *

Leaving Lucas behind in the parking lot, Alton made his way down the hall with his backpack slightly draped over his shoulder. Getting his usual laughs in the hall as he walked over to his locker didn't phase him as much as it use to especially now that his best friend was a prized receiver on the football team. Lucas and Hanna's relationship had always been beneficial for him because he was always Lucas's right hand man, but the last thing he ever expected was to strike up a true blue friendship with Hanna as well. In some ways he like to think of them as the three amigos, but it was hard to see that Lucas and Hanna weren't together anymore because he knew how much they both loved each other but being friends to both of them helped him realize that things were going to be fine regardless if they were together or not. Opening up his locker he tiredly began to sift through his notes before he was joined by Spencer. Glancing up at the girl he letting out a little sigh before he just shook his head.

"Can we talk?" Spencer asked shyly

"Usually at this point in the day I would say yes because my morning has been a little so so but I don't think we can" Alton said "What is there left to say?" he asked

"We should at least talk about this" Spencer told him

"Talk about what? My feelings for you" Alton quickly replied

"Yeah, I just….I wanted to tell you something" Spencer responded as she began to work herself up

"Well you don't have to worry about those feelings anymore because I'm done with this" Alton said as he closed his locker and adjusted his back pack "You're a great girl, a little too guarded, but a great girl. You're just not the girl for me" he said before he walked away leaving Spencer standing behind

"I like you too…I like you a lot" Spencer said shyly as all she can do was watch him walk away

* * *

Looking around the wall at all the degrees that hung in his office as she just sat nervously playing with her fingers. Her eyes narrowed in on a picture that was on his desk as she leaned forward to get a closer look and see that it was him when he was younger. Picking up the picture frame, she noticed a few numbers scratched on the bottom of the frame, number that appeared to be prison numbers if she recalled correctly of her vast street knowledge. Just as she tried to rack her brain as to what this could mean the door quickly opened as he made his way inside with a coffee cup and files in hand. Lucky that she was able to put the picture down quick enough so that he didn't realize it, Hanna pretended as if she had just been sitting there patiently all along. Leaning back in his seat as he flipped through some papers, he took a moment to look over a few things as he thought to himself before he leaned forward in his seat.

"Okay, I've looked over your files again and I do think we can work with something" Mr. Smith told her

"So that means my applications weren't a success" Hanna sighed

"No but that doesn't mean we stop trying. We send letters, we show progression, and most importantly we show desire" Mr. Smith told her

"But how is that even possible with my grades?" Hanna asked

"Because your grades aren't as bad as you think…you can if you work your ass off, get into a state school" Mr. Smith said

"State? But do I still have to keep in mind a junior college?" Hanna asked

"Maybe, but like I said your gonna have to work for this" Mr. Smith said

"I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't want this" Hanna said "Believe it or not I do have goals" she said

"Never thought that you didn't" Mr. Smith replied

"So since you have this knack for being straight forward, were you ever in prison?" Hanna asked not wanting to beat around the bush as Mr. Smith just looked at her with a slight laugh

"I'm starting to understand why Lucas and you dated. Your like a me as a female" Mr. Smith laughed to himself

"Your avoiding" Hanna quickly replied

"Yes. I was in prison" Mr. Smith sighed

"But I thought you were like Richie rich out in Winthrop?" Hanna asked him "You don't even look like the prison type" she said

"I wasn't always so teacher like when I was a kid. In fact I was more like you" Mr. Smith said

"Uh, thanks I guess" Hanna replied not knowing if it was a compliment or not

"I didn't really care too much about school in high school. I was about my friends and sports. I did drugs and partied, I was living it up as they may say" Mr. Smith said

"So you think I do drugs now?" Hanna asked him

"Let me finish the point" Mr. Smith told her "The point is that my best days were in high school and it ended there" he said "I was caught with drugs and accused of killing someone" he then told her

"Accused?" Hanna asked

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I happened to take the fall for a friend, who had accidentally killed a guy" Mr. Smith said "I keep those numbers because it was in prison that I realized that I had to get my act together, I had to be better and realize that high school was over and I had to get out of homecoming and prom mode and start looking towards my future and what I have to offer" he said

"And you think I'm getting to that point?" Hanna asked

"I think you have a lot to offer, and you just have believe it now. You've got memories of high school that will last you, but it will end and you have to start thinking beyond it" Mr. Smith said as a moment of silence came between them before he pulled out a folded piece of paper that he had in his drawer to pull out and show her "I've looked at some schools that meet what your looking for…Beaumont State, Ferguson Institute, and Channing State" he said

"All right. Let's get to work" Hanna said before she reached over into her back pack to pull out her note pad before the two of them each began to look on at brochures of the college


	10. Our Time is Near

Chapter Ten- Our Time is Near

Leaning up against the door of the car, Hanna did all she could to stay upright and awake but found herself unable to. Alton and Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her with the big black shades over her eyes that gave off the appearance of her being a bum or hung over as she just sat there. Once they finally made it to the hospital to pick up Lucas's mom, Lucas turned off the engine and turned towards Hanna as he just couldn't hold in his laughter while Alton did his best to quiet Lucas down but all the while couldn't manage to stop himself at all. Hearing the laughter in her sleep, Hanna began to stir awake to see the boy laughing uncontrollably before he extended his hand towards her face to take her glasses off. Rubbing her eyes so that she could focus in clearly on where she was and if she had drooled on herself, it was more than clear that she wasn't herself today. Pulling his coat from the backseat, Lucas slowly got out the car waiting for Hanna and Alton to get out so that she could lock the car.

"What's wrong with you today?" Lucas asked

"Nothing. I had a long night" Hanna said

"Long night, would that happened to be because of a certain wii marathon in which I beat the both of you guys" Alton laughed

"I'm really starting to hate that we started that up again" Lucas said

"No, it was because I just had a long night" Hanna replied

"Long night? Hanna you went to bed early. Your mom and her date even came home earlier enough that we ended up playing scrabble" Lucas smiled

"You know I'm really glad you'll be moving back to your house" Hanna said as they entered into the hallway and made their way down to Lucas's mom's room "We should be discussing why Al is giving Spencer the cold shoulder" she pointed out

"It's not like she didn't deserve it, and I would like to shift some of this attention off of me onto our number thirteen bachelor" Alton replied

"That's right, Lucas does enjoy a candle lit dinner" Hanna joked

"I had to, its for a football fundraiser" Lucas said

"We know what it's for we just figured what type of catwalk were you going to do" Alton laughed

"We could watch Top Model for inspiration if you want to?" Hanna asked him as they all turned into Lucas's mothers room to find the woman sitting on the edge of her bed waiting their arrival "Hey Mrs. Gottesman" she smiled as she went to give Lucas's mom a hug as Lucas and Alton wet to grab her bags

"Hey Hanna. What was so funny?" Lucas's mom asked as she looked on at all of them laughing

"Luke will tell you all about it" Hanna laughed as she sat on the bed next to his mom as they watched the boys carry out the bags

* * *

The football auction had always been something that the team did in order to raise money for playoff expenses they would have towards the end of the year. Every girl in the school practically saved up money since the beginning of the school year to save up to buy their dream guy for the evening to fulfill their fantasies in a way that didn't make them so desperate. Since the Mr. Gilroy hardly ever planned any of his events, the student government always took on the event as a way to help out the school football team and show their support that way the team wouldn't hit them up financially. Carrying in the last of boxes for set up, Aria and Emily quickly noticed Spencer doing her usual run through check of both the stage and the set up as she walked the floor. Knowing Spencer they knew she was doing everything remotely possible to get over the whole mini drama with Alton. Even though she managed to return to usual form they could still see that she did wish things would have turned out differently with him.

"This is the last of the boxes" Aria said as they joined Spencer at the sound board

"Thank you guys so much for your help" Spencer said giving them each a hug of gratitude

"Things look nice" Emily said looking on at the décor of the room

"Well with all the problems we've ran into today I would hope so. Thankfully we were able to rework the Valetines decoration and use it" Spencer said

"So are you planning on buying anyone tonight?" Aria asked

"Like who?" Spencer asked

"Just anyone to help you mend your broken heart" Emily said

"I don't have a broken heart" Spencer quickly replied "It was a momentary lapse of judgment that I have gotten over, and besides, Alton is not dating material" she said

"He was material enough the other day" Aria replied

"He was looking like boyfriend material to you last time we talked" Emily laughed

"This is Alton we're talking about. Porn watching, comic book loving, brutal honesty to the point where he needs a filter, that's the Alton I'm supposedly head over heels with…I don't think so" Spencer replied

"Your so in denial" Emily laughed "This sounds like throwback Hanna" she said

"I'm not throwback Hanna. Throwback Hanna at least liked a decent guy" Spencer quickly replied

"Decent guy? Alton is a decent guy" Emily replied

"Look, I know that you two are trying to encourage me to give it another go but I just can't. We both put our hearts on the line and we both got rejected so now its time for us to just move on and call it a day" Spencer said

"He rejected you because he thought you were going to shoot him down in your Spencer way…make him listen to you" Aria told her

"It's too late" Spencer said

"It's really not" Emily told her "Make him listen to you" she said

* * *

In a rush to get to the school to help Spencer out with decorating for the football auction, Hanna found herself stranded on the side of the road. She had figured it was her luck working against her for not better preparing to meet up with Spencer, but she figured with helping Lucas with his mom and getting them settled in that she would have enough time to get back to the school. She could all ready see and hear the sterness in Spencer's voice telling her that organization is the key to being on time along with her scoldings on taking the back roads because not that many people travel them in Rosewood, but all she could focus on was trying to get her car off a flat and running towards the school. She had called Lucas a few times but he wasn't answering, Alton was doing testing prep for one of his online schools, and she was dead set on calling her dad for help…hell she'd wait for her mom to get off of work if she could to get help. Sending out another text message to Emily before she just leaned up against her car, Hanna noticed a car coming down the highway and it pulled over towards her side. Immediately becoming alert by the person pulling up, Hanna began to dial 9-1-1 just in case, before she went into alert mode completely she began to wane off of her suspicions once she noticed a short messy haired blonde guy get out of his car and make his way over towards her.

"Got car problems?" The guy asked

"Uh…no. I was just waiting for my police officer boyfriend to show up" Hanna lied as the guy just laughed while he took a look at her tire

"Well since you'll be waiting for your boyfriend, why don't I help you out with your flat tire" The guy said "Do you have a spare?" he asked

"I'm fine, I really don't need help" Hanna told him

"The first part I agree with, but you do need this tire to be fixed" The guy said

"Okay, I'm not sure I should even trust you" Hanna said

"Oh because you think I'm going to kill you. Well if you want any information on me so you can have it for when you call the police" The guy said handing her his wallet along with his phone

"How do I know if this is even real? You could have stolen this" Hanna said

"Well do what you want, but I'm going to fix your tire" The guy said as he leaned in to her car to pop the trunk before heading to her trunk to grab the spare tire. Looking through his wallet she couldn't help but notice his identification card that showed he was a student at Jamestown

"Kaleb, huh? That's an interesting name that fits you somehow" Hanna said

"Thank you. My mom picked it out" Kaleb laughed "Can I get your name?" he asked

"No, but you can get my tire" Hanna quickly replied

* * *

The music blared loudly as the auction had gotten off to a good note with players getting picked up like pancakes and girls fighting over them like they were a piece of meat. Standing nervously behind the curtain, waiting for his turn to come, all Lucas could do was play with his fingers. Lucas knew that he was doing a good job on the team and had even got a couple winks come his way from a few girls, but he had always wondered with his newfound popularity from dating Hanna and being on the football would have gained him with the ladies or did that all go downhill since Hanna and him were no longer dating. His anxiousness just grew as he got closer and closer to his turn. Getting the nod from the stage help, Lucas made his way onto the stage to notice Alton laughing at him hysterically as he sat amongst Emily and Aria as the announcer began to read his description of himself.

"Lucas Gottesman, number fifteen, and our leading wide receiver. Lucas as you know is amongst the top five students in academics, and enjoys a good comic book read. He enjoys going to the diner late at night for cheese fries and playing wii with friends" The announcer read as Lucas stood nervously "So let's start the bidding off at a dollar" the announcer said

"One dollar" One girl said

"Forty" Another quickly replied as Lucas's eyes widened to hear the number driven up while Alton nearly strained his neck to see who it was

"One hundred" Another girl said

"Two-fifty" Kate quickly said as she joined in on the race before Alton, Emily and Aria looked on with shock

"Three hundred" The girl who placed the previous bid said

"Five hundred dollars!" Kate fired back as Lucas couldn't help be shocked along with Alton as well as everyone else in the room

"Going once….going twice…..sold to five hundred girl" The announcer said "And that folks is our highest sold player" the announcer then said as Lucas stepped off the stage to meet up with Kate who was on the side of the stage waiting for him before they headed off backstage.

"That is the strangest thing I've ever seen" Alton said still in disbelief as he noticed Hanna walked in with blond haired guy following behind her

"What'd I miss?" Hanna asked her friends

"Uh, Kate just bought Lucas" Aria told her

"Bought Lucas? For how much?" Hanna asked in disbelief

"For five hundred dollars" Emily replied as Hanna couldn't help but look shocked even though she knew how obvious it was that Kate liked Lucas

"I would say it doesn't surprise me, but the amount is what I find so shocking" Hanna said "I feel for Lucas" she then added

"Yeah, I mean she spent a lot of money" Alton said "But still in the essence of shock, who is this?" he asked looking over at the guy that stood behind Hanna

"Oh, this is Kaleb. He gave me a ride to the school because apparently there is more damage to my car than I thought" Hanna said introducing Kaleb to everyone

"Hi, my name is Alton. I'm Hanna's bodyguard slash physic…I can tell no good and dead beat unlike any other" Alton said as he got up to introduce himself to Kaleb

"Stop" Hanna said hitting Alton on the arm as Kaleb shook his hand

"Nice to meet you Alton, and you two lovely ladies?" Kaleb asked as he turned to look at Aria and Emily

"Aria" Aria introduced herself

"Emily" Emily quickly replied

"So now that you've met my friends and can associate me with decent people and not crazy killer like, you can now go" Hanna turned to tell him

"Ouch, but I see rude is still on that trait list" Kaleb laughed

"Yeah, well…I'd be nice if you would have fixed my car. Seeing as you only served as company to where the tow truck had to come pick it up, I can only offer rudeness" Hanna smiled

"Or you could go out to dinner with me" Kaleb suggested

"Uh…no. She has plans" Alton quickly jumped in unable to take the flirting

"Alton!" Aria and Emily told him as they hit his arm

"He's right. I don't even know you" Hanna said

"So" Kaleb replied

"How do I even know that you're a decent guy. I mean sure you helped somewhat with my car but that is always how its played in the movies" Hanna replied "You fall under that textbook trait easily" she said

"Well you have my wallet, right?" Kaleb asked

"Yes" Hanna answered

"Keep it and look through it. I mean check my shot records to see if I'm up to date, the picture of my parents, my school identification cards, anything that will help you get to know me that will convince you to go out with me tonight" Kaleb said just as Spencer quickly jumped up on the stage and grabbed the mic which caught everyone's attention

"What is she doing?" Aria quickly noticed as they all turned their attention towards the stage

"Uh…I have an added guy to the list" Spencer said

"That was the last guy" The announcer whispered to her

"No, there is one more" Spencer replied " Alton…I have no idea what your last name is" she said scanning the crowd until she noticed where Alton was in the crowd

"She doesn't even know my last name" Alton shook his head in disbelief

"Look, I know I messed up, but I want to make it up to you" Spencer said as she pulled out her wad of money she had "So I'm buying you for the night" she said

"She can't just buy me" Alton quickly turned to tell Hanna

"Give her a chance, at least she's trying" Hanna told him

"And this is the closest thing you'll get to an apology from her" Aria quickly told him "So take it" she said

"Whatever they're telling you, please listen to it" Spencer said "So for one hundred dollars I place a bid on you" she said

"One-fifty" One girl quickly shouted out as everyone's attention soon turned to the girl dressed like a prostitute "What the hell…three hundred and fifty dollars" she said as she walked up to the stage

"Girls fighting over me, this is like a fantasy come true" Alton said to himself as Hanna, Emily, and Aria scurried around for money to help Spencer out

"I only have a twenty" Aria said

"I only have card" Emily said still scurrying around in her purse

"I only have lip gloss" Hanna said before she turned to Kaleb

"I only have card" Kaleb laughed as he realized he was no help to the girls

"I think that's as high as it will go" The announcer said to Spencer

"No. I mean he's not even on the list…this was just a spur of the moment gesture that was suppose to be an apology" Spencer told the announcer

"You have to call it" The announcer said

"You know what, why don't we forget this ever happened and Alton doesn't even exist" Spencer said trying to laugh her way off the stage

"I bought him for three fifty" The girl said

"Hastings, he's sold" Mr. Gilroy said making his way on to the stage

"Call it" The announcer said before the crowd began to chant the phrase

"Call it. Call it" The crowd chanted

"Alton I don't know your last name is sold for three hundred and fifty dollars" Spencer said sadly as the girl made her way on to the stage to hand over the money as Alton's eyes nearly bulged out of his head to see that it was Vanilla that had bought him

"Vanilla" Alton smiled "Yay me!" he said as he began to clap excitedly unable to whipe the smile that he wore from ear to ear.

"Vanilla?" Aria and Emily replied confused as to what type of name that was

* * *

Leaning up against the kitchen counter, Hanna waited for the food to finish heating up as all she could do was look on through the kitchen window to see Kate preparing for her date with Lucas. She couldn't control what Kate's actions were but she knew it was only inevitable before Kate would finally get her chance with Lucas and she couldn't stop her because it wasn't her place to be concerned. Lucas hadn't shown much enthusiasm to go on this date, but he did like Kate's personality and found her interesting to talk to. There was nothing she could do she kept telling herself, but she couldn't help but laugh at how Kaleb was so eager to take her out. Kaleb wasn't bad looking, in fact he was cute and her type but she knew she wasn't ready to start dating yet. With everything she had going on from helping Lucas's mom out, to retaking classes after school with the help of Mr. Smith, along with applications for school, and just trying to make room for friends, there was no possible way dating could be squeezed in. The buzzing of the microwave quickly caught her attention as she pulled the food out and grabbed the nearest fork from the clean untensils as she headed out to the living room area where his mother laid on the sofa to hand her food to her.

"And why again are you here on a Saturday night taking care of an old lady like me?" Lucas's mom asked as Hanna handed her the food

"Because your actually quite fun" Hanna said just as Lucas made his way down the staircase to join them

"You look sharp. Are you two going out and Hanna just doesn't know it?" Lucas's mother asked

"No. I would still be the lonely one out this bunch" Hanna replied "Lucas has a date tonight" she smiled

"A date. With who?" Lucas's mom asked

"By golly he's cheating on me with my sister" Hanna joked as Lucas's mother looked surprised at the news

"It's not like that. Hanna is over exaggerating it" Lucas told his mother as Hanna couldn't stop laughing as he pulled a soda out of the fridge "How are you feeling mom?" he asked as he came to sit with his mother

"I'm doing good Lucas. I plan to do exactly as the doctors say and nothing less" Lucas's mom said "How is your father?" she asked as both Hanna and Lucas began to look awkward as to how they should answer

"Lucas was able to move him closer to the rehab center on the outside of town" Hanna said

"Yeah, I….I signed the paper and he's starting his treatment" Lucas said

"Does your grandmother know?" Lucas's mother then asked

"I really don't want it to come to that. I mean you know how grams is and the fact that I lied to her will just hurt her even more" Lucas replied

"Then I'll tell her. I'll say it's a recent thing that I've been hiding from you, but she has to know. He's gonna need her" Lucas's mother said

"That's why dad has us, I mean grams is going to want us to move in with her and then everything else that will make things worse" Lucas sighed

"She's his mother Lucas" Lucas's mother told him

"We give him a two weeks to get use to it, and then we can start going to see him so he can see that he has the support of his family" Lucas said

"But until then, why don't we worry about getting your mom's leg better because I know after surgery it may not be the same again" Hanna said in her attempt to change the subject just before the doorbell rang. Lucas quickly looked from both Hanna and his mother as if he dreaded answering the door. Looking like a lost puppy wanting help, Hanna quickly got up from her seat and went to answer the door to Kate's surprise.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" Kate asked shyly

"Come in. Lucas is still getting ready" Hanna said opening the door wide enough so that Kate could enter inside the house to see Lucas's mother sitting on the sofa

"Hello Mrs. Gottesman" Kate greeted Lucas's mother as she shook her hand before she turned to take a seat

"You look nice" Lucas complimented Kate on her attire that she chose to wear

"Thank you" Kate smiled

"So where are you two off to?" Hanna asked

"Uh….I'll let Kate choose since this your date" Lucas said as Kate's smile turned awkward to see he wasn't that enthusiastic. Getting up from his seat, Lucas straightened out his jacket.

"Well we should probably get going" Lucas said as they both made their way over towards the door as Hanna just sat on the sofa looking on at them like they were going off to prom or something "I'll see you tonight mom and thanks Hanna" he called out before the door closed behind them once they left

"Ice cream?" Lucas's mother turned to ask her

"Yes. A boat load" Hanna quickly replied as she got up from the sofa to get the ice cream from the fridge

* * *

Zipping up his jacket in an effort to protect himself from the cold, Alton still felt the rush and adrenaline of the night weigh heavily on him as Vanilla took him go-karting for the night. Laughing at the young boy and his excitement rush he was on, the young girl knew she had chosen the perfect thing for them to do that night. Picking up their food order at the window, Alton made his way back to the bench where they were sitting at. Not the least bit of shy when it came to chowing down on the food, Vanilla quickly grabbed her chili dog and French fries and went right to work while Alton could barely pull his meal out. The two sat in silence for a moment as they ate but all the while they both were enjoying each other greatly.

"I'm still trying to figure you out. How did you even know where I went to school? Let alone that I was on sale basically?" Alton asked her

"I snuck a look at your wallet and noticed the student card, and as far as the auction…I have a client that works at the school and he loves to talk about Rosewood High events" Vanilla told him

"Faculty lovin' that's strangely awkward" Alton laughed "And the money, I'm very flattered that you spent that much" he said

"I was just paying you back the money that you paid for my services. I enjoyed hanging out with you and kept thinking about what you said, so I just wanted to see you again" Vanilla smiled

"See me again. I don't hear that quite often" Alton laughed "Well you were a surprise, but I do have to admit that you suck at go karts" he continued to laugh

"Oh no" Vanilla laughed "I happened to think I was very good" she laughed

"Just not at go karts" Alton laughed

* * *

Pacing the floor in disbelief with the phone firmly in her hands, Spencer was in major crisis mode and didn't look like she was on her earlier kick of moving on. Getting calls of desperation from Aria all night long after leaving Lucas's house, Hanna made a quick bee line to the Hastings household and was more than ready to be in intervention mode if need be. Luckily Lucas's mom fell fast asleep after a few episodes of Sex in the City so by the time Hanna had helped her up to bed, she was able to grab a quick shower knowing that Spencer drama would take a while. Coming into the room, Hanna immediately read Emily's eyes and could see that it was more than just Spencer drama but could very well be something from A. It had been a while since A had made contact with the girls and they had hoped that it was because A had grown bored with the small town girls, but Hanna wasn't about to just jump to any conclusions just yet. Grabbing a seat on one the bean bags in her room, Hanna quickly took out a bag of popcorn and began to munch on them to show she was ready.

"Okay, what do we have?" Hanna asked in between chomps

"Really? Popcorn. I'm having somewhat of a meltdown and you bring popcorn to the show?" Spencer asked

"Until you have to watch your ex-boyfriend, whom your doing your damndest to get over, go out with your desperate step sister, then you'll understand why I'm eating popcorn" Hanna quickly replied

"I think she's validated" Aria replied

"Thank you" Hanna thanked Aria before turning her attention towards Spencer "Is this about Alton?" she asked

"A little bit and no" Spencer replied "But really? How could he be that insensitive, he just went out with a girl named Vanilla….Vanilla?" she ranted

"I was just as shocked as you were. I even think I saw her on one of those late night commercials" Aria replied

"Although I think that was Alton thinking with his lower part…it's not like you don't have a share of blame in this either" Hanna said as Emily shook her head in agreement

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that but if he liked me as much as he said he did then he wouldn't have gone out with plastic Barbie!" Spencer fired back

"Alton is a cute guy. You act like you're the only one who can have dibs on him" Aria laughed

"But that just goes to show you that he wouldn't even be faithful" Spencer said

"She's officially become hopeless. I thought Spencer could somehow pull together some feminine wiles and seduce Alton but I clearly see that she's lost the picture" Hanna said continuing to snack away at her popcorn before Spencer reached to grab the bag away from her "I knew you'd do that, which is why I brought candy" she said pulling out a bag of sour patches

"Sour patches Hanna?" Aria and Emily asked her

"Ex and step sister…I deserve this" Hanna declared

"I thought you had some blonde guy come with you?" Spencer asked

"I did, but he just helped me with my car" Hanna shrugged

"With your car and your heart. If I heard correctly, I thought I heard him ask you out" Emily said

"Yeah, but I'm no where near ready to date someone like that" Hanna said "Kaleb…that sounds all Abercrombie and Fitch like" she added

"Kaleb Berkins…blonde hair and blue eyes Kaleb?" Spencer quickly asked as if she recognized that name

"I think…yeah, his last name did have a B in it" Hanna said "Seeing as you know him, I'm a little concerned" she said

"Kaleb is a great guy for you. He's a first year college student, his family is well respected in the neighborhood…" Spencer described before Hanna cut him off

"That's great to know, mom and dad are in the spotlight so whenever I screw up they'll go TMZ on my ass" Hanna said

"He's very nice" Spencer said

"He is nice, I mean our conversations weren't boring" Hanna sighed "And he is cute" she then said

"So then what about the other emergency you called about?" Emily asked

"Oh, yeah. I think I'm a little concerned that A hasn't come after us so far" Spencer said like it was an after thought as the three girls grabbed the nearest pillow and threw at Spencer

"We have some unknown crazed person after us and we're here talking about boys!" Emily said as Spencer was out of breath from dodging all the pillows

"It's freakin' Alton!" Spencer declared

* * *

Scooping the rest of his ice cream out of the cup as they walked down the streets of downtown Rosewood, Lucas strangely found himself having a good time on his date with Kate. At first she seemed a bit overly excited, but once she noticed that Lucas wasn't someone she had to put on an act for she soon let up and just eased into the date naturally. It surprised him how much she knew about computer technology and creating computer software to where he found himself buzzing like a little kid anxious to show off his new toys. Going over towards the lake front where the lights glistened against the lake. Lucas threw away his cup before joining Kate on the bench as they just looked out of the boats at dock.

"It's places like this that help me realize how beautiful Rosewood really is" Kate smiled

"We do have some spots of beauty" Lucas smiled "You lived more in the city right?" he asked

"Yes. Everything was so big and the entertainment was endless" Kate said

"And now everything is so small and entertainment limited" Lucas replied with a laugh "You'll get use to it down here. I use to hate it here when I was younger but my grandparents lived here and we have so many great family memories in Rosewood" he said

"Family memories…that's hardly something I know about" Kate sighed at the subject "My mom and dad divorced when I was younger, so I was always shuffling from Akland to Los Angeles to where no place really felt like home. My dad got a job in Japan so he had to relinquish some of his rights because me traveling to Japan and Akland would be impossible, so I miss him very much" she said

"Japan, that's an interesting place to work. You should really take advantage and try to go out there" Lucas said

"Oh, I intend to" Kate laughed "I'm spending the summer there" she then said

"That makes me very jealous of you" Lucas laughed

"For a while I thought you saw me as weird" Kate told him "I know that you and Hanna are somewhat close so you have some allegiance to her" she said

"Hanna and I are friends, but I don't dislike you because of her or anything" Lucas said "I actually think your pretty fun" he smiled

"Fun. I like that" Kate smiled

* * *

For the first time in years he actually felt like he was something unattainable, like he for the first time was someone else's desire. Vanilla had more than the qualities he was looking for, hell she was like straight out of a porn movie for him but with class to him. Though she had revealed her real name to be Veronica, he much preferred the Vanilla because that's who he had associated with at first but it didn't matter. It was clear that he was over the moon with his date, but it's where he ended up that had him feeling like things were finally making sense. Pulling up in front of the house, he slowly took a deep breath before he made his way up the walk way of the house, secretly hating that he was here but knew that this is where he wanted to be. Taking a moment to contemplate his actions he went back and forth in his head until he was finally caught off guard by the opening of the door with what appeared to be a jittery Spencer.

"What are you doing here? If you're here to rub your date in my face, I swear to God I will strangle you" Spencer threatened him

"Shut up. Just shut up Spencer" Alton said to silence her "Before we both somehow ruin this moment, let me do this" he said pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss

"What was that for?" Spencer asked as he broke the kiss to catch his breath as they both seemed a little taken aback by it

"It was me taking charge and showing you that I like you. Tonight I was out with a girl that I called in severe desperation mode because of you, and believe me…she's the total package of what I love. But I like you…I like that you take things too seriously and overanalyze the hell out of a moment, I like that we have this banter to the point where I really can't pin point you, but most of all I like that you drive me crazy" Alton laughed before Spencer was unable to stop her girly response

"That is the worst corny line I've ever heard but I'm desperate enough to take it" Spencer laughed as she pulled him back into a kiss

"Hey, I was more than prepared to be with Vanilla tonight" Alton laughed as he broke the kiss trying to avoid Spencer hit

"Your such an ass!" Spencer laughed as she chased him around the yard

* * *

Unable to sleep in her bed, Hanna found herself staring up at the ceiling hoping that she would fall asleep someway. Hearing doors slam outside, Hanna quickly got out of bed and made her way over to her window to look down on Lucas and Kate make their way home. Walking her to her door like the gentlemen he was, it was unclear to see that Lucas had a horrible night like she anticipated. It scared her for a bit as she looked at him make his way back to his house to see that he was unreadable, but most of all it scared her to realize that it was time…time to think about not only the future, but a future without Lucas as her boyfriend ever. She had made a decision to break his heart in attempt to spare him from A's wrath, which was something she went back and forth on but if she had to make the decision again she knew that she would always protect Lucas first. Although her heart was breaking it was something she had to endure but at the same time she had to accept that maybe they were destined to be friends. Grabbing her cell phone and the small piece of paper that was on her desk, she began to dial the number.

"Hello" Kaleb answered his phone

"I'm in no way shape or form ready to go out on a date with you, but can we talk?" Hanna asked him before she heard a little chuckle from his end of the phone

"Yeah, I can handle talking" Kaleb smiled as he got settled in his chair while placing his book to the side


	11. The Saga of Moving On

Chapter Eleven- The Saga of Moving On

Gripping on to her seat in sheer fear, the blonde found herself completely enticed by the movie so much so that she thought she had become a character. Looking over at his date completely caught up, all he could do was laugh to himself at how scared she got easily, which in his book was always a good thing because that meant she needed to be protected. Extending his arm out for the classic arm wrap around the shoulder, he soon found that his maneuver would be useless because she was all ready clinging to his chest with her face burrowed in it as deep as she could possibly could. Noticing the closeness they had going on, Maya let out a smile as she could see that Hanna had loosened up a bit around her blonde Casanova and was beginning to become comfortable. It wasn't long before Hanna had realized the position she was in so in a quick motion she straightened herself up in the seat so that she didn't appear to be all over him, but Emily and Maya knew better. After the movie the girls waited in the lobby while Kaleb went to go get the car since they had parked so far away due to an attempt to avoid paying the ridiculous theater parking.

"So Hanna….." Maya said in an intrigued tone as she moved in closer towards Hanna "I saw you and Kaleb get close" she smiled

"It was a scary movie, nothing to make of it" Hanna said

"But you still hid away in his strong embrace" Maya teased

"It was a knee jerk reaction. If I would have hidden away in your knee jerk reaction would Em have cause to worry" Hanna joked towards the end

"Maybe, but then I know what side your on so I wouldn't have thought much of it. How did Lucas take the news of you moving on?" Emily asked

"I actually haven't quite told him and won't tell him because I haven't moved on as you say. Kaleb knows what the deal is, this is just friends hanging out….the only couple are you two" Hanna replied

"He drove an hour out of his way just to take you to the movies….it's a date in his mind" Maya said

"I brought my two trusty friends, hence not a date" Hanna replied "Look, Kaleb is a great guy but I'm not ready for the single dates" she said

"And this all stems from Lucas?" Maya asked

"This stems from me having too much going on to be in a relationship, so Kaleb and I will just remain friends" Hanna said

"Has he tried to kiss you?" Emily asked

"He's kissed me on the cheek, but nothing further than that" Hanna replied

"Then I think you have yourself a problem because trust me, he thinks you two are headed towards datesville" Maya said just as Kaleb pulled up out front "Your chariot…I mean our chariot awaits" she joked as her and Emily couldn't help but tease Hanna.

* * *

Happy that he was finally caught up in his English class as far as grade wise, Lucas ran over towards Alton and immediately picked him up to spin around. Caught off guard by his friends need to spin him around, Alton looked on a Lucas to see the excitement on his face only to realize that he had probably received good news about his English class. Giving an sarcastic nod of overwhelmed happiness Alton soon return to sifting through his notes for his next test he had in his following class. Scanning the hallway for Hanna, Lucas soon gave up hope that Hanna was in the hallway since he hadn't run into her but knew he'd see her in the next class. Casually making her way over like she always had, Lucas couldn't tell the difference of if Alton and Spencer were together or just simply loved picking on each other to no end. More than interested to see there interaction as a couple, Lucas braced himself and even contemplated filming their first public appearance as a couple.

"Your notes didn't help much" Alton sighed as he handed the paper to Spencer who didn't pay much attention to him

"And yet you still use them. Yeah, they don't help much" Spencer laughed to herself

"Okay, this is me trying to help you" Alton laughed "My notes are always precise and informative" he said

"Because you have no life" Spencer quickly replied

"Please, don't go that route because both know how that will end" Alton said as Spencer just flashed a sarcastic smile towards him

"What are we doing tonight that you felt the need to text during AP?" Spencer asked

"There is a Star Trek marathon down at the comic book store tonight, I figured we could go" Alton said as he closed his locker

"Star Trek marathon? Alton, really?" Spencer asked him

"You wanted date night, I'm giving you the ultimate date night. If your lucky I might even get you a Star Trek shirt because I know your new to all things Trek" Alton said

"And the sad thing is that he's really serious" Lucas laughed to himself

"I wanted a date, not a boredom fest" Spencer declared

"This is a date. I had to suffer through flashcard trivia, and by the way…you soo got sanctimonious wrong" Alton said

"That wasn't a date it was a study session" Spencer said

"And I have proven my point. Study session in your mind is a date, well Star Trek is a damn good date in my mind" Alton said

"Well since you like your date plans so much than you take yourself out" Spencer said before she stormed off

"And I'm not getting you a shirt!" Alton yelled out to her as he watched her storm off

"You clearly don't know how to date" Lucas laughed to himself as Kate made her way over towards them

"Hey guys" Kate smiled as she greeted them in her usual chipper self

"Hey" Lucas smiled

"I just wanted to know if you were coming over for dinner tonight?" Kate asked "We're having steaks and those go quickly so a headcount is always best" she said

"Uh…I have a late practice tonight" Lucas replied

"Oh, okay. Well I'm sure Hanna will bring you something" Kate replied as she slowly backed away "I'll talk to you later" she said before she walked away

"That's just nasty" Alton declared as he looked on at Lucas

"What?" Lucas replied

"You break up with Hanna and then start with her step sister. That's nasty, and something seems off about Kate" Alton said

"Like what?" Lucas asked

"She's too damn chipper….dammit, Spencer has me swearing" Alton said

"She's actually pretty nice" Lucas told him

"Pretty nice? She practically stalked you her whole time since being here" Alton said

"She did not" Lucas quickly objected "She doesn't have any friends and I just happened to be nice to her" he said

"And you so happen to be the guy she's all goo goo over" Alton replied as they began to walk towards their classes "So how are things on the home front?" he asked

"Things are pretty…normal, I guess. My dad moved closer, Hanna is helping my mom out, and I've been paying the bills" Lucas said

"With your money from the software?" Alton asked

"No, my summer earnings are covering most of the expenses. Luckily Il Futuro will be debuting soon so I can start to make up for it" Lucas said

"Now see…why can't you get a girl like Hanna, instead of Hanna's family member" Alton pointed out "Here's a thought, why don't you date Hanna again? You two clearly know each other and you have so much in common" he said

"Hanna and I have finally reached a point where we're able to look past the hurt and pain of the break up, now we're okay and friends" Lucas said

"Friends? You two are really riding on that one, huh?" Alton asked

"Because it's the truth" Lucas laughed as they continued to walk

* * *

Making her way home after the typical evening dinner at her father's, Hanna was more than ready to snuggle up underneath the covers until it'd be next winter for her to come out. Locating the neighbors trash can out front on her walk home she quickly threw away the plate that her father thought her mother might want, which only made her more upset because her mom hated steak. Coming up on her house, Hanna quickly noticed Kaleb's car parked out front of her house, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she started on a mad dash over towards her house. Her mind began to race when she saw that he wasn't standing out front on the porch, poking her head inside the house she noticed that Lucas was sitting on the sofa. Making her way inside the house, she flung her coat off in hopes of trying to buy enough time to find Kaleb but she was surprised to see him sitting on the sofa.

"Luca…Kaleb!" Hanna said surprised to see him as Kaleb quickly rose to his feet "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I just came from the Hastings dinner" Kaleb said

"Oh, so you were in town to see Spencer. How nice of you to stop by" Hanna said trying to play like she only knew Kaleb through Spencer

"Yeah, why wouldn't I come by to see you?" Kaleb asked

"Because…Luke what are you doing here?" Hanna asked

"I saw him standing on your porch, and I still had that key. He said that he knew you so I let him in" Lucas said "We ended up talking about comic books and just loss track of time" he said as both Kaleb and him both laughed over their conversation

"Luke is it?" Kaleb asked to make sure he was calling his name correctly before continuing on "He like Justice League as well. We were actually talking about this years Comic Con" he said

"If you would be able to score some tickets I would greatly appreciate it" Lucas said remembering their conversation

"It shouldn't be a problem. My dad gets them all the time and just gives it to me" Kaleb said

"So you made friends with Lucas and just came from Spencer's. Thank you so much for the visit….the both of you" Hanna said as she grabbed both Lucas and Kaleb's hand to lead them over to the door

"How long have you two known each other?" Lucas asked breaking away from Hanna's grip just as Kaleb was about to answer before Hanna quickly cut him off

"Long time friends. You know how growing up I just happened to know everyone in this town" Hanna lied

"Funny, I don't remember Kaleb" Lucas said as Kaleb looked at her confused

"Because Kaleb was more of Spencer's friend" Hanna lied yet again to Lucas "Luke, I really hate the idea of your mom being left at home alone" she said trying her best to get rid of Lucas

"Yeah, your right. I have stayed over here quite some time. I guess that's what Comic Con can do to you" Lucas laughed "It was nice to meet yet another long list of friends of Hanna's" he said extending his hand towards Kaleb

"Nice to meet you too" Kaleb said shaking his hand awkwardly as to what was really going on before Lucas left the house causing a bit of relief for Hanna to know that her thing with Kaleb would remain a secret

"What was that about?" Kaleb asked "About us being long time friends, I barely even met you" he said

"Oh, that was because I really like to keep my life private. I mean as long as we know what we are to each other" Hanna said

"And what are we?" Kaleb asked "We've been talking for two weeks, and we've been going out every weekend…but I have yet to realize what we are to each other" he said

"Now where is this coming from? I told you I wasn't ready" Hanna said

"Yeah, well I want to at least know that this is headed somewhere. Hanna I like you…I like you a lot so much so that I love hanging out with you. I didn't go by the Hastings, I came because I saw this funny commercial and I just got in my car to come down to see you because I thought by me telling you about the commercial you would smile" Kaleb told her

"Really? I mean you burned all that gas to come down here" Hanna asked completely missing the point of what he was talking about

"The point is that I like you and I want us to actually date exclusively" Kaleb said "And I'm sorry…but until then, I don't think we should hang out anymore" he said pulling his keys out

"Kaleb, c'mon…I just need time" Hanna said

"And I want to give it to you but I have this feeling like your waiting for some sort of confirmation that makes it okay to be with me, and I can't do that anymore…either your in this or out" Kaleb said before he finally had just gotten so frustrated that he had to leave in order to avoid saying anything further that might hurt Hanna.

"Kaleb…." Hanna said a few moments later as she raced out the door to see him in get in his car and pull off "Wait" she said to herself as she felt more confused than ever.

* * *

Angrily turning the corner he felt like he was on a full head of steam and once he laid eyes on his target his emotions had gone through the roof. Spencer stood at her locker sifting through her notes as she did last minute prep for her test, completely oblivious to Alton as he came towards. For a moment he stood in a mad stance as she just completely ignore him, he shifted back and forth trying to determine which stance would get the point across that he was upset. And to his surprise after what felt like a lifetime he still continued to stand in the same stance until he finally began to clear throat to catch her attention. She casually glanced towards him like he was an after thought before she just returned back to her notes. Finally realizing that he would have to start off the conversation Alton grabbed the notebook and took it away from her grasp.

"What?" Spencer turned to ask conveying she wasn't in the mood for their banter

"I waited last night. I even scored middle seat…middle seats are the hardest to score and you just never showed up" Alton complained

"I never said I would show up" Spencer replied

"Uh, you kind of have to" Alton said

"And in what universe do you believe that logic, that I have to show up" Spencer said to him

"The one where we're dating and we're suppose to go on dates" Alton replied

"No, that wasn't a date. That was something you probably had planned for Lucas and you to do but he had practice and so you just substituted me" Spencer said

"That….sounds absurd" Alton said doing his best to lie but realized it wasn't working out to well because it was essentially the truth

"But it's the truth" Spencer said "Just say it" she said

"Look I love Star Trek and I wanted to share that with you" Alton said

"I can appreciate that if I was the original person you wanted to go with, but I wasn't" Spencer said

"But its about as long as we're together right?" Alton asked

"Wrong, it's about putting effort into finding out what that person likes and doing it because of them….I hate all things Star Trek but I would have suffered through for you" Spencer said "I may be a lot of things that would make me a lonely shrew, but I know I'm worth a lot more than what your treating me as" she said closing the door to her locker

"What your worth? I treat you like a queen" Alton declared

"Letting me combo it at Mcdonalds is not my idea of being treated like a queen" Spencer replied

"Well I hate the fancy restaurants and I just can't throw money around like its nothing like the great Hastings" Alton said

"Don't…don't do that. Don't throw my family name at me because I'm not that type of person. I never asked you to dine me in the fancy restaurants, all I want is to feel like I'm your girl…like being with you means something….like being your girlfriend is not some death sentence into cheapness" Spencer said

"Spencer, you know what you mean to me. I've told you" Alton said

"Well now is the time you show me" Spencer said before she walked off down the hallway leaving Alton to think upon the conversation a bit longer than he anticipated.

* * *

Leaning back in his chair he looked on at the girl using her pencil to tap away at the pages of her book. He did his best to focus on grading his papers but found the constant tapping sounds of the pencil to be flat out annoying in every sense of the word. Leaning forward in his seat so that he could look sternly at the girl to show that he had reached his point of annoyance and wanted her to cut it out. Looking up at him she dropped her pencil in hopes that he wouldn't be so upset, but knew when it came to him it probably wouldn't help much. Continuing on his task of grading paper, making it his goal to finish by the end of the day so that he could at least enjoy the rest of his night. Going back to her original task at hand she began to flip through the S.A.T. practice book to read some of the interesting questions but only found herself losing focus by the minute.

"Hanna really? I mean seriously, you need to prepare" Mr. Smith said unable to control his emotions

"Sorry. My head is just not in it today" Hanna replied

"And in a month from now will it be because the S.A.T's are no joke. We're not just sitting in this room for the hell of it" Mr. Smith said

"Gee, can you get any meaner" Hanna replied

"No, I'm just telling you the truth" Mr. Smith said

"And I think the truth is that since Luke and you aren't so tight that its finally getting to you" Hanna stated

"Oh, the nonsense you kids come up with these days" Mr. Smith said

"Admit it. Lucas was like your little buddy in a town full of old hags" Hanna said

"Lucas is the one who stopped speaking to me" Mr. Smith quickly replied

"Don't you sound like a teenage girl" Hanna laughed

"Can we please get on with the task at hand" Mr. Smith said

"No, no since you get to be brutally honest, I think I should be allowed to as well" Hanna said "Lucas and you should just drop the silent treatment" she said

"There is no silent treatment" Mr. Smith replied

"You know he needs you, right? In some odd way your like family to him" Hanna said

"Family? How so Hanna?" Mr. Smith sighed as he began to massage his forehead

"Because even though you ride him like he's so damn perfect, he depends on you because you believe in him" Hanna said "You see the potential that sometimes he can't at times" she said "So just suck it up and talk to him" she then added

"Suck it up and talk to him, you give such great advice" Mr. Smith said sarcastically as he went back to grading his papers "I take it by the Lucas babble that you head is on Lucas, hence the annoying tap" he said

"Finally, we can talk about me" Hanna said letting out a deep sigh of relief

"You know I always knew that befriending Lucas would lead to encountering his strange friends, and then they'd think I was there friends as well" Mr. Smith sighed

"I met this guy…" Hanna said before Mr. Smith quickly cut her off in mid sentence

"Do not finish your sentence. I'm a teacher, a paid professional, and I'm not some love expert or teenage angst solver" Mr. Smith stated

"I still love Lucas, but I know we'll never get back together because of what I did. I've more than accepted that and due to recent events have thought we had hope to work back to being together…I know delusional but I've realized more and more that we're just meant to be friends. Now I met this great guy and he wants to be official, but I just feel….guilty. I feel like I'm cheating on Lucas, and I don't want to hurt him again" Hanna babbled until she began to realize what was at the root of what she was feeling

"I'm going to regret this….do you in your heart of hearts think that you two will be together again?" Mr. Smith asked

"I want to….so badly, but I just feel like we had our chance. Now I just don't want to put my life on hold for something that may never happen" Hanna said

"Hanna you know what's best, you just don't want to do it because your stubborn" Mr. Smith said "Now can we please get back to work" he proclaimed

"You know you really should get a girlfriend, and after that have lots of sex because that is about the only thing that will stop you from being so cranky" Hanna said

"Oh for the love of God!" Mr. Smith groaned loudly in pure agony of being swept up in the annoyance of Hanna Marin

* * *

Joining Aria at the diner, Spencer was in need of some friendly conversation and some advice because everything school was driving her off the wall crazy. Letting out a deep sigh as she took off her jacket, Aria could tell that her friend was not in the greatest of moods but then again all things Spencer it was normal. Ordering her usual caramel mocha it appeared that she wasn't that frustrated because Aria could always tell how upset Spencer was by the drink that she ordered. Playing with the sugar packets as Emily made her way inside the diner with a smile plastered from ear to ear as she took her seat beside Spencer.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily asked as she looked over at Spencer

"Who do you think" Spencer fired back

"See, I don't understand you two…it's like you love to fight with each other. It's the essence of your relationship" Aria laughed

"Well the essence of our problem now is him being so damn cheap" Spencer said "And don't mention the Hastings expectation because I clearly am not using them when it comes to dating that perv" she said

"Most boys our age can barely afford Hometown Buffet, so what exactly are you expecting?" Emily asked

"I want a nice date…hell a first date. I want him to put thought into a date whether it be Star Trek marathon at the comic store, if he put thought into it then it'd be fine. I just want a date in which for one night I feel like wow! I have a great guy" Spencer said

"Well when you put it that way I can understand that" Emily agreed

"And that's all I need. As long as I have Em's approval then I'm good" Spencer laughed

"And mine is no good?" Aria asked

"Em is like a human form of a saint, it's the closest thing I'll get to whole truth and honesty" Spencer said just as Hanna stormed in looking just as upset and confused as Spencer as she took a seat beside Aria. "Let me guess Lucas problems?" she asked

"Why do you guys have so much problems with the only guys we really talk to?" Aria asked

"Because we're the idiots that have fallin for them" Both Spencer and Hanna answered

"But last I checked, Lucas and you aren't together anymore" Aria said

"But I'm guessing this falls under the Kaleb tree though" Emily laughed

"Aw, Kaleb. I liked Kaleb" Spencer smiled

"Kaleb told me that he didn't want to hang out anymore until I made up my mind as to what we were" Hanna said "Can you believe that?" she asked in disbelief

"Yes" Aria, Spencer, and Emily replied

"But I'm still not over Lucas" Hanna groaned

"And how many times have you told me that you don't think Lucas and you won't get back together…too many times" Emily said

"Yeah, well I'd still be with him if it weren't for A" Hanna said "Sometimes I have the urge to just tell him because then I'd stop feeling like I'm really cheating on him by liking Kaleb" she said

"Let's hypothetically say that telling Lucas about A was an option…you think that you'd still be together?" Aria asked

"Yes" Hanna replied "But since I slept with Noel…guys, I just want to know is right of me to move on, I mean what if" she said

"Hanna there are always going to be what if's in life, but you can't put your life on hold" Emily said

"If Lucas and you are meant to be then you'll find your way back to each other" Spencer told her

"I'm hating this conversation more and more, which is why I will be more than glad to change it. Have you heard the news about Jason?" Hanna sighed

"Ali's brother Jason?" Aria asked

"Jason is apparently throwing a huge Winter party over in the Jamestown region" Hanna said "Kaleb was telling me about it" she said

"Is it the family party because Ali's parents were always splashy in that department" Emily said

"It's just a party thrown by none other than the big shot" Hanna said

"Remember how Jason use to be compared to now? God, Ali always use to make fun of him when we'd go over" Aria said

"Among everyone else she's made fun of. Well good for Jason, I'm glad he's living his life" Emily smiled

"Guys, Ali was horrible at times but she didn't deserve what happened to her" Hanna said

"Yes, but eventually we have to move on. What happened to Ali happens to a lot of people around the world" Spencer said

"With Toby dead you almost feel like justice has been served, I mean you hate to say that but an eye for an eye" Aria said as the girls just all looked at each other

* * *

Sitting at his desk finishing up the last of his mid term papers an overcoming feeling of joy came over Lucas as he was just glad to be done with school for the evening. For a while he had been struggling in school due to problems at home, but he had to admit that since his dad had gotten placed into rehab he felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders and he could breath again. A light breeze blew in to his room which always helped him to remember a change in season had come, looking across over at the bedroom window he had always stared into he could tell that she hadn't made it in yet. Hanna had become a permanent fixture over at his house to where he just came to expect her to be over because how much she helped out with his mom. Lucas's mom loved it when Hanna came over because it made her feel like she a little bestie that she could gossip with about neighborhood happenings, and since she helped so much he felt like he managed to frequent in and out of her house and her dad's house for dinner. Lucas was unsure if Hanna's father like him but now that he had seen him regularly he had come to like him. Noticing Kate walk up the sidewalk he couldn't help but wonder where she was coming from. Getting up from his seat he made his way out to where he was standing on the level portion of his roof.

"Your coming in late" Lucas whispered to Kate catching her off guard as she scanned the area to see where that voice was coming from "I'm up here" he laughed

"Are you standing on your roof?" Kate asked

"Yeah, kind of. I have a level part on the roof, its like a mini balcony" Lucas laughed "So where are you coming from?" he asked

"I went by that comic book shop you told me about. I got caught up and loss track of time so ended up buying the ones I couldn't finish" Kate smiled

"See it becomes addictive to you" Lucas laughed "Thanks for looking over my paper, I just finish rewriting it and its better now" he said

"Your very welcome" Kate smiled "You write so beautifully that I hate to mark it up" she said

"Oh, no. I hate the writing part…I just take thought and put it on paper but the key to that is organizing the thought" Lucas said "Having an extra set of eyes does help" he said

"Maybe some time we should go to the comic book store together then…you know extra set of eyes" Kate smiled

"Then it that case I'd have to bring Alton along because he gets upset when I turn going to the comic book store into an event" Lucas laughed

"Is he like your wingman or something?" Kate asked

"He's my best friend and that's sort of our thing. We could take in cheese fries at the diner if you wanted to…that's very non event for me" Lucas suggested

"I'd like that a lot" Kate smiled just as Hanna pulled up into the driveway and she quickly noticed Lucas's eyes shift over towards Hanna's direction. Not knowing the two of them had been in conversation, Hanna felt as if she had walked into an awkward moment once she got out of her car.

"I got your mom's medicine" Hanna said holding up the white pharmacy bag in her hand

"Oh, I completely forgot that it was ready today" Lucas said realizing he had forgotten

"I figured you'd be wrapped up with your paper, so I just picked it up. I was over at the diner with the girls so I just got you a burger with cheese fries on the side" Hanna said just as Lucas made his way down the grapevine to come over towards her, which only made things more awkward with Kate standing nearby

"Aw, your heaven sent" Lucas said as she handed him the bag and he went right to eating his cheese fries before a moment of silence came over them

"Well I have to do some homework. I'll see you in the morning" Hanna said before she turned to walk into her house leaving Lucas and Kate outside

"Do you want a cheese fry?" Lucas asked her trying to break the awkwardness between them

* * *

Finishing up getting dressed after a much needed tennis session with her trainer, Spencer felt the stress of all things college build up so that she needed to hit something. Her parents had made it a point to say that she was going to a top notch school at social gatherings so it just felt like added pressure that she felt like she couldn't live up to whether she admitted it or not. Throwing her hair back into a pony tail as she grabbed her tennis bag and sweater she made her way out of the locker room. Walking down the hallway she greeted the other members of the club like she always had expecting to hear crowd noise coming from the dining area of the club but to her surprise she didn't. Observing the abandoned feel of the club, Spencer set her bag down to see candle lit pathway towards the balcony where the staff stood waiting. Her interest had peaked to see that the staff had all made their way outside for some apparent reason before Alton made his way in from the corner of the room dressed in a nice button down shirt with dress slacks. Covering her mouth in surprise at how nice she looked, Spencer immediately began to blush.

"Oh, my God!" Spencer laughed as she just looked at him

"What? Why are you omg'ing?" Alton asked with a bit of laughter in his tone as he pulled her into a hug

"Because you never dress like this. It's always graphic shirts and jeans" Spencer laughed

"Well I wanted to look nice for my girl. Show you how unpredictable I am" Alton laughed as he held her close

"Is all of this for me?" Spencer asked jumping up with excitement

"What? The staff and dinner?" Alton asked as she shook her head in excitement "No. I was going to take you to Arby's…it's a step up from McDonalds" he said before Spencer quickly punched his arm causing him to hunch over in pain

"I can't believe you!" Spencer scolded him as he could do was laugh

"I'm just kidding" Alton laugh in between moans of pain "No more tennis for you because your becoming hella strong" he said standing straight

"Is this really for me Al?" Spencer asked

"Yes. This is for you, all of this is for you. I wanted to show you that I do like you a lot and that I want you to feel honored to be my girl" Alton said before he leaned in to kiss her cheek

"Thank you. I love it" Spencer replied giving him a quick kiss

"Does this mean I'll get some tonight ? because I read when you make a grand gesture that it will lead to good sex" Alton asked as he grabbed her hand to walk her over towards the balcony

"You always manage to ruin the moment. Why should I even give you any? Why are we even discussing this?" Spencer asked

"Because…I need some incentives to keep doing this stuff for you" Alton laughed

"How about the fact that I won't be pissed with you, that's good incentive" Spencer said

"Oh, you'll always be pissed at me, that's just us" Alton laughed as he pulled her into another quick kiss as he lead her to her seat

* * *

With her hair pulled back into a ponytail Hanna looked on at the task they had yet to complete and hoped that God would give her strength to survive the day. While Lucas's dad had been in his funk a lot of the lingering effects still remained on the house so that every corner seemed to hold a memory of something bad. Wanting desperately to help Lucas's mom recover both physically and mentally, Hanna had the idea of repainting her bedroom just to give it some bit of a new look. She knew that she couldn't erase every memory but she hopes that with the new paint in would make her remember the good over the bad. Lugging in the two big paint buckets, Lucas quickly began to hate Hanna's plan because it required such physical labor. With a smile plastered all over her face, Hanna was eager to take on the challenge and conquer it.

"For a smart guy you suck at physical labor. Suck it up Luke" Hanna laughed as she walked over to grab her roller brush

"Next time I should just run off so I don't have to be sucked into your plans" Lucas said

"Well you'll feel proud when you realize that you have taken part in helping your mom feel better" Hanna smiled

"Your just on that kick of making all feel good" Lucas laughed "So I have to tell you that I have officially gotten back on track with my English class" he said as he twisted off the top of the paint bucket to pour into a tray

"Luke that's great" Hanna smiled "All you needed was help" she then said

"I wouldn't go that far but it is nice to know you have my back" Lucas said as he dipped his brush in the paint and began to pain the wall

"And I always will. So are you all caught up in school? Nothing to worry about" Hanna asked

"Nothing to worry about. All I have to do is just send an application into Winthrop because I've basically been a student and go there next fall. College will be a breeze to get into" Lucas said as Hanna felt a bit of sadness for a moment before she just shook it off not wanting it to show that she was stressed out over college "So this Kaleb guy? How long have you known him?" he asked

"We've known each other for a while" Hanna said

"He seems like a nice guy. He even sent me the tickets to comic con like he promised" Lucas smiled "A guy that keeps his word" he laughed

"Yeah, he keeps his word" Hanna replied "Do you think we should be talking about that? You know other people with each other?" she asked

"Why not? I mean we're friends and friends should be able to talk about that" Lucas said "Think of me like Spencer, Aria, and Emily" he said

"Oh, if that's the case then the last time we slept together…" Hanna said before Lucas cut her off

"I don't want to know about that" Lucas said quickly cutting her off

"I'm thinking of you as Spencer, Aria, and Emily" Hanna laughed "This is what we discuss" she said

"And I'm feeling even more embarrassed to know that they know about our sex life or our past sex life. But we should talk about anything" Lucas said

"Then what's going on with Kate and you? Ever since your auction date I seem to see you two around a lot together" Hanna said "Are you crushing on the evil step sister?" she joked

"She's nice, I mean she's cool to hang out with but I don't have feelings for her beyond friendship" Lucas said

"Then what? Is Beth on your radar still?" Hanna asked

"Not really. I mean we had something over the summer but it was nothing" Lucas said without realizing

"Something like what?" Hanna asked

"We went out on a few dates is all" Lucas said "But I only did that because I was just pissed at you, I think if I wanted to date someone now that it will be because I'm ready to move on" he said

"And are you?" Hanna asked

"I think so" Lucas replied as they both stopped painting to look at each other in mid stroke

"Luke, Kaleb is more than just a friend. We've been going out for the past two weeks and I think at this point I can say that we've been dating" Hanna said unable to hold it in any longer as all Lucas could do was look on at her. For a moment he didn't exactly know how he should feel but he knew he didn't feel upset or sad but just felt like it was time for them to let go of the pain they caused each other. Putting his brush down in the tray, Lucas walked over towards Hanna and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm happy for you" Lucas whispered to her as he just held her close

"Really? Because I don't want to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do, and I just felt like I've been cheating on you by not telling you…I just want us to be okay" Hanna said nearly coming to tears as she burried her face in the crook of his neck

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about that, we'll be just fine" Lucas said letting out a little laugh as he just held her.

* * *

Glad that the school day was over, Mr. Smith was more than overjoyed to go home and just relax before he had to come back to work with Hanna. Erasing the board of the lesson plan to put him the lesson plan for the next day, he found himself checking off the final thing that was on his to do list before leaving. Zipping up his bag, Mr. Smith had an extra pep in his step as he was getting ready to leave before Lucas stepped into the classroom. Caught off guard by his presence, Mr. Smith and Lucas stood in silence for a moment before Mr. Smith put his briefcase down on the closest desk before he and Lucas both took a seat on top of the table tops of the nearest desk towards them. Unsure as to what he should even say to his mentor, Lucas kept going over and over in his head as to what needed to be said for Mr. Smith to feel like he was okay.

"How've you been?" Mr. Smith asked

"I've been doing good. You?" Lucas asked

"Good" Mr. Smith replied

"Were you getting ready to go home?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, but if you wanted to talk" Mr. Smith said

"My dad…he's in rehab. He had a bit of an alcohol problem and things just got out of hand. I tried to make it work but then Hanna found out…" Lucas said before Mr. Smith let out a slight laugh

"And knowing Hanna she probably annoyed you so much that she egged you into actually making the right decision" Mr. Smith laughed "She has that annoying little habit" he said

"Yeah, she does…" Lucas laughed

"She's really a great friend, outspoken, but a great friend" Mr. Smith laughed "So how are you doing?" he asked

"I'm doing good, I swear" Lucas said

"Well I hate that you didn't tell me what was going on…I would have been there" Mr. Smith said "But instead I just put more pressure on you" he said

"No, you were just believing in me. I don't fault you for that" Lucas said

"Do you need any help as far as your father is concerned?" Mr. Smith asked

"I just want to know if we're good?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, we're good" Mr. Smith laughed "Have you checked out that collectors item Justice League that just came out?" he asked

"Are you kidding me? Of course. I even scored tickets to Comic Con" Lucas said as the two carried on as if they had never stopped talking to begin with.


	12. Virgins & Grown Ups

Chapter Twelve- Virgins and Grown Ups

Getting adjusted to Rosewood had always been a challenge for her since moving, but little by little Kate had hoped she was winning people over. Even though she knew that Hanna didn't really like her specifically because of what went down between her parents, Kate had managed to make small talk with a few of her friends. In no way shape or form did she want to steal or try to be like Hanna, but she did envy the life she had built for herself and hoped that before senior year was over that she'd be able to at least make three friends at least. Coming into the locker room after physical education, Kate could see a group of girls gather around near the area in which her locker was. Hoping that it could be a moment that she could interact with the other girls, she soon realized that someone had become the but of a joke when she heard nothing but laughter. When she finally came in front of her locker she quickly saw the word "virgin" tagged on her locker along with other outcast girls with the same tagging. Coming into the locker room to meet up with a few of the girls for info on the latest gossip, Hanna quickly saw Kate standing mortified by her locker along with the tagged word. Wanting so badly to just walk away and let Kate deal with on her own, Hanna's conscience wouldn't allow her to do so as she walked over and opened up Kate's locker and handed her clothes over to the girl who just stood motionless.

"Put your clothes on" Hanna told her

"My locker" Kate said still in a haze

"Put clothes on and lets get out of here" Hanna told her before Kate slowly did as she was told "Okay, people we're doing the infamous virgin tags….funny, funny but lets move on" she told the crowd of girls as they slowly dispersed and went back to dressing.

* * *

His body had felt like it had taken a severe beating as he felt himself slowly limp up the driveway after football practice. Noticing the young man limp his way to the mail box to collect the mail, Hanna's father wasted no time in walking over towards Lucas. Taking a moment to gather his strength, Lucas stood for a moment wondering how he was going to make it through the first playoff game this Friday. Just as he began to come up with a list of lies he could tell Coach Gilroy as to why he physically couldn't play he found himself quickly interrupted by the presence of Hanna's father. A slight smile came across Lucas's face as he didn't expect to see Hanna's father.

"Mr. Marin, what are your doing here?" Lucas asked trying to lean up against the mail box

"Are you okay?" Hanna's father asked

"Yeah, football practice….first playoff game is this Friday, so pain comes along with sports" Lucas babbled "Hanna isn't here, I think she's still at school" he said

"Oh, I was actually looking for you. I wanted to talk to you" Hanna's father said

"Really, am I in trouble or something?" Lucas asked a little nervously

"No. You just happen to be the closes thing to Hanna, and I just want to know what's going on with her. Ashley won't tell me much because she thinks that should be something Hanna should do" Hanna's father said

"Well then I'm sure Hanna will talk to you" Lucas said as Hanna's father just looked at him

"Lucas, you've seen how she is around me…she barely tolerates me, and that's just for her mother's sake" Hanna's father said

"With all do respect, sir. What is it do you want?" Lucas asked "I mean if its conversation you want then I'm pretty sure Hanna can muster up words, may not be the words you want, but she can muster up words" he said

"I just want to know what's going on with her as far as school wise, I mean she has no plans for the future and she thinks she can stumble into college. I just need to know that she's preparing" Hanna's father said

"Your not giving her enough credit. I'm sure Hanna is preparing for college and her future for that matter" Lucas said

"Has she talked to you about college?" Hanna's father asked

"I….we really haven't discussed it" Lucas sighed trying his best to think back on any conversation he's had with Hanna about college or even the future for that matter

"See, I just want the best for my daughter" Hanna's father said "And I think you could help her see that" he said

"You know she does have a boyfriend now, I think this is out of jurisdiction to probe around in her business, all I can do is give her my support" Lucas said

"Boyfriend? Look I don't want to get into her business, which is why I'm not bugging her about it, but I just want to know she's looking to the future" Hanna's father said "So please talk to her about it" he said as Lucas felt as if he was caught in a tough position between Hanna and her father seeing as their relationship was so damaged.

* * *

It was late at night when Hanna and Kate had pulled into her driveway coming in from school. On the whole drive home, Kate had stared out of her window still saddened by what had happened at school, it had all felt like a nightmare and she was at the pit of it. It wasn't so much that virgin was tagged on her locker because she had to face the fact that she wasn't sexually active like most girls but to be ridiculed for it is what bugged her the most. At a time when she wanted to just fit in she felt like it only added into another thing she had to do in order to fit in with the rest of her classmates. Looking over at the girl, Hanna was unsure how to even address the issue because less than twenty four hours ago she wanted nothing to do with Kate but now her conscience had her in close proximity with her. Motioning to say something, Hanna was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing as both Kate and Hanna looked on at the phone to see that it was Kaleb calling.

"Hey babe" Hanna answered the phone as Kate just turned back to look out the window

"Where are you?" Kaleb asked

"I'm at home. I'm running a little late but I'll meet you" Hanna said

"No, take your time. I just thought I'd be late and I didn't want to keep you waiting" Kaleb said "How was school?" he asked

"It was good. Look I'm trying to scurrying around the house, but I can't wait to see you tonight" Hanna smiled weakly

"All right. I'll see you, drive safely" Kaleb said before he hung up the phone

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kate asked

"Yeah. We're having dinner tonight" Hanna replied "Are you all right? I mean what happened at school wasn't personal it was just something that happens every year" she said

"Has it ever happened to you?" Kate asked

"No" Hanna replied realizing she couldn't say too much on the subject

"Are you even a virgin?" Kate asked as a moment of silence fell between them

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about that with you" Hanna answered not wanting to get into her sexual past "It's all right. I mean it's not embarrassing to be a virgin" she said

"It is when everyone thinks its like uncool to be one" Kate said "I bet you don't even know what it's like to be picked on" she said

"Kate, you really don't know me well enough to say that" Hanna replied

"Like I've had the chance. You probably got a kick out of today, to know that your annoying step sister got what she deserves" Kate said

"Actually if you knew me instead of thinking you did, then you'd know I would enjoy watching a bunch of girls get embarrassed about their personal business because I sure as hell wouldn't like it" Hanna replied angrily

"So then why did you help me? If you hate me so much then why help?" Kate asked

"At this point I really don't know because your just acting like a little brat now" Hanna said "You got embarrassed, it's high school…deal with it" she told her

"Do you even know what it's like for me? I mean I've heard the saga of what happened with your parents but you act like I haven't had to handle the new marriage and move" Kate said

"Kate we don't need to get into this" Hanna sighed in frustration

"Don't you think I want my parents back together? Don't you think I want my dad back home?" Kate said "I didn't want this, it's the last thing I wanted" she said

"Then great, that's wonderful…we both hate the circumstances, we've officially bonded. Grab your stuff and go home before my dad gets all worried" Hanna said as she quickly got out the car before Kate furiously opened her door then slammed it behind her "Watch how you close my doors!" she yelled

"Go to hell!" Kate yelled back as she stormed off to her house as all Hanna could do was manage a little chuckle

"She could've used that attitude today" Hanna said to herself

* * *

Walking over to his locker after class to switch out his books all Lucas could do was thank the heavens that the day was slowly dwindling down but then realized that he'd have another grueling practice to look forward to. Leaning up against the locker next to him, Hanna scanned the hallway in search of Kate since she hadn't seen her walking to school in the morning. She knew that the way they ended things last night wasn't the greatest but she feared that she had let what happen the day before get to her. To Hanna she saw what had happened to Kate as a little prank that most girls have had to endure over the past years, luckily it never happened to her because she knew the girls that would do it and they always thought Hanna and Sean were thumping like bunnies so Hanna was always in the clear, but after talking with Kate she began to realize what it could feel like to be embarrassed like that in front of classmates.

"So I just finished up my apps and am just about to send them off. You?" Lucas asked

"Apps, as in more than one? I thought Winthrop was it?" Hanna asked

"It is. I just did others just to appease my grandmother, she hates the distance at Winthrop" Lucas said "What about you? Have you done any applications?" he asked

"I haven't gotten around to it" Hanna said "With English and everything, I haven't had the time" she said

"Oh, is taking care of my mom becoming too much because if it is then…" Lucas said before Hanna cut him off

"No, no. I like hanging out with your mom, that's the furthest thing from being stressful" Hanna said

"Then if you need help with your apps then I can help" Lucas offered

"No, I can handle it. I just need to set aside a day and do it" Hanna said

"Then I will grant you your day. Tonight, that's if you don't have plans with Kaleb, you can just come over and do your apps and I will even cook for you" Lucas said

"You cooking for me? That sounds great, but I've got plans with Emily and Aria tonight" Hanna said "I do appreciate the offer though" she smiled

"Then what about tomorrow night?" Lucas asked

"Luke, I can do my applications on my own. Less in case you just wanted to cook for me or something?" Hanna asked

"I just want to make sure your not sacrificing because of me and my issues" Lucas said

"Your not an issue for me" Hanna smiled "Where is all of this coming from?" she asked

"I just thought about it, and realized that we haven't really talked about" Lucas shrugged

"Well I'm fully aware of applications and I'm on it" Hanna told him as Lucas just smiled weakly knowing that Hanna had most likely not even started on her applications.

* * *

Flipping through the pages of his chemistry book, Alton had hoped that he would somehow get inspired to continue on with his studying for his online test that he had to do complete by tonight. With their hands intertwined together as they both found some bit of studying to do, Spencer found herself living out her greatest fantasy of flirting while studying. For some odd reason she found Alton more appealing with a book in his hand because then his brilliance really showed, they would engage in debates and she swear that he had been clone because after the books were put away they were arguing about the dumbest of things from his perverted views. Glancing up from her book, Spencer quickly noticed Kate sitting off in the corner of the library reading her book. Hearing what had happened to the girl, Spencer felt bad for her because she knew that it always sucked to be the but of the joke when all you wanted to do was fit in.

"I have half the mind to just skip this test because my head just doesn't seem to be in this" Alton groaned as he soon noticed Spencer's attention had turned towards Kate "Oh, no. She's fooled Lucas and she's not about to fool you" he then said trying to snap Spencer attention on her

"Why do you dislike her so much?" Spencer turned to ask

"I don't dislike her, I just don't buy into the woe is me thing. She's after Lucas, and always has been" Alton said

"So are you like Lucas's protector now because last I checked he seemed to be his own person" Spencer laughed

"Team Hucas, I still have hope that this stupid phase of we're best friends crap, and she doesn't help" Alton said

"You do know that Hanna has a boyfriend, right? His name is Kaleb, the same guy that scored you tickets to the convention" Spencer said

"That convention is Comic Con thank you very much, and he did that to throw Lucas off the trail that is Hanna" Alton said

"Well anyways, Kate got the scarlet word the other day" Spencer told him hoping to inspire some sort of sympathy from her boyfriend "They say she almost cried" she said

"What is the scarlet word?" Alton asked

"Virgin" Spencer replied

"I love how today's youth have taken a literary classic and just turned it into another teenage lingo. The scarlet word, really?" Alton said in disbelief "I don't get what's the big deal, if she is then so what" he said

"This coming from the not so recent virgin himself" Spencer laughed

"I took my deflowering like a man, and am ever so grateful to you but I can understand why its important for a guy to lose his v-card but not a girl. I thought girls were all into the my body is a temple thing" Alton said

"So because guys don't care who or how they lose their virginity all girls should think like that?" Spencer asked

"I never said that, I just didn't think that girls really thought about it like that" Alton said

"Well maybe you should start to consider the idea that girls think about the dreaded v-card just as much as the boys do" Spencer said

* * *

Pacing the floor anxiously and with much anticipation, Hanna was racking her brain as to possible scenarios that could come out of her taking the S.A.T's the previous week. For the past couple of days she had listened on and on to her friends talk about the stress of doing applications while all she could do was worry if her grades were even good enough to even fill out an application for the schools she wanted to apply to. Mr. Smith had been helping her improve her grades and with choosing a college to apply to which she greatly appreciated because a part of her still felt like she wasn't good enough. Putting a rush on her mid-term grades that she could show that she had improved over the time period, Mr. Smith was doing all that he could to help her but had hoped that she had done enough on her S.A.T scores to convince schools that she was more than capable to take on college work.

"Anything yet?" Hanna asked nervously

"Calm down. It's coming, just give it time" Mr. Smith told her trying to calm her down

"How can I calm down, this is my college future hanging in the balance" Hanna said

"I know that Hanna, but worrying yourself in the ground won't do any good. Just sit and breath" Mr. Smith told her

"Sit and breath? That's your advice for me?" Hanna asked

"Or…sit and shut up. Which one do you prefer?" Mr. Smith asked as Hanna just looked at him sternly

"You know sometimes I wish that you were a typical teacher, one that only says encouraging things and then waits until after the kid leaves to talk bad about the kid" Hanna said

"Why do that when I can just tell you to your face. Brutal honesty lives her" Mr. Smith laughed

"What if I'm just meant to go to community college? What if I'm supposed to look on sadly as my friends go off to bigger and brighter futures while I stay back in Rosewood attending the community college here" Hanna sighed

"Oh, so now your singing your swan song" Mr. Smith grinned "Hanna you need to stop thinking of all the negative things and focus on the good" he said

"Your too late with that encouraging crap!" Hanna snapped at him

"Okay, I clearly need to take your mind off of this because I can see myself strangling you. Uh…..lets talk about something else, what's going on in your personal life?" Mr. Smith asked trying to take her mind off of the results

"Is Beth still into Lucas?" Hanna asked as Mr. Smith nearly had a heart attack to think that his niece and his protégé were carrying on a secret love affair

"What?" Mr. Smith asked

"Next topic" Hanna declared "Have you met a special girl yet?" she asked

"Uh…no. I don't have time for a girl" Mr. Smith said

"Really? I mean you're a bachelor and have a boat load of money, you would think that would inspire some girls to see you as a baby daddy prospect" Hanna said

"Oh, how I hate that you called me a bachelor" Mr. Smith sighed "Hanna just because I live a fair lifestyle doesn't meaning I should have girls fawning all over me" he said

"Fawning? Look who is getting ahead of themselves. I would set you up with my mom but then I don't think I could handle you dating my mom seeing as your annoying and rude" Hanna said "How about my grandma? She's looking for an extra pep in her step" she laughed

"I can now understand why Alton and you are so close because your both annoying as hell" Mr. Smith said just as his fax machine began to turn on as it printed out a piece of paper. Catching the paper before it fell to the ground, Mr. Smith looked on at the columns of numbers that showed her results hoping to analyze it quickly in his head as all Hanna could do was crowd his desk in anticipation. Pulling out his calculator, Mr. Smith began to scroll down the list, more and more Hanna grew anxious by the minute

"What? Tell me something. Is it good or bad?" Hanna asked before Mr. Smith eyes just stop scanning the paper then he let out a sigh of frustration before leaning back in his chair, and just like that she had her confirmation without words ever being exchanged "I didn't do good. That's what it is, huh?" she asked

"Hanna, we can just do the next testing. I mean there's another one being held in a month, and we can use this as a stepping stone that way you know what to expect in the next one" Mr. Smith said trying to keep her spirits up as all Hanna could do was just stand still feeling like her world had finally came to a halt "We still have time, with your grades improving….we have time" he kept saying

"I…I think this is it" Hanna said lifelessly as if the wind had been knocked out of her "I think this is the point where the joke is on me" she said

"What? Hanna, no. You've got to keep trying, we will get this" Mr. Smith assured her

"No. I don't want to do this anymore" Hanna said

"Your over reacting" Mr. Smith said massaging his head in frustration as all he could do was try to think of ways to help Hanna out and give her some hope that this wasn't as bad as it seemed. "Tomorrow we'll have a fresh head and get back to work" he said "So I'll see you tomorrow?" he then asked as Hanna just stood silent

"Yeah, tomorrow" Hanna replied before she grabbed her stuff then flashed her usual sarcastic smile to Mr. Smith and left the classroom

* * *

Meeting up with Kate down at the comic book store, Lucas and Kate spent the little time he did have before his late football practice to just read the new comic books the owner had brought in. He had heard grumblings around school that Kate had been tagged by the Virgin gang as he came to call them, and he just really wanted to see if she was okay and to offer up support. The whole time she had managed to turn the sad face into a happy one just by being in Lucas's presence, it had always surprised Lucas that she was so into him but then again it was always a surprise when a girl was into him. On occasion she would glance up at him and just stare as if she were trying to memorize every ounce of him but whenever he'd look up she'd quickly look away. It all just seemed to be innocent flirting on her part and he didn't think much of it.

"How much more time do you have to kill?" Kate asked as they walked over towards his car

"I have thirty more minutes exactly and I'm in no way shape or form looking forward to going to practice" Lucas replied

"If you hate playing football then why do you play?" Kate asked

"Because….its something that helped take my mind off of things. In some way it gives me clarity to think, and it does help with the popularity" Lucas smiled

"Lucas Gottesman loving popularity, I never thought you'd be that bold to say that" Kate laughed

"Getting picked on at Rosewood High, you appreciate popularity whatever chance you have at" Lucas said as they both got in the car before Lucas pulled out of his parking spot and started the journey back home

"So I'm guessing you've heard about the whole virgin tag?" Kate asked as Lucas looked over at her with an I'm sorry face plastered all over him

"Yeah, I did….it's really…it's okay to be a virgin. I mean I guarantee you that most of the so called popular girls are still virgins" Lucas told her trying to comfort her

"Name one" Kate laughed in disbelief by the statement "Everyone seems to be doing it" she sighed

"And I strongly believe that not everyone is" Lucas said as a moment of silence came between them

"Have you? Have you had sex? Are you the dreaded v word?" Kate turned to ask him as Lucas let out a slight laugh

"I am…not a virgin" Lucas replied slowly unknowing what effect this would have on her

"So your experienced and all?" Kate asked

"I wouldn't put it like that, but I've had it a few times" Lucas replied awkwardly

"Lucas, will you take my virginity?" Kate asked which completely shocked Lucas so much so that he had to pull the car over to the side of the road just to wrap his head around what Kate had just suggested

"Okay. All right. Let…let me just process what has been said. You…you, Kate…you…want me to take your virginity. Why?" Lucas asked her still in shock

"Because you're a nice guy, and your practically the only friend I have" Kate said

"Being a nice guy shouldn't be a reason why I'm a candidate to deflower you, there has to be more than that" Lucas said

"Well I'm not exactly dating right now, and I don't have a line of guys trying to ask me out. Then there's also the fact that I do kinda like you" Kate replied shyly

"Like me? Why?" Lucas questioned

"Luke, don't act like your surprise. I'm sure Hanna has told you about how I am when it comes to you" Kate replied

"Yeah, but I just chalked that up to Hanna not liking you. Look, all of this is just catching me off guard with the whole taking your virginity and you liking me" Lucas said

"And now you just want to get away from me because I've officially scared you off" Kate sighed as she turned to look out her window

"No, I'm not scared by what you've said. I just really think you should think about this" Lucas told her

"And I have because I know it sounds like I've lost my mind, but for once in this town I want to fit in on something. I want to get the monkey off my back and I want to with you" Kate declared

"But sex? That's a huge step, it's not like a kiss or a hug, it's a huge form of intimacy" Lucas told her

"Which is why I want you. Look I'm not asking you to love me, I just to be that nice guy" Kate told him as all Lucas could do was let out a sigh of confusion

* * *

The day had weighed heavy on the young girl so much so that thoughts about the day only added to the existing weight. What she should do or what she shouldn't do were constant questions that ran rampant in her head to where she just wanted to flush them out and just be free of it all. In moment of silence she laughed to herself to think that she'd be capable of even achieving going beyond the dreaded junior college because she knew it her heart of hearts what she wanted out of high school she had all ready received. Alison had groomed her to be queen bee, and with an untimely death of her best friend she became just that. She had dated the long time crush then fell in love with an outcast, which to some was a huge understatement as to what Lucas's social status was at that time. She knew what it was like to be on the party circuit and literally have people await your arrival, in all shapes and form she was the belle of the ball. All of the things she had always wanted out of her glory days of high school she was accomplished and in her heart of hearts school was the last thing she thought about. Walking up and down the mall, looking on at the shop windows Hanna stopped to look at a metallic bomber jacket that had caught her attention until she was quickly joined by Mona.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I mean it literally looks like something fitted for a queen" Mona told her

"What are you doing Mona?" Hanna asked her not in the slightest of moods to deal with her ex-best friend

"Oh, just shopping. With all the events we have coming up, tis the season" Mona laughed "Others worry about college applications and we worry about clothes" she said

"Well your speaking for yourself on that one. High school was fun and all but it won't last forever" Hanna told her

"Honey, all we have is high school. Then it'll become like high school part two at the local junior college. Don't you see, high school never ends" Mona said

"And you want it to be that way? Your more delusional than I thought" Hanna said

"Putting all our beef aside…we had great times in high school because we both know what its like to rise from the bottom to the top, am I right?" Mona asked

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I want to be in high school mindset twenty four seven" Hanna said

"And you won't, now that your not connected to Hermes anymore" Mona quickly replied

"Lucas is still one of my best friends" Hanna replied

"And Lucas will also be going off far and away to college along with the rest of your friends" Mona told her "Spencer will go off to some fancy ivy league because let's face it she is a Hastings. Aria will probably explore her artistic and broody side by running off to some foreign country. Emily will most likely go off to San Francisco, where she'll be free to be herself without judgement. So in all of this, where does little old Hanna fit in?" she asked at the end as Hanna turned to look at her wanting to say one of her classic come back lines but found words hard to come by

"Your wrong" Hanna replied weakly as those were the only words she could muster up after the saddened picture had been painted about her future

"It's cute that you think your just like them, but once graduation comes, maybe even before then, you'll realize that your nothing like them….you're a little like…me" Mona said letting her words linger for a bit "There's a party after the game that going to be on the docks, a few of the Jamestown boys will be down so you can get your flirt on or bring that rumored boyfriend I've been hearing about. Have fun, leave the apps to the others" she said before she walked away. Looking on at Mona as she walked away, Hanna wondered why she had let Mona get the best of her but most of all why did it seem to make sense to her. Just as she turned back to look at the mesmerizing jacket she so desperately wanted but had no money to buy her phone began to ring.

"Hey. I know I was supposed to call you but I got caught up" Kaleb immediately rambled but found no reply on Hanna's part "Hanna, are you there?" he then asked

"Yeah, I actually went by the mall and completely forgot" Hanna said

"What are you doing tonight?" Kaleb asked

"I have to go to dinner with my dad" Hanna replied

"Oh, well that knocks the idea of me driving down to take you out to dinner, huh?" Kaleb laughed

"I'm really not even looking forward to dinner with my dad because I'm just tired" Hanna said "And I don't want to make you go out of your way to come see me" she said

"Why wouldn't I. You're my girlfriend, right?" Kaleb asked

"Yeah. Look I'll call you back tonight, I have to do something" Hanna said before she quickly hung up the phone and just looked on at the jacket for a while longer before she entered into the store.

* * *

All throughout practice Lucas couldn't take his mind off of what Kate had proposed to him earlier. He just found himself confused as to how warped things were because in one moment they were enjoying comic books and then she all of sudden proposes a deflowering session with him. After thinking about it Lucas hadn't been too shocked that Kate liked him after both Alton and Hanna had made it clear to him, but it had surprised him how desperate Kate was to fit in. He remembered moments when he himself at wanted someone or something to just change in his life so that high school wouldn't feel like hell to him. By the stroke of luck he managed to spark up a friendship with Hanna Marin and then manage to steal her heart, it all had been luck to him and it all had changed his life. Just as he pulled into his driveway, Lucas was surprised to see Hanna's father sitting on the bench on his porch.

"Hello Mr. Marin" Lucas said reluctantly as he made his way on to the porch

"I just wanted to know if you gave any thought about what we discussed the other day?" Hanna's father asked "Seeing as Hanna as stood me up for dinner tonight, my concern level has raised a few notches" he said

"I really don't like talking about Hanna behind her back. This is something you should talk to her about" Lucas sighed in frustration as Hanna's father just observed his reaction

"I see Hanna has managed to frustrate you too. I always get that look and give that sigh when I have no idea how to get through to Hanna" Hanna's father said

"Even if I was concerned about Hanna, why should I report back to you? I seem to have a vivid picture of you revealing to your daughter and your ex that they had to leave their household because you weren't going to pay for it anymore. If anything you're the last person I would express my concern to" Lucas said

"I'm still her father" Hanna's father replied sternly

"Yes, you hold that title, but to her you haven't been a father. Hanna is a lot of things, and frustrating is amongst that but maybe you should start having faith in her" Lucas said "I think the key reason you came to me wasn't because of college but because you find yourself being an outsider in your own daughters life, and that is something you've done. Build your relationship with Hanna first, and then you'll get your right to be concerned" he said

"Look I appreciate your loyalty to my daughter, but I know my daughter. Hanna is very vulnerable, and is very fragile after everything she's had to go through at her age. So although I haven't been a constant in her life, I know when to be worried about her and I'm worried" Hanna's father replied

"And what if she has a plan? What if she has no intention to go to college because she wants to work? Not everyone is college material" Lucas quickly replied

"Hanna hasn't had worked a day in her life so I highly doubt that's the first thing she wants to do fresh out of high school" Hanna's father replied to his comment "She will act out" he said

"Do you have the slightest bit of faith in her? I mean seriously, you say you know her but I don't think you really do!" Lucas replied angrily before Hanna's fathers cell phone began to ring and he reached in his pocket to answer

"Hello" Hanna's father answered as he slowly took in the information that was being given to him before he just shook his head in disappointment as all Lucas could do was wonder if he should just go inside "I'm on my way" he said before he hung up "Yeah, you know her so well….Hanna just got arrested for shop lifting" he replied angrily

"What?" Lucas asked in complete disbelief

"This would be the part where Hanna acts out, and then this will be the part where I take the options out of her hand and force her to look at her future" Hanna's father said before he made his way past Lucas and went back over to his house.

* * *

She had finally gotten use to being in barely occupied cell after what felt like an hour that had passed her by, though she had accepted in order to last in this cell she would have to get a bladder infection because there was no way she was going to the restroom in this cell as filthy as it looked. Closing her eyes for what felt like a mere second, Hanna could hear the sound of keys banging against the cell as the guard had signaled for her to come over because she was being released. Silently thanking the heavens that she would live to see another day, she almost regretted it once she saw her mother and father waiting for her when she walked out. Giving her daughter a quick hug, Hanna's mother hugged her as if she were trying to find the strength to understand why her daughter did what she did as Hanna looked over at her father to see his disappointment written across his face. The walk in the parking lot had become the biggest journey of her life as she could feel the tension rise within her as she felt more rage than anything towards her father.

"Are you gonna come by tonight?" Hanna's father asked her mother

"I just want to get our daughter home, and then we can talk tomorrow" Hanna's mother replied as she didn't let her grip go off of Hanna

"So we'll just wait, that's your solution to this?" Hanna's father asked in disbelief "Great parenting" he clapped which caused Hanna to rip away from her mothers embrace and nearly leap towards her father

"How dare you! What makes you think you have the right to criticize her!" Hanna yelled at him as her mother did all she could to hold her back "I mean you seriously think you have the right!" she continued to yell

"Yeah, I do because I'm your father!" Hanna's father yelled in response

"No, your far from that! You can be Kate's father but your sure as hell not mine" Hanna replied

"Well I got news for you, I'm your father whether you like it or not. The stunt you pulled to night is classic Hanna, and it needs to stop" Hanna's father yelled

"Will you two stop! Your both upset and you will regret whatever you say to each other" Hanna's mother told them

"No, I wouldn't regret a damn thing I say to him. I hate him!" Hanna yelled at him "I hate you!" she yelled at him

"That's fine but you are my responsibility and I'm not going to let you dictate what I must do for you. You need to get your life in order because the second high school is over with, that's it…it's over" Hanna's father said

"Yeah well I wish the second you left that you would have been gone for good. I mean seriously? You packed up the family and decided to move next door, for what? Why did you even come back? You made it clear how you felt the first and second time around" Hanna said angrily towards her father but he showed no signs of backing down himself

"Because you're my daughter!" Hanna's father replied with all the emotion spilling out of him "Now I know you hate me, and at this point I don't blame you, but I'm scared for you….I'm scared that your gonna get caught up with all things high school and let your future pass you by" he said unable to stop the tears that were forming

"Wow! You really got me on that" Hanna said after a moment of silence came between them

"Hanna" Hanna's mother said wanting her daughter to just listen to her father

"No" Hanna quickly replied turning back to look at her mother "You don't get to be worried or scared for me because you gave up those two emotions when you walked out and when you left me and mom scrambling for a place to live. So don't think for one second that you can pick up and be a parent now because I won't allow you" she said before she began to storm off leaving her mother confused

"Where are you going?" Hanna's mother called out to her

"I'm walking home" Hanna yelled back as she continued on her walk

* * *

Sitting at the computer he began to replay the video over and over in disbelief as all his friend could do was pace the floor nearly pulling his hair out. Turning to look at Spencer, who was equally as shocked as the both of them all Alton could do was just imagine what was going through Hanna's head at the moment for her to end up doing something like that. Lucas couldn't help but think back to what Hanna's father had said and even though he hated to admit it, Hanna's father was right. Looking towards Spencer it almost felt like she wasn't all to surprised like both Alton and him were, it was as if she knew of this part of Hanna and just got it confirmed.

"So….now we know Hanna is a clepto, now what?" Alton asked breaking the silence that filled the room due to shock

"Alton, could you be more insensitive?" Spencer quickly asked him

"Uh, this is me we're talking about. Are you really surprised?" Alton asked her as Spencer just somehow realized that he was telling the truth

"I hate that I'm getting to know you so well that what you just said is the truth" Spencer said shaking her head in disbelief

"Why? Why would Hanna do something like this?" Lucas asked in complete confusion "I mean has she ever done something like this before?" he asked

"Yeah, Hanna has done this before…a few times to be exact" Spencer said "But I thought that was the old Hanna…when we were all estranged" she said

"This isn't the new Hanna or the return of the old. Look I think this may have something to do with apps" Lucas replied

"What about apps? She wouldn't let that be the cause of living out her Wynona fantasies" Alton said

"Because she hasn't done any. Her dad came to me and wanted me to look into it to see if she was even thinking about the future…I talked to Hanna and she didn't give off the impression that she had even started on her apps" Lucas sighed as he took a seat on the edge of Alton's bed

"Wait…wait. Look Spencer is all future gung ho….Hanna not so much, which isn't a bad thing. I just don't see the connection to her becoming sticky fingers" Alton said leaning back in his chair

"Because this is what Hanna does when she acts out. When her parents split she just took on the personification of queen bee and it was Mona and her from then on" Spencer replied

"Aw, Mona" Alton smiled delightfully which quickly caught Spencer's attention and in a quick motion she grabbed the nearest pillow to throw at him "It was just a fantasy, nothing more" he said dodging the other pillow coming his way

"Guys!" Lucas said trying to get their attention "What are we going to do about Hanna?" he asked

"Luke there is not much we can do but just be supportive…I mean we can't pressure her about doing apps because some people just aren't in to school….the shoplifting we can express concern for but until Hanna comes to us and says something to us then we just have to sit back and let her parents handle the situation" Spencer sighed

"Yeah, well I'm not a big fan of her dad's so I don't look for him to lead the way with parenting" Lucas shrugged

"We just have to wait on her to let us in" Spencer told him

"Wait? Since when does waiting solve anything, we should be showing her that we're here to help and will do whatever is possible to help her get into any college" Lucas said in response

"You have to let Hanna determine that" Alton said as Lucas turned to look at his friend to see that maybe they were right, maybe all he could do was wait.

* * *

How could it have been possible he thought throughout the whole night, both Hanna and her step sister had managed to throw is world a monkey wrench that stopped it from its usual rotation. Although flattered to be her first for the obvious reasons of just to survive in the epicenter of teenage angst, high school, Lucas knew that Kate would regret this decision and in no shape or form did he want anything to do with that. The whole night he just tossed and turned doing his best to stop thinking about the two girls but he couldn't help but to care so he knew that to each of them he owed them something, even it wasn't him actually helping he owed them something. Getting up bright in the morning, Lucas quickly sat at his desk beginning to script the perfect letter to Kate containing mostly the reasons as to why he couldn't take the one thing she would and always treasure most in this world even though she may not realize now. By the time he had finished the sun had began to peek through giving him enough to stash it away in the window sill outside of Kate's bedroom. He thanked the heavens that her bedroom was downstairs out towards the streets which made easier access for him. Having enough time for his final task, he wasted no time heading towards the school. Making his way inside the classroom like he had done a million times before he quickly saw Mr. Smith sitting at his desk grading paper.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Mr. Smith asked as he glanced up to see Lucas come into the room

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Something that you may get tired of hearing about, but you're the only person that I can think of" Lucas said as he took a seat in the desk in front of Mr. Smith's desk

"Okay…does it have anything to do with staging an intervention for Alton about his frequent porn watching?" Mr. Smith laughed as he leaned back in his chair making a paper ball out of a spare piece of paper that was on his desk

"No. Alton has a girlfriend now" Lucas said as Mr. Smith just laughed to himself "I never saw that coming" he said

"Yeah, we kind of all did but he pulled it off and got the girl. I guess every geek has their day" Lucas shrugged "I need to ask you for a favor?" he began to ask

"Okay, does it have to do with your dad?" Mr. Smith asked

"No. It has to do with Hanna" Lucas said "I'm afraid she's throwing her future away…I don't mean to make it so dramatic but I just can't see it any other way" he sighed in frustration

"Oh" Mr. Smith said as he leaned forward with a slight grin on his face

"Yeah, I know that we're not together anymore and I should just let her do her own thing….but I can't just sit back and do nothing especially when I know that she has great potential. Then another part of me just wants to stick to her dad because he's such a jackass" Lucas babbled on as Mr. Smith did his best to get a word in "I can't stand that prick! I wish he wasn't right, but I'm afraid he might be if I continue to do nothing" he continued to babble on before Hanna made her way inside the classroom. Surprised to see Lucas there so early, Hanna looked on at Mr. Smith wondering if he was trying to plan an intervention since she hadn't shown up the past two days.

"What….is….going…on?" Hanna asked confused

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked

"I….I come by in the mornings. It's a new habit I've picked up" Hanna said

"Good..so maybe you were the right person who could get through to her" Lucas said as he turned to look at Mr. Smith

"Get through to me?" Hanna asked

"Luke was concerned about you so he came to me" Mr. Smith said "He was concerned about you not doing your college applications" he said as Hanna just stared Lucas down

"Wow, your becoming more like my father by the minute" Hanna said

"Please, don't lump us together as being the same. I was concerned and I just wanted to help you" Lucas said detecting the anger in her voice by the mention of her father's name

"He had good intention, don't bite his head off" Mr. Smith said "Your late by the way…I should bite your head off" he told her as he motioned for her to take a seat

"What…what exactly is going on here?" Lucas asked "Because although I'm glad you here, I'm just a little concerned as to why you're here?" he asked

"Hanna is grabbing the bull by the horns. Hanna is working on improving her grades so that she can get into a decent college, but we're preparing for her S.A.T's" Mr. Smith said as Lucas looked on at Hanna with shock and embarrassment all wrapped up in one

"So you've been doing this secretly, why?" Lucas asked her

"I'm not book smart like you and I'm getting a late start at all of this. I didn't want to get my hopes up, and with what happened this week….I kind of loss track" Hanna sighed

"You mean with the whole shoplifting?" Lucas asked discreetly so Mr. Smith wouldn't hear but he failed to do so

"Shoplifting, well it doesn't compare to what I've done" Mr. Smith laughed to himself

"I had my moment and now I'm done. I got an earful from my mom and my dad, if you can call him that" Hanna said

"You could have told me. I would have helped" Lucas said

"I think at this point I need to do this on my own. I need to feel like I accomplished something in high school besides being popular" Hanna said

"And this would start to explain you being tired all the time, huh?" Lucas asked as he started to remember all her strange behavior

"All for the sake of the future" Hanna declared

"Now I would love to witness more of this touching moment between you two, but we have a lot of work to do seeing as Ms. Marin showed up late" Mr. Smith said "Thanks for stopping by Luke and I will catch up with you later" he said beginning to usher Lucas out the door

"I'll talk to you later guys" Lucas said before he left the classroom. Making his way to the front of the class, Mr. Smith sat on his desk in silence for a moment as Hanna tried to pretend like she didn't notice him staring at her.

"Is there a problem?" Hanna asked as she pulled out her final book

"I just wanted to take in this moment" Mr. Smith told her "The moment you grew the hell up because you got knocked down on your ass the other day with those results" he said

"Thanks for that memory flashback. Any other failure you want to shove in my face?" Hanna asked

"No, I just wanted you to remember it because believe me when you get knocked down it inspires you to get back up. Sometimes we need incentives to get back up and sometimes that incentive could be just to say….fuck everyone that ever doubted me" Mr. Smith told her as he folded his arms "Let's get to work" he said turning back towards his desk so that he could take his seat.

* * *

Looking at her self intently in the mirror she had almost become obsessed with looking like most girls that had attended her school. Thoughts ran through her head as she began to hate herself for even proposing the idea of having Lucas take her virginity, she wondered what even possessed her to think that way but she knew it wasn't fun to be the virgin anymore whether sexually or just in general in this town she felt like the virgin. Taking in a deep breath she began to straighten up her shirt before she finally gave her self a final look over then the approval to start yet another day at the hell she called Rosewood High School. Turning to grab her back pack she noticed a note sitting on her window sill and she immediately walked over to grab it only to see that it was from Lucas. A piece of her breathed a sigh of relief as she was glad that Lucas didn't find her weird or strange anymore after what had transpired between them the other day. Opening the letter she could see that he had put time and effort into it.

_ Dear Kate,_

_I know you may think that I have been avoiding you, but that's not the case. I guess you could say that I've been tied up with stuff but I haven't forgotten your request. It's not everyday that you get a proposal to have sex with someone, I mean this was stuff that I would have dreamed about a few years ago but I like to think that I'm wiser now that I've experienced what is to have sex. First of all, I want to end you misery and just say that I decline your offer to have sex with you but not because I don't find you attractive but because I don't want you to waste your gift on me. Sex is something that doesn't have emotion behind it…its something that's taken so lightly and without care. I'm lucky to say that yes, I had sex but most importantly I made love. Making love surpasses sex in every sense of the word because its about two people uniting in heart, body, and soul. Making love is about cherishing the person your with because there is no other person you'd want to be with. So I hope you will never have sex because its beneath you and beneath what you have to offer any lucky guy that you choose to be with. I hope that you make love and believe me when it comes to making love there are a lot more virgins than you'll ever fathom._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucas_

_P.S. Keep looking...you'll find him_

* * *

Looking down at the piece of paper as he made his way through the crowded mall, he found himself to be lucky that he was able to detect what store she was in to begin with from the surveillance camera. Entering into the store he looked on to see all the girls that in one way shape or form laughed at him back in the days of being a certified geek, and in that moment he felt proud because of where he was today, because of the reason he was here at this store is what made him so. He laughed to himself as the girls began to whisper to amongst each other probably talking about his relationship with Spencer, but he could care less because his days of proving himself to them was over. Making his way over to the store manager Alton folded the piece of paper up and tucked it away in pocket.

"May I help you?" The manager asked

"Uh, I had a friend that came in earlier the other day and she sort of Wynona'd your store" Alton said before the managers eyes began to bulge out "And your beginning to remember her….yeah, please hear me out" he said

"She stole my best selling item. All these kids come in here and just think they can get away with anything" The manager said angrily

"Yes, you have described my screwed up youth down to a science but that's not everyone. Look she messed up but that's not who she is" Alton protested

"I don't care who she is. She stole from the store and she had to suffer the consequences" The manager said

"Having her mall privilege revoked is a little harsh and kind of a joke but to her the mall is a fun place" Alton said "What if I guarantee it will never happen again" he said

"I don't care" The manager replied

"Here, here. Here is two hundred dollars, that will cover the jacket" Alton said handing over the money to the owner

"Her parents all ready paid" The manager said

"Well call this bribe money along with whatever service you want of me" Alton told the manager "I'm smart, really smart. Probably smarter than everyone in this whole store combined. I can do taxes, I can hack into anything well almost anything but I know people, I can do your kids homework…anything" he said

"Why do you care so much? Your giving up money, offering services that sound a bit appealing, but why?" The manager said after he took a few moments to size Alton up

"Because…she's a friend that did something stupid, but just made a mistake" Alton told him "We all make mistakes" he sighed

"Do you do geometry?" The manager asked as Alton shook his head "My kid can't grasp it for the life of him, the teachers are all ready saying he'll be held back, and we can't afford a tutor…so do you know geometry?" he asked

"Yeah, I know geometry" Alton smiled

"I'll talk to mall security and see if we can lessen the punishment, but if your friend does it again then she'll be doing her shopping on line for now on. C'mon I got some inventory I need you to do since your Mr. Braniac" The manager said as he motioned for Alton to follow him

"This task I'm about to embark on…this is all for the sake of my friend right?…your not just using me for the hell of it" Alton said as he followed behind

* * *

The crowd roared as the home team ran out onto the field prepared and eager to start off the game. Grabbing a spot next to Spencer and Aria, Hanna began to scan the field in search of Lucas and when she finally was able to she could quickly see his eyes looking back at her as if he were searching for hers as well. A smile came to his face from what was visible through his facemask which only made Hanna smile in return just glad that he still cared for her to still go out of his way just to make sure she was fine. They had broken up and it was clear to them that they weren't the same two people they were when they first got together but it was refreshing to know that they still cared about each other, that they still believed the best in the other whether it be in a good or bad situation. For a moment Hanna just observed the setting…her high school setting that she had longed to be a part of and realized even though she had to see life beyond high school it was still fun to know that she was very much a part of her high school. Nudging her friend on the shoulder, Spencer broke her concentration as Hanna turned towards Aria and Spencer who looked at her with much concern.

"Where is Kaleb? I thought he was coming with?" Aria asked

"He's going to meet me here. I talked to him a while ago and he was just leaving school so he should be here very soon" Hanna replied "I think he sounded more into seeing Lucas play more than anything, they've started up like a little bromance that it's disgusting" she said

"Guys do love their sports" Aria replied

"Not mine. Apparently mine is working, but…I will see him tonight" Spencer smiled devilishly as both Aria and Hanna did their best to rid themselves of the images that were coming to them

"And that aspect of your relationship we don't need to know about" Hanna laughed

"You okay? You've been a little different this week" Aria asked Hanna

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been dealing with some stuff" Hanna replied

"Are you sure because…I saw the video. I was with Alton and Lucas when they saw it" Spencer said

"Lucas explained that to me and….I'm not proud of what I did, but it was just a mistake that I kind of needed to make" Hanna said feeling a bit of life lesson hit her towards the end of her statement "I kind of grew the hell up this week" she smiled

"Interesting. Well I'm glad to hear that but if you ever need any help with anything you know we're here for you right? I mean its nice to have Lucas and Alton around but it did begin with four of us" Aria said

"The five, the five of us" Hanna corrected "Even though she's not here, I have a feeling she wished she could be" she said

"I think so to" Spencer smiled as did Aria at the memory of their friend before Hanna noticed Kate sitting by her lonesome as the people who were originally sitting on the same bench as her began to move over towards where their friends were. Excusing herself for a moment, Hanna made her way down to where Kate was and grabbed a seat beside her which caught Kate completely off guard.

"What are you doing? They might see us together and put together the fact that I'm your step sister" Kate replied

"Don't ruin this because I can just as easily hike my way back up" Hanna said

"Then why don't you? You clearly don't like me" Kate said

"What I don't like is what my dad to my mom and me. I especially don't like that he went off and married your mom" Hanna said

"And we're back at the same dilemma but with an added bonus of something I all ready knew…you don't like me or my mom" Kate concluded

"I don't know you and you'd be asking too much of me right now to get all buddy buddy with your mom because I kind of have this allegiance to my mom…you know the whole voodoo doll where we drape my dad's doll over a burning fire pit, we're crazy like that" Hanna joked

"So what are you saying then?" Kate asked

"I'm saying that I don't not like you" Hanna said "We're all virgins in some aspect of our lives but that doesn't make us any better or less than everyone else, it just makes us individuals" she smiled

* * *

Pulling over to the side of the road he quickly began to adjust the collar of his shirt in the mirror of his car. He began to fidget on his desire to perfection and his collar would be nothing less of that in his mind if it were up to him. Getting out of his car he looked on to see that the road he was on was completely abandoned with no sign or sound of anyone else traveling through. The cold wind sent chills up his spine but not much could affect him nor did he allow it to as he made his way over to the hidden away cabin. Slowly closing the door behind him he began to feel his pockets for a lighter so that he could see and with enough time passing in between he almost became reluctant that he would find it but to his luck he had. The fire quickly lit which only caused him to jump back in shock at the figure that was all ready present with him in the cabin.

"Son of a bitch! You scared me" Kaleb said

"You always were afraid of the dark" Mona laughed

"So what exactly are we doing here? This place gives me the creeps" Kaleb said looking around the cabin

"I happen to like it here. It makes me feel reborn" Mona teased

"You sound….annoying. What are we doing here? I'm suppose to be meeting up with Hanna" Kaleb said

"Relax, I'll be sending you on your merry way to be with her. I just thought you should know it was no easy task undoing your mess…really? Did you have to do that much damage to her car?" Mona asked "It cost me an arm and leg" she said

"Like your not being compensated. It was an investment if you wanted me to get close to Hanna, and what better way to get close to her than helping her while being abandoned" Kaleb said as he picked up the bracelet that sat on the only table in the cabin

"Well keep up the good work….A will soon make its appearance and we'll be done being the work horses" Mona said as a moment of silence came between them

"You ever think about it? I mean do you just find yourself unable to get it out of your head?" Kaleb asked her breaking the silence as he played with the bracelet

"I used to, but now I get so drunk that I don't. We did what was asked" Mona said

"And look how we benefited from it" Kaleb replied sadly as he looked over towards Mona "Lets hope A has a plan to bring down the house because any longer and we're going to find ourselves in a mess" he said before he tossed the bracelet towards Mona "I've got to go. I'll pay you back on the car if that's all you needed" he said just as he left. Knowing that there was more she needed to say, Mona stopped herself from chasing after Kaleb knowing that she would see him another time. Kneeling down to pick up the bracelet that had slipped through her grasp she looked on at the bracelet before reading "Alison" she said as she looked down at the bracelet "You always wanted to go out in a big bang, well their about to get one" she said to herself as she looked on at the bracelet of her childhood tormentor.


	13. Revelations and Realizations part one

Chapter Thirteen- Revelations and Realizations (part one)

Clenching on tight to his pillow as he lay restlessly in a slumber, there was no part of him that wanted him to move due to the soreness his body felt. The cotton pressed up against his bare chest made him feel more at ease and at comfort more than anything he's ever known. He could feel slight movement beside him but didn't think much of it to wake up. Tugging at the comforter she began to adjust the wrap she had against her as he tried to hold his ground with the little bit of comforter that he had on his side of the bed. For a moment they were both at piece with how much they had received but it didn't leave them satisfied as they quickly went into a full fledge tuggle war over the comforter. He pushed towards his direction, she'd push towards her and it just went back and forth to where she felt the urge to hit him. Quickly sitting up in the bed with his bed hair on showcase, Lucas glared at his friend, who clearly showed that she wasn't backing down.

"Share" Lucas told her before he turned to fluff his pillows so that they were to his liking before he laid back down

"Stop hogging the covers then" Hanna replied as she laid back on her side of the bed

"I'll be glad when my mom comes back because I forgot how much you hogged the covers" Lucas replied

"And I forgot how cold your feet get at night, I mean I should just sleep with an ice pack beside me" Hanna instantly replied

"I'm sorry that I'm not sock crazed like you" Lucas said

"Well maybe you should try it" Hanna said as she gave another tug at the comforter "Luke, share" she pleaded before he cell phone began to vibrate

"Thank God!" Lucas praised as Hanna turned to grab her cell phone giving Lucas the perfect opportunity to give another final tug

"Luke seriously?" Hanna said as she answered the phone "Hey, good morning" she greeted her boyfriend

"Is Lucas over?" Kaleb laughed

"Yeah, and hogging the covers" Hanna replied as she put Kaleb on speakerphone "Babe, your on speaker" she told him before she laid back placing the cell on her chest

"So I was wondering just what exactly are you wearing Saturday?" Kaleb asked

"Oh God! Phone sex, really Kaleb?" Lucas asked in disbelief that he was there to even witness it as Kaleb just laughed

"Well we're in the same bed so clearly you'll hear the conversation" Hanna told Lucas

"I just figured you'd want your conversation to be in private is all" Lucas sighed as he began to run his fingers through his messy hair

"Don't do that. Your gonna mess your hair up" Hanna told Lucas as he just began to play with his hair just to make a mess

"Wow, you guys sound like an old married couple" Kaleb laughed "I should be concerned that your in the same bed though" he continued to laugh

"Purely innocent. Though Hanna can't seem to take her hands off of me" Lucas laughed

"You'd wish" Hanna told Lucas "Anyways, I was planning on wearing a forest green dress so you should wear a gold vest" she said

"A woman that knows what she likes, I like" Kaleb smiled "Luke you going? Jason's parties are always legendary" he asked

"Uh…I might. I'm not a big fan for dressing up and traveling all the way to Jamestown" Lucas replied

"He'll be going, and he'll be in suit and tie as well" Hanna said

"If I don't show up to the party then it'll be because I jumped out of the car on the way up. Alton is coming so that'll be a bonus in awkward silence breaker category" Lucas told him

"I have a feeling you'll be coming…you just don't know it yet" Kaleb laughed "So I'll be picking up a gold vest today, and I will see you in a few days" he told Hanna

"That sounds good" Hanna smiled before she hung up the phone and tossed it on to the night stand as she laid back in the bed before a moment of silence filled the room as they both did their best to fall to sleep before Lucas's cell phone began to vibrate causing Hanna to groan in annoyance "Why is this morning the morning to call?" she asked as she tried to tug at the comforter but Lucas was more than prepared for her as he reached over to grab his cell phone to see that it was Alton calling.

"Yeah, hey…right now is not a good time" Lucas answered still half asleep

"I think you should make time for it then. Turn on your television, your friend is on" Alton laughed as he told Lucas before Lucas hopped out of the bed to turn on the television to the station Alton told him over the phone

"It's Beth" Lucas said surprised to see Beth on the television screen "Oh, this must be about her experiment…I remember she was working on this hypothesis about natural selection and some other crap" he went on to say

"Oh, she's talking about an experiment all right" Alton laughed as Lucas couldn't help but focus in more as did Hanna who sat up in the bed behind him. For a moment Lucas thought that Alton was playing with him but it was until Beth was doing her interview portion of the show where the reporter asked Beth a specific but explicit question.

"You equate the alpha male behavior traits by stating that his sexual prowess only increases his stature as well as his libido. Who exactly did you use to come up with this method?" The reporter asked as Lucas's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he sat in anticipation for her answer

"I don't like to talk too much about my personal life that seemed to go into this experiment, but there was a guy who I did encounter that helped me come to this conclusion" Beth laughed

"Can we have names?" The reporter asked again

"Uh…Lucas. That's all I'm giving you" Beth laughed before Lucas quickly lounged forward and turned the television off. Taking a moment to realize the silence that came over the room, he slowly turned around to see Hanna still in shock as she sat up in the bed.

"I…I…I don't need to know. I should go" Hanna said trying to find some linear thought that could make sense to her before she got out of the bed

"Hanna, it wasn't…" Lucas said before Hanna quickly cut him off

"I'll see you at school" Hanna said giving Lucas an even more confused look before she went into the bathroom to change into her clothes as Lucas just sighed in frustration over the turn of events that had just happened. Quickly walking over towards his night stand Lucas quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Beth in hopes of asking her why the hell she decided to share that bit of information on television at the least. Pacing the floor in hopes that she would pick up soon he finally got his hopes dashed when the call went to voicemail.

"Beth this is Lucas. Yeah, we really need to talk" Lucas replied

* * *

Giving her one final kiss before he rolled over onto his back, Alton laughed to himself as he just couldn't seem to believe his luck. For most of his youth he'd always watch porn to live his adult fantasies through knowing that having actual sex with a girl would never happen to a geek like him. But everything had changed once Lucas and Hanna began to talk his luck started to change to where he was actually seeing light at the end of the tunnel. Though Spencer and him bickered like cats and dogs, he knew that his feelings for her were only growing by the minute of every day that he just got to be with her. Spencer would never admit but she knew that she was falling for him but she wouldn't let him know it because he'd only tease her about it.

"I think now we're officially late for school" Alton laughed as Spencer quickly hopped up out of the bed to gather her clothes "I was joking. I just wanted to see how you would react" he laughed

"What? Your such a jerk" Spencer said hitting him with a pillow but was unable to stop her laughter as well "Did you pick up you suit?" she asked

"Suit? For….?" Alton asked unsure as to what she was talking about

"Jamestown party…we said we were going to go" Spencer said trying to refresh his memory "Please tell me you remember because I all ready told Jason we were coming" she said

"Jason?" Alton asked

"Al do you pay attention to anything I say?" Spencer asked

"Yes, I do" Alton laughed devilishly "Yes and no. I remember us discussing the party and then I also remember me not picking up a suit" he said

"Sadly I knew you would do that so I just order you one. We'll be in velvet red" Spencer told him

"Velvet red? Sounds like a cake or something. I would have taken care of the suit, my father happens to own a powder blue suit with the ruffles on it" Alton laughed

"And that's what I was afraid of" Spencer replied as Alton quickly pulled her into a deep kiss

"You see, you starting to get me…I mean really get me" Alton smiled up at her as he pushed away a strand of hair from her face "We actually might be something special here" he then laughed

"Special? We're something special now?" Spencer asked him

"Yeah, I mean we're not the typical couple but we work. We make different look good" Alton smiled

"Don't tell me your starting to fall for me?" Spencer asked with a slight laughter as Alton just stared at her with a smile plastered on his face

"I think I may be. Yeah, I think I'm falling for you Spencer Hastings" Alton smiled as Spencer just seemed to freeze in the moment "How about you?" he asked

"Uh huh…..we should really get ready for school. I have a test in AP History and I hardly studied for it" Spencer said as she quickly broke her embrace from Alton as she rushed off into the restroom leaving him behind to wonder what just happened

"Not again" Alton groaned to himself as he slowly reached over to grab his pants to put on

* * *

Dropping off her final application in Mr. Smith's mailbox Hanna was more than happy to be rid of all things application and just put her hopes in God's hands that someone would actually agree to take her. Coming out of the office Hanna walked over towards Aria who had stood there waiting for her. Flipping through her many travel guides that she had picked up from the local libraries, Aria read intently on what each country had to offer. Hanna laughed to herself as she couldn't help but think about what Mona had said but her laughter quickly came to an end when she had remembered what else Mona had projected for her future. The girls walked down the hallway towards their next class each thinking and dealing with their own separate issues but mostly for Hanna she couldn't seem to shake what had been revealed to her this morning.

"Africa has definitely jumped into my top three" Aria stated tearing Hanna away from her thoughts

"Africa, huh? I thought the whole point of leaving is to enjoy where you go off to…I can't really see you roughing it" Hanna laughed

"Hey, it's a beautiful country that is bound to open up my artistic perspective on life" Aria said

"Artistic side, why is this sounding all too familiar" Hanna said to herself as Aria looked confused as to what she had said "What about Paris? It's oozing with creativity" she quickly said

"Yes, but its so cliché…I want to discover my artistic side, lets go to Paris" Aria said

"Because its so damn beautiful. If I had the chance I would go" Hanna said "My dad use to always tell my mom and I that we would go there one summer…just another lie on top of many" she sighed

"Then why don't you go. I mean you could apply for a class through the abroad program here, then apply for financial assistance" Aria said "That's what I did" she then stated

"I don't know if I can travel abroad because I might be traveling to our local junior college this summer if I don't get any acceptance letters back" Hanna said

"You will. I know you will" Aria said "Maybe Lucas and you could go to rekindle your romance or enhance the friendship" she suggested

"That's if he doesn't rekindle it with Beth first, besides I have a boyfriend" Hanna said

"A boyfriend that is sweet and caring, but isn't Lucas" Aria said

"I really like Kaleb. I mean he's different from what I'm use to with Sean and Lucas. Kaleb is so sweet and goofy…he's just fun to be around and I'm lucky I have him" Hanna smiled

"So there is no lingering feelings for Lucas still remaining?" Aria asked

"To be honest…no" Hanna replied "I mean I will always love Lucas but I've just accepted our fate and I'm finally content with it" she said

"So then what is this about Beth?" Aria asked

"Oh, just the fact that she got on television this morning and told about her sexual experience with Lucas…he's the so called inspiration behind the alpha dog in her book or theory whatever" Hanna said

"Beth and Lucas. When?" Aria asked surprised

"I guess when he went off towards the end of summer after her found out" Hanna said "But then again I'm not even sure because they had been talking while we were still together" she sighed

"Lucas wouldn't cheat on you" Aria said

"Here's the kicker Aria, he did. I may have slept with Noel but mine was because of blackmail not because I had sudden feelings for him. So yes, Lucas cheated on me" Hanna said as she quickly saw Lucas turn the corner nearly bumping into Hanna and Aria.

"Hey" Lucas said shyly as before he tugged at his backpack to pull out Hanna's ipod and notebook to hand over towards her "You left this over at my house this morning" he said

"Thanks" Hanna said as she grabbed her stuff "I have to go. I'll talk to you later" she said before she gave a quick hug to Aria then walked past Lucas on her way to class

"Is she pissed?" Lucas asked

"She'll be fine" Aria smiled

"I know that look and it's the pissed look. I don't even know why she's pissed because it's not like I cheated…she cheated on me" Lucas sighed in frustration

"Yes, cheating has definitely occurred" Aria smiled weakly

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked

"She'll be fine. I wouldn't worry too much about it" Aria said as she patted Lucas on his shoulder in comfort

* * *

Putting his feet up on Mr. Smith's desk, Alton enjoyed the feeling of power he was gaining by sitting in his chair. Finishing up the last of her practice S.A.T test, Hanna glanced up to see Alton acting as if he was the king of the classroom and couldn't help but laugh at him and his Alton like ways that she had come to expect when it comes to him. As much as she wanted to laugh Hanna felt a tad bit upset with Lucas not because of what he did with Beth but because he didn't tell her. Although she had no right to control who he slept with when it was clear that they were over once he had the assumption she cheated on him, so what he did with Beth she couldn't hold him to it.

"Are you almost done?" Alton asked her as he began to rummage through Mr. Smith's desk

"I thought you were supposed to be supportive to me?" Hanna quickly asked "You asking every other minute doesn't help nor support me" she said

"I came with you didn't I. I could have been doing the nasty with my girlfriend, whom I think is freaked out once again, but I chose to be here with you" Alton said "That's supportive" he added

"Why is Spencer freaked out?" Hanna asked him

"Oh, because anything involving emotion is challenging to her…I told her that I was falling for her and she just came up with a bunch of things she had to do that didn't include her sharing emotions" Alton replied

"Aw, your in love" Hanna swooned "That's cute, very cute" she smiled at him

"I thought so to but I don't think she thought so. I'm not mad that she didn't say it back, but I just want us to be able to be open with each other…you know all the sappy stuff" Alton said as he began to play with Mr. Smith's pens "How is your coupledom going? Not that I'm in full support of Mr. Kaleb" he said

"Why don't you like Kaleb?" Hanna laughed as she asked him

"Because I just don't, I mean he's nice and all but he's no Lucas" Alton said "I'm still team Hucas, and with the way you two are I have a feeling team Hucas could make a come back" he said

"I wouldn't bust out the fan gear, Lucas and I are better as friends. Plus, I'm a little pissed with him about Beth" Hanna said

"Why? He found out you cheated so he just slept with the girl who was interested in him" Alton replied "It was harmless" he replied

"That's such a typical guy thing to say, I mean really? Its harmless" Hanna replied "I just wish he would have been upfront with me" she said

"Why?" Alton asked

"Because I was feeling like crap for the longest but I wouldn't have felt as crappy if I knew he'd hooked up with someone else" Hanna said "It's like my crap meter was at a ten, and if I knew what happened with Beth it would have been at an eight" she added

"So your not the slightest bit disturbed by the fact that he slept with someone else?" Alton asked "I mean this is Beth we're talking about here" he said

"Maybe earlier on I would have been but I just want us to be honest with each other now, whether together or apart" Hanna said

"You guys are hopeless" Alton sighed as Hanna just laughed

* * *

With as much success as he had on the football team as a wide receiver, Lucas was more than glad that they had been knocked out of the playoffs because he finally felt like a piece of his life was coming back to him. He knew his body would be more than thrilled to not have to deal with the two-a-days anymore, it almost felt like a relief that he wasn't as sore as he use to be after practice whenever he came home. Getting out of his car he looked over to see that his mother had made it back from visiting his grandmother, and only hoped that he wouldn't get the surprise of his life and see his grandmother standing on the other side of the door. Just as he was about to walk over to the door he was quickly caught off guard by Kate's voice calling out to him as she headed over towards him.

"Hey" Lucas said to her

"I just wanted to thank you for the letter you wrote the other day. It meant a lot, and looking back on it…I kind of feel pathetic for wanting to go to such drastic measures to fit in" Kate told him

"Well I'm glad I could help" Lucas said as he matted his hair down as the length it was growing at started to bug him a tad

"So do you have anymore papers you need reading?" Kate asked

"Uh, not as of now but I will be using you in the future if you will allow me to do so" Lucas smiled at her "Have you gotten anymore trouble from tag gang?" he asked

"No, I think the last statement was enough for them to move on to the next. I wish I wasn't grateful for that but I'm secretly glad that its not me anymore" Kate said

"It's okay. I know how you feel" Lucas laughed as Emily pulled up in front of his house before Hanna got out bearing a grocery bag as she got out. Motioning to walk over and help, Kate turned to look at the interaction between the two only to see Hanna cling on to the bag to show that she didn't need his help "I could carry that for you" he told her

"I got it" Hanna replied "Is your mom inside?" she asked

"Yeah, she should be watching her favorite show by now" Lucas said "Do you want to grab some movies for tonight because I do believe it's movie night" he said looking on at his calendar on his cell phone

"No, its okay" Hanna replied as she tried to walk passed him but Lucas quickly turned around in shock

"It's Thursday night…we do movies" Lucas said as Kate just looked from one to the other to see that something was up between them

"I've got plans with Kaleb tonight. We have to get his suit" Hanna told him "I just wanted to bring some stuff by for your mom" she said

"But we always hang out on Thursday though, and when he called this morning I just assumed he'd be dealing with the suit on his own" Lucas said

"Yeah, well he called this afternoon and we just decided to go together" Hanna said

"All right, well I guess since your clearly going to Jason's party and Alton seems to be on board with it, I should probably get a suit…do you think we could go during lunch tomorrow?" Lucas asked

"I'm studying with Mr. Smith tomorrow…my test is coming up soon so I've been pulling longer hours. Luke, just get your usual suit, you'll be fine" Hanna told him "I should really go see your mom" she said before she gave a quick nod to Kate then headed inside the house as Lucas couldn't hide his frustrations over the conversation

"Okay, you've clearly pissed her off. What'd you do?" Kate asked

"What do you mean what did I do? I did something I was entitled to do since I had no restrictions on me and now she's acting like I cheated on her" Lucas complained as Kate couldn't contain her shock

"You told her?" Kate asked

"God no! Alton called early this morning and delivered the news and she's been pissed ever since" Lucas replied

"How does Alton know?" Kate asked

"I have no idea, but I never told him because I do like to keep my life private" Lucas said realizing that he did pretty much tell Alton everything seeing as they were best friends "Well at least ten percent of my life private from him" he added just as Hanna opened to door to head back out

"So you just happened to share the fact that I wanted to lose my virginity to you?" Kate asked Lucas in disbelief before Lucas glanced over at her confused as to why she brought that up when he was talking about Beth, but was even more caught off guard to see Hanna standing behind Kate

"You did what?" Hanna asked as Kate quickly turned around

"Oh, crap" Lucas sighed to himself "It's not what you think" he said moving towards her to explain

"So you were going to sleep with my step sister now? So it's Beth and now Kate?" Hanna asked him

"Hanna, its not what you think" Lucas tried to explain

"Save it. I think its exactly what I think. That's classy Luke, real classy" Hanna said before she turned back to head back inside the house as Lucas just leaned over in frustration

"I'm guessing that wasn't what you were talking about?" Kate asked him

"Yeah" Lucas sighed in response

* * *

Looking on at the other care free students that had nothing to worry about but the teenager problems that they create themselves, Spencer almost felt a touch of envy on those she looked upon. Being a Hastings was something that she was always proud of but the more she grew up the more she began to realize that there was a world out there that she wanted to discover that her parents would never approve of. Melissa hadn't helped matters by being the favorite in the household, which automatically painted Spencer as the villian but she had come to accept it seeing as she had played the role some times in Melissa's life. Glancing over to see Alton make his way out of the science building with books in hand, she quickly left her seat in the quad area to go over towards him.

"Hey" Spencer said to him as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss

"I'm so glad to see you. I can't wait for this day to be over, so we could head out to Jamestown" Alton said "So I've officially convinced Lucas to go, although he seemed a little bit hesitant because of Hanna for some reason so I'm gonna need you to investigate that for me" he said

"What happened between Lucas and Hanna?" Spencer asked

"I don't know which brings in you. I just hope the car ride won't be awkward between them" Alton said

"What time are we leaving tonight?" Spencer asked

"At five. I'm just glad we scored a house to stay at for the night, it gives that whole college dorm room feel to things" Alton said

"Yeah, it should be fun. You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to " Spencer said "I mean I know I kind of forced you into it so you don't have to" she said

"Forced me into it? No, I kind of really want to go. Any chance to get out of Rosewood is always a blessing" Alton replied "You want to sit down?" he asked her as he grabbed onto her hand

"Okay" Spencer said as he lead her over to the water fountain so they could sit "You seemed like you've had a full day" she smiled at him noticing how tired he looked

"Tired does not describe my week. I've had to turn in papers after papers to the point where I think my printer is revolting against me. Then my online classes are becoming a bit demanding but they seem to be the manageable ones for me" Alton said

"How come you just take online classes? I mean your smart enough to graduate early and just go off to Jamestown or M.I.T" Spencer asked

"Because online classes I don't have to commit to one major, I can just take classes that interest me" Alton said

"So your just taking random classes? Are they at least going towards a degree?" Spencer asked

"Uh, maybe…I haven't really locked in to a degree. I have a curious mind so I just take the classes that may be of interest to me then I just go ahead with it" Alton smiled "It's quite refreshing" he laughed

"Your strange" Spencer said looking at him quizzically

"But you like it…heck, you might even love it" Alton said before Spencer began to tense up again at the mention of love "And there it is? The freak out mode" he pointed out to her

"I'm not freaked out. I just…I just think it's a bit odd" Spencer replied

"How is it odd to possibly be falling or be in love with someone?" Alton asked

"Because we've barely been together. I mean we have the physical aspects of our relationship but what do you really have to go on that lets you know you love me?" Spencer asked as Alton just laughed

"Spence, not everything has to have a reason behind it…some things you just know. Extensive thought isn't always required" Alton told her

"That's incorrect. You clearly need to think about how you feel about someone to conclude that you could possibly be or falling in love with them" Spencer corrected him

"But ultimately you know deep down if you do or not" Alton said "The heart trumps the brain in my book" he said

"The heart can't see deductive reasoning or create logic" Spencer said

"Please tell me we're not going to debate this? Spencer, I don't need to know if you love me or if your falling in love with me, I just simply made a statement and I don't expect anything in return" Alton told her

"Really? Why do I feel like you do though? It's like you've shifted this pressure on to me to tell you something" Spencer babbled

"Then I'm officially releasing the pressure because I don't expect anything. I just want us to have a good time tonight and tomorrow" Alton said before he leaned in to give her a kiss "No pressure" he said breaking the kiss to look her dead in the eyes as he caressed the side of her face that sent a calming effect through her body "See, I can be good to you" he whispered softly to her

"Yeah, your doing a good job" Spencer said before she leaned forward to hug him

* * *

Closing her books, Hanna looked over at the clock to see that it was just about time for her to leave so that she could pack her bags for the night. Sitting at his desk, Mr. Smith cruised the internet in search of video games as he needed a much welcomed distraction as he waited for Hanna to finish up her practice test only to look back to see that she was done. Getting up from her desk she took a deep sigh before she got up to turn in the paper as if this were her final piece of help before she knew she had to take the actual test again. Looking over the test to see if she answered everything, he gave the final look of approval before putting aside along with the rest of his papers. Going back over to grab her things, Hanna took her seat once again to just grab a moment of thought as all Mr. Smith could do was look on at the young woman to see that this really had meant a lot to her. Meeting Hanna at first he had always thought she was just like the usual popular girls in his class that only cared about proms and formals but when she had started dating Lucas he could see that she cared more about things, but mostly she cared about people.

"Your going to do fine, just keep telling yourself that" Mr. Smith told her

"That's easy for you to say, you have the degrees" Hanna said

"Along with a criminal record, but hey, I have a family with a hell of fortune" Mr. Smith joked "That was me joking" he told her

"Your not good at it" Hanna replied "This is my last shot, if I don't do good on the S.A.T's then I might as well sign the papers for junior college" she said

"Not that you won't but what's wrong with a junior college. College is college wherever you go, it's the effort you put into that makes the difference" Mr. Smith said

"Because my friends will be graduating and going off to universities while I'd be stuck back here. No offense but I just pictured my life to be more than that" Hanna said

"And it will be, if you continue to believe and strive for more than you'll get it no questions asked" Mr. Smith said "I have all the faith in you that you will accomplish your goals but you have to start having the same faith in yourself" he told her

"I liked you better when you were mean" Hanna pouted "What is on your agenda for the weekend? Got a hot date?" she asked

"This is really a conversation we shouldn't have" Mr. Smith told her

"Your brutally honest and I'm brutally curious, answer the question? Fine, I'll tell you my plans. My plans are to go up to Jamestown for the weekend to go to a party" Hanna said

"And your excited about that?" Mr. Smith asked not finding the fun in that

"Your so old. Think road trip and party…that's a recipe for fun" Hanna said

"Back in my supposed day, that was a recipe for an unexpected pregnancy and a drunken threesome" Mr. Smith said

"That's still very much current. Who knows, I might even run into Beth at the party seeing as she knows all about searching for the alpha dog. Did you watch the interview?" Hanna asked

"I choose to block that part of my day out. Lucas and I have decided to call it a glitch in editing where she was suppose to say she was still a virgin" Mr. Smith said

"So you've discussed this with Lucas? What'd he say?" Hanna asked

"I'm blocking that part of my day out" Mr. Smith replied

"Was he like upset that he got caught or scared you'd beat him to a pulp? What was he like?" Hanna pestered him

"Look, I'm not going to get involved in this weeks Dawson's Creek episode, you two need to just accept the fact that your screwing other people" Mr. Smith said "And I just lost the part I wanted to block out" he said to himself

"I'm not screwing Kaleb, well not yet anyways…I really haven't thought about having sex with him" Hanna replied as Mr. Smith quickly covered his ears

"Hanna! We're not discussing that" Mr. Smith declared

"It's just sex. Everyone is doing it!" Hanna yelled at him

"You guys are kids, you shouldn't be having sex. You should be…reading. That's why your all so screwed up because your so busy screwing, just keep body parts away from each other and you'll realize how uncomplicated things will be" Mr. Smith said

"This is really sad" Hanna said

"What?" Mr. Smith asked

"Your students are having more sex than you are" Hanna laughed

* * *

Grabbing a few last minute items out of his car before heading over to Spencer's house, Lucas felt like he was dragging it more than anything and he couldn't figure out why. He'd be lying if he said that a part of him was dreading this trip due to all the stuff that was going on with Hanna but also because he wasn't quite eager to leave his mom alone. Lucas knew that his mother was getting better and had even gone to visit his dad a few times at rehab but he still worried about her handling things on her own. She loved when Hanna and him would stay in to hang out with her because it made her feel like she was young again, and if Alton came over it just sent her over the moon because she'd feel like she was really a part of the crew as she came to call it. Reaching over his seat to gab the cord for his ipod he quickly turned around to see Kate heading over in his direction.

"Going somewhere?" Kate asked as she walked up to him

"Yeah, I'm going up to Jamestown for the weekend. For a party" Lucas shrugged "That sounds so pathetic…I'm leaving for a party" he laughed slightly

"No, it just sounds like your very special" Kate humored him "Jamestown is a beautiful place, you'll get the whole college vibe there" she said

"College vibe is a good thing since high school isn't a vibe I'm liking right now" Lucas said

"Is she still upset with you?" Kate asked

"You really don't know Hanna" Lucas laughed "Well not so much anymore, at least that's what she told Spencer. Her quote on quote words were she was more upset that I didn't tell her because we're suppose to be friends" he said

"Okay, so that's something. You two will just talk and be fine" Kate smiled

"Be fine" Lucas said to himself as if he was trying to process it

"Is fine not okay with you?" Kate asked "Or were you enjoying her reaction to being enraged about the fact that you slept with another girl and had the potential to take her step sisters virginity?" she asked

"Don't put it like that, you make me sound like a player when you put it like that" Lucas replied

"But its such a typical guy thing and I know guys like that sort of thing" Kate laughed "You want to know what I think seeing as I've observed the two of you a great deal" she said

"What do you think?" Lucas asked her

"I think your upset that she's not mad anymore because even though she's moved on with Kaleb, it still show that she has feelings for you" Kate told him "That a piece of her could still be with you" she said

"And you picked this up from just being here?…well you're a little off on your prediction" Lucas laughed "I'm happy that Hanna has moved on and found herself an Abercrombie and Fitch type of guy, I mean that's what she probably wanted all along…I just want to know if we're fine because I care about our friendship to just let it go" he said

"Abercrombie and Fitch, it does seem to fit Kaleb" Kate said to herself as she thought about the comparison "Lucas, you can babble your way out of it all you want to but you two act like a couple even though your not a couple. I've seen you two together more than I've seen her with Kaleb" she said

"Because we're friends, heck she's my best friend" Lucas said

"And you both lost your virginity to each other" Kate concluded as Lucas just looked at her

"How do you know?" Lucas asked her "I never told you that" he said

"Because I asked you both about your first time and you both had the same glimmer of happiness when recalling brief snippets of your first time" Kate said

"Look we're both happy. We support each other" Lucas said

"The worst thing you can do to yourself is lie, so how about you be honest with yourself on this one" Kate laughed "Think about it Luke" she said before she turned to walk away as all he could do was watch her leave

* * *

The drive up to Jamestown was an approximate two hours worth of awkwardness, but not on Hanna's behalf. Surprisingly she seemed as if she was getting over all that she had learned in the span of forty eight hours since the television interview, and in some weird way Lucas had been a little upset that her anger just went away so easily. Recounting on times when they were together he would remember a week's worth of anger that she had over him just talking to Beth that ultimately led to the demise of their relationship. It became strange that she could just look past this and move on when Beth played into the reason why they began their downward spiral, nothing made sense to him and he couldn't pretend that it did. He did his best to ignore Kate's belief on them, but his symptoms of confusion played into her theory but he wouldn't give her any credit to her overall conclusion because they had both moved on, they both were happy in their lives he kept thinking to himself. Once they had finally made it to the house the gang eagerly headed inside to scope out the rooms and to no surprise the rooms had been coupled off. Knowing that Kaleb might come by later on that night, Lucas wasn't eager to share a room with Hanna so he opted to sleep on the sofa to give her more privacy. When everyone had finished washing up they all had gathered to make dinner and soon placed the food out on the table to come sit at the table to eat.

"Guys this is great" Aria smiled at her friends "Who knew we had so many cooks, even Hanna" she joked

"My specialty is salad, don't act like you don't taste the difference" Hanna said

"Pre-made salad. As in pour into bowl and serve" Alton quickly replied

"And yet you got the biggest portion of it" Maya observed of his plate which made the other laugh "Pre-made or not, I think Alton likes the salad" she laughed

"Well I'm just a salad eater in general" Alton replied

"Really?" Emily asked in disbelief by that notion

"Yeah, he is. When we go out he always orders the grilled chicken salad, but if we're at the diner he'll order cheese fries" Spencer said "He usually eats the salad first and hardly finishes the actual meat because he's gotten so full off of it…and the breadsticks, he usually hogs those" she laughed to herself as everyone began to look at her with a smile from ear to ear to see how painfully obvious it was that she was smitten with him

"I'm surprised you noticed that" Alton told her loving the fact that she knew him so well

"But the major surprise is how good you can cook Lucas, this pasta is amazing" Emily told him as she tore him away from his thoughts

"Uh, yeah. I know my way around the kitchen pretty well, all thanks to my grandma" Lucas replied

"His grandmother makes the best food. She's scary but I love going over for dinner at his house" Hanna laughed

"I'm being used for food" Lucas said laughing to himself

"You know the way to bribe me is to offer me food" Hanna laughed

"The usual way to bribe you was to offer you sex" Lucas replied still half not there as everyone else dropped their forks and spoons in shock by what Lucas said "I mean I was just being honest" he said turning to look at a shocked Hanna

"That…was…different. We were together then, and why exactly are you bringing that up now?" Hanna asked

"Do tell because I think dinner just got interesting" Alton smiled in amusement before Spencer kicked his leg causing him to hunch over in pain "Aw, son of bi…" he managed to say before Lucas cut him off

"You know what, I don't feel guilty. I don't feel guilty for what happened with Beth" Lucas replied

"And I'm not penalizing you for it. I have accepted the fact that we were separated and you…you just did the typical guy thing" Hanna replied

"Typical guy thing? You cheated on me. I saw you with Noel Kahn, and I go off and to a typical guy thing. I slept with Beth because I had this burning image of you and Noel in my head, I slept with Beth because I actually cared about her" Lucas said as the room felt a bit more tense after his statement of Hanna and Noel

"Oh, for the love of God will you drop the Noel thing. Yes! I slept with Noel Kahn, so you keep throwing in my face!" Hanna yelled at him

"Okay, I think I've had enough dinner for the night" Aria said trying to get up from the table

"Sit down!" Hanna yelled at her "Lucas has just lost his mind, but we will sit here and enjoy dinner together" she told everyone as they all agreed due to the fact that they were scared of Hanna

"Lost my mind? I never would have slept with her if you hadn't cheated first" Lucas replied "Now that I think about it, this is your fault" he declared

"For a braniac you just said the dumbest thing. So I made you slip and fall on top of Beth…naked?" Hanna asked

"You know what I mean" Lucas replied angrily

"No, I don't. Look I don't even know why we're discussing this..I've moved on from it and I'm not upset because I have no right to be. Just like you have no right to keep throwing Noel in my face" Hanna said

"Maybe so but do you see the difference as to how I was upset and how you were upset? When I saw you with Noel it felt like you ripped my heart out of my chest. It felt like I lost track of all things that made sense, it felt like my dream of what we could have been fell apart in one instance. It took months for me to get over it" Lucas yelled

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't sulk about it but like I said, we were not together when you did that. Now Kate, I can be mad about that but only because you know how I feel about her" Hanna said

"That's not the point! The point is that I had sex with someone else just like you did and your just fine with it…we weren't technically broken up then" Lucas said

"He does have a point. They both cheated on each other" Maya whispered to Alton

"Why do I feel like team Hucas is about to have a Charlie and Denise break up" Alton shook his head in disbelief as Spencer just rolled her eyes at him "Will I have to spend weekends with Lucas and weekdays with Hanna?" he asked

"Shut up Alton!" Lucas and Hanna both yelled

"I don't get what you want from me Lucas? I mean do you want me to be upset about Beth and Kate? Do you want me to be saddened by it? I just don't get it" Hanna said

"I just want you to care. I could have sex on this table right now as we speak and you'd somehow chalk it up to us not being together and how you have no right to be mad" Lucas yelled "All I want is one ounce of saddness that I had over you" he said

"And this just became even more intriguing" Emily said to Maya and Alton as she too joined in the show that was Hanna and Lucas

"Lucas, we broke up. Was I suppose to spend a lifetime being sad about us? You broke up with me, you're the one who didn't want to work it out" Hanna replied

"Like you pushed for us to work it out, it was like you were relieved that we were breaking up. It wouldn't be too much of stretch to think that maybe you set it up" Lucas said leaning back in his chair

"Set what up?" Hanna asked in confusion

"For me to walk in on you and Noel. I mean it would be convenient for you and how things went down. I bet that it was all just one big set up" Lucas replied just being an ass to get under Hanna's skin while the girl nervously looked on at each other hoping that Hanna wouldn't give in

"Talk to me when your ready to be an adult about this, but I will not talk to this jackass version of you" Hanna said as she pushed her chair out before throwing down her napkin then headed upstairs while all Lucas could do was shrug down in his chair with his arms folded trying to figure out where his head was at

"So dinner was lovely" Alton said before all the girls quickly looked at him while Lucas just got up and left the house. "That drama just beat any soap opera I could have ever watched" he then said before the girls quickly threw their napkins at him in little wad balls. "I've got to get more guy friends" he then said to himself

* * *

Jamestown weather had always been different from Rosewood, it one instance it could be sunny in Rosewood and be snowy in Jamestown then the reverse effect in Rosewood. Clenching on tight to his coat all Lucas kept thinking about was about everything and anything that had happened, he didn't know why he said what he said back at the dinner table but he felt like he should feel embarrassed and regretful but a piece of him just felt confused about where these emotions were coming from. Maybe Kate was right, maybe he was upset that Hanna didn't care which made him feel like the piece of her heart that he thought he had was completely gone. He didn't know why he was upset with her but he knew that he just was and only she could fix it. Just as he continued down the snowy streets of Jamestown his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello" Lucas answered his phone

"So I'm guessing you've seen the interview. Before you light in on me just know I got caught up in the moment" Beth said

"In the moment? That was private, what happened between us was private and now you've opened up this big can of worms" Lucas replied angrily

"I know, I know. My uncle Gavin told me" Beth replied "I'm sorry" she said

"Somehow I don't think the issue is about us anymore" Lucas sighed "So I can't be mad at you" he said "I really wish I was though" he then added

"You want to be mad at me, why do I find that hard to believe? You never get upset with anyone" Beth laughed

"I could start" Lucas replied "How is your book going?" he asked

"Great, I'm going to be holding a lecture in the Burkmans hall" Beth said excitedly

"That's big, the guest speakers get that place" Lucas said

"I can score you some tickets if you want since your sort of in my book" Beth laughed

"Yeah, I think I'll just settle for an autograph from you in private then going out publicly" Lucas laughed

"So how did Hanna take it?" Beth asked

"I really don't want to talk about that" Lucas quickly said changing the subject

"That bad?" Beth asked

"No, quite the opposite. She's fine with it" Lucas said

"Oh, well power to her. I mean your quite the catch and whatever happened to you guys I'm glad your friendship is strong enough to survive this" Beth said

"Here's a question, I only told you recently that Hanna and I were broken up, when we slept together you had no idea…so if you clearly didn't care if I was with Hanna or not due to the fact you slept with me then why are you all power to Hanna now?" Lucas asked

"I knew you two were broken up, you were like a lost puppy this summer. I had a crush on you, and the moment came so I took advantage. After we slept together it was clear where you heart belonged though" Beth said

"How so?" Lucas asked "I mean I was pretty pissed with Hanna, to the point where I almost uprooted my whole life to avoid her" he said

"And yet you came back" Beth replied

"Because of family issues" Lucas replied

"You still came back, fate brought you back if you want be technical about it" Beth laughed

"We could have been together. I mean I seriously thought about us dating, the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing. You're my idea girl" Lucas said

"I probably am, but Hanna she that once in a lifetime girl for you" Beth laughed "And I couldn't compete with that" she said

"You know I'm starting to feel like people are seeing things because for the past couple of months Hanna and I have just been friends, nothing but friends. I haven't thought of her in that way since we've broken up…so how can she be my once in a lifetime when I don't even feel that way anymore?" Lucas asked

"Maybe the problem isn't between Hanna and you. Maybe its just you" Beth stated

* * *

Where was everyone getting these opinion from? Lucas kept asking himself on his walk back towards the house. None of it made sense to him, I mean he always had deep feelings for Hanna but he just figured it be there like the sun in the sky or grass on the ground but the emotion behind his feelings was what had changed. Months ago he cursed her name because what she had done to him, the hell she put him through after he swore to anyone that would listen that they were meant to be and in one swoop she destroyed it. He didn't even have any intentions to come back he pointed out to himself, if it hadn't been for a car accident that landed her in the river, Lucas would have never have spoken to Hanna again. Coming inside the darkened house, Lucas was more than ready to go to bed and just move on to the next day, the party but whatever happened he just wanted this hell of a day to end. Heading inside the living room area where his sofa bed awaited him he could soon hear whispers coming from the kitchen from what sounded like Emily and Hanna. At first he thought nothing of it but Hanna just having girl talk with Emily, but with all the emotions that were going on inside of him he had to know if she was secretly feeling for him. Creeping up slowly to hide where they would never see him he began to listen intently.

"I have no idea why he's acting like this" Hanna replied as he just rolled his eyes feeling as if she knew exactly why he was acting this way or should have a clue after he clearly stated it for her

"Yeah, well I wouldn't crucify him for it. He has reason, somewhat" Emily said

"Reason? He was going to have sex with my step sister and did have sex with Beth. I got over it and so should he" Hanna replied

"Okay, okay. I know" Emily replied not wanting to get back into another argument with Hanna about it "I'm officially dropping it as well. Just makes me even more positive that you two probably wouldn't have been able to handle a kid" she said as Lucas's ears nearly perked up to hear what she meant by that

"Oh, God. Us being parents, we'd kill each other" Hanna replied "I'm more than glad that the stick showed that I wasn't pregnant" she sighed as Lucas had come to the come to the conclusion that Hanna was at some point….pregnant he thought. Leaning up against the wall he slowly made his way back over to his sofa bed feeling as if the revelations over the past few days had truly changed things.


	14. Revelations and Realizations part two

Chapter Fourteen- Revelations and Realizations (part two)

**_[Lucas's Dream]_**

**_Clenching on tight to his pillow he felt some what of a relief to know that he was no where near close to waking up, which meant that he would finally get the sleep he needed for the day. Feeling a bit of tugging going on beside him he didn't think much of it because then that would cause him to open his eyes and nothing at this point was going to make him open his eyes after the day he had. Flipping the pillow over to the cool side made him feel even more at peace but yet again the tugging persisted and he had hoped that it would stop but the more he hoped the more it continued. His eyes fluttered open to see an open closet door that held a closet full of clothes, for a moment he looked on strangely because there was never a time that he had filled his closet when all he wore were graphic t-shirts so it had to have meant that she was starting to pass her side of the closet over into his. Rolling over onto his side he found it a bit odd that thing he kept feeling tug on him wasn't even beside him, looking down at the blanket that covered him he saw a little hill arise on his leg. More than thankful that it was not in the region where hills usually rise, he slowly sat up in bed before he lifted up the blanket to see a bunny on his leg._**

**_"Charlie!" Lucas called out as he quickly grabbed a hold of the bunny and made his way out into the hall and into the living room where he saw his son watching cartoons_**

**_"Good morning daddy" Charlie said in the cutest of tones knowing that his father was upset about something_**

**_"Guess what I found in the bedroom?" Lucas asked as he showed Charlie his pet bunny that had been missing for the past two days_**

**_"Jumper!" Charlie said excitedly as he jumped up to make his way over towards his pet_**

**_"Now that I've had my rude awakening with Jumper, why don't you get ready for school? You know your supposed to be doing that instead of doing this" Lucas said before he directed his son in the direction of his room just as Hanna came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth_**

**_"Uh, what do we say Charles?" Hanna asked the little boy as he quickly ran off to his room_**

**_"Love you mom, gotta get ready for school" Charlie said in a rush to get ready_**

**_"Your up early" Hanna smiled as she walked over to him to give him a quick kiss "What madness has Charlie gotten into?" she asked as they made their way into the kitchen_**

**_"Found Jumper. In the bed" Lucas said as he poured himself a cup of coffee "I'm surprised you didn't feel it, why didn't you feel it?" he asked her_**

**_"Because I don't try to sleep in when I should be getting ready for class. You know its something you should try" Hanna laughed_**

**_"I love you. I love you. I love you" Lucas kept saying to himself as Hanna just looked at him strangely_**

**_"Not that I'm not enjoying you proclaim your overwhelming love for me, but what are you doing?" Hanna asked_**

**_"I'm trying to remind myself that I love you, and that your not jealous of my schedule. You know the schedule that allows me to stay home until the afternoon" Lucas boasted as he sipped on his coffee_**

**_"Laugh all you want to but it will catch up to you, Charlie is a handful and he's bound to pull a fake sick day so he can play that new game you just had to get him" Hanna said_**

**_"And I'll be prepared for it because you can't fool me. I'm unfoolable" Lucas laughed_**

**_"Keep telling yourself that" Hanna laughed as she grabbed his cup and took a sip "You know our little marathon we had last night?" she whispered into his ear as he just smiled thinking about last nights activities_**

**_"Yes" Lucas smiled as he pulled her closer towards him_**

**_"You were fooled" Hanna said before she quickly flashed a smile as she broke loose from his embrace to grab her car keys "Have a nice day" she smiled as she grabbed her book bag on the way out of the house_**

**_"Aw" Lucas groaned knowing that she got the best of him "Hanna. Hanna. Hanna" he kept calling out thinking she was still by the door._**

* * *

[Present Day]

Standing over the young boy squirm around in his sleep while he called out his ex-girlfriends name, all Alton could do was just shake his head in disbelief about his friend that this is what it came down to…calling out his ex-girlfriends name in his sleep. Taking a few moment to think about what he should say or how he should handle telling Lucas that it's pretty that he's calling out her name after all that happened the previous night. Nothing seemed to shock him anymore when it came to Lucas and Hanna because they pretty much kept things in the neutral zone of friendship, and at first he contested it but seeing Hanna with Kaleb only made him realize that maybe things were only in the friendship zone between them. Finally realizing that this was the point where he should wake his friend up before Hanna and the girls came back from going off to see Kaleb at his dorm. Giving him a quick nudge only to realize that it wasn't working he had to resort to the last option, reaching over to grab the bottle of water he slowly poured the water on to Lucas. Popping up immediately from his sleep he looked around as if he had to familiarize himself with everything.

"Charlie. Where is Charlie?" Lucas babbled as he got up to put on his pants while Alton just looked on at the bottle wondering what exactly her poured on his friend

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alton asked "Who is Charlie?" he asked

"Who is Charlie? We're in Jamestown still are we?" Lucas asked as he slowly began to realize that he was dreaming

"Yes, we are in Jamestown but your in crazy land" Alton replied slowly as he looked at his friend "Why don't you sit down so we can talk" he suggested to his friend as Lucas did as he was asked

"I don't know what the hell to do anymore. I mean it feels like everything is caving in" Lucas sighed "I can't believe she hid this from me…" he said before Alton cut him off

"She as in Hanna?" Alton asked

"Yes. She kept it from me" Lucas said

"What did you keep from you?" Alton asked

"A baby. Hanna was pregnant, I overheard Emily and her last night talking in the kitchen about what happened last night and she slipped up and said it. I couldn't sleep so I took something to help me fall asleep and I guess that….I don't know. I just don't know" Lucas said burrying his face in the palm of his hands

"Okay, first off, take it easy on yourself. Is Hanna still pregnant?" Alton asked

"No, it was purely in past tense" Lucas said

"What if they were just talking like the what if scenario? Like Lucas was so crazy last night that it's a good thing you never had a kid with him" Alton suggested

"No, it was something that only Em and Hanna knew. Was it when I was away? Did she tell you anything?" Lucas asked her

"I would have told you, but this is my first time hearing about this" Alton said "So were you dreaming about the kid or something?" he asked

"Yeah, I mean it just felt so real to me. His name was Charlie…he was a spitting image of me but with Hanna's blond hair. I woke up and found his rabbit….Jumper, I think was the name" Lucas described

"That sounds pretty vivid" Alton said "Are you going to tell Hanna that you know?" he asked

"I don't know" Lucas replied

"What do you know? Because all I'm hearing is I don't know…do you know anything as of now?" Alton asked

"I know that I don't know anything Alton! But I'm sorry if I'm in neutral right now because my ex girlfriend just dropped a bombshell that apparently she has no plans on telling me about it….so I don't know!" Lucas replied

"Okay, okay. Clearly your in no mood to confront because the last conversation you two had ended with her calling you a jackass. This conversation needs to be better, it needs to be understanding" Alton said

"Your right. I should just apologize for last night and then ask her about the baby" Lucas said "Or should I pretend that I still don't know but conveniently talk about baby things evoking guilt and….sorrow." he said

"Don't ever be a lawyer" Alton quickly told his friend as the girls made their way back inside carrying shopping bags.

"Good morning Alton and Lucas" Maya smiled as she joined them in the living room only to notice the sofa was wet "Why is the sofa wet?" she asked

"Wet dream" Alton quickly said "Guess it got real" he then said hoping it would add to the believability of the lie

"Yeah, you need to work on lying" Maya laughed as Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna came over to join them each taking a seat where ever available "You look like you just woke up" she turned to ask Lucas who's hair was a mess

"Your hair is a mess and flat, you just woke up" Hanna replied "Not that I care your awake" she said letting him know that she was still upset with him

"Yeah, my hair gets messy when I sleep. I guess its my leftover baby…hair" Lucas said putting emphasis on the baby part of the word as Alton looked at Hanna quizzically to see if it had any effect on her

"So….I got you a tie for you suit. The one you had doesn't really work for you" Spencer told Alton as she got up from her seat

"What do you mean? its my lucky tie" Alton said as he followed behind her

"Lucky for what?" Spencer asked as they headed upstairs to where they couldn't be heard any longer

"We should probably go get something to eat" Emily suggest to both Maya and Aria "I'm starving" she said

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you guys later" Aria said as she followed Emily and Maya into the kitchen leaving both Lucas and Hanna behind

"Why do I feel like that was the planned departure so we could talk?" Lucas asked as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders

"Because it was" Hanna said "So…what was up with yesterday? Where did that come from?" she asked

"It came from a guy who got embarrassed on television and just wanted something to lash out about" Lucas sighed "I honestly don't know, people have just been getting in my head" he said

"Like who? Alton" Hanna asked

"No, but I just want to put this behind us. I want to make sure that this doesn't happen again and to do that we have to be honest with each other about everything, no matter what the other may think I want us to be honest" Lucas replied

"I think that's a good idea, and we should be if this friendship is ever going to work" Hanna said

"So we should try it out…this honesty thing" Lucas said "Is there anything I should know that you feel I should?" he asked her

"No. I've told you all that you need to know" Hanna said as all Lucas could do was look at her hoping that she'd find some strength in her to just tell him instead of continuing the lie

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked again with a bit of sadness in his voice that she seemed to quizzically question in her mind before she slowly rose to her feet

"I've got to go meet Kaleb real quick. I'll be back to get ready for tonight" Hanna told him "What are you going to do?" she asked him softly

"I think I want to get some rest. I'm tired….I couldn't sleep and seeing as tonight will be a long one, I should get some rest" Lucas told her before she just nodded her head

"Well I'll see you tonight then" Hanna smiled weakly before she left the house. For a moment he just stared at the door hoping that she felt compelled to come back inside and talk but then he knew with these games she wouldn't know to do so. Laying back on the sofa once again he just stare up at the ceiling for a while as if he were trying to focus on something solid so that he could think, but knew he was letting the day pass him by. His eyes became heavy to where he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to from falling back into a deep slumber.

_**

* * *

**__**[Lucas's Dream]**_

_**Holding a big gulp in his hand as he laid back looking on at the clock, he had found the key to passing the time until school let out for Charlie. It had become his month routine so far and on occasion he suggested to Hanna to stop by the corner liquor store to pick up the cherry flavored big gulp and twizzlers then she'd be guaranteed to have a good time when she sat in the car waiting for Charlie to be let out. She always laughed at him saying that boredom got the best of him, but he had on occasion found a medium gulp in the car on the days she'd drive his car. Looking at the corner inside the cup he felt a bit of sadness to know the fun was going to end but was relieved once he saw Charlie running up to the car wasting no time getting in.**_

_**"Hey buddy" Lucas smiled as he played with the boys floppy hair**_

_**"I got two dollars and I want some candy" Charlie declared excitedly as he showed the money to his father**_

_**"Where'd you get that from? Did mom give you that?" Lucas asked**_

_**"I saved it" Charlie replied**_

_**"You saved it. So you want to spend the money you saved on some candy?" Lucas asked his son as he started up the car and pulled off out of his parking space**_

_**"Yup" Charlie replied as he put on his seat belt "Can we?" he asked**_

_**"I don't know, last time you got candy before dinner you were up all night. Plus we got grandma, grandpa, and your great grams coming in….you know how great grams loves to cook for you" Lucas laughed**_

_**"I just want a lollipop" Charlie said**_

_**"A lollipop? Just a lollipop or is this a set up for me to pull over so you can get something else?" Lucas asked**_

_**"I just want a lollipop and a soda" Charlie replied**_

_**"And now a soda has been added to the mix, now I know your gonna change your mind once I pull over which is why….we can't" Lucas told his son "Your gonna have so much cake in you tonight that it won't even matter what lollipop you got because grams cakes are the best" he smiled at his son**_

_**"Can I have ten pieces of cake?" Charlie asked**_

_**"I don't know about ten but I can get you a fair amount to leave you satisfied" Lucas said**_

_**"Did you get mommy's present? You know she's been saying how she wants that neck thing" Charlie asked his father**_

_**"You mean a necklace. Yes, I picked it up right after she left because I'm good like that. The fam and friends are coming into night to celebrate her birthday, which will land me in your mother's good graces" Lucas said divulging his plans for the evening to his son**_

_**"So does that mean you and mom will make whoopee?" Charlie asked his father which nearly caused him to swerve out of his lane in shock by what his son just asked**_

_**"Uh….where did you hear that word from?" Lucas asked regaining control of the car as Charlie sat up in his seat**_

_**"Kenny told me his parents made whoopee to make his baby sister. What does it take to make whoopee? Will great grandma be making it?" Charlie asked**_

_**"Aw horrible images are coming to my mind. Charlie lets stop talking to Kenny and pull out one of your books to read…" Lucas said before his son cut him off**_

_**"But I don't want to read right now" Charlie pouted**_

_**"Read. Now" Lucas said in a demanding tone that caused his son to go through his back pack lazily "Forget whoopee. Don't even say Whoopy Goldberg or any of that to your mom because then she's gonna think Uncle Alton taught you that" he said**_

_**"Uncle Alton told me whoopee takes a man and woman…" Charlie quickly replied before Lucas interrupted him**_

_**"Charlie. Read. Now" Lucas said gripping onto the wheel before Charlie reluctantly began to read his book "I'm going to kill Alton" he said to himself knowing this would be a long drive home**_

* * *

[Present]

Swiftly sitting up on the sofa as he awoke from his dream, Lucas began to scan the empty living room to hear and see that he was still alone at downstairs while the girls were upstairs hanging out until it was time to get ready. Getting up from the sofa he made his way inside the kitchen and began to rummage through the fridge grabbing what he needed to make a sandwich. Separating his meat from his spread down to his bread, Lucas was ready to make himself a gourmet sandwich if need be because he was starving. After finishing up making his sandwich he grabbed his sandwich and soda then made his way to sit at the table before his cell phone began to vibrate. Looking on at the caller identification he was surprised to see that it was the rehab centers number that showed, which immediately scared him as he answered.

"Hello" Lucas replied anxiously

"Hey son" Lucas's father laughed giving Lucas a bit of relief

"You scared me. I thought something was wrong" Lucas sighed

"Nothing is wrong, just the fact that we can't watch a decent movie in this place" Lucas's father replied

"I sent those movies you liked, what happened to them?" Lucas asked

"Alice took them. She did let me keep the The Little Mermaid though" Lucas's father replied

"Fish out of water, seems to fit your situation. I'm sorry, I thought they'd let you watch those" Lucas said "I'll read over the guidelines and see if I can get some in" he said

"Don't worry about it son. I'm fine without the movies, I just need something to gripe about" Lucas's father said "I saw my therapist today, she says I've been making progress in my sessions. I got something like depression that fuels the drinking, can you believe that?" he laughed

"Sounds about right with everything that happened. How long will it be before you get out?" Lucas asked

"It'll be a while, it's going to be a while before I see the outside. Your mom has been coming to visit regularly to the point where they think she's a patient with leaving privileges" Lucas's father said

"Can you blame her? She misses you, we all do" Lucas said "Hanna and her have become best friends. Mom has called three times and two of those times have been to talk to Hanna" he said

"Yeah, Hanna has been a rock for this family. She's been good to your mother and I'll forever be grateful to her for that" Lucas's father said "I did a lot of things while I was drinking that I'm not proud of and I hate that your friends saw that side of me" he said becoming teary eyed

"Its okay. Hanna is used to the bad stuff, she's got her own share of family drama…that's why we're there for each other" Lucas said

"Yeah, well you got yourself a good one Luke. She's been there through the bad…and not to many people stay for the bad" Lucas's father told him "I owe you a lot. I owe you more than I've been giving you" he said

"You don't owe me anything. You're my father" Lucas said

"No, let me take the blame in this son because I do need to start doing that….its owning up to your mistakes thing we're learning. Your mom has told your grandmother about what's been going on and it nearly broke her heart. She did a lot of crying and then I did a lot crying, it was just a lot of crying Luke" Lucas's father said

"I can imagine. Your not in any kind of trouble are you? I mean this call sounds a little like your righting your wrongs" Lucas said

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just starting to realize how much my family means to me and how I hate that these walls are separating us. I'm just…I'm sorry that I've done this to you guys" Lucas's father said in between tears that he did his best to contain as all Lucas could do was freeze in the moment

"If your looking for me to blame you then you won't get it. I happen to think I have a good father, sometimes even great. No one asked you to be perfect and I don't expect you to be….I just hope someday that I'll be half the father that you are" Lucas told his father as the tears welled up in his eyes

"That makes me…it makes me happy to hear that from you Luke. Aw, your making the old man cry here" Lucas's father said trying to gain control of himself "You doing good in school?" he then asked wanting to change the conversation

"Yes, I'm all caught up in school and I've sent off my applications" Lucas told him

"Good, good" Lucas's father smiled "You're a braniac so you'll probably get into any school you choose but I think I know where your headed" he laughed

"It's been painfully obvious for months now" Lucas joined along in the laughter "But I seem to not be a braniac at all things. I think people can see things more clearly than I ever can" he sighed

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucas's father asked

"I'm just at this point where I feel like what did make sense doesn't anymore, and its all happened in the course of a week" Lucas told his father "One minute things are perfectly fine as they are then its not anymore" he said

"Aw, girl problems" Lucas's father laughed "Yeah, your not a brainiac in that department" he laughed

"Thanks" Lucas replied

"Luke, you don't have to be a genius when it comes to girls. They're complicated but not so complicated if that makes sense. If your ever in doubt about anything just go with your heart…it'll always lead you whether you want it to or not" Lucas's father said

"What if my heart is to beat up to lead me anywhere?" Lucas asked hypothetically

"Your alive right?" Lucas's father asked

"Yes" Lucas replied

"Then it'll lead you" Lucas's father said as Lucas took a moment to think before he sighed

"That really didn't help" Lucas groaned as he lay his head down on the table

* * *

Kaleb and Hanna walked hand in hand down the streets of Jamestown, Hanna found herself falling even more in love with Jamestown to where she wished and hoped that she'd get the opportunity to even attend any college close to the community. Looking on at the girl, Kaleb knew that Hanna was enticed with all things Jamestown and he selfishly hoped that she would just decide to up and move here after her weekend here but he knew he had to show her more than local shops and dorm rooms to convince her. During their time together Kaleb did his best to ignore the constant phone calls that he was sure was from Mona and even occasionally had to tell Hanna that he was ignoring his friends call because he wanted to be with her and not get sucked into anything he couldn't get out of. When Hanna stopped off at a local trinket store it gave him opportunity to call Mona back to see just what she wanted.

"It's rude to ignore my calls" Mona answered the phone

"Yeah, well I was with Hanna. What do you want?" Kaleb asked as he watched Hanna closely from outside

"A is getting impatient and needs to know if your making any progress" Mona said

"Okay, so that's your reason for calling like an idiot" Kaleb replied annoyed with her

"No, I call because you've seemed to go off the grid lately like your some excited boyfriend who can't wait for his girlfriend to come into town. Newsflash, your suppose to be playing her" Mona said

"And I am. Believe me, Hanna and her friends deserve what's coming their way" Kaleb replied "I've been doing my own research, and it appears someone has been digging" he said

"Like who?" Mona asked

"I don't know, that's what I was trying to figure out" Kaleb sighed "The crime scene has Alison written all over it but if they keep digging into Toby then it'll all begin to connect" he said

"Toby is dead in an ocean somewhere…he's no threat anymore" Mona replied

"And that's exactly why I'm the brains between us" Kaleb said

"Well tonight would be a perfect opportunity to present to A that your more than capable of handling Hanna and friends" Mona said "Then after tonight the countdown begins" she said

"Yeah, yeah" Kaleb said as he saw Hanna heading out "Stop calling me. I'll see you soon" he said just as Hanna walked up to him before he hung the phone

"Who was that?" Hanna asked

"Some of the guys back at the dorm. They want tickets to the party tonight" Kaleb said "How do you know Jason by the way?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulder while they walked down the street

"He's the brother of my best friend, Alison" Hanna replied "She died a few years ago, but…its still fresh it seems" she said

"It always is" Kaleb said "I never knew Jason even had a sister or even family for that matter. He's always been this distant figure in school, larger than life at times where you think he created himself" he said

"He's morphed into something we never thought he'd turn out to be, I'm glad for him because most families let a death tear them a part" Hanna said

"And Alison? Tell me about her?" Kaleb asked "That's if you don't mind?" he asked

"Ali was the queen bee. She created the title queen bee in my eyes" Hanna laughed "She was the glue that held us all together, she was everything to each of us" she said "It came as a shock to us when she died but even more so when the body was found" she then said

"Well I'm sorry, I know it's a couple of years late but I wish I would have known you then so I could be there for you" Kaleb said

"You're here now, that's all that matters" Hanna said leaning up to give him a quick kiss "Come on, show me around your hometown" she said leading the way

_**

* * *

**__**[Lucas's Dream]**_

_**As the night waned on with the party dwindling down to just Lucas's family and Charlie doing his best imitations of his favorite cartoon characters, Lucas began to observe that Hanna wasn't even in the room anymore. Scanning around in what felt like a panic to find her he was happy to see her standing out on the balcony but wondered what caused her to leave. Picking his moment to get up and head outside so that his mom or grandma wouldn't question if things were okay he soon slid the sliding door behind him before he walked up behind Hanna to give her a quick kiss on the back of her forehead. Turning to face him she had a smile from ear to ear but they couldn't take the attention from the tears that were in her eyes.**_

_**"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he pushed a strand of hair away from his face "Tell me what's wrong?" he asked again**_

_**"I really loved the party" Hanna said**_

_**"So it made you cry?" Lucas asked**_

_**"No, I just really loved the party and my necklace. I loved Charlie's poem comparing me to Jumper, whom I'm pretty sure is missing again, I just loved it all" Hanna cried**_

_**"Tears usually mean bad things, but I don't understand yet why your crying" Lucas said**_

_**"Because I wish this were all real. I wish that we were this happy, I wish we had our baby, I wish we had the bunny, but most of all I wish you'd just realize what's been in front of you all along" Hanna cried as Lucas just looked on with confusion as to where this was coming from**_

_**"What are you talking about? Hanna where is this all coming from?" Lucas asked as he pulled her close to him "What am I suppose to realize?" he asked**_

_**"That none of this is real, we're not even real" Hanna said**_

_**"No, don't say that! This is real, we're real" Lucas protested "We have to be" he said**_

_**"Why? Because we make sense when its plain and simple to you" Hanna replied "You have a son, simple. We're together, simple. You clearly love me, complicated" she said**_

_**"What? No. I love you, it's not complicated at all. What would be complicated about it?" Lucas said**_

_**"Because I hurt you and now your not even connected to how you even feel about me anymore" Hanna said**_

_**"Where is this all coming from? This doesn't make sense. We're suppose to be enjoying your birthday but instead we're talking about something I'm not even fully grasping at the moment. I mean this is real" Lucas said before Hanna moved in closer towards him**_

_**"This is all a dream. This is life if we would've had a child, this is the way that you dreamed us to be but none of this will ever be real if you don't realize" Hanna told him**_

_**"What does this mean? I feel like this is the damn Colbie Cailat song where she realizes…or the guy is suppose to realize, but someone is realizing something" Lucas said "I don't know its one of those songs you made me listen to" he said**_

_**"Colbie Cailat. I do love her" Hanna smiled "But this is more than a song, this is about you and me, this about you questioning that voice inside of your head that's making you crazy" she said**_

_**"All the voices drive me crazy, including you" Lucas shrugged "So now I'm even being attacked in my dreams" he said "This is all just great" he then added as he leaned on the rails of the balcony**_

_**"Your looking to a dream to fulfill something that's missing in your personal life, and that's crazy. All I'm telling you is to just realize…" Hanna said before Lucas cut her off**_

_**"That'd we be perfect for each other and we'll never find another" Lucas sang along "I know the damn song" he replied**_

_**"Your words not mine" Hanna said before she walked over towards the door**_

_**"If this isn't real than what am I suppose to do? Do I at least get to see my kid or see my family, you even, do I even get to kiss you?" Lucas asked as she slowly turned to look at him to see how defeated he looked**_

_**"Go home Lucas. That's your life, that's what is real" Hanna said before she went back inside**_

* * *

[Present]

His eyes fluttered open to see Alton standing over him with a concerned look on his face. Slowly sitting up on the sofa where he lay most of the day away, he looked around to see that everyone had gotten ready for the party as they were all dressed in their formal wear. Knowing that he should get up and get ready he wanted to take a moment to just process everything he had dreamed about feeling like his dreams were some sort of guidelines to his present if he just focused in on it. Fumbling with his cuff links as he sat across from his friend, Alton secretly wished that he had the chance to sleep the day away like Lucas but he was too busy accompanying Spencer around the town for last minute items. Sometimes Alton wished that Spencer wasn't so dead set on task management, so much so that he envisioned himself tearing up her calendar that way for one day she would have to just wing it.

"Figure out the baby thing?" Alton whispered to his friend

"Nope, I'm as clueless as I started out" Lucas sighed "But then again that's my life in a nutshell" he said as he got up from the sofa

"Keep hope alive my friend" Alton told his friend "Once a geek, always a geek" he then said as Lucas just shook his head trying to figure out what the hell Alton was even talking about. Just as he made his way over to the staircase he glanced up to see Hanna turning the corner. There had been plenty of times where he would see Hanna do such a regular thing as turn the corner but when he looked he saw her dressed like she was going to a ball as Cinderella herself. For a moment he just froze as he just looked at her and found nothing else appealing to his eye than just looking at her as she gracefully descended the staircase towards him. It was like a dream had come to life.

"Luke. Luke. Lucas" Hanna said trying to get his attention before he finally snapped back to reality

"I'm sorry….I was just dreaming" Lucas said trying to shake off her effect

* * *

Swaying to the music that the band played, the room and everyone it were nothing short of elegant from over the top décor to over the top outfits that you'd see at the Kennedy Honors. Holding her close to him all he could do was take in her intoxicating scent that he had come to memorize by heart at this point. Usually he wouldn't have been into stuff like this but it made her happy, it made her feel like she was the bell of the ball and if he were the only one to be the judge of that then he'd have to agree. Making eye contact with him she couldn't help but wonder just what exactly he was thinking about.

"Why are you all smiles?" Spencer asked him

"Because" Alton laughed

"Because what?" Spencer asked him

"Because I happen to be dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room" Alton said looking her in the eyes as Spencer just tried to keep her composure.

"Don't say stuff like that" Spencer laughed

"Why?" Alton asked her "It's the truth. I happen to think that my girlfriend is the sexiest person in this room tonight" he smiled

"The sexiest?" Spencer asked not buying his statement

"You know your really going to have to start believing me when I tell you these things because I want to make a habit out of it. So I want to say I'm in love with you and how beautiful you look every chance I get" Alton told her

"Why do you feel the need to tell me these things?" Spencer asked almost feeling uneasy about hearing it

"Question is why are you so uneasy on hearing these things?" Alton asked her as she looked away not wanting to look him in the eyes "Hey, look. Look at me?" he asked her trying to get her attention before she reluctantly looked towards him "I know your not use to this, and neither am I but you deserve to hear stuff like this because as you so pointed out to me…you deserve to be treated properly" he told her

"So you listen now?" Spencer laughed

"I just started" Alton laughed as she hit him on the arm "Hey, that's not ladylike" he teased "And will you let me lead for once, I feel like I'm the girl in this dance" he said as he tried to control their movement

"Because you don't know how to dance" Spencer said

"How hard can it be" Alton replied before he stepped on Spencer's foot

"Ouch!" Spencer declared "That's why your not leading" she said in between gritted teeth

* * *

Throughout the whole night he found himself completely hypnotized by her, he had tried to shake the effect of it all but it all still remained with him. Everyone at the party had been dressed as if this were the biggest formal event ever in this town. Turning the corner he spotted Hanna and Kaleb dancing together out on the dance floor and for an instant he felt as if he couldn't breath, like something felt horribly wrong about the situation. Recalling everything that had happened over the course of a week and as he looked on from a distance at the girl he once loved dancing with another guy. Loosening up his tie he knew he couldn't take the sight anymore not when it became so painful to endure. Stepping out onto the balcony he relieved himself of his jacket as he draped it over his arm as he leaned over the balcony to look out at the stars. Staring out the stars he began to feel a sense of clarity come over him like he was beginning to process his life more clearly than before to where he could begin to realize…..

_**[Flashbacks]**_

_**"Do you need something?" Hanna said after she opened the door just as Lucas had turned to leave. Turning around nervously, Lucas looked as if he was trying to formulate the right thing to say to explain why he was there**_

_**"You. You left your wallet in my car, hence the reason why I know where you live because its on you identification" Lucas said as he pulled the wallet out of his pants pocket as he walked towards her**_

_**

* * *

**__**"How do I know I can trust you?" Hanna asked**_

_**"Upper body of Screech. I'm pretty sure you can kick my ass if I tried anything" Lucas smiled at her before she gave in and gripped on tight to her sweater to keep herself warm as she walked across the way to his house while he followed behind her**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"True" Hanna smiled "I hope that the reason you stayed appreciates it. I'm very lucky to have a friend like you" she said before she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as he seemed defeated by the word friend being mentioned**_

_**"Hanna, I have something to tell…" Lucas said softly before Hanna cut him off**_

_**"Oh, God. I smell horrible" Hanna said getting a whiff of herself "I'm going to take a shower before I repulse you. I'll see you later" she smiled before she turned to leave and walk back over to her house**_

_**"I stayed for you" Lucas said to himself as he looked on the girl of his dreams walk away**_

_**

* * *

**__**"Cookie dough?" Hanna said**_

_**"Oh, boy. This is going to be interesting" Alton said shaking his head in shame for his friend**_

_**"Yeah, cookie dough" Lucas smiled "Everyone loves the cookie after its baked but they never enjoy the dough because they're so focused on the finished product. You, you're the dough because you're the best part of the cookie, and your actually better than the cookie. Michael is a cookie, and so is Moma, there all cookies" he explained in his drunk logic**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****__**"It's the Hanna girl, isn't it?" Reese asked**_

_**"Yeah, it is" Lucas replied "I know I have a one in a million chance of ever getting to be with her, but I like my one that I have" he smiled**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****__**"Something's wrong with me and I don't know why I keep doing this to myself.." Hanna cried before Lucas quickly pulled her closer to him and began to rub her back gently**_

_**"Nothing wrong with you. Your perfect just the way you are" Lucas whispered to her before he kissed the top of her head as she cried in his arms**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****__**Full of intensity and passion, she was swept in a wave of emotion that she feared who she could possibly be making out with but there was a certain familiarity that became obvious to her when the fireworks that were happening in reality seemed to be exploding within the kiss. Breaking the kiss, she was glad to see that she was right all along.**_

_**"There it is again, that spark" Hanna said breathlessly before he leaned into kiss her again**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****__**"I'm learning a lot about myself through this treatment, but you mean a lot to me, and although right now I'm not ready, I hope my first time will be with you" Hanna said softly as she leaned into kiss him softly on the lips**_

_**"If and when we decide to have sex, being with you makes it memorable enough for me" Lucas smiled**_

_**

* * *

**__**"I get that this is stupid and crazy, everything that makes me a fool in this scenario, I honestly get that, but I want to do right by her. Someone should do right by her. I may never be with her in the future, hell we could have a horrible breakup but I will never be able to say that I didn't do right by her" Lucas said**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****__**"Can you get any closer to perfect?" Hanna laughed "This is the best first date ever" she smiled**_

_**"I'm glad to hear that" Lucas smiled leaning over to kiss her sweetly on the lips**_

_**"I love you so much, so much that it scares me at times" Hanna told him**_

_**"Why?" Lucas asked**_

_**"Because just when I think you've seen the worst in me, you show me stuff like this" Hanna smiled**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****__**"I like you naked" Lucas laughed before he captured her lips with his as he deepened their kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hanna didn't want any separation between the two**_

_**"Who'd ever think that you'd be so sexy" Hanna laughed as she made Lucas crack up as well at the thought of himself even being considered sexy.**_

_**

* * *

**__**"I saw you have sex with Noel Kahn" Lucas whispered angrily as tears began to stream down her face "Now, I have some reasons as to why we shouldn't be together. One, I will never trust you. Two, the sight of you disgusts me. The last and final thing, I want nothing to do with you" he said angrily**_

_**

* * *

**__**"Look, I'm not going to lie and pretend like I'm fine with this because I'm not, but I don't want this to be an issue every time I come in here. So lets make this work, lets find it within ourselves to be mature about this" Lucas told her**_

_**

* * *

**__**"I don't need you to be there! You lost that privilege when you decided to cheat on me so don't act like I'm suppose to lean on you because you finally know the big dark secret" Lucas said angrily**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****__**"What do you want from me?" Lucas yelled "What do you expect from me? I never wanted you to know because I knew you'd be like this" he yelled**_

_**"Be like what? Concerned about you. I'm sorry that I give a damn about you" Hanna said**_

_**

* * *

**__**"I knew you'd be like this, so I'm more than prepared to be the punching bag for you. You want to be an ass then be an ass but I'm not going anywhere" Hanna quickly replied to him**_

_**

* * *

**__**"I'm sorry for how I acted and how I've been acting" Lucas apologized to her "I guess I just treat you that way because some little part of me believe you when you say your not going anywhere so I just treat you like that because I figure you can take it" he laughed**_

_**

* * *

**__**"Yeah, well you got yourself a good one Luke. She's been there through the bad…and not to many people stay for the bad" Lucas's father told him.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

…..In a barrage of memories that came to him it was like he was at the part of the movie where the guy finally got it, finally understood what he was running from all along, what made him question and feel content rather than alive, in that moment he finally got it. He was and still was…in love with Hanna Marin.


	15. Pull & Push

Chapter Fifteen- Pull & Push

She haunted him. Plain and simple, she haunted his every thought and every memory so that it seemed nearly impossible for him to think or even sleep. Since returning from Jamestown he found that space was easier when it came to Hanna because he wasn't quite sure what this all meant, the feelings he still had for her but he knew he couldn't just up and declare them to her, not with the past they've had. Just because he made it a habit to stay away didn't necessarily mean it was easy for him, but he knew he wouldn't have it so easy with Hanna's test coming up which almost guaranteed that it would free up some of her time. With his hoodie zipped up all the way, Lucas entered into the diner to find Alton playing with the sugar packets as he waited for him. Glancing up at his friend he found it a bit odd that Lucas looked so emo all of a sudden like he hadn't received sleep for days.

"You really look horrible" Alton told him as he took a seat in the booth

"I feel horrible" Lucas replied as the waiter came over with his cup of coffee "Thank you" he told the waiter as he slid two dollars onto the table

"So is it the baby thing that's been eating you?" Alton asked

"Yes, the possibility that I could have had a child…that tends to stick with you" Lucas replied while taking a sip from his coffee "Charlie would have been a great name for our kid. I mean we probably would have had a boy" he said

"Or you could have had a girl" Alton replied "You could have named her something original and not so cliché like Jenny or Amy" he said

"I can name all the children I want to but the fact remains is that the kid was something I never knew about" Lucas sighed "I just keep wondering how bad could our relationship have been for her not to tell me. We loved each other, that never changed…and she felt like she couldn't tell me" he said running his fingers through is hair

"Well I do think she should have told you but to go into her perspective for a bit…imagine what it felt like for her? The girl to find out she'd be pregnant at age seventeen" Alton said

"And I would have been a father at age seventeen. Look I'm not mad about it, I just wished we could have dealt with this together because now I'm left with all these questions" Lucas said

"Then maybe this is the time you ask her" Alton suggested

"Hey, Hanna. Tell me about your almost pregnancy you had, that sounds like a great conversation starter. I know I need to but I need to gain control of my emotions before I even attempt to go there with her" Lucas said

"So when are you gonna go there? You guys need to go there because this isn't something you gloss over and pretend like it never happened" Alton said

"I've been glad that she's been focusing on her testing but she takes her test today so I figure I should just…tell her we need to talk and then talk" Lucas sighed just as his phone call began to ring. Glancing down at his caller identification he could see that it was Hanna calling

"Pick up the phone!" Alton told his friend

"What do I say?" Lucas asked before Alton reached to grab the phone to answer it

"Hey Hanna" Alton answered the phone

"Uh…hey, Alton. Is Lucas there?" Hanna laughed "Or are you his secretary?" she asked him

"Luke is right in front of me. I'll talk to you later" Alton said handing the phone over to Lucas

"Hey. Hey, Hanna" Lucas replied nervously

"I probably won't get out of the testing center on time, and Kaleb is coming over for the weekend. I was wondering if you could keep him busy until I come home?" Hanna asked

"Oh, all weekend?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, so can you do it?" Hanna asked

"Yes, I'll keep your boyfriend occupied until you come home to see him. I'll be your boyfriend sitter" Lucas laughed nervously

"Thank you so much" Hanna smiled "Oh, and make sure my dad doesn't talk to him too much because it'll just scare him" she instructed

"Will do" Lucas replied

"I'll see you tonight then" Hanna said before she hung up the phone

"What about boyfriend sitting?" Alton asked

"I'll be babysitting Kaleb until she comes in from testing. This should be thrilling" Lucas sighed

"You want to know an interesting thing now that you mentioned Kaleb…I was talking to a few of the faculty members and I mentioned him but no one knew who he was. It was if he didn't even go there" Alton said

"He has to go there or else he wouldn't have access to the dorm rooms or even the campus like he does. Plus he knows Jason" Lucas replied

"Yeah, well…I just found that to be odd that you have practically all of the faculty there and not one knows who he is" Alton replied as he shrugged his shoulders

"I would love to come up with more conspiracy theories but I have to boyfriend sit" Lucas said as he got up to pull his keys out

"Keep hope alive

Pacing nervously outside in the hallway waiting for some sign to know that the tests were done, on occasion he would see students come out of the testing room. Standing out in the hallway like this only seem to give him a glimpse of what it would have been like if he ever would have had kid and the nervousness he felt just made him promise that he wouldn't have kid because he just couldn't take it. Half of him wanted to barge in and see just what was going on but the teacher in him knew that it'd be best if he just stayed outside. Noticing the nervous tap he began to do on his coffee cup he just wanted anxiously to have his hands free so every part of him wouldn't be so occupied. Handing her test in, Hanna felt like she was handing her life over and that she no longer had a say in it. Heading out into the hallway she found it a bit funny that Mr. Smith was more of a nervous wreck than she was at the moment.

"I took the test, what did you do?" Hanna asked

"Helped you study for the test" Mr. Smith replied

"So you felt like you were a part of me taking the test, you felt an one with me" Hanna laughed as they walked down the hallway

"I put the time in, of course I felt an one. Do you always have to be a smartass?" Mr. Smith asked her

"Thank you" Hanna quickly replied "Thank you for helping me. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you" she said

"Wow! Gratitude from Hanna Marin, I should frame this moment" Mr. Smith laughed as they headed out towards the parking lot where Hanna quickly spotted her father

"And my day just got worse" Hanna sighed as she saw her father walk towards her all ready with the concerned look on his face

"Why?" Mr. Smith asked before he began to notice a man come towards them

"Hanna. Are you done with your test?" Hanna's father asked

"Yeah, I just finished. What are you doing here?" Hanna asked

"Your mother told me you were taking you test, and I just thought we could hang out today because I know your probably exhausted" Hanna's father told her as a moment of silence came between them

"Hi, I'm Hanna's teacher. Mr. Smith" Mr. Smith introduced himself

"I'm her father" Hanna's father said shaking his hand

"Your daughter has worked hard for this test, and just in general with her schoolwork. She doesn't like to have faith in herself all too much but I do believe she did good on this test" Mr. Smith told him

"And you've been helping her?" Hanna's father asked

"Yes" Mr. Smith replied "She wanted to improve in school, and sure enough she has" he smiled on at Hanna proudly

"Yeah, I think I should be heading home. Kaleb should be there" Hanna said "Thank you for coming once again" she turned to tell Mr. Smith

"Yeah, no problem" Mr. Smith smiled "We still have work to do so I'll see you on Monday" he said as he began to walk towards his car

"So are we hanging out today?" Hanna's father asked as he trailed behind her to her car

"I have plans dad" Hanna said

"I was really hoping we could hang out and talk. I just thought we could hang out like we use to" Hanna's father said as she unlocked the door to her car

"I have plans. Now I'll see you at dinner next week" Hanna said before she got in the car

"Yeah, okay. Next week" Hanna's father said sadly before she started the car up and quickly pulled out of her parking spot

Knocking on the door once more, Kaleb began to look around the house to see if anyone was there. Stepping back he pulled his cell phone out to see if Hanna had called but he knew it was as good as anytime to just look around more since it appeared than no one was home. Digging in his pocket he pulled out a pocket knife and began to pick his way inside the house easily. In the entry way he couldn't help but smile in pure delight that it was all becoming so easy to him. Sifting through things as he just walked through the home he soon laid eyes on a colored photo book that appeared to be Hanna's just by the way it was decorated. Flipping through the pictures he felt disgusted to see Hanna smile so happily with her friends back in the days of Alison's reign, his anger seemed to enrage the more he saw Alison's face as if she were haunting him from beyond. Becoming bored with the picture he quickly noticed something familiar to him or more like someone familiar to him as he looked beyond Alison and her followers to one of her victims that she had tortured for years on end. Noticing that the door was open once he pulled up into the driveway, Lucas made his way over to Hanna's house thinking that maybe her mother had came in early. Entering into the house he was surprised to see Kaleb looking on at a photo book, a bit taken a back to see Kaleb in the house seeing as once he came over he concluded that Hanna's mother wasn't home.

"How'd you get in?" Lucas asked tearing Kaleb out of his trance

"Lucas…you scared me" Kaleb laughed nervously "I…Hanna's mother left quickly but she let me in" he replied as he closed the book "Hanna isn't here. You know if that's what your wondering" he then said

"Yeah, she's on her way. What are you looking at?" Lucas asked as he closed the door behind him to notice scratchings on the door knob before closing it completely

"I was looking at some photos of Hanna. I forget how high school use to be, with the friends and everything. I enjoy seeing her smile like this" Kaleb told him

"Yeah, they're all pretty close" Lucas replied "Best friends forever sort of deal" he said as he rummaged through the fridge to grab a soda

"You've clearly been over a lot, should you consider yourself a best friend forever type of deal thing too?" Kaleb asked as Lucas just laughed at the fact that he clearly didn't know how Hanna and him knew each other

"Something like that….so I was going to head over to the comic book store for the latest and the greatest, do you want to join?" Lucas asked

"Uh, yeah…I thought Hanna was on her way though?" Kaleb asked

"She is but where she took her test at is about twenty minutes from here, so if you don't want to just wait around" Lucas suggested

"I think I'll just hang around…Hanna will probably get back quicker than we think" Kaleb replied "So since you know this place pretty well, where should I place my bags?" Kaleb asked as Lucas felt a bit of anger to get the mental picture of Kaleb and Hanna together in a bed together

"You'd probably be safe putting them in the guest room…downstairs. Away from Hanna's room" Lucas replied "So how were finals?" he asked

"Pretty good, I was just glad to get out. I love Jamestown, but I needed to get a rest" Kaleb replied

"Yeah, school is stressful. Going up to Jamestown I almost started to reconsider it. The campus is amazing and the faculty" Lucas said bating Kaleb into an answer to see if Alton was right about what he said earlier

"The faculty is amazing, they're the best part of the school. Knowing the faculty is a bonus for you" Kaleb smiled

"You seem to be well known amongst the faculty, I mean I was thinking if I went to Jamestown that I'd get away with anything just by knowing you" Lucas laughed

"I do know them all. I could be of help to you when it comes to scheduling your classes" Kaleb said "But you're all ready spoken for right?" he asked "Winthrop has all ready branded you" he then said

"I'm a Winthrop guy, but Jamestown has become appealing to me" Lucas said realizing that maybe there was something to Alton's theory just before Hanna made her way inside the house surprised to see Lucas and Kaleb inside.

"Hey guys" Hanna said as they both turned their attention towards her

"Your back early. Lucas made it seem like you'd be a while" Kaleb said as he walked over to give her a hug and kiss

"Traffic wasn't bad like I thought it would be. Did you just get here?" Hanna asked

"Yeah, your mom let me in" Kaleb lied

"She must've have swung by on her lunch break, meaning she might have brought me something" Hanna smiled at the realization

"I'll see you guys later. I have some cleaning to do around the house" Lucas said as he slowly backed out of the house

"We should hang out tonight? Catch a movie or something. I can call up the gang and make it an event" Hanna suggested as she stepped towards Lucas's direction

"I'm not sure" Lucas replied unable to think of a good lie that would get him out of it

"Well you've got sure plans tonight and that involves all of us hanging out" Hanna quickly replied "I'm not letting my bestie mope around in his all day cleaning, plus you suck at cleaning and we could knock it out together" she told him

"She drives a hard bargain" Kaleb laughed

"Yes, she does. Sure…I'll be over about five or six" Lucas said before he walked out of the house. Turning back to close the door he spotted Hanna and Kaleb in a close embrace leaning in to kiss each other and it just felt like knives be thrown at his stomach as he had to endure her with another guy. Closing the door behind him he took the pained journey home as he knew he had to spend the time until he had to come back over to get him mentally prepared to see Hanna draped all over her boyfriend while he battled his newly discovered feelings for her. Pulling his cell phone out as he headed inside his house he quickly dialed Alton.

"Chello" Alton answered the phone

"We need to meet up. Call Jake as well" Lucas said

"Jake? Why would I call Jake?" Alton asked

"Because Kaleb lied. I asked him point blank and he lied" Lucas told his friend "Meet me at the diner" he said

"Over and out" Alton replied

"What?" Lucas asked him confused by the statement

"That was my cool statement that signals I'm ready. You know the cliché line in the movie where your like oh, shit or you don fu…" Alton explained before Lucas just finally hung up on his friend.

Throwing her keys on to the kitchen counter as she flipped through briefings on cases for the next day in his usual routine of entering after a long day at work, Spencer came prancing down the staircase to see that her parents had made it home. Even though her mother was a solid presence in front of her she knew her father wasn't too far behind. Grabbing an apple from the fruit basket that the staff had put out she went over to sit at the kitchen table just as her father had made his way inside the house with Melissa close behind. Caught off guard to see her sister, Spencer immediately perked up in her seat feeling as if she had to show perfection whenever Melissa was around because she was always the first to point out her imperfections.

"How was tennis today Spence?" Mr. Hastings asked his daughter

"It was good. My backhand is getting stronger" Spencer replied as she took a bite out of her apple

"Your backhand? Spencer you should all ready have a strong backhand as long as you've been with Bryant. What are you doing in these sessions because its clearly not improving" Melissa laughed

"Let's not forget who lost in both singles and doubles against me" Spencer smiled at her sister knowing she got the upper hand in that come back "What are you doing home anyways? I thought you were in school?" she asked

"Finished up finals. Besides I've been asked to speak as the representatives for the youth group at the mayors ball" Melissa said

"Have you wrote your speech yet?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"I'm just about finished with it. Took me hours to come up with enough compliments that aren't exactly true about the mayor" Melissa replied

"Who cares if its true, just as long as we keep up appearances. Are you bringing Troy to the dinner?" Mr. Hastings asked

"Yes, daddy. Troy is coming in an extra day because he happened to mention you calling him about a golf tournament" Melissa said

"Really? Your participating in that again, last time you did that you complained a whole week about losing" Mrs. Hastings groaned

"Which is why I want Troy to come. Troy is a good golfer and will be a big help" Mr. Hastings replied

"Golfing is just not your game dad. Now tennis would be more of your sport" Spencer replied

"Well the tournament is for golf and I'm going to golf" Mr. Hastings said as the girls just laughed to themselves

"Is that Alex boy going to come with you?" Melissa turned to ask Spencer

"Alex and I broke up, you know that" Spencer replied

"But I'm sure your dating again because lets face it…you are Spencer Hastings" Melissa replied but not in a good way "Who is the lucky chap?" she asked

"Stop bating your sister" Mrs. Hastings told Melissa

"Spence, if your bringing someone than you should tell us so we have the right amount of tickets" Mr. Hastings said

"Yeah, I'm planning to bring a date" Spencer replied

"A date? As in boyfriend?" Melissa asked

"Yes a boyfriend" Spencer replied as her mother turned her attention towards her

"You have a boyfriend? How come we've never heard anything about it?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Like you two are home long enough to mention that" Spencer said

"We're here now, so why the secretive about the boy?" Mr. Hastings asked

"There was no secrecy. I just haven't had the chance to sit down and tell you about him, let alone invite him over for dinner" Spencer said

"Is it Kaleb Berkins? I've heard he's been back in town a lot lately" Melissa asked

"No, Kaleb is dating Hanna" Spencer replied "They've been together for about three months, I think" she said

"Hanna and Kaleb, that's an odd relationship. I mean I never saw Hanna dating a guy like Kaleb, I always kind of figured you'd date him" Melissa said

"Why would I date Kaleb? I don't really know him that well besides through our family" Spencer replied

"He's got an Abercrombie and fitch feel about him" Mrs. Hastings said as they each turned to look at her surprised that she'd use that language

"That's disturbing. Who is the beau, Spence? I'm dying to know" Melissa said

"You'll see" Spencer replied

"Yes, we will" Mr. Hastings said before his cell phone began to ring again before he let out a groan just before answering "Yes!" he answered annoyed as he walked out of the kitchen with Mrs. Hasting following behind as she headed upstairs

"Let's hope daddy will approve. We both know how he felt about Alex, and with all the social events coming up…I'd hate for him to be disappointment in his little pride and joy" Melissa said before she got up from her seat and headed outside towards the barn house leaving Spencer to think

Dragging the boy into the diner with his lap top in hand, Alton couldn't believe this was the lengths he had to go to just to get Jake to the diner. Lucas looking on at the scene hoped that no one else would notice but he knew once they sat down that it would be official that they were all together. For a moment Jake looked from both Alton and Lucas as if he were held under hostage by the two of them. Realizing that they weren't playing with him, Jake reluctantly opened up his lap top and began to pull up the items that Alton had requested from him. Finally turning the screen around to show Lucas, Jake sat back just waiting for his services to come to an end.

"Am I done here?" Jake asked

"What does this all mean" Lucas asked as he looked on at the information

"Seriously? I thought you guys were smart?" Jake asked them in disbelief before Alton hit him in the back of his head

"We are! Explain this crap…it looks like just a bunch of names" Alton said

"That's because it's the incoming freshmen lists for Jamestown for the past four years. Your guy isn't on neither" Jake said

"Which I was right about" Alton replied happily to know his investigative skills "So how did he have that much access to the campus if he's not a student?" he asked

"Well I ran a search with just his name and nothing seemed to come up, so then I ran a photo identifier search which is like using his name in a search engine" Jake explained

"How'd you get a picture of him?" Lucas asked

"I took a picture of him when Hanna and him first started dating…he looked like the Abercrombie and fitch guy. I thought he was famous" Alton said

"Moving on…he did attend Rosewood high about four years ago, apparently he was best friends with Jason DiLaurentis" Jake said

"I thought he didn't know Jason that well, I mean I know they know each other hence the reason why he got invited to the party, but best friends?" Lucas asked

"They were in comic book club, photo club, and rotary club" Jake named off

"That's a lot of clubs" Alton commented "So they were high school buddies, who kind of fell of in college" he said

"Not quite, Kaleb took a year off from school. I hacked into his parent's bank accounts and there were large transactions made to Levingston Institute" Jake said "Apparently he was treated for hearing voices…basically he flipped his lid" he said

"Levingston, the same place Toby was sent to" Alton said almost as if he were drawing on past researches of all things Toby in his quest to know the truth "After Jenna's accident he was sent there, did a month or two then got moved" he said

"So everything we know about Kaleb is a lie" Lucas said

"What if he's a guy with a sketchy past…nothing else. I mean everyone has their secrets in this town, its how you survive out here" Jake replied

"Maybe, but why would he present himself one way when its clear he's something else" Alton said

"The question is what is he hiding?" Lucas said "And I want to know what" he then said

"Whoa, wait. What is it with you two and digging into people's past? The guy hasn't presented fact but that's his business" Jake said "Nothing about this guy seems off…just the voices, but c'mon we all hear them" he said

"Yeah, if we're half crazy" Alton replied finding his defense to be shotty

"Just look into this for me? Please" Lucas asked him

"To find what Luke? If he has good hygiene" Jake replied

"You can do that?" Alton asked

"Just do this for me. I'll compensate whatever way you choose" Lucas said

It was like being in his worst of nightmares, where he just had to sit there and endure the pain of seeing her with her Abercrombie and Fitch boyfriend. The gang had ended up going the local bowling alley, which should have been somewhat of a sign to him seeing as its always the bowling alleys where couples get all affectionate with each other. Escaping the love fest, Lucas headed to the concession stand to order a large batch of cheese fries and a large pitcher of root beer or in his mind the g-rated beer, but boy what he would have done for the real thing. Noticing the boy waiting for his order, Maya made her way over to go sit with him while he waited as she had noticed through out the night that he wasn't having such a great time.

"Aw…the g-rated beer. Alton explained that one to me" Maya laughed remembering her conversation with Alton

"It spreads" Lucas laughed "So congrats are in order, I was by the office the other day and I came across your commitment school" he said leaning in to give her a hug

"Thank you. NYU has always been a dream school for me, so you can imagine how excited I was" Maya smiled "But my excitement is wearing thin because I'm noticing you" she said

"Why Maya, I respect Emily way too much to do that her" Lucas laughed as he teased her "I'm good. I real good" he said

"No, your not. You forget I'm the one who can see all even when people try to portray a different picture" Maya said

"This picture is happy and tired" Lucas said

"This picture also looks like he's miserable here tonight. I mean I know your not miserable because of me because we always have fun together so it leads me to think it may be because of Hanna and Kaleb" Maya said as she could see an uneasiness in him before she turned to look back to see what the rest of the group was up to before she linked arms with Lucas "How about we take these cheese fries for a walk?" she asked him

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want Em to get upset with me" Lucas laughed as Maya grabbed the cheese fries that the waiter put out then handed it to him before they walked off

"Tell me the truth, what's going on with you? I can tell when your not being yourself" Maya asked him

"I really don't know what I'm suppose to say at this point. I mean Hanna is with Kaleb and they're happy…nothing is wrong with me" Lucas said trying his best to convince Maya

"Lucas" Maya said looking him dead in the eyes as they both stopped dead in their tracks to look at each other

"What do you want me to say? I mean do I think about her, yes. Do I enjoy seeing her with Kaleb, no. She's my best friend" Lucas said

"Then why do I get the feeling that there is something more there Lucas?" Maya asked

"Because" Lucas replied "I'm just grumpy. I'm stressed and tired" he then said

"Lie" Maya quickly said "Your not fooling me Luke. There is something more than that" she said

"Because I'm still in love with her!" Lucas quickly declared feeling as if his secret was finally out "That's what is going on with me. I still love her and now I have to watch her be happy with some other guy" he said trying to gasp for air like the more he talked about it felt like he was just losing every ounce of breath in him "I don't want to feel this because I know the pain and hurt that came from having these feelings for her the first time but I can't stop them….I've tried and I can't do it" he said

"You know why you can't get rid of those feelings so easily?….it's love. It's something you can't shake so easily or decide to get rid of…it's like that gum on the bottom of your shoe that just keeps sticking" Maya said as Lucas just began to play with his hair "If it makes any difference to you…I'm team Hucas" she smiled as Lucas couldn't help but laugh before he pulled her into a hug

"Thanks. I really needed to get that off my chest" Lucas whispered to her as he just held her close

"You owe me though" Maya laughed

Wrapped up in his embrace as they lay together on his bed her eyes began to flutter open once she heard her alarm go off on her cell phone. Leaning over to grab her phone with his free hand he turned the alarm off before tossing it back on the nightstand. Giving him a few quick kisses before she sat up in the bed she quickly noticed college letters that were sitting on his nightstand. Not wanting to make it obvious she tried to make it seem like she was trying to wake up but all the while she looked on to see that it was the schools he was currently enrolled in. Reaching over to grab the letters, Alton rolled over onto his stomach to continue his nap while she just looked on at the letters.

"What is this?" Spencer asked as Alton looked over towards her with one eye open

"Letters from schools" Alton sighed

"Yeah, the schools you happen to be enrolled at. Why are they sending you letters?" Spencer asked "Sending letters don't always equal good things Al, so don't bs your way out of it" she said

"I'm not trying to bs my way out of it. I've decided to free up some time is all" Alton said as he flopped his head down on the pillow yet again

"Free up time? What does that mean?" Spencer asked confused by what he meant by that statement "You took your tests right? I thought you passed them all" she said

"And I did, but I still need some time off…I feel like my mind is turning into mush with all this school" Alton said in a muffling tone as he gripped on tight to his pillow

"Al, you take one class at each school. You know this stuff…I don't see the reason why you need to take a break when you haven't even done anything" Spencer said

"Okay when you have to take three classes on top of the classes you all ready take at high school then come talk to me" Alton replied "Can we just change the topic? Come back to bed, you don't have to be home until late so lets just relax" he said

"I would love to relax but my boyfriend is too damn busy being lazy. Al, this is your future and your just screwing with it" Spencer replied as Alton quickly sat up in his bed

"We're not doing this right now! Stop worrying about the future and mine, just enjoy now woman" Alton replied

"So what's the plan? You take off for a semester and then you do what?" Spencer asked

"Spencer, is this really a topic we have to discuss. I mean I just want to spend some alone time with you, I've had to share you with friends at the bowling alley but now I just want to hang out with you" Alton said as he reached over to pull her towards him making it extremely difficult for her to be mad at him

"We never even discussed it Al" Spencer said as he could tell her tone was starting to change and that he was winning

"We will for now on. We'll tackle the future together" Alton said before he wrapped her up in his embrace which Spencer hated because that's all she needed to calm her down whenever she wanted to over analyze the news

It was early in the morning when she found herself climbing up the very grapevine that had started it all. She had begun to go through the front door but she always felt like it took away from the essence of who they were, when she finally made up she could see that Lucas was still fast asleep with his bare chest showing. When they first use to sleep together he'd always sleep in his graphic t-shirts but ever since returning from his month long get away he had changed up. He had gained more muscles from his once Screech like look, but she did like the change it made him more appealing to the eyes not that he all ready wasn't. Walking over to the bed she snuck in to his bed and did a very seductive pose that way when he rolled over he would be surprised. Beginning to stir, Lucas's eyes began to open slowly as he rolled over to see Hanna on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked

"I'm being your wildest fantasy" Hanna said as she began to strike a pose before she laughed not having the slightest effect this was having on Lucas

"Where is Kaleb?" Lucas asked

"He's gone to get some coffee for us. My mom has him running errands to make him earn his stay at the house" Hanna said

"That sounds like something your mom would do" Lucas said "Shouldn't you have gone with him?" he asked her

"I was barely even awake when he told me, but I figured I should come over and talk with you because you were acting weird last night. So….what's up?" Hanna asked as she laid back in the bed

"Nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind" Lucas replied

"Is it about your dad? Your mom told me that he's starting to realize the damage he's done, and I know how hard that was for you to realize he had a problem" Hanna said

"Yeah, he called while we were up at Jamestown. He did a lot of crying and walks down memory lane" Lucas said

"Aw, I'm glad you two had your moment. I feel like I've helped piece this family back together and that warms my heart seeing as my family went straight to hell" Hanna sighed

"My grandma knows" Lucas quickly replied

"Oh, crap! She's going to kill me, huh?" Hanna asked scared out of her mind that Lucas's grandmother would make a surprise visit up just to address the fact that Lucas and Hanna kept such big secrets before Lucas let out a laugh

"No, I don't think she'll be coming…yet" Lucas replied

"But I am happy for you" Hanna smiled as Lucas just looked at her before she cuddled up close to him "I'm proud of you" she smiled

"How'd your test go?" Lucas asked her

"It went okay. I mean its out of my hands now, I just hope that it all works out but I'm prepared if it doesn't" Hanna sighed

"It will. Think positive and it will" Lucas told her "I'm more proud of you now that I think about it, I mean you handled this in a way that I've never seen you handle anything. When your dad doubted you, I was so glad that you shut him up because I wanted that so bad for you" he laughed

"Why? What was my dad saying?" Hanna asked

"He just came to me and wanted me to see what was going on with you and school. To see if you were doing your apps" Lucas told her as she looked at him with a surprised look

"So he goes to you. Why not come to me? His daughter" Hanna said

"Because its not like your welcoming to him" Lucas laughed

"Luke, you've seen how he is. I didn't just make this up out of the blue, my dad just likes to be a father when he feels like it" Hanna said

"Yes, I do. But at some point you've got to burry the hatchett with him just for your sake not for him. Your going to be successful, I know you will but I just want you to feel like your okay with everything" Lucas told her as she just took a moment to think "He's on the outside looking in and he'll always know that he caused that, but you're the better person in all of this and I think you can do better" he said

"And how exactly do I do that? With everything that he's done, how do I do that?" Hanna asked

"You start by being better, which your more than capable of being" Lucas said

"Yeah, well…I'll think about it" Hanna sighed

"I missed this" Lucas said unable to take his eyes off of her "I'm glad that we're back to what we used to be" he said hoping she wouldn't read between the lines but secretly hoped that she would and would share the same feelings as well

"I was a little scared that we wouldn't get back here, but we grinded it out and now we're back to being in each others life. You're my best friend and I don't want to know what this world is without you" Hanna told him as she began to play with his hair

"I feel like we're avoiding something" Lucas said

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked him

"I asked you a question back in Jamestown…" Lucas said before Hanna cut him off

"Luke, lets leave Jamestown back in Jamestown. I hate that we fought like that, and I just really want to chalk that up to school getting to us" Hanna said

"But its something I need to know. It's something that's been bugging me for the longest" Lucas said

"And what would that be? The Noel thing?" Hanna asked

"No. Are you telling me everything? Have you told me everything that I should know or deserve to know?" Lucas asked her

"I don't get what you want?" Hanna asked as Lucas quickly sat up in in the bed ready to reveal his what he knew before Hanna's cell phone began to ring. Reaching over to grab her phone she could see that it was Kaleb calling her "It's Kaleb…can we talk about this later?" she asked

"You'll just pretend you don't even know what I'm talking about again" Lucas sighed

"What? No. No, I wont. I promise. We will sit down and talk about whatever you want to talk about. Kaleb is in town until tomorrow so we can talk" Hanna said "But until then I want you to come over tonight for my dinner party that I'm throwing" she said

"Dinner party?" Lucas asked her "You can't even cook" he laughed

"I'm going to attempt. Your mom has taught me a few things and I want to implement them. Your mom is actually coming so you have to come" Hanna said as she got up from the bed "You'll have more fun than you did last night" she said before she made her way over to the window to climb down the grapevine while all Lucas could do was look on at her leaving. From his window he watched her every movement as she headed back over towards her house where Kaleb came out to meet her until his cell phone began to ring. Walking back over to grab his phone he quickly answered hoping for some sort of a distraction.

"Hello" Lucas answered the phone

"I think I may have something. Can we meet tonight?" Jake asked as Lucas walked over towards the window to look out at Hanna and Kaleb outside.

"Let's meet sooner" Lucas replied "Let's meet up at the diner" he said before he hung the phone

Heading inside the diner like he usually would, Lucas walked over to the counter to grab a cup of coffee before he finally spotted Jake sitting off at their usual booth. Grabbing his coffee once it was brought out to him, Lucas headed over to where Jake was and took a seat. It was a moment of silence that came between the two before Jake had finally looked up from his lap top to see Lucas sitting there. He could tell that Lucas was very anxious to hear what he had found out but then he wondered where all of this was going because from what he had learned it all seemed to be leading towards a bigger picture.

"So what do you have for me?" Lucas asked becoming impatient

"Just tell me one thing, your not secretly trying to kill anyone or anything? Because I think I'd be an accessory" Jake said as Lucas just shook his head in disbelief

"Your not going to be an accessory because I'm not going to murder anyone. What did you find?" Lucas asked

"I remembered the fact that Alton wanted to find out some information on Toby and what happened to him, then you come to me about Kaleb. So I was just playing around and thought both of you were crazy with this whole theories coming out of nowhere so I tried to find the connection between Kaleb and Toby" Jake explained as Lucas looked at him intently wondering just what he came up with "There is a connection" he said

"Kaleb and Toby? How can that be? I mean I've met all of Toby's family" Lucas replied "We were best friends growing up" he said

"Well there is a connection. Toby's biological mother had a son with…Toby's uncle" Jake said

"What? So there like cousins and step brothers?" Lucas asked

"It appears so. I'd be willing to guess that the time they both went to Levingston that they were both well aware of the fact that they were related, which might explain the fact that they went away to the same institution" Jake said "You two might be on to something here, I mean what if Kaleb came back to avenge his step brothers death or something" he suggested

"And then there is Hanna. It's no secret that Hanna was amongst Alison's covenant and then we all know how Alison felt about Toby" Lucas said in a trance like state

"So it all stems back to that summer…with Kaleb and with…Toby. So the question really is what is Kaleb's motives?" Lucas asked himself aloud. Picking up the phone Lucas thought to himself on what he should do, wondering what he should do with this information because just the link to Toby made him concerned more than anything. Unable to control himself he knew had to just put it out there and get to the bottom of it and he couldn't go around Hanna. Going to his text screen Lucas began to text Hanna.

Lucas: We need 2 tlk abt Kaleb. I have some ?'s abt him

Pouring himself a cup of coffee as he looked on at the morning news he began to feel a sense of home almost to the point where it disgusted him. Like clockwork Hanna had got up early to take her morning shower before she would head over to Lucas's to investigate the reason as to why he didn't come over last night. She had become so predictable to him that he could bet money as to where and when her every movement was, which would be helpful in the near future with the plans that were coming. Making his way back upstairs to get changed out of his pajamas, Kaleb couldn't help but notice the crack into Hanna's room. He almost felt the need to walk away but he knew that this was the perfect opportunity to snoop around while she was probably blow drying her hair. Slowly entering the room he began to look through a few of her things when he began to notice that her cell phone had one unopened message. At first he chalked it up to Hanna just talking to one of her little friends but his curiosity just seemed to get the best of him. Opening up the message he could see that it was from Lucas but what came next shocked him. For a moment his heart raced as his trail that he thought was conveniently covered was beginning to leave tracks as he read the message.

Lucas: We need 2 tlk abt Kaleb. I have some ?'s abt him

Closing the phone up, he could hear that she was done blow drying her hair. Feeling as if he had to act quick he quickly scurried across the hallway. Coming out of the restroom trying to towel dry her hair, Hanna looked over at her bedroom door to see that the door was opened.

"Kaleb" Hanna called out as she looked over to see that the guest room door was opened as well with no one inside. A moment of silence came which caused her to believe that everything was fine "He must be downstairs" she said turning towards the staircase, placing her first foot down she was soon thrusted forward unexpectedly and was unable to grab control as she found herself tumbling down the staircase. Finally coming to a halt, Kaleb stood at the top of the staircase looking down at the lifeless body before he walked back into her room to grab her cell phone along with his. Deleting Lucas's message from her phone he took took a moment to control his emotion knowing that her lifeless body at the bottom of the staircase could mean that she was dead but he knew he had to protect himself because it took too long to get where he was just to have it all taken away from him. Throwing the phone against the wall downstairs so that it shattered, Kaleb quickly grabbed his stuff from his room and made his way downstairs and kicked the pieces of his phone over towards her body. Looking at her once more to see that her eyes were closed shut, gripping on tight to his bag he then turned to leave.


	16. Then and Now

Chapter Sixteen- Then and Now

Looking down at the brown mixture of caffeine that was suppose to keep him wide awake, Lucas tried to find the strength to finish up his second cup he had ordered while Jake was still with him but found that he had other things on his mind than to worry about a stupid cup of coffee and making sure he got his money's worth. There was only one thing on his mind and he'd be stupid to think that she wasn't, he had sent her a text earlier that he was afraid that she got mad at because it had to do with Kaleb, more than anything he wanted to talk to her and figure out what Kaleb's deal was. He had to admit to himself once Jake had left him alone to process all the information that maybe he wanted there to be something wrong with Kaleb because then it would mean that he himself was the only fit for Hanna. Pulling his cell phone out he went to his photos and began to scroll through the many pictures of Hanna that was established on his phone, with each picture he felt like he was reliving every moment they shared together, every moment that he now realized was a moment that he swore would be the reason he'd love her forever. Just as he continued on his pity party he looked up to see Maya coming towards him nearly out of breath. Maya usually wasn't one to run so he found it quite amusing that she was huffing and puffing like a fat girl, maybe it was those cheese fries he thought to himself.

"I think you can't take the cheese fries anymore. Not everyone can recover from them" Lucas laughed but found that Maya didn't find it funny, the more he looked the more he realized that she seemed a bit odd like she was scared or something

"Luke, we have to go to the hospital" Maya told him as he looked over to see Emily sitting in her car with the engine still running

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked before his cell phone began to ring. Switching off of his photo screen and onto his incoming calls he soon saw that it was Alton calling "It's Hanna, isn't it?" he asked feeling like the life was drained out of him

"We don't know much because we just…we have to go" Maya told him before he quickly took off with Maya following close behind as he quickly got into Emily's car

* * *

Racing down the hallway with tubes going in and out of her, the doctors screamed out a bunch of medical speak that he did his best to comprehend but just found his brain turning into a pile of mush. Hanna's father did all he could to stay calm as the doctors shielded him off giving him the usual answer of "we'll let you know as soon as possible". Standing back for a minute, Alton looked on at the man crumble as if he had been hit by a boulder. Unable to watch the scene any longer Alton walked over towards him and rested his hand on his shoulder hoping that it would provide some comfort. Sliding down the wall as he felt the weight of the world just make him fall to his knees, Alton was there every step of the way as he looked over to see the young man sitting beside him on the floor.

"She has to be all right" Hanna's father said as he just shook his head demanding that his daughter be all right "No, she has to be fine. Hanna just took her tests to try and get into college…she's doing good, so she needs to be okay" he said just as Spencer came running into the hospital still dressed in her tennis outfit. Getting up from the floor he walked over as far as he could so that he was still close to Hanna's father as Spencer ran over to him

"What happened?" Spencer asked as Alton massaged his head in frustration as he looked back over at Hanna's father before looking back at Spencer

"I came…I came over to drop off my notes for History. Hanna likes using my notes and she needed them…I rang the doorbell a few times and I got no response. Kept ringing and no response, so I call her cell phone and nothing as well. I peak through the glass of the door and I saw her laying on the floor…" Alton said remembering the moment vividly of finding Hanna before Spencer quickly pulled him into a hug knowing that he was probably pulling on memories of Toby

"It's okay. Everything will be fine" Spencer whispered to him "Everything is going to be fine" she said looking him dead in the eyes before Lucas, Emily, Aria, and Maya ran into the waiting room

"Where is she?" Lucas asked as he walked over to Alton "Where is Hanna?" he then asked

"Luke, we don't know yet" Alton said pulling away from Spencer's embrace

"What do you mean you don't know? Al, where is she?" Lucas asked again not taking ignorance as an answer "Tell me where she is!" he demanded

"The doctors are examining her" Alton replied "We'll know more when they're done" he said as Lucas began to pace the floor

"What did it look like to you? I mean was there blood or anything serious?" Lucas asked

"There wasn't any blood, I think she may have just fallen down the staircase" Alton said "Her phone was smashed up pretty good so that could be what happened" he said

"She fell?….what did Kaleb say what happened? I mean was she trying to text as she was coming down or something?" Lucas asked

"He wasn't there when I got there. I came towards three o'clock" Alton said

"Wait, I thought Kaleb was staying the weekend with her?" Emily asked

"He wasn't there when I got there, Hanna was alone" Alton said "I called emergency then I saw her dad's car and I ran over to tell him" he said

"Kaleb must've left early then to head back to the school" Aria concluded by Hanna's boyfriends absence

"Should we call him?" Spencer asked

"No" Lucas quickly replied "Let's just wait and see about Hanna first" he said

"He would want to know" Aria said

"We should just find out about Hanna first then alert the rest if need be" Maya quickly replied knowing that Lucas wanted to be there for Hanna and at was probably the best person to be by her side if need be. Coming to a final conclusion they all turned to look back at Hanna's father who was such a nervous wreck as he awaited news.

* * *

Sitting by her bedside holding her hand, Lucas did his best to remain awake but the night had began to get to him and with the day he had it was only bound to. Earlier the doctors had diagnosed Hanna with a sprained arm and a concussion, which meant she had to get her head wrapped up and knowing Hanna she wasn't going to find that the least bit attractive. The doctors weren't eager to release her just yet so they wanted to keep her until they ran a few more tests to see the severity of the concussion due to the fall that she took. Hanna's mother and father had been in and out of the room along with the rest of the gang, but Lucas was determined to be by her side whether it be into the late hours of the night. Beginning to stir awake, Hanna gripped on to Lucas's hand causing him to turn all of his attention towards her as she began to wake up.

"Lucas" Hanna said in a weak voice

"Yeah, it's me" Lucas said pulling his chair closer to her bedside

"My head hurts…really bad. I feel like I'm having twenty hang overs all at the same time" Hanna complained

"That's because you fell down the stairs. You have a concussion so that's normal, and you sprained your arm so don't try to hit me anytime soon" Lucas smiled at her

"I wasn't planning to" Hanna laughed weakly "Everything hurts" she said

"Well it should for a bit but the nurse is suppose to bring you some pain killers to help that out a bit" Lucas said

"I'm going to need them soon" Hanna said as both Lucas and her eyes looked down at their intertwined hands "I felt you here this whole time, it was strange but I felt your hand holding mine" she said

"My hands are pretty memorable, they tend to get sweaty… you always use to say that about me" Lucas smiled "You should know that I was gonna be right here" he said softly

"Never doubted it for a second" Hanna smiled "But here's the question…I fell apparently but you're the one who looks like hell" she said

"You drive me crazy, what can I say you have the effect on me" Lucas laughed "I don't think we need any more tests because your clearly fine" he smiled at her

"No, no. I like the jello and the pudding" Hanna said as Lucas just laughed to himself "I tried buy jello and pudding at the store but they don't taste the same like the hospitals" she said

"I knew you'd say that so I went down to the cafeteria and swiped you some" Lucas said showing her the pile of jello and puddings he had acquired on her tray "But you have to do one thing for me?" he asked her

"What?" Hanna asked as she tore her eyes away from the skyscraping jello and pudding towers

"You have to get some rest, and I'm talking the close your eyes kind of rest. Then you'll get one jello and a pudding" Lucas said

"That's blackmail" Hanna protested

"You're a stubborn woman, I had to fight dirty" Lucas smiled

"Can I have two instead of one of each?" Hanna asked trying to bargain her way into more

"We'll discuss it" Lucas smiled as Hanna's eyelids began to droop heavily as he knew it wouldn't be long until she drifted off into sleep

"You would have made a great father" Hanna said as she began to drift off to sleep as Lucas began to caress the side of her face while she rested her head against the palm of his hand

"Yeah, you would have made a great mother" Lucas replied softly as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead before he lay his head on the spare space that was next to the crook of her neck before falling asleep. Feeling his presence next to him, she began to rest her face against his as if it were second nature to him.

* * *

The stiffness of the bed suddenly began to get to her as her once peaceful sleep seemed to be disturbed by the hardness of the bed. Squirming in her sleep she didn't want to open her eyes because she still wanted to sleep but knew if she moved too much that it would irritate her sprained arm. Finding the warmthness of his lips against hers due to how close she had moved in unexpectedly, she opened one eye to see that Lucas was fast sleep. Looking on at how peaceful he looked as he slept she soon got back to the fact that their lips were nearly centimeters apart. Feeling her looking at him, Lucas eyes opened his eyes slowly to see her staring back at him with one eye opened. Leaning forward he captured his lips with his, at first she felt like she was a firework exploding with sparks like it always was whenever they would kiss. Caught up in the intensity she felt as he kissed her she finally was able to regain sense of things to realize that this was wrong.

"We shouldn't" Hanna said breaking the kiss but managed to forget how close they still were "I'm with Kaleb" she said as he looked at her wanting to reveal all and was about to before Hanna's mother and father walked in.

"You guys are awake" Hanna's mother said as she walked over towards the other side of Hanna's bed while Lucas and Hanna slowly pulled away from each other "You guys were asleep earlier when we came in so we just decided to let you sleep longer" she said

"Yeah, those pills finally kicked in" Hanna smiled weakly as she looked on at Lucas to see that he was putting his jacket on "Where are you going?" she turned to ask him

"I'm just going to get something to eat downstairs at the cafeteria, I'll be back" Lucas told her

"If you want I could go get you a burger or something?" Hanna's father asked him

"No, I should stretch my legs out. Hanna might be tired of seeing me there all the time, I'll spare her for an hour or so" Lucas laughed

"I called your mom all ready and updated her. You should still check in" Hanna's mother told Lucas

"Okay. Do you want anything back?" Lucas asked

"No, but thank you Lucas" Hanna's mother said before Lucas pulled out his wallet and left the room

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, Lucas made his way inside the cafeteria and grabbed a tray to pick out what he wanted. Going through his cell phone as he skimmed around for another batch of pudding and jello, Lucas noticed that Alton had called him earlier. Once he went up to pay for his items he swore the cashier looked at him strangely because it had been the same lady that had checked him out when he came down the first time with an arm full of puddings and jello, and now he was getting another batch…he had to be the talked about subject in the lunch room he thought. Sitting down at a table to enjoy his food he pulled up Alton's number.

"Hello" Alton answered

"Hey, I just got your call. What's up?" Lucas asked

"How is Hanna?" Alton asked

"Good. There doing more tests but she should be fine" Lucas answered his friend as he let out a sigh "Have you talked to Jake about the latest?" he then asked

"Yeah, he filled me in. Creepy, huh?" Alton asked "I didn't even know Toby had any other family besides his mom and dad, then I always thought his mom died" he said

"Well things are turning for the strange, and I have some twisted feeling in the pit of my stomach that Kaleb had something to do with Hanna's fall" Lucas said

"That'd be a stretch. I mean he may be connected to Toby, but why hurt Hanna?" Alton asked

"Why would Toby go crazy and try to hold us hostage at sea? Nothing seems right anymore, everything feels a bit off" Lucas said

"Maybe, Hanna got my message and Kaleb saw it…got mad and they argued causing Hanna not to pay attention so she falls down the stairs. Kaleb panics and runs off because we all knew he was suppose to leave that day" Lucas suggested

"You've clearly thought about this" Alton said realizing how put together his guess was

"It's Hanna, if this was Spencer wouldn't you be racking your brain trying to figure it all out?" Lucas asked

"I did. I tried to figure this all out but Spencer told me not to" Alton said

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"The night of Jenna's accident, Spencer and Alison were spotted arguing at the scene. I confronted Spencer about it and she told me to drop it because I'd be opening up wounds that don't need to be opened. She even went after Jake to make sure I'd drop it" Alton said

"Well I don't care about opening wounds because I'm not just going to accept that Hanna got careless and fell down her staircase. There is something off about Kaleb" Lucas said

"So what do we do? What's the plan?" Alton asked

"We get answers, starting with Kaleb" Lucas said

"When do we start? I mean I highly doubt that you want to leave Hanna's side" Alton asked

"Try and see if Jake can pull up any more information on Kaleb. Do some digging yourself if you have to" Lucas instructed him

"All right" Alton agreed "Just take care of Hanna, I'll take care of things" he said

"Thanks" Lucas said before he ended the call

* * *

After finishing up his food down in the cafeteria he had done his best to hang around downstairs so she would have time with her parents. Calling to check in with his mother it was clear that his mother was concerned about her but her worries were put to ease once he told her that things looked pretty good and that she'd be fine, which she all ready knew but hearing her more than once only made it real. He couldn't help but let his mind wander from time to time over what could have possibly happened that would cause Hanna to tumble down the staircase, as many times as he's been over at her house and the many things Hanna's tried to do at once, he's never known Hanna to be that careless. A part of him thought he was zeroing in on Kaleb because he was the person that stood in between Hanna and him, but he knew he had to keep a level head because accusations were the very thing that lead to Toby's demise. The secrets Kaleb kept were the things that just troubled him, and if he could just figure him out then maybe he'd get use to the fact that this was the guy Hanna was with…the guy he had to ultimately had to accept as Hanna's new love. Unable to stay away any longer fearing what else might creep into his head that he'd over analyze in the end, Lucas made his way back into Hanna's room to see she was sitting up trying to watch something on television but her face soon lit up when she saw Lucas come in.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you left" Hanna said as she turned the television off to turn her attention to him

"Where are your parents?" Lucas asked as she sat on the space she allotted for him on the bed beside her

"My mom wanted to stay but I had to literally make her go back to work, and my dad he's outside" Hanna said "He stayed in here a little while after my mom left but it was just awkward" she said "What have you been up to?" she then asked before he pulled out a jello to hand over to her

"You spoil me rotten" Hanna smiled as she quickly opened the jello and began to eat

"I'm sorry about earlier, I just got caught up in the moment and I wanted to kiss you…I was worried to death about you" Lucas said

"It's okay. I probably would have done the same thing if it were you in this bed" Hanna sighed

"That's not normal. We're suppose to be best friends yet we want to kiss each other" Lucas laughed "I mean kissing you is something that never faded with me, but I'm surprised about you" he said

"What? Kissing me, I thought that faded when you didn't want to get back together. I know we had our slip up, but I thought that was something that just faded along with time?" Hanna asked him

"Yeah, well a lot of things lately have thrown me off kilter, but I think we've always made sense to me" Lucas said as he tucked a strand of hair away from her face as she just looked at him confused

"What does that mean?" Hanna asked softly

"It means that no matter how hard I tried or how mad I was at you, shaking you was something I couldn't do" Lucas said

"Okay, Luke…your gonna have to explain this to me as in break it down because it could be the drugs bringing things into perspective and I refuse to let drugs help me comprehend anything your saying because it sounds like your having second thoughts on….second thoughts on us" Hanna said as a moment of silence came between them while Hanna just sat anxiously trying to figure out where this was coming from "It's the pain killers, huh?" she asked

"No, its not. In Jamestown…I just started to realize that I'm not quite over you as I thought" Lucas said as Hanna's face showed nothing but shock "Before you answer…just hear me out" he told her

"Hear you out? Luke, you just said that your still in love with me" Hanna said

"I'm fully aware of what I said, but I also know what you said. That's all I've been thinking about ever since we came back from Jamestown…I've even dreamed about it" Lucas said

"Us?" Hanna asked

"About the baby" Lucas said as Hanna just stared at him "I overheard you and Emily talking about it. I know you weren't really pregnant but you thought you might be so I just thought….hey, what would life be if you were and we had a kid" he told her

"I'm sorry" Hanna replied as tears welled up in her eyes

"No, don't be. I mean we weren't ready, we still aren't. I just really wish we could turn back the clock and undo the mistakes we've made because in my dream we were happy, extremely happy to the point where it was sickening" Lucas said "And I woke up and just kept asking myself why aren't we that couple now? Why aren't we together now?" he said

"Lucas, I'm with Kaleb" Hanna replied

"I know who your with, but I also know what we meant to each other and what we still mean to each other" Lucas said

"Yes, but we're best friends…" Hanna said before Lucas cut her off

"We're not…we're still more and you know it" Lucas replied "Do you ever think about it? Do you ever think about what it would have been like if you were pregnant?" he said

"I try not to. Luke, I cheated on you with the guy you suspected all along. You were on the fast track of going off to college and I was just wanted to be the queen bee again, what type of life could we have offered a kid?" Hanna asked

"So we're bringing up Noel? Wow, I thought that was my thing" Lucas replied

"Well I've come to realize that Noel was just the symbolism of our problems to come and a clear cut reason as to why we couldn't have a child" Hanna said as Lucas sighed in frustration "I know that this was probably hard for you to tell me but I just think we're better off as friends, I'm dating Kaleb…" she said before Lucas cut her off

"Kaleb who has got more secrets than you can imagine" Lucas replied

"Now your just trying to be mean. Don't bring Kaleb into you and me, lets just figure this out to where we'll be okay" Hanna said

"How well do you know Kaleb?" Lucas asked

"Well enough" Hanna replied

"So he's just an open book to you, he tells you everything? Tell me about his family? Tell me about his school? Tell me something concrete about Kaleb?" Lucas asked

"Luke, really? We're in full attack mode now?" Hanna asked a little take a back by the way Lucas was acting about Kaleb

"Because Kaleb hasn't been honest with you" Lucas said

"What hasn't he been honest about?" Hanna asked

"Toby" Lucas replied "He wasn't honest about Toby" he said as Hanna began to tense up at the mention of Toby's name fearing what this all meant

"What about Toby?" Hanna asked

"Kaleb is Toby's step brother. Toby's mother had a son with Toby's uncle, who happens to be Kaleb's father. Kaleb isn't a student at Jamestown, in fact he was never a student there" Lucas told her

"How? How did you find this out?" Hanna asked

"I had someone look into him, something he said seemed a little off and I looked into to see it was a lie so I just kept digging" Lucas said "This wasn't because I was jealous or anything…well partially, but I just knew it was a lie when I heard it" he said

"Uh, I know this might come across as rude, but can you step out for a bit? I kind of want to be alone" Hanna asked him as Lucas slowly got out the bed to look back at her

"Yeah, I can go" Lucas replied sadly "Hanna, I love you and it's taken me a while to get back to that, but regardless if we're together or not I'm always going to protect you and Kaleb is a concern to me. I'm not expecting us to get back together, that's not why I told you but if I seem a bit paranoid and not to trusting of the man in your life its because I love you the most and deep down I know you love me" he said.

"Luke" Hanna called out causing him to turn back "I…never mind" she said trying to muster up the courage to say something that would satisfy him.

"I'll be back later" Lucas replied softly before he left the room. Holding back the tears that were rushing to her all at once in the form of every tangled up emotion possible, Hanna quickly ran her fingers through her hair as she couldn't help but let the tears fall. Letting out a moments worth of tears she forced herself to deal before she reached over to grab the phone.

"Hey, how are you?" Aria answered the phone

"I need you to get Spencer and Emily together. We've got trouble" Hanna told her

* * *

Coming outside to catch some fresh air, Lucas began to process the fact that he just practically poured his heart to Hanna. He didn't know what came over him to do that but he felt naked, like the moment had to be then. In his mind he had hoped that when he would tell her that he still loved her that she'd say it back but hearing Kaleb's name come up just made him furious. To have the slightest of inklings that Kaleb wasn't who he said he was and that he managed to still get Hanna infuriated him more than he ever knew. There was never any intention to make Hanna feel like an idiot for being with someone like that but he hoped that she would realize that she needed to be sure about Kaleb. Walking around like a lost puppy he spotted Hanna's father sitting on the curb by himself just looking down at his feet. He had always seen Mr. Marin as arrogant but at this moment he could see that he was just a man concerned about his daughter. Walking towards him, Lucas grabbed a seat next to Mr. Marin which caught him off guard.

"Is she asleep?" Hanna's father asked

"Yeah" Lucas lied "You could have come in, I'm sure Hanna is too sore to be mad at you" he said as Mr. Marin laughed to himself

"I could but then I just feel out of place" Hanna's father said

"What would make you think that? I mean I know what would but why now?" Lucas asked

"Because it just feels like the more I get closer to my daughter it becomes an actual event. With the car accident and now this" Hanna's father said

"But you don't. Hanna is still very much alive" Lucas said

"Yeah, she is. She has you though, I mean its clear that you're the man in her life" Hanna's father said "Some teenage boy has a greater effect on my daughter than I do" he laughed

"Your still her father. I'll never be that to her, I mean I could be the guy that loves her unconditionally the way a father is suppose to but at the end of the day I'm not her father" Lucas said "God, you two are the most stubborn people I know" he sighed

"Hanna stresses you out, huh?" Hanna's father asked him

"She's more like you than you realize, and I wish one of you would just put it out on the table and be honest with each other" Lucas said " My dad recently got checked into rehab, he had a drinking problem. It was hell for a little while being at my house but Hanna was there for me, even when I pushed her away she just kept pushing. Turns out I needed her to be there, in some strange way I needed to know that I wasn't losing my mind in all of this because she was my constant reminder of even when people are at their worst they're still worth loving and fighting for. So yeah, she stressed me out but she brings so much more to my life than I ever thought and I think you two would be good for each other. As much as she can be strong and brave, she still needs her dad" he said

"I thought you hated me. I mean it seems like your supporting a relationship with my daughter" Hanna's father said

"Yeah, because in the end you're the one who will lose out on being in Hanna's life because I tell you as sure as I am that the sky is blue that you have an amazing daughter, who will be great at anything she does with or without college" Lucas replied before his cell phone began to vibrate, not wanting to be rude Lucas motioned to end the call but Hanna's father had stopped him from doing so

"No, take it. I have to go take a shower because I've pretty much been around this hospital all day without one" Hanna's father said as he got up from the curb "I'll see you when I get back?" he asked

"Yes, sir. I will be here" Lucas said before Hanna's father just smiled at him before he made his way over to the parking lot "Hey, what's up?" he answered his phone

"So I've got some great news for you" Jake said excitedly

"Okay, anything that will brighten up my day would be good. Tell me what you got?" Lucas asked

"Well with my superior hacking skills I was able to hack into every facet of Kaleb's life, I mean we're talking the whole enchilada here. I got phone records, transcipts, medical, credit cards, debit cards…anything that can be traced to Kaleb" Jake said

"All right, that sounds very illegal of you. What did you find?" Lucas asked

"Kaleb seems to have frequent contact with a person by the letter A, and a local number as well. A huge lump sum of money was deposited into his account on two separate occasions that are pretty significant" Jake said

"What are the dates on those deposits?" Lucas asked

"August 13, 2007 and January 5, 2008" Jake told him

"By pretty significant, what do you mean?" Lucas asked him

"I mean twenty thousand dollars worth" Jake said "I mean its clear that he didn't have a rich up bringing so I doubt his parents transferred it in to his account, but he got a payday on both of those days" he said

"Is there any way to track where he is now?" Lucas asked

"Well he'd have to make a transaction for me to locate where he is, but I'm sure he'll be spending soon. If you want some real karma on this guy then I can cause some havoc for him" Jake said

"By doing what?" Lucas asked

"Freezing his accounts. Make it impossible for him to spend anything or have access to anything" Jake said as Lucas took a moment to think for a second

* * *

Gathering the girls up like instructed, Aria wasted no time getting over to the hospital to hear about the declared trouble that they were in. It had been a while since A had sent her famous messages to horrify the girls but they knew it would only be a matter of time before the messages would return. Closing the door behind her as she was the last to enter the room, Spencer looked around one more time before she took a seat by Hanna's bedside. Looking on at their friend they could tell that she had been crying so whatever it was had to be serious to cause Hanna to be so flustered. Giving Hanna a quick hug, Emily didn't want to let all the attention go to A just yet because it was her duty to be a friend first above everything.

"What happened?" Aria asked as Hanna wiped away a few tears trying to compose herself

"Yeah, I…I was just caught off guard by some stuff" Hanna said

"Like what?" Emily asked

"Lucas and Kaleb" Hanna sighed "Kaleb isn't exactly what I thought he was" she said

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked

"It means Kaleb is Toby's step brother. Lucas looked into him and found out that Toby's mother married Toby's uncle who happens to be Kaleb's father" Hanna said as the girls looked shocked

"Do you think he knows about everything?" Emily asked

"Who?" Hanna asked

"Who? Who else knows?" Spencer asked

"Kaleb. Do you think he's coming back to exact revenge or something?" Emily asked

"If he was then I would think he would have done so by now" Hanna said

"The messages have stopped ever since Kaleb has come" Aria said

"They stopped a while before Kaleb came as well, but then maybe he was just trying to seek one of us out" Emily said

"So what? I'm the dumb blonde he went for?" Hanna asked

"No, it just means maybe Kaleb did his homework on us. Inside connection to us" Spencer said

"Do you think because of that whole little search Alton was doing about that summer? Maybe Alton asked too many questions and that got Kaleb thinking that the answer lie in Rosewood. Then its clear how we were all connected to Allie" Hanna said

"What if we're just jumping the gun on Kaleb. What if he just has a connection to Toby and that's it…nothing to do with what happened to Jenna or A" Emily said

"Aw! I hate this" Hanna lashed out as tears welled up in her eyes "We can manage as much as we can but we're in over our heads thinking that we can control this. There is always going to be someone…somebody that knows something about what we've done or might do. We've sacrificed too much, I've sacrificed too much because of this A and frankly I'm tired of running and hiding from what happened" she cried

"You mentioned something about Lucas? What did Lucas do?" Emily asked

"Luke knows. Lucas overheard us talking about my possible pregnancy. He's been dealing with it, and even wondered what our lives would have been like if we did have a kid" Hanna cried

"Well that's better than what you anticipated" Aria said

"Yeah, it is. I mean the conversation was an actual mature conversation" Hanna smiled weakly "We've been through so much together to the point where I thought Lucas would hate me forever for what I did to him. I actually started to believe I cheated on him when in all actuality I was forced into doing something I didn't want to do because I was trying to protect him" she said

"Where is all this coming from?" Spencer asked

"I'm saying that…Lucas told me that he still loved me" Hanna said as she looked at her friends to survey their responses

"Do you think it'd be wise to get back together? I mean look what you had to do in order to protect him. I'm happy that he's still in love with you but we've got too many secrets and bringing him into them would put him at risk" Spencer said

"For the love of God Spence! There is only so much we can give up until this A just takes our lives over completely" Emily replied "She's sacrificed" she said

"And so has Al, and I don't want to risk him having to possibly lose his best friend because of our mistakes" Spencer said

"That's classy, play the boyfriend card. At least you get to be with the guy you like while I have to continually lie and protect the group" Hanna fired back angrily "So what? You get to make the decisions for me now. You're the boss of us all now. All answers come from you?" Hanna asked her

"No, Hanna and you know that's not what I'm trying to do" Spencer replied

"That's what it feels like!" Hanna yelled "I've sacrificed, what have you sacrificed. You cheated on a test, big whoop. I've had to endure the fact that I gave up my relationship with a boy that I love so much that it hurts. Sometimes I think I love him more than I love myself and if I had the opportunity to go back and undo what I did with Noel…I would. I would tell Lucas everything because I'm not sure lying is worth it anymore" she said

"So it's a competition now? Who gives up the most deserves the sympathy. I have just as much to lose as you" Spencer said

"It's hard being in a relationship in which your one foot in with the other hanging out" Emily said

"Guys, what are we saying here? I mean it sounds like Emily and Hanna want to just go forth with everything" Aria asked

"And what do you want Aria? What do you want to do?" Emily asked

"I want everything and everyone to be safe. Ezra would lose his job if it ever got out that we were involved" Aria said as both Spencer and Emily looked at her shocked by what she had said "Mr. Fitz and I were together, in a manner that could get him fired and black balled from any job" she said

"Wow, the secrets just keep coming out and by the looks of things it seemed Hanna knew" Spencer said looking over at Hanna

"Give it a rest Spencer! Yes, I knew and it was yet another secret I had to keep, but these secrets are getting us nowhere but always fearing what comes next. We're seniors in high school, we should be embracing what comes next but instead we're worrying about what comes next because it could mean the end, and I can't live like this anymore" Hanna said

"Well I'll go the grave with mine because I've worked my ass of to get where I am, and I'm not giving that up" Spencer replied

"And I'm tired of lying" Emily said

"I can't do it. I've got too much to lose, I have to protect myself and Ezra not to mention what this would do to my parents, I can't risk it" Aria said

"So we're all at a stand still" Hanna said as the room filled with silence

"What does this mean for us? We're going to be all right, right?" Aria asked

"No, we're not. I thought we were all in this together but it just seems we all have individual agendas, so maybe…maybe we were better off the way were after Alison died" Hanna said "Separated" she said

"No, that's not the answer. We all need to stick together because that's the only way we'll survive" Aria replied

"This is surviving? This feels like being stuck and hoping that you move along with the current" Hanna replied

"Hanna, we're better together than we are apart" Spencer said

"In the next few moments I'm going to have to come up with a really good lie to tell Lucas that I can't be with him, I'm basically going to have to break his heart and tell him that I don't love him anymore just so I can protect him from me, from what we've created. Excuse me if I don't see the togetherness" Hanna replied

"Guys, we can't end like this. We're best friends, we've been through too much to just let it go. We'll fix this like we always do, I'm sure we will get back to normal but we have to stick together" Spencer declared doing her best to prevent the inevitable from happening

"I think this is as far as we go from here. Don't worry I won't tell Lucas" Hanna sighed as each of the girls slowly rose to their feet looking on at each other as if it were the last time they would see each other

"Hanna" Aria turned to say

"Just go" Hanna said turning away so that she didn't have to look at Aria but only revealed the tears that were strolling down her face to her friend. Each of the girls took one final look back at Hanna before they each left the room.

* * *

It felt like he had been driving for hours and the road slowly but surely began to wane on him. The images of Hanna still remained in his mind and at times he felt a twinge of sadness for what he had done but not enough to risk everything, to ruin what they had been working towards. Meeting Hanna had always been a plot point to the overall story of getting away with the perfect murder. It was never suppose to end with him taking the blame, that was the last thing that he wanted to happen but it just seemed to go down that way. Swearing to himself he promised to wreak havoc on those that caused the most pain in his life and it came in the form of a queen bee and her descendants. Noticing that he was running low on gas he pulled over at a gas station. Taking a deep breath he quickly got out the car and headed inside the station to pay for his gas.

"Pump Four" Kaleb told the clerk as he handed over his card

"How much?" The clerk asked

"Just let it run until I get a full tank" Kaleb said as he began to walk away

"Your card was declined" The clerk called out as Kaleb turned around

"What?" Kaleb asked

"Your card was declined" The clerk replied before Kaleb walked over with his wallet out ready to hand him another card

"Try this one then" Kaleb sighed in frustration as the clerk took the card to run it and the same beeping sound occurred like once before

"Declined" The clerk told him as Kaleb grabbed his cards and angrily walked outside. Pulling his cell phone out he immediately called to get some answers.

"My cards are declined! I don't want to stay another day in this hick town so I suggest you put some money into my account or else I will not be a happy camper. Fix this!" Kaleb yelled "X. O. A" he then said before he hung up the phone and made his way over towards the car

* * *

Looking out at the window she began to have memories flood back to her of what it felt like to look out on the stars, a time when looking at the stars meant more than just an act of self realization. In her heart she knew that she cared for Kaleb, and that he was the guy that she would typically fall for when she became the new and improved Hanna after Alison died, but he heart had been taken long before she met Kaleb. Coming into her room with a cup of coffee in hand, she could see that he was tired and had hardly gotten any sleep since he spent every waking moment at the hospital. Taking a seat beside her bed, he leaned back in his chair trying to get adjusted in his seat as she took a moment to compose herself.

"Do you think they'll have anything good on tonight?" Lucas asked her as leaned over to grab the remote control

"Probably not. You know, you don't have to stay tonight. My dad has been circulating around outside so I'm sure I'll be watched" Hanna said

"I'm not leaving you. I mean we've clearly got a long night ahead of us" Lucas said as he took his jacket off so that he could use it as a pillow

"What you said earlier? I want to talk about it, I think we need to clear some things up" Hanna said after she took a moment to compose herself

"You mean about Kaleb?" Lucas asked

"No, about us" Hanna said "I think we need to finally decide" she said

"Decide? I didn't know we both had to decided anything" Lucas laughed

"I'm in love with him" Hanna quickly replied as Lucas just looked at her trying to figure her out "I couldn't help it but I'm in love with Kaleb. You're my first love and that will never change but I'm in love with someone else" she said as she tried to hold back the tears that she was forcing to hold

"Oh, so you love Kaleb now? Your in love with a guy you barely even know…that's insane" Lucas declared

"You can't help who you love, right?" Hanna replied "I want us to still be friends, we've worked too hard to let it go so easily" she said

"No, we've worked to hard to get back to us for you to throw it away on someone you barely even know. We're real, not Kaleb and you" Lucas said

"Say what you want but I love him. I know that we have to work through some things but every couple has to…its all about putting the work in" Hanna said before Lucas just let out a slight laugh as he rose to his feet

"This is crazy. I mean this is really crazy. You love Kaleb?" Lucas asked

"Is it that hard for you to believe?" Hanna asked him angrily "I messed up and you kept hanging it over my head, we're only suppose to be friends…nothing more and we'd be lying to ourselves if we think we could be more" she yelled

"That's a lie! We are more. Has our road been easy? No, but every relationship has their good and bad" Lucas replied

"Which is why I have to give Kaleb the same chance. We've hit the bad but I believe because of our love we will be good again" Hanna said

"Fine. Believe what you may on him, but your not fooling me one bit with this because I know by the way you kissed me and when we made love that you still love me as much as I love you. All your saying are words, but I know your heart and he's not it" Lucas replied as Hanna's hand began to tremble underneath the blanket fearing she wouldn't be able to keep up the act she had to put on "You've got your secrets, and as soon as I figure them out I promise you that I'll love you still the same. You're a fool to think that this isn't real because this is, and you know it" he said before he grabbed his jacket

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked unable to hide the desperation in her voice

"I'm giving you your space, but I'm not going anywhere…not by a long shot" Lucas said before he left the hospital room. Doing her best to hold it together, Hanna just couldn't do it any longer, her day had been one hell after the other and she just couldn't keep the charade up any longer as she just broke down and cried her eyes out. Entering into the room carrying a smoothie in hand for Hanna, her father was caught off guard to see his daughter crying. Seeing her father, Hanna tried to straighten up but it was pointless.

"What's wrong?" Hanna's father asked unsure as to what he should do

"Nothing. Can you just…go. I don't want you to see me like this" Hanna cried as her father just stood there trying to think of what he should do before he just did the only thing he instinctively could think of. Putting the smoothies down on the dresser, he walked over to her side and pulled her into a hug. "No, no. I don't need you to hold me, I didn't need it then and I don't need it now" she refused as she tried to pull away but he held his grip on her

"I know, but I want to" Hanna's father replied as she tried to fight back through the tears but his grip was still tight enough to hold her before she just succumbed to it and allowed her father for at one point in her life to be her father.

* * *

Hitting the final switch that cut off all the powers in the station so that it came across completely abandoned, Kaleb stood over the clerks lifeless body as the blood spilled from his gun shot wound. Taking off his gloves, Kaleb grabbed the shot gun and placed up against the counter before he began to walk around messing up the station to make it seem like it was a robbery. Walking down the aisles just trashing the place he soon felt the vibration of his cell phone go off. Tugging on his pants pocket he pulled the phone out and quickly saw that it was Mona calling him. Letting out a slight sigh of annoyance because Mona wasn't exactly his favorite person to pass the time with.

"Yes" Kaleb answered the phone

"Where are you?" Mona asked

"Somewhere. Where are you?" Kaleb asked

"Uh, back in Rosewood. Hearing news that Hanna Marin is in the hospital, did someone get the voices again?" Mona asked "That wasn't a part in the plan" Mona scolded him

"Yeah, well I had to improvise. Her little twit of an ex-boyfriend is on to me" Kaleb said "I believe the words were we have to talk, I have questions about Kaleb" he said

"Well that's your fault for trying to be friends with everyone. Did you hurt Hanna?" Mona asked

"I did what I had to do" Kaleb replied "She's alive isn't she?" he asked

"But you could have killed her, I know you're a little off the deep end but that's a bit much…she is your girlfriend" Mona said

"Not by choice. What is the word on my accounts?" Kaleb asked

"They've been frozen. A tried to do a transaction but nothing" Mona replied

"Frozen. Really?" Kaleb asked angrily

"There's not much we can do" Mona said

"That's okay. I think I've got this one" Kaleb said as he walked over towards the shot gun to grab

"What are you talking about?" Mona asked annoyed

"I'm coming home, I don't think I've got the full tour of Rosewood" Kaleb said before he hung up the phone and loaded the shot gun. Kneeling down he dug in the guys pocket and retrieved a wallet along with keys. Sifting through the wallet he pulled out the credit cards then flung the wallet to the side before he got up and walked out of the station with shot gun in hand. "Heads will roll" he said


	17. The Nut and The Scout

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long, school just started back up for the spring. Please, please write a review if you can because I would like to hear your feedback on the story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear what you have to say.**

Chapter Seventeen- The Nut and The Scout

It had been an inner battle within himself to handle the blood stained hands but he knew that it was for the bigger picture, the end would all be worth it. Staring over at the shotgun that rested in the passenger seat on occasions where he put the peddle to the metal so that he'd feel he was traveling at a record pace that way the enclosed spaces wouldn't allow the voices to sink in. He was out of his mind and he knew it, but he had to stay focused and eliminate anyone or anything that stood in his way. Hearing the vibration of his phone go into over load, Kaleb began to run his fingers through his hair nervously as he did his best to control the situation instead of the other way around. Pulling into the narrow passage way that lead to the abandoned cabin in the woods of Rosewood, Kaleb was relieved to finally be somewhere that was familiar to him. Getting out of the car he looked around a bit before leaning in to grab his shotgun along with his overnight bag. Opening the worn down door he flicked on the switch to the only light bulb that shed a little light before he put his stuff down. Staring off into the corner of the room he found he couldn't stop himself from what was the most dangerous thing…himself. Looking off in the corner, Kaleb zoned in on the glass that sat on the table.

**_[Flashback]_**

**_Running into the darkened bedroom, Kaleb did his best not to wake his cousin, Toby, but found that his younger cousin was stirring awake. Covering his hand over his mouth he had to make sure that Toby wouldn't make any loud noises because Terrible Tom was on the prowl and was his usual angry self. Earlier that night Kaleb couldn't fall to sleep easily due to the nightmares he had, but felt somewhat at peace since his aunt and cousin had come to visit. Sneaking out of his bedroom he wanted to get a glass of water, but little did he know that he would get more than he had bargained for when had stumbled upon Terrible Tom and his Aunt Meredith in a compromising position through the crack of his fathers bedroom door. Unable to hold his silence he accidentally hit the glass that was resting on the counter top causing it to come to a shatter, immediately scrambling off to his room he found himself in this predicament._**

**_"What are you doing up?" Toby asked once Kaleb let his hand down from his mouth thinking the coast was clear_**

**_"I was thirsty….I was just thirsty" Kaleb said unable to stop his trembling_**

**_"You shouldn't be up. You know how he gets when we walk at night" Toby scolded his cousin_**

**_"I was thirsty" Kaleb reasoned once more before his father kicked open the door to find the two young boys up. Clenching his belt in hand, he quickly grabbed onto Kaleb as Toby screamed out for his cousin_**

**_"You break my valuables?" Kaleb's father yelled as Kaleb began to cry uncontrollably_**

**_"No" Kaleb cried as his father shook him so hard that he was unable to control his bladder letting the pee drip down his pajama pants. Noticing the pee his father slung him across the room so that he hit the wall_**

**_"Stop!" Toby called out_**

**_"Stay out this brat!" Kaleb's father yelled_**

**_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's my fault…I was a bad boy. I was a bad boy" Kaleb screamed as he rocked himself allowing the voices to come into his head "I was a bad boy!" he yelled as he began to himself_**

**_"Make him stop. Please make him stop!" Toby yelled out once he saw his mother peaking her head in at the doorway_**

**_"Shut up!" Kaleb's father yelled as Kaleb's cries only got louder "Did you break my valuables you piece of shit?" he yelled again_**

**_"No. No. No" Kaleb said gaining control of himself as Toby turned to look at him. Giving his cousin a look, Toby tried to read him as best as possible and knew that he wouldn't like the outcome of this like usual when it came to Kaleb. Getting ready to strike Kaleb with the belt, Kaleb held his hand up in protest "Toby. Toby did it!" he yelled out stopping the strike of the belt from hitting him before his father slowly turned towards Toby_**

**_"I didn't. Kaleb, tell him the truth!" Toby screamed as he slowly rose from the bed looking from Kaleb to his mother for help "I didn't do it" he cried_**

**_"Stop lying" Kaleb cried "You did it" he sobbed_**

**_"No!" Toby screamed causing a piercing noise through the house which sent chills down his mother's spine "Mom, please" he cried out for his mother_**

**_"Mer, go back to the bedroom. I'll be there in a few minutes" Kaleb's father turned to tell her as the tears were visibly coming down her face listening on to the boys cry "They have to learn, I'm not raising brats" he said_**

**_"I know…do you have to be so hard. I mean it was an accident" Toby's mom tried to plead there case but knew how tough Kaleb's father was_**

**_"Go back to the bedroom" Kaleb's father yelled at her before she slowly did as she was told giving one final look at her son as he cried out for her_**

**_"You two cause nothing but trouble. You little pieces of shit are nothing but leeches that drink and spend all my damn money. I'll teach you one way or the other that I will not tolerate your bullshit" Kaleb's father said as he tightened his grip on the belt as he kicked the door close. Sobbing in the corner of the room, Kaleb prayed that he wouldn't endure the first of his father's wrath "I believe you, but next time it will be both of you" he told Kaleb_**

**_"No!" Toby cried out before Kaleb's father began to strike him continuously in a rage as all that filled the room were the sound of belt to flesh and cries that would bring the strongest of people to their knees in tears._**

**_[Present]_**

Feeling as if he couldn't breath, Kaleb clenched on to his chest as his breathing had quickened to where he was unable to control in aspect of his body. Walking over to his bag he quickly sifted through his bag before he pulled out a orange pill bottle to pour five pill capsule in hands to swallow quickly. After a moment of two, Kaleb was able to gain control and slowly ease back into the reality. Turning back slowly to look on at the object that had started it all, Kaleb swiftly grabbed onto the glass and for a moment thought to himself what the consequences as if he were that little kid again as so much of him wanted to smash it. Motioning to throw it he was soon caught off guard by what appeared to be the ghost of his cousin, Toby. Dropping the glass, the two of them watched it shatter before Kaleb looked back up at Toby.

"Uh oh" Toby said before Kaleb fell to his knees as he had overwhelming sound of the screams of that night when they were young of Terrible Tom brutally beating Toby.

* * *

Standing in the doorway, Hanna looked on strangely at the inside of her house as she was trying to regain some sort of memory of what had happened that day, something that would make sense to her. Earlier on in the day she had tried to call Kaleb to break up with him, but like usual this past few days he had been unreachable. She didn't want to end things over a phone but the alternative of seeing him freaked her out especially since she had no idea as to why he even came in her life in the first place, and the fact that he was connected to Toby only scared her. Feeling a slight pain in her sprained arm, she began to adjust sling hoping that it would make things better. Slowly entering the house noticing the blonde standing motionless in her own home, Lucas cautiously knocked on the door not wanting to scare her in her moment. Turning around to see that it was Lucas.

"So your not avoiding me. Yipee" Hanna said not phased by his presents to even let her mood change

"I see those pills are kicking in" Lucas replied as he handed her a brown bag "Here" he said

"What is this?" Hanna asked

"I got you some stuff to help the recovery process. Your mom wanted to spruce up the place but didn't have time to get you everything that you might need since you'll be lounging" Lucas said as Hanna pulled out her favorite magazine along with her favorite candy

"Only you know this is my favorite" Hanna said holding up her favorite candy, Goobers

"Yeah, well I didn't say that I didn't add my own things that I thought you'd like" Lucas said "I even made you a mix" he said

"Lucas, why are you doing this?" Hanna asked

"I thought we were friends. I mean friends do this, right?" Lucas asked her

"But your not trying to be my friend, your trying to be my boyfriend…there's a difference" Hanna sighed

"Yeah, and in both of them I still love you" Lucas said

"But I don't love you" Hanna replied as Lucas just looked at her

"I get that" Lucas said

"Then why do this? Why make me a mix and buy me my favorite candies?" Hanna asked "Let's make it easier for the both of us" she said

"Okay, I will. I'm officially making it easy for you" Lucas said "I'll be heading to school, oh I forgot something" he said quickly remembering something

"What?" Hanna asked

"I love you" Lucas smiled before he turned to leave closing the door behind him leaving Hanna frustrated as she wanted to melt at the sound of hearing him say that to her once again like he use to but couldn't because she had to remain cold hearted for his own sake. Pulling out the mix, she couldn't help but have tears well up in her eyes as she read the title of the disc

"Songs that Made Me Realize I Loved You and Still Loved You" Hanna read to herself "Your not suppose to do this crap!" she yelled at the door hating that Lucas was making it so hard for her

* * *

Tramping through the woods like the one time wilderness boy that he was, Alton swore that he'd kill Jake for even suggesting this idea but at this point helping Lucas was all he could think of doing. He'd be lying if he didn't still feel guilty for not being there for Lucas when he was dealing with his dad's drinking problem, so this opportunity to help him with the person he knew he loved more than anything there was no way he was turning him down for any other alternative. Adjusting his ear piece he could hear the rumblings of Pokemon in the ear piece causing him to stop in annoyance at his counterparts help or lack of help to the situation.

"Really? Your watching freakin' Pokemon while I'm out here like a damn girl scout" Alton said grabbing Jake's attention

"Sorry. You took to long to get there" Jake replied

"Uh, because the woods is a big ass space of trees" Alton said "It's not something I can go into and just navigate like I'm on a street" he said

"If you were ever a boy scout you would have sucked" Jake said

"Yeah, well good thing that I wasn't" Alton said before his cell phone began to ring

"And now your phone is ringing, yeah don't screw with my Pokemon" Jake said

"You know your like a grown ass kid still watching Pokemon, right?" Alton said before he answered his phone "Hey" he answered

"Where the hell are you?" Spencer asked him "You were suppose to help me with my transition of not having any friends" she said

"I'm camping, sort of, and what exactly happened between you girls?" Alton said

"Nevermind that. Camping? Stop screwing with me, where are you?" Spencer asked him

"Somewhere that won't allow me to go to school today" Alton said

"So your missing school for camping. Tell me your not serious?" Spencer asked

"Look, I had to do this because Jake got these new toys that he's trying to test out and I wanted to help him" Alton sighed knowing he was going to catch flack

"A toy? Alton you've got to be freakin' kidding me!" Spencer yelled

"I will explain later, but I need to be at one with the woods and the big ass trees that block the way to any path visible" Alton replied before Spencer just finally ended the call

"She sounded mad" Jake said

"Yes, we're in love" Alton replied "How much further do I have to go?" he asked

"Another twenty yards" Jake told him as he looked on at his computer to track Alton's movement

* * *

Standing by her locker trying to pretend like he had just stumbled upon it, Lucas waited patiently until he saw Jenna making her way over. It had been a while since they spoke, but he always felt like Jenna was more up front with him than anyone he had known. Reese had her moments of being a straight shooter but she waned a couple of times due to her want of becoming and beating out Spencer Hastings. Realizing that Lucas was standing by her locker through her sixth sense she had going on, Jenna gave him a big smile as she stood in front of her locker.

"12, 32, 06, 15" Jenna told him as Lucas opened up her locker to put her books away "To what do I owe this visit?" she asked

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Lucas said as he closed the locker door and assisted her out on to the common grounds of the campus

"Talk about what?" Jenna asked before Lucas looked around to see that they were alone before he helped her grab a seat

"About your step cousin, Kaleb" Lucas said as Jenna began to tense up

"I heard rumblings that Kaleb was in town but I thought nothing of it" Jenna smiled "What has Kaleb done now?" she asked

"Nothing, that I can pin point now on him. I was hoping that you could fill me in on Kaleb as in background" Lucas said

"Kaleb, he's a long story. A story that has many twists and evil outcomes along with evil intentions…do you really need to hear a story about him?" Jenna asked

"I need to for the sake of someone I love" Lucas said

"Aw, and we always come back to Hanna. Tell me what crisis are you trying to avoid happening to her?" Jenna asked

"She's oblivious to Kaleb, and the fact that he's lying to her. I found out that he had told her that he was attending Jamestown, we even went up to Jamestown for Jason DiLaurentis party" Lucas said as Jenna just laughed

"He's far from Jamestown material" Jenna laughed "He could buy a paper better than he could write one" she said

"So is he dishonest, a crook…give me something?" Lucas asked

"Kaleb is disturbed. This town crucified Toby for being so crazy in the head when really Kaleb was the only crazed one in our family" Jenna said

"Crazed? What do you mean? are talking about his stint in the institution?" Lucas asked

"You've done your homework" Jenna smiled "Let's just put it this way, Kaleb deserves a lot more blame than he's received" she said

"But what does that mean? What has Kaleb done or could do?" Lucas asked her as Jenna just let out a deep sigh not wanting to dig into the past but knew that Lucas would only keep pushing

"Something is wrong with him, I mean seriously wrong with him but he's got this ability to act as if he's perfectly fine. Toby tried to be a friend to Kaleb because of all the craziness that's in our family but the closer he got to Kaleb, the darker her got and ultimately I believe that while Alison played a part in Toby's end, Kaleb played a part as well" Jenna warned the boy

* * *

Walking around the house feeling like she was a stranger in her whole house, Hanna just looked for something interesting to do as she got bored in her own home. Heading into the kitchen she began to pick at leftovers but she couldn't really enjoy that all too much because all she kept thinking about was if the food was going to make her fat. Even though she had accepted herself and her body she still couldn't help but worry about getting fat, usually that would have lead to her puking her guts out but now she found a healthy way to deal with it. Putting the food back in the fridge to switch for a bottle of water, Hanna headed over to the sofa before she was torn from her path by the sound of the doorbell. Turning the volume down on the television before heading over to answer the door, Hanna was surprised to see Aria standing on her front porch.

"Nice sling" Aria laughed nervously

"School let out early" Hanna sighed not wanting to let on how excited she really was to have company other than People's Court

"No, I just got out early. I had a meeting with the counselor and they just wrote me a slip to get out early since it was during the last period. How are you?" Aria asked

"Good. You?" Hanna asked her

"I'm doing good. I'm just finalizing some stuff for my trip to London and all" Aria smiled "Have you gotten the results yet from your test?" she asked

"No, I haven't yet. I'm sure when they do Mr. Smith will come running" Hanna said

"Do you miss us?" Aria asked "I miss us" she said sadly

"Aria, this…this really isn't the time" Hanna said

"We're best friends. Yes, we've had to deal with some messed up crap but we're best friends" Aria said

"Look, I didn't want this but this is what it has come to. I can't keep pretending like I love being the sacrificial lamb who has to put her life on pause for the good of the group. So in order to spare the group we shouldn't be a group" Hanna said

"Then be with Lucas if you want to" Aria said

"It's not that easy. I have to look out for him and as much as I love him, I still want him alive even if we're not together" Hanna said

"Then what? I mean you want to be with Lucas than be with Lucas, and whatever happens will deal" Aria said

"Wow! That sounded reassuring that I'm making a good decision. That was like if Lucas gets hit by a car then we'll just deal when we reach the hospital" Hanna replied

"I didn't mean it like that" Aria replied

"Do I hate how this turned out, yes. But I can't deal with anything else right now involving the over dramatic world that is about us" Hanna told her

"What does that mean?" Aria asked

"Nothing, I just….I'm sorry but I don't want the group back together. I just want to forget" Hanna said before she slowly began to close the door as Aria began to protest

"Hanna" Aria said just before the door closed on her. Rushing over to her mother's room, Hanna found that it was harder to stop the tears that were coming down than it was to conceal them as she flopped onto her mother's bed wanting some sort of comfort at a time in her life where everything felt so confusing to her. In a quick motion she sat up in the bed before she pulled her cell phone out to dial a number that was once so familiar to her.

"Hanna, surprised to see you calling me" Mona answered the phone

"I need an escape. Know any good parties for tonight?" Hanna asked

"Do I know any? Hanna, this is me your talking to" Mona laughed amused that she would even think to ask a question like that with a straight face "Be ready in an hour. I'll take you out for a real good time" she said proudly as Hanna just took a deep breath

* * *

Pacing the floor, Kaleb did his best to gain control of himself but found that seeing his step- brothers presence made it hard to do so. Running his fingers through his hair he began to hear the voices come in and out like it was on constant replay. Standing in the corner of the room all Toby could do was laugh to himself as he just couldn't help but enjoy the sight of his brother being tormented by his ghostly appearance. Turning towards Toby, Kaleb looked at him closely trying to make out if he was real or not or if this was just a figment of his imagination but as he could see the cocky smile on his brothers it only became so real to him. Walking over towards the shot gun, Toby picked up the gun and began to look on with much intrigue as to what Kaleb had planned for.

"Do you even know how to use this thing?" Toby asked

"Your not real. You are not here right now!" Kaleb yelled

"I'll take that as a yes" Toby laughed "So what was the plan going to be for this bad boy? Just shoot em' up style" he asked

"Why are you here? I mean this isn't real and your not real….nothing is real!" Kaleb yelled "So go!" he demanded

"You've really lost it. Look at you, you just look pathtic" Toby laughed "I use to think that I was pathtic but looking at you my mind has just been put to ease over it" he said "So what's A got you doing now?" he asked

"None of your business" Kaleb fired back

"The hell it isn't. You ruined me, made me the scapegoat for the mess you made…I deserve to know, hell I all ready do" Toby said

"Then why ask the freakin' question?" Kaleb asked him

"I just want to hear from your own mouth. I want to know if my dear old brother can really go through with this. Pull the trigger" Toby said

"Of course I can pull the trigger. Those bitches have it coming to them and I'm not sparing them any mercy" Kaleb said

"Yes, because they're the ones to blame for my death, for my hell on earth. They're the ones to blame" Toby said "The one to blame is dead, they have nothing to do with this" he said

"They did this! They made you like this" Kaleb said "What happened that summer was those bitches and you had to suffer…I will make them pay" he said with much anger in his voice

"For what? Kaleb, what did they do that has to come to this" Toby said as he held up the gun

"What did they do! Are you being serious now? You can't be real because the real Toby would be right along with me ready to blow their brains out for all the crap they put this family through" Kaleb said

"No, I was the one that had to endure the hell. I was the one that shipped off to the institute, I was the one that had to walk the halls hearing the whispers, and I forgive them. If I can forgive for the hell then you can just drop it because it was my battle, not yours. If you really want to be angry about something than you should be upset with all the flack I caught because of you" Toby said as a moment of silence came between them

"I'm trying to make amends for what I've done" Kaleb said

"You won't do it by killing people" Toby said

"How can you forgive? They were mean to you, they knew what happened that night and they just let you suffer for it. Alison made your life a living hell! And you let her get away with it, you let them get away it" Kaleb said

"Yeah, well my life was pretty crappy all the way around. I died in a boat, not the ending I pictured for my seventeen year old self" Toby replied

"And we can fix this. Let me help you, I can make all the pain go away if you just let me help you" Kaleb pleaded as the tears began to well in his eyes "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did, but I want to help you. I need to make amends and this is the only way I know how. I wanted to apologize and fix things but they took that opportunity away from me" he said as tears streamed down his face

"You made mistakes, we all make mistake but putting blame on others won't solve anything" Toby said "You've got to let it go, and get out the trouble your in because this A is nothing but trouble" he said

"I can't. I'm too far in to just walk away" Kaleb said "Think about what she did to Mona, how she treated her" he said

"Mona? that's your example for eye for an eye?" Toby asked "You really need think about this because your about to make a mistake that you can't take back" he said

"Well, I guess this is a mistake I'll have to make" Kaleb said "I want payback and I won't stop until I get it. Those bitches deserve what's coming to them and I sure as hell will be there to watch" he said with a menace smile on his face

* * *

Looking up at the sky, Alton could soon tell that night time was coming upon him and that he wouldn't have long before it'd be close to impossible to find what he was looking for now. Rolling his sleeve up once more he looked on at his arm where he wrote down some of the stuff that Jake had told him on the ear piece figuring that Jake would lose concentration once again now that Sailor Moon had caught his attention. His mind just kept feeling boggled as he kept looking on at the worn down cabin a ways up. He had heard old stories about that cabin but for the most part he always knew that it was just an abandoned cabin that hadn't manage to reach the scrap pile when the land was surveyed a few years back. Feeling a bit tired he walked over towards a tree stump and pulled out his water bottle to take a break before he got a loud frequency noise come through that caused him to wince in pain before removing it from his ear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alton asked angrily

"Sorry, I put the phone up to the speaker. Have you found anything yet?" Jake asked

"No. Just some worn down cabin" Alton replied before taking another sip of his water

"Cabin? That old cabin where old man Gifford got his head cut off?" Jake asked

"Okay, that just made Rosewood sound like a ghost town…yes, where old man such and such lost his head…literally" Alton replied "There's has got to be another location for Kaleb's house. I mean he's related to Jenna so maybe they lived close to her house or in the vicinity?" he asked

"Nope. The coordinates I gave you were the ones that were listed on every document they signed for under home address" Jake said

"Well that cabin is not a home, its barely a space. This makes our town officials look pretty stupid because somebody had to have known that his so called address was a run down cabin" Alton said

"There is another address but its when he was at the institute" Jake said

"Then we have our answer…the institute" Alton replied

"Yeah, really? They won't tell you anything less in case its urgent and you're an adult. Then if you ask questions they might alarm his parents that someone is asking questions leading to a can of worms that we don't want to open" Jake said

"Well then what do I do because its starting to get dark and I'm out in hundred acre woods. I don't know how Winnie the Pooh put up with all this damn woods stuff" Alton complained

"You really hate the woods, don't you?" Jake asked

"If you hear me cursing more than usual its not because I'm overcome with blissful joy. Help me get out of here because I don't even remember how to get back to my car" Alton said

"What about the cabin?" Jake asked "You should check it out" he suggested

"And see possible snakes and other slimy creatures, no thank you" Alton replied

"And Spencer loves you. I would have done it" Jake said

"Spencer doesn't love me, yet. You wouldn't have done it because you didn't even come out here with me so save that crap for someone who will listen" he told him "And stop bringing up my girlfriend, emphasis on my girlfriend" he then said before he got up to head back while Jake began to type away at his computer to get a trail going back to Alton's car. Walking just a few steps, Alton soon heard a car engine start up.

"Okay, I got you a route" Jake said as Alton turned around suspiciously

"Did you hear that?" Alton asked him cautiously

"Hear what?" Jake asked

"I heard a car engine. It sounded like it was coming from that cabin" Alton told him

"Did you see the car?" Jake asked

"No, I just heard it" Alton said as he walked up further towards the cabin to see the car driving through the woods and it appeared to be a nice sports car "Who the hell would drive a car like that through here? Let alone to that cabin?" he asked

"Maybe it was high school gets getting their freak on. Reference to Missy E by the way" Jake joked

"Okay, I'm in what could possibly be the set of Winnie the Pook and every movie they did about that wart hog…" Alton said before Jake interrupted him

"You mean piglet" Jake said

"Yes, piglet. I need you to focus here" Alton scolded him

"You're the one making reference to a beloved Disney character" Jake quickly stated "Clearly Spencer doesn't love you for your smarts" he then said

"Hey, hey. My girlfriend. She's off topic. Spencer and me, not you…so no more reference to her or the big ass bear" Alton said becoming annoyed with Jake

"Again, you brought up the big ass bear" Jake said

"Whatever!" Alton said angrily before he began to walk towards the cabin cautiously "If you hear me scream or hyperventilate, to both call 9-1-1" he instructed

"I've seen the Blair Witch Project enough times to know what to do when someone is screaming like a little bitch" Jake said

"Nice to know" Alton said as he began on his journey over towards the cabin.

* * *

Walking through the crowds of people that seemed to be jam packed in the house, Hanna only had one thing on her mind and that was to be drunk out of her mind. A part of her wanted to have some bit of control in tact but she knew that if her thoughts got the best of her no matter how much restraint she would show that she would eventually end up drunk anyways. It was a bit weird to go back to talking to a few of the girls she thought highly of when she was Hefty Hanna only because her demeanors on life had changed while the so called popular girls only cared about landing in the next athletes bed to keep their popularity status up. Once Hanna grew bored with the shallow conversation she needed to escape out side. Pulling out her cell phone she couldn't help but look on at the goofy pictures of her and the girls when times were somewhat less complicated but then again it just always felt complicated to her. Closing her phone she was soon surprised to see Kate coming up towards her.

"I see you've healed nicely" Kate smiled at Hanna

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked in somewhat of over protective big sister mode "You shouldn't be here" she then said

"Relax. I just came by to drop off my homework for Mona, she has problems in history" Kate laughed "But I think she just wants to take it to claim as her own. I didn't even know there was a party because I wasn't invited" she said

"Yeah, well its best that you weren't here" Hanna sighed "I'm glad your figuring out that Mona is only using you" she said

"You almost sound relieved. Were you worried there for a second?" Kate asked

"No, I just think its pathtic when Mona tries to use people as her little flunkies" Hanna said "I don't mean to say your pathtic" she then corrected

"I know. I get what you mean" Kate replied "Glad to be out of the hospital?" she asked

"Yes and no. I mean the bed wasn't so bad and the food was horrible except the pudding and jello, but being home…it feels different" Hanna said sadly

"But your friends don't have to come between certain times to see you and they can be loud as they want with no regards to anyone else. Then there is Lucas" Kate told her

"Lets not talk about Lucas. I'm still reeling from the fact that you wanted him to take your virginity, what was that about?" Hanna asked

"You know what it was about, it was a desperate move and a desperate time to fit in at this school" Kate told her

"You shouldn't try to fit in. You ever think that maybe if you be yourself that you might actually get friends who like you just the way you are. If you pretend to be something your not that you'll have to continue it like your some actor or something….trust me, it's a lot of work to do that" Hanna said

"Which is why I have accepted my loner role" Kate smiled "Your dad was really worried about you. He hadn't come home for like three days in a row because he was up at the hospital" she said

"Another topic I want to avoid" Hanna said "Look I'm somewhat enjoying our little talk here but lets not ruin it with other people" she said

"Normally I would oblige that request but you've got to realize that these two guys your clearly trying to avoid, they love you. They love you for just the way you are and your just shrugging it off" Kate said

"See, you don't know what your talking about" Hanna said "Let me clue you in on the facts of life, essentially my life. My dad and I will never have the Little House on the Prairie relationship. I appreciate him being there, but it doesn't change things. Lucas and I are just friends, that's all we can ever be to each other because anything else will just…it will get complicated. So as you can see the two men in my life I have complicated relationships with that would force the average girl into a depression but by me not talking about it keeps me light spirited and eager to drink" she said

"It's not going to solve anything" Kate warned Hanna "Drinking" she then said

"Its not meant to" Hanna replied "Go home before your mom gets all paranoid that I'm corrupting you" she said before she made her way back inside the house leaving Kate outside alone. Looking on at Hanna go over to grab another beer, Kate knew that Hanna wasn't in the best of moods and that she was bound to do something stupid. Pulling her cell phone out she immediately called Lucas.

"Yeah, hey. I can't…" Lucas said before Kate cut him off

"Luke, its Hanna" Kate told him

* * *

Coming out of her tennis lesson, Spencer felt light as a feather as she really needed to release the tension she had piling up on her from school, the girls, and even Alton's missing in action status. For the past few days she felt like an outsider trying to survive at Rosewood since the girls had called it quits on their friendship. After the first day she had thought they'd all come to their senses and make some lame excuse to hang out but when the second and third day passed she knew she was on her own since then. Alton has pressed her a few times to see what went down between them but she wasn't eager to tell him in fear that he would only ask more question. She had to admit that since she stopped spending so much time with the girls it forced her to look at other things such as how lazy Alton had become with school as of late. Deep down she didn't want to worry about that but she couldn't help it because it was clear that he wasn't all too worried about it. Going over towards the dining area of the country club she ordered her usual salad so when she would finish with her shower and getting dressed it would be ready and waiting for her. Heading towards the locker room she spotted Melissa ending a meeting with a few of the country club board members, too late to make a detour after making eye contact Spencer had to go over and talk with her sister only to notice that Melissa had requested a guy stay behind as Spencer walked over towards her.

"I didn't know you had a meeting today" Spencer said to her sister

"Hello to you to Spence" Melissa greeted her sister with her usual fake plastered smile going from ear to ear "Spence, I would like you to meet Dimitri. He works for the mayor office" she introduced

"Not quite. I just overlook the scheduling of events for our proud Mayor. I've worked with your mother a few times" Dimitri said as she shook Spencer's hand

"Oh, well I'm sorry for the experience" Spencer teased

"Dimitri was just telling me how he doesn't have a date for the Mayor's Ball, which is a shame seeing as you work for the mayor" Melissa laughed

"Yeah, my work keeps me tied up. I'm young but I don't have a life besides the politics and all" Dimitri smiled

"Well you should go regardless if you have a date or not. The key note speaker is amazing, I love her works" Spencer told him

"Emily Raschantel. She's my favorite author and her views on our economy and educational values are superb" Dimitri smiled

"It's rare to find a Raschantel fan" Melissa smiled "Spencer loves her work, and practically begged to meet Emily during the ball" she said

"I didn't beg Melissa" Spencer told her sister "I merely stated" she then laughed

"Well maybe we could meet her together" Dimitri said

"Oh,…yeah. My boyfriend would love to meet her as well" Spencer replied nervously fearing that he thought she was flirting

"I hope to see you and your boyfriend then" Dimitri smiled "I'll see you two ladies around" he said before he walked away allowing Melissa the perfect opportunity to hit Spencer on the arm

"Your boyfriend? Way to scare him off" Melissa told her

"What it's the truth. He probably thought I was flirting with him" Spencer said

"And would that be a bad thing?" Melissa asked

"Yes, because I have a boyfriend" Spencer said

"Oh, you mean the ever so clever Alton. Yes, I've done my research on him and he's not so impressive" Melissa stated as she took her seat

"What do you mean you did your research?" Spencer asked

"Like I said, I did my research. He's smart I give him that but seems…not you. Not to mention I've heard he's a fan of female skin flicks" Melissa said nearly disgusted by the end part

"Porn. What guy doesn't watch porn? I bet Dimitri does" Spencer said

"No, a guy like Dimitri is making a name for himself on the political front. A front that would be a huge advantage for our mother" Melissa said

"Then you date him" Spencer said

"Like to, but he's not my type. Spencer, your kidding yourself with these little high school boys. I mean c'mon, I bet this Alton boy doesn't even know about Raschanel" Melissa said

"Why do you even care about Alton?" Spencer asked "This has never been a topic before so why now?" she asked

"Because our father will not like the fact that his little perfect princess is slumming it with a boy who has no aspirations about his life" Melissa said "He's accepted at M.I.T., Jamestown, Yale but he still remains in Rosewood…why is that Spence?" she asked

"Because he's still in high school. He's brilliant for his age" Spencer replied

"Or lazy. If he's brilliant then he'd challenge himself instead of staying in Rosewood remedial high" Melissa said

"Who cares? At least he's applying himself in his education" Spencer said

"So much so that he's attending four schools, yeah, that's applying all right. What would dad think about this? I mean I now get why you weren't eager to tell mom and dad about him" Melissa said

"Look, I don't need to flaunt my boyfriends to mom and dad like you because I actually care enough about them to not want to put them in the Hastings spot light of perfection. Newsflash, we're not perfect" Spencer said

"But we damn sure try to be. Dad would not approve of this and you know it, that's why you didn't bring him because I think deep down inside your truly wondering if he is your little walk on the wild side. Let's face it, Alex was just your charity case" Melissa said

"I can't believe you" Spencer said in total disbelief by the things her sister was sayin

"You can. Think twice about this boy, and think twice about bringing him to the Mayors Ball because you will not only be embarrassing yourself but this family, and I for one don't need you bringing me down" Melissa said before she hand Spencer a piece of paper

"What is this?" Spencer asked confused

"Dimitri's number. If you come to your senses you should call it and invite him. Dad will most than likely fall in love with him and beg him to join him in the tournament" Melissa said

"And if I don't. If I decide to bring my boyfriend?" Spencer asked

"You know the number for emergency because that'll be the number you call for when our father falls over due to a heart attack" Melissa said before she walked away leaving Spencer to ponder as she looked on at the piece of paper.

* * *

Walking up the steep driveway taking in the sight of drunken teenagers passed out on the lawn of the selected house of the week or this case of the day. Having no luck with Jenna on specifics about Kaleb, Lucas was a little happy to turn his attention towards Hanna. For the past couple days he had given her the space she needed to process her thoughts over his recent revelations. A piece of him wanted to be upset that she didn't just admit that she still loved him and end this doubt of if they will or will not get back together, but after everything they had gone through he was glad that they found their way back to each other whether it be through friendship or unrequited love. Going inside the house he scanned the room for a few moment before his eyes finally landed on the blonde off in the corner of the room nearly passed out with a guy drape all over her. Making his way over towards them he felt his blood boil at the sight of this guy taking advantage of Hanna in such a drunken state that he was almost sure that this was going to be an all out dog fight.

"Hey there" Lucas interrupted the love fest

"Do I know you?" The guy asked as he looked over at Lucas

"No, you probably don't but I really don't care about that. What I do care about is the fact your all over the lady and she's clearly drunk" Lucas replied

"She kissed me" The guy said as Hanna just smiled at Lucas

"Yeah, I kissed him" Hanna told Lucas proudly

"You have a boyfriend, at least that's what you told me" Lucas said

"Apparently I cheat on my boyfriends so I'm continuing the streak. This guy here loves me for me and doesn't care if I cheat" Hanna said drunkenly

"I bet he doesn't even care to know your name as well" Lucas said as he tried to pull Hanna away from the guy

"The lady doesn't want to go with you" The guy quickly replied as he tugged on Hanna

"The lady is leaving with me, so I suggest you back off" Lucas said

"Or you'll do what?" The guy asked as he approached Lucas

"So your just going to throw your size and height in this, your clearly invading my space" Lucas babbled before he turned towards Hanna who sized the guy up to see that he clearly was taller than Lucas

"What's it like up there?" Hanna asked the guy as she stood on her tippy toes to tell him "Luke he's really tall. I mean like Shaquille O'neal tall" she began to laugh

"I can see that" Lucas laughed to himself nervously "Look, I'm her friend and I just want to take her home so she's safe and sound" he said

"And she will be, but that's when she's ready to go" The guy said

"Yeah!" Hanna declared happily

"Okay, your not listening to me. I'm her friend…I care about her so I have no bad intentions when it comes to her so its within her best interest to come with me" Lucas said

"And I enjoy that but she doesn't want to go with you" The guy said

"You know your really starting to piss me off! The girl is leaving with me dammit!" Lucas yelled causing a scene as all Hanna could do was laugh

"Your so funny when your mad. Your nose flares up when you yell" Hanna laughed "She's coming with me dammit!" she said impersonating him

"You can't make fun of me when I'm trying to defend you honor" Lucas told Hanna

"Why?" Hanna asked "Your nose flare" she said

"Because I'm trying to….protect you. You know flex my alpha dog skills in front of this huge guy right here" Lucas said still a bit intimidated by the guys size

"Oh, so your trying to be the alpha dog. You should call him a little bitch or something. Or, or…a rhino" Hanna suggested clearly into the name calling as the guy just turned to look at her

"Your not suppose to insult him, that's my job…you know, me alpha male and trying to protect damsel" Lucas explained to her

"Says who?" Hanna asked

"You two are confusing me" The guy said as he looked from Lucas and Hanna trying to figure them out

"Ssh! He's going to explain why I'm the damsel and he's alpha male" Hanna told the guy as she patted him on the chest only to realize the guy was extremely in shape "Oh, wow! You've got abs for days" she said lifting the guys shirt up "It's like the Jersey shore has stopped by" she laughed to herself "Luke, feel his abs" she asked him as Lucas just shrugged

"I'm not touching his abs…that doesn't fit into what I'm trying to accomplish here" Lucas replied "You know it'd be better if you weren't touching him because then that distracts me….okay, and your still touching" he said as Hanna continued to touch the guys abs while the guy just looked at Hanna and Lucas confused

"There not even spray tanned in. These are amazing" Hanna described as she continued to touch him "Lucas you've got to feel them" she said again

"I'd rather not" Lucas quickly replied "Look as you can see she is drunk out of her mind and if you feel like being harassed any longer than its within your best interest to let her come with me" he told the guy

"You two are the weirdest people I have ever met" The guy said as he tried to pull his shirt down out of Hanna's grip

"I'm not done" Hanna replied "Luke, tell him I'm not done" she turned to tell him

"Yeah, you are" The guy said quickly moving away from the two of them

"Can we go now?" Lucas asked her before Hanna quickly stormed off while he trailed behind her. Grabbing her jacket angrily, Hanna made her way outside doing her best to put her jacket on and walk at the same time but found it hard to do so. "Do you need help with your jacket?" he asked

"No! I can put a damn jacket on!" Hanna turned to yell at him before she continued to walk

"How did you even get here in the first place?" Lucas asked her as she tried to catch up to her

"How did you even know I was here?" Hanna fired back

"I've got little spies watching you. Will you wait up?" Lucas asked her before he ran in front of her once they reached the streets "I can drive you home" he then said

"I don't want you to drive me home, I want you to leave me alone" Hanna said

"Well that's not going to happy because….I don't want to leave you alone" Lucas said

"When will you realize that I don't love you anymore!" Hanna turned to yell at him "We're over" she said

"Probably never" Lucas smiled causing her rage to kick in as she began to hit him with her loose sleeve. Hunched over trying to block her hits, Lucas did all he could to avoid the hits but found she was much quicker than he pegged her for than the first time she had hit him. "Crap! You got stronger than the last time you hit me" he said

"Leave. Me. Alone" Hanna said as she hit him "I. Don't. Love. You" she said before he finally grabbed ahold her

"You keep saying it and I keep not believing you" Lucas told her getting her to calm down "You can say it as much as you want to but you don't believe it. So hit and punch me all you want but don't think for one second that your fooling yourself into believing that you don't love me the way I love" he told her before she pushed away from his embrace. Running her fingers through her hair, realizing how drunk she really was she just couldn't stop the thought process that was running through her head of why everything had to be so damn hard between them.

"You weren't suppose to love me. You were suppose to be mad and never forgive me" Hanna said as tears welled up in her eyes "That was the plan…it was suppose to happen like that" she cried

"Things don't always go as planned and we're a living testament to that, but some things when its right its right" Lucas said "I was mad, I was hurt, but most of all I felt lost without you…nothing felt right without you. So yeah, nothing went like it was suppose to but its because love never does what its suppose to do" he said

"That was the dumbest piece of crap I've ever heard!" Hanna yelled at him "Go off to college. Do something with your life instead of loving me because I guarantee you I will let you down and I will hurt you because that's just what happens with me" she told him angrily

"Your not the boss of me!" Lucas yelled "I can make my own damn decisions and I choose to love you so sue me" he told her

"Have you even thought about what it would be like if we got back together…I mean take off the rose colored glasses and seriously think about what it would be like if me and you got back together. We'd probably screw like bunnies for the first week because we're so overcome with joy, then plan the perfect night for prom in which you'd double stock on the condoms because you'd be afraid of knocking me up for real this time, then you'd be happy to finally get out of Rosewood to go off to your dream school but would be ashamed to tell me because you have no idea as to where I'd go, I'd be worrying my ass off if I even get into college because lets face it…it just recently came on my radar while I'm trying to convince myself that regardless if I get into a college or not we'd work doing the long distance thing, then we'd plan our trips to when I would come up to see you because we'd be that delusional to think it'd work because deep down I'd be worrying if you were banging Beth, which will all lead to us having another life check of things just don't work out even if you want them to" Hanna told him as he just stood in disbelief

"So you really think we'd end up like that. You've clearly been thinking about us" Lucas laughed to himself before Hanna just sighed in frustration before turning to walk away "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard with the detailed description" he said cutting her off

"Yes, I've thought about it but they were just thoughts. Luke your traveling at a hundred miles per hour and I'm barely running on any gas because there is always a detour on my path that I have to prepare for…and I just don't see how we could ever be together in a relationship like that" Hanna said

"Because I just can't ignore how I feel, I can't just pretend like what I feel doesn't exist. It will be tough but you can't change how you feel" Lucas said

"Yes, and I have. Your living in a fantasy world of what we could be as opposed to what we are" Hanna replied angrily as tears began to well up in her eyes as she gasped for air "Just let me go. For your sake, and for mine…just let me go" she pleaded with him as they both took a moment to access each other as it just became gut wrenching for Lucas to hear those words while Hanna realized that she might have lost the love of her life, but being strong was hard to do.

"Let me walk you home" Lucas said shaking off what she had said like it never happened but knew it was a topic he wanted to let go

"What about your car?" Hanna asked

"I'll come back for it" Lucas said as he walked towards her. Putting her hand up as if to stop him from coming any further, Lucas looked at her strangely as he face began to contort. In one sudden motion she hunched over and began to puke while all Lucas could do was look on at the blonde spilling out everything that was in her "Oh, that's disgusting" he commented

* * *

Pulling out his flashlight as the night made it hard for him to see, Alton slowly checked around the cabin to make sure that no one was inside or lurking around before he made his way to the front of the cabin. Saying a silent prayer to himself, he slowly opened the door to see that it looked like a little wood shed as opposed to a studio sized cabin made for one person. The images posted throughout the cabin disturbed him more than he could imagine, nearly covered on one side of the wall were crossed out pictures of Alison. Walking up closely he looked on intently as the counters were covered with miscellaneous tools. As he looked on further he soon caught the attention of a picture of Alison, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Aria all together. It appeared as if this picture were the centerpiece of it all. Before he could look around further his cell phone began to ring, looking on at the caller identification he saw that it was Spencer calling

"Hey, I can't talk right now" Alton quickly told her as he talked softly

"Okay, what are you doing?" Spencer asked annoyed that he didn't want to talk

"I'm still camping" Alton replied

"Really? Alton, you missed school to go camping by yourself, and now you won't talk to your girlfriend, who needs to talk to you" Spencer said

"I know. I know. I really just can't talk right now" Alton told her

"When will you be able to talk?" Spencer asked him "My day sucked since the girls and I aren't exactly talking anymore, then Melissa…" she said before Alton cut her

"I'll call you, now Spence please" Alton begged her "I promise I will call" he said

"Fine" Spencer sighed before she hung up the phone. He hated that he had to end the phone call with Spencer but he figured that it was strange that a picture of his girlfriend and her friends were hanging up on a random wall. The mere fact that it was all plastered with all things Alison lead him to believe that there was more behind this, that maybe Alison's killer had resided here instead, but what seemed to sink in more to him was that maybe Toby had killed Alison. Kneeling down he quickly noticed that Toby's identification was lying on the ground and that was all the information he needed before he quickly ran out of the cabin knowing that Toby was back in Rosewood and was dangerous.

"Get me back. Tell me how to get back" Alton yelled as he ran through the woods

"Why are you yelling?" Jake asked

"Because we have some nut job on our hands" Alton said as he continued to run

* * *

All day long he couldn't help but worry about his daughter and how she was doing. He knew that what had happened between them at the hospital had been a huge step for them but he still had a ways to go before his daughter would start to forgive him. Letting himself in, Hanna's father walked in the darkened house with the mail in hand as he flipped through them like he had always done when he was living there. Looking up towards the top of staircase he had figured that Hanna had gone to sleep since he couldn't hear any noise coming from the rooms and since her mother would be in shortly he knew that she had probably just called it a night. Walking further into the living room he flicked on the switched and was instantly taken aback to see Kaleb sitting on the sofa.

"You scared the crap out of me" Hanna's father gasped as he held onto his chest to make sure his heart was still in tact

"Sorry. I just…I was just eager to see you" Kaleb said

"So much so that you had to sit in the dark" Hanna's father said a bit confused

"What can I say, I'm dying to meet the parents" Kaleb said before he grabbed ahold of his shotgun and quickly fired a shot that made Hanna's father drop to the floor instantly as his blood formed a pool around him. Slowly walked over towards the kitchen to pull out Hanna's mother who was tied up to a chair so that she could look on at her ex-husband laying in his own blood. Pulling the gag off of her mouth, Kaleb kneeled down next to her. "Now, tell me where Hanna is or you'll be lying in your own blood as well" he whispered to her as she continued to cry. Her tears rang loudly in his ears as the voices within his head began to pile up and before he knew it he quickly slapped the woman so hard that it knocked her out. Pulling his hands up to his head as he looked on at the scenery beginning to hyperventilate. Beginning to lose his mind, Kaleb was quickly brought back by the vibration of his cell phone.

"What!" Kaleb yelled

"I've been trying to reach you all night" Mona said angrily on the phone

"What do you want!" Kaleb asked annoyed

"Hanna left. I thought she was still here, but I guess she took off" Mona said before Kaleb began to yell out in anger

"You had one simple task and you mess that up. Your useless to me" Kaleb yelled "I'll find her myself" he said

"This is not a part of the plan. A, is furious" Mona said

"Do I look like a give a damn what A thinks. I'm going solo" Kaleb said before he hung up the phone. Turning around he looked on to see the damage that he caused knowing that he had done all he could do for tonight and would have to finish soon. Grabbing his gun, Kaleb made his way over to the door and grabbed his coat "Have a nice evening. I'll be back tomorrow" he said before he made his way out of the house.


End file.
